One Day
by Kctimes2
Summary: In a 24 hour period, 24 related and unrelated people become intertwined.
1. Chapter 1 Backstory

**A/N: **The story starts after this chapter.

**A/N: **This story was called, 'One Year', but I changed the title to 'One Day'. Instead the sequel to this story will be called 'One Year'. I don't want to confuse anyone, and think this story would be better if I had split the two parts into two stories instead of leaving it at one story.

**Back story to the characters:**

**Thomas James Russell-Oliver, 22 and Nick Russell-Oliver, 18, brothers. Cole Evans-Oliver, 20, is their adopted brother. **

Tommy has been extensively involved with martial arts. With this, he decides to break into the world of mixed martial arts fighting. As the oldest, he often has to work very hard to keep his brothers in check. With Cole, his adopted brother, he has no problem. Cole goes to college, so he can be a veterinary tech. Tommy often has problems with Nick, since he is the rebel. He would rather spend time running the streets than actually doing something with his life.

**Eric DeSantos-Myers, 24, and Rocky DeSantos-Myers, 22, are brothers.**

Eric is a police officer. He takes his job seriously, and he often fights with his little brother, Rocky. Rocky is a baker at the most successful bistro/bakery in town. He doesn't like that Eric looks down upon him, so he turns to smoking pot as a relief. He's also promiscuous.

**Jennifer 'Jen' McKnight-Scott, 24, Jason McKnight-Scott, 22, Andros McKnight-Scott, 21, and Conner McKnight-Scott, 19, are siblings. **

Jen has been dealt a hefty blow, a year ago she lost her fiancé. She hasn't been the same since, and she's only close to her youngest brother. Jason is a paramedic, and he went to college straight out of high school. He remains busy, but he feels lost. His outlet is drinking alcohol, which often interferes with his work. Andros is the black sheep of the family. He tries to get out of his funk, but he feels hopeless. Conner is the soccer player, and he shares a close relationship to Jen. He thinks Jason is an idiot, and he makes fun of Andros.

**Carter Hart-Grayson, 25, Kimberly 'Kim' Hart-Grayson, 22, and Ashley Hart-Grayson, 21 are also siblings.**

Carter is a firefighter, and he is very protective of his little sisters. He's had to step in and be a dad, since their father passed away. Kim is an aspiring fashion designer, and she works at boutique in a different town. She's keeping a dark secret from her family. Ashley is the youngest, and she just got a new job as a waistress. She's in a relationship. He's physically abusive, so she hides it.

**Aisha Johnson-Campbell, 22, and TJ Johnson-Campbell, 21, are brother and sister. **

At birth, Aisha was placed into the foster system due to her parents' habitual drug use. When she was 11, her family tracked her down. Her surprise was a baby brother. Aisha has always wondered, why she was treated differently. That caused her to start using drugs. TJ feels guilty as the enabler, since he's a drug dealer.

**Trinity 'Trini' Chan-Kwan, 22, and Cassandra 'Cassie' Chan-Kwan, 21, are sisters.**

Trini and Cassie have just moved to Angel Grove. The sisters are very close to each other. Unfortunately, in the past, Trini has made some awful choices. She's come to Angel Grove to escape. Cassie is aiding her, but Cassie's life feels consumed with her sister's problem. As her way to escape, she is a bulimic.

**Dana Earhart-Mitchell, 25, and Taylor Earhart-Mitchell, 24, Kendrix Earhart-Mitchell, 23, are sisters.**

Dana has always felt superior to her sisters, even though the age difference is not that much. Taylor has anger problems because she hated the way she was always compared to Dana. Kendrix keeps to herself, and even though people portray her as a geek that's cold, she's really not.

**Alyssa Enrile, 20, and Madison 'Maddie' Rocca, 18, are half sisters.**

Alyssa is a nursing assistant. She goes to school at night, so she can be a registered nurse. Her and her sister, Madison, have different mothers. Madison is laidback, and she often gets lost in doing photography. They hardly get along.

**Wesley 'Wes' Corbett-Collins, 24, Leo Corbett-Collins, 23, and Kira Corbett-Collins, 19, are siblings.**

Wes work hard as a police officer. He gets along with Kira the most, as he doesn't like Leo's attitude. When Leo was 16, he was robbed at gun point by an African American thug. After that, he's become wary of African Americans. He works as a UPS driver, so he can move away. Kira is the youngest, and she has aspirations to be a singer.


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

**Setting:** Angel Grove, CA  
**Year:** 2005-2006

**Summary**: _Very AU_. After a terrible house fire, 24, **related** and **unrelated** people, become involved with one another. They deal with their trials and tribulations, mend broken relationships, and eventually find love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. The only characters I do own are my OCs, and they will be introduced in later chapters. This plot is something I created, and it utilizes hyperlink cinema, which involves interwoven stories. (Think the movie, _Crash, 2004_)

**One Year**

**Chapter One- Prologue**

**Xxxxx**

**January 2005  
Ocean's Bluff Ave.  
Angel Grove, CA****  
**

A young man of Latino descent was on his bike, rapidly peddling away. He needed to get to work. If he didn't, then he would be canned. Yeah, that would sit really well with his older brother. He shuddered at the thought, and he wished he could smoke another bowl of marijuana, but alas, he couldn't make any stops. His job at the bakery was very important. That was his only income and helped to pay for his habit. In his own world, only because he was blown out of his mind, he passed by a house without a second thought.

No one thought anything of the house. It was a standard single unit home. The occupants: a father, mother, and a daughter- a _pregnant_ daughter. She was seven months pregnant. This was a typical winter morning, and she had made herself some hot tea. Her brain was absent, as she was sleep deprived, her stomach grumbled every ten minutes, and her bladder needed constant relief. With the leftover oil splatters, the washcloth resting near the flame that housed by a spewing tea kettle, a combustion was set to ignite. The poor pregnant woman had finally fallen asleep though.

A single _BOOM! _rumbled at least four doors down, soon followed by little _pop, pop, _and more _popping _sounds. The house, ravaged with flames that were 20 feet tall, 30, if people counted the smoke. Inside of the house, the young woman kept coughing and wheezing. She tried to escape, but she couldn't. Around her more tiny fires started, and they worked together to prevent her from thinking clearly. The abundance of gray and black smoke obstructed her view. Sadly, the telephone was only a few feet away, resting on its base. As her lungs filled with the unnecessary gas, she collapsed to the floor.

The baby inside kicked with urgency.

Meanwhile, outside, the neighbors watched in horror. Men tried to get inside, but the fire was reaching scorching temperatures. No one could be a hero, unless their lives were risked. So, a citizen, not necessarily a law-abiding one, but a man with a heart, made the necessary phone call.

_"911, state your emergency,"_ the female operator's voice answered.

"Yes! There is a fire at 2008 Ocean's Bluff Ave. Please hurry!" Exclaimed Nick Russell-Oliver, a fellow neighbor. He could smell the smoke from his house, and his curiosity was peaked. Outside, he saw people around the neighborhood gazing in horror. He needed to do something, or else he couldn't live with himself. "Holy shit!"

_"Sir, is there anyone inside of the home?"_ The operator furiously typed away.

"If there is, it would be a mom, dad, and the daughter. She's pregnant, by the way," he answered with anxiousness. "Please, hurry!" He immediately hung up. The feeling of inadequacy and waiting, he couldn't remain dormant.

Immediately, emergency personnel, left and right, arrived on the scene. Firefighters began to spray the house down. Paramedics had the stretcher out along with a breathing machine. The police officers taped the area off, and they started to question the witnessing bystanders.

"I'm going in." Carter Hart-Grayson, the Captain, informed his crew with no hesitation. After hearing about a possible pregnant woman trapped inside, his brotherly instincts kicked in. There was no way he would let a woman die on his watch.

"Carter, no!" One man yelled for him to stop. "Wait, just a little!"

"Damn it, there is a pregnant woman in there, and I need to get her out!" Carter resisted his subordinate's plea. Rushing inside, he went to save the woman.

Eric DeSantos-Myers, a responding police officer, spoke to a neighbor. "Do you know what happened?" He asked.

A woman shook her head. "I heard the explosions, and that's when I came outside."

"Ma'am, did you see anything?" Wesley Corbett-Collins, another responding police officer, asked a different neighbor with interest. The woman shook her head.

"I need to know who made the phone call to the police!" Eric yelled, so he could get the person's attention and some answers.

Nick warily approached Eric, and he began to speak. "I made the call."

Eric glared at Nick. "I remember you. You're the dick that threw eggs at my cop car." He reminisced about his infamous run in with Nick, and he thought his little brother and Nick were one in the same.

"That's not important!" Nick shouted with disgust. "Look, you need to check who's in there!"

"Go back to where you came from!" Eric bellowed with attitude, and he went to speak to another bystander.

Nick shook his head angrily. He believed Officer Myers was nuts.

Coughing and dressed in soot from head to toe, Carter barged through the door. He held the unconscious and pregnant woman in his arms protectively. After five minutes of searching, he found her laying on the floor. She had the typical signs of smoke inhalation, and her round belly added to his own feelings of misery. If his sisters were in this situation, he would lose it completely.

Those emotions were unheeded, as he had to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I need a medic!" Carter screamed, before he collapsed on the floor. His eyes were watery from being inside of there, and he quickly undressed. The heat was too much for him to bear. "I need a medic!" He urgently repeated.

Jason McKnight-Scott, the paramedic, stumbled over with the stretcher. He shook his head from left to right, in a weak attempt to snap out of his state. His mouth tightly closed to cover up the pungent odor of stale beer. Brown eyes blinked several times, so he could wake up. "Put her on here." He weakly motioned.

Carter elevated his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Still on his knees, he couldn't believe the medic's audacity. "I just rescued her! I can't put her on there!" He yelled viciously.

Wes hurried over, as he heard the quarreling of the emergency responders. "This is no time for arguing!" He scolded the two men and placed the unconscious woman on the stretcher. "Get her to Angel Grove Regional, now!"

"Come on, Jason! We gotta go." The other paramedic urged with impatience.

"R-r-right!" Jason slurred, and he quickly rushed the woman over to the awaiting ambulance. Looking up to the sky, he prayed. His driving skills were a little impaired. Sometimes, he wished for an omen.

Wes and Eric remained, so they could make sense of the scene, while Carter worked with his crew to distinguish the unprecedented flames. Nick couldn't believe Jason's state. All four men couldn't help but think the paramedic was drunk.

**Xxxxx**

**On the way to the hospital  
****Blue Bay Way**

Trinity Chan-Kwan was new to the city. She was trying to find her way to the college, and she wished her sister was with her. Her little sister was her life saver, and after everything this young woman had gone through, she felt like that was the only person she had left. In the distance, she could see the ambulance. She was making her stop, but the paramedic erratically and abruptly turned. Her raggedy car was almost sideswiped, and that caused her to swerve out the way.

Loudly screeching tires pierced innocent bystanders' ears. Added to the ruckus was a grand _pop_!

Trini began to breath shakily. Asian women were deemed horrible drivers, but this was the paramedics' fault. She hadn't even noticed that her back, right tire was deflated. Her mission, she needed to check on the other driver.

In her car, Ashley Hart-Grayson, bumped her head on her steering wheel. The impact would cause a bruise to form, although, she already suffered from plenty of them. Her back and stomach were littered with them. This bruise would be visible alright, but this time she had a legit reason. She got out of her car, and she approached the Asian woman.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ashley asked her, while she looked at her watch in a panic. Today was her first day of work at a new job.

"I'm fine," Trini began to survey the open road. The ambulance was already gone, and she began to shake her head. "Whoever the driver was needs to be fired."

"No kidding," Ashley agreed with a warm smile. "I guess, we need to get out of the way, huh?"

Cars began to beep their horns with a quickness. They needed to get to work too, or any other predetermined destinations.

"Yeah, alright, well I hope you are okay." Trini kindly wished.

"I am." Ashley turned, and she heard the gasp from Trini. The young woman with brown hair brought her shirt down lower, and she got back in her car.

Trini shook off the mental images of a back full of bruises. She entered her car and started it. After a few hundred feet, she thought the roads of Angel Grove were bumpy. Yet, the road looked like it was freshly paved. Frowning, she entered the nearest shopping mall. After she parked, she realized her back tire was done. "Of course this happens to the new girl," she mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Cole Evans-Oliver exited the dog shop called, 'Shampoochies'. He volunteered at the local animal shelter and was ordered to take the Pomeranian, Lion, for his appointment at the grooming store. He was a few feet away from his car, when he saw the Asian with ravishing black hair sitting down. The body language made her emotions apparent.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to bother you, but is everything alright?" The chivalrous man wondered with sympathy.

"No, everything is not alright. I don't know my way around here, and I was almost ran over!" Trini cried, and she thought coming here would be her new start.

"A flat tire is easy to fix. Do you have the spare?" Cole Evans-Oliver asked her. Trini nodded, she happily took the cute puppy from him.

Another woman, dressed in blue, had her 35MM digital SLR camera slung around her neck. She scavenged for the subject of her photographic compositions, but she couldn't find any. So, with her free time, she decided to go to the best bakery in town. Counting how many cupcakes she would buy, she made sure _not_ to give one to her half-sister. "Serves her right," Madison Rocca triumphantly mumbled. As she kept walking, the sight of Trini holding Lion caught her eye. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. She ran towards Trini.

"Can I take your picture with the puppy?" She questioned.

The bakery could wait.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional **

After his disasturous encounter with the 'banana' colored cars, Jason made a haste stop at the emergency entrance of Angel Grove Regional. He let out a big sigh of relief, but soon realized, he was due for his routine brew. Of course he couldn't get that now, since he had to rush the pregnant woman into the building. Him and his partner quickly made their way inside, and he saw his sister there. He gave a short nod of acknowledgement and kept going.

The paramedic was definitely in an intoxicated stupor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Jason was quick to apologize, since he almost ran into a nurse.

"It's okay, just be careful next time." Alyssa Enrile, a certified nursing assistant, reminded him. He nodded.

She continued to across the hall, where she needed to help the doctor with a comatose patient.

IV monitors were beeping away softly, and there was a woman lying on the bed. She might've looked peaceful, but to be this way, this woman had gone through hell and back. Her arms looked more like swiss cheese than anything else. The machines also assisted with her breathing. Aisha Johnson-Campbell was admitted for a drug overdose. She was carelessly dropped off by the emergency doors because no one wanted to be held responsible for her condition.

"Alyssa, has the next of kin been reached?" The doctor would hate for this woman to wake up by herself, and he wrote down the customary notations.

"No. Would you like for me to call?" Alyssa wondered nicely, and once she saw a head nod, she exited again. As she passed by the waiting room, so she could head to the nurse's station, she smiled at the same woman Jason had saluted earlier. She was attached to her phone, talking away.

"Conner, I do want to go, but I don't know," Jennifer McKnight-Scott informed, while she tried to make up her mind.

_"Come on, Jen. I know you are still reeling from the loss of Alex, but this would do you good,"_ Conner McKnight-Scott consoled her, the best way he could.

The hurt from the loss of her fiancé has wreaked havoc on her, and that was her reason for coming to the hospital. She needed some antidepressants. "Me, watching two men pummel each other, is supposed to make me feel better?" She watched as her younger brother almost ran into a wall on his way out. She wondered what was his deal.

_"It's not just any guy, it's Thomas 'Dr. T' Russell-Oliver. He's a very cool guy, and I took his karate class when I was little. Jen, we gotta go."_

"Jennifer Scott?" A pre-med student, Dana Earhart-Mitchell, summoned at the opening to the doctor rooms. As an intern, she did the bitch work, and she knew she was capable of doing more, so much more.

Jen nodded, as a signal that was her. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you, Conner."

_"I love you too,"_ Conner said, and he hung up the phone.

The woman began to place her things away, and she hadn't realized that there was a person quickly whizzing by. She gasped out loud, as she ran into the young man. "I'm so sorry."

The man with blue eyes and dark brown hair looked at her questioningly. Noting her skin color, he nodded. "No problem. I should've been looking where I was going." He dusted off his dark brown garbs, and he headed to the front. That was where his UPS truck was. His next stop was the Youth Center, and he needed to deliver a package to the manager.

As he left, a newborn baby's cries were heard.

**Xxxxx**

**1996 Eltar Rd.  
****Youth Center**

Needing a release, and a way to get to her release, an Asian woman, Cassandra Chan-Kwan, wandered around for a restaurant or something of that nature. This was her first time without her sister in awhile. She was thankful for the break. Now, she could resume her daily ritual without her sister knowing. Cutting through the park, she noticed a gym in the distance. The place was very appealing, and she went to check it out. Before she could cross, a UPS truck came by. Her brown eyes, then, looked to the left and to the right, two times, and she jaywalked.

Leo Corbett-Collins arrived at his next destination. He fished for the package and grabbed it. Now, he just needed to deliver, get the signature, and head to his workplace for more work. He exited his vehicle, and with his good luck, he had another mishap. His body collided with another person. He looked up and flashbacks erupted in his mind.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," TJ Johnson-Campbell promised. His mind was so concentrated on getting to his sister, he hadn't noticed the approaching man. "Hey, I'm sorry about that." He offered his hand to help the fallen driver up.

"I don't need your help," Leo malevolently smacked his hand away. "It's people like _you_ that need to watch where you're going." By himself, he hoisted his body to a standing position.

TJ watched as Leo walked passed him, and he became enraged. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Leo heavily and hotly stomped back to TJ. "Think about it! You should know exactly what I mean."

"And if I don't?" TJ stepped up to him, since he didn't like the passive remark about his ethnicity.

"Just go back to Africa!" Leo screamed curtly. "I'm sick and tired of you people coming here."

Offended by the comment, but knowing that was a little tryst compared to what his sister was going through, he left it alone. He headed to his car, but was stopped by a beautiful woman.

Leo shoved his middle finger in the air, and he went inside. His sister worked here, so he needed to let her know what happened.

"I can't believe he said that," Cassie spoke up in a small voice. She smiled at TJ. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" TJ became puzzled by her apology, and he wished he could stop time, so he could talk to her some more, but his sister. He looked at his phone, and it was, now, his connect phoning him. "Shit, I'm sorry. I gotta go!" He hopped in his car, put the windows down, and stuck his head out. "I wish we could talk more." He quickly backed out and zoomed off.

Cassie's episodic discharge could've been immobilized, but no, she begrudgingly entered the Youth Center. Inside she was wowed by the colorful décor, the amount of people, and the various activities. She gave a slight glare to the UPS guy.

He was at the cash register, speaking to the young girl behind it.

"Leo, I'm sick and tired of you thinking that all African Americans are bad." Kira Corbett-Collins shook her head, mortified by his story. "_It_ happened a long time ago, let it go."

"Kira, you don't get it." Leo said and stormed off. He headed to the back and resumed his duties.

"You know that guy?" Cassie stepped up, while her eyes stayed on the menu.

The cashier nodded. "He's my brother." She updated, and she took out the notepad and a pen. "What can I get for you?"

Ernie, the owner, came out from the back. "Kira, you're on tonight." He had scheduled for her to perform at his gymnasium.

Kira looked back at him and nodded excitedly. When he left, she turned back to Cassie.

Cassie began to name the items she wanted off the menu. Kira's hand began to cramp, as she scribbled down the order.

The manager to the Youth Center was in her office. Balancing the books was the worst part of the job, but she still loved it. Plus Ernie was so sweet. She loved how laidback he was. He was almost like a second father. Taylor grabbed the calculator and began to punch numbers in. After she heard the knock, she stopped. "Come in."

"Hey, Taylor." Leo greeted with slight anger. He handed her package over, along with the electronic pad for her to sign.

"Hey, Leo." She signed her signature and eagerly took the carboard box. "Thanks." With that, Leo exited. A break was needed, so she could look at her anticipated gift, so to say. Taylor had purchased a dress from a boutique, one town over, called 'Mighty Modes'. She could've driven to the city, but that was too much work. So, she took out the dress, and to her distaste, the order was wrong. Rolling her eyes and letting out a big grunt of annoyance, she spoke to herself. "People, can never get shit right." She picked up the phone and dialed the seven digits.

**Xxxxx**

**1998 Karovian Ct.  
****Mighty Modes**

"Thank you for calling, Mighty Modes, this is Kim, how can I help you?" Answered Kimberly Hart-Grayson in a happy voice, which was the opposite of how she was feeling.

These were the days she hated, haunting memories of the event that changed her life when she was 17. She was now, 22, and she couldn't get past the horrifying occurrence. She had to think logically though, since she's been left scarred for life. Maybe that was a little too dramatic, but she felt that way. Not only that, but no one knew of what happened.

_"Yes, this is Taylor Earhart, and I'm calling about the order I just got."_ Taylor irately began, and then continued. _"You see, I wanted the yellow dress and red barrettes, not the pink dress and black barrettes. I mean, who gets that wrong? Who the hell works there? Must be some incompetent people!"_

Kimberly rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated dealing with these kinds of people, but she needed this job. "Ms. Earhart, can you tell me the number of your order?"

_"WF90120"_

She typed in the order number, and she saw the mistake that was made. "I am very sorry for the mix up, if you would like I could deliver the right order to you, so we can make a fair exchange." Kim presented. This would be good for business, and obviously make up for her mind being else where.

_"That's fine."_ Taylor immediately hung up the phone.

"What a bitch." She muttered under her breath, and she got up. She went to find the items to correct the error. The young woman with a secret headed to the front, but she was stopped by the owner.

"Kim, I have a job for you." The owner relayed, and Kim nodded dutifully. "There is this little bistro with a bakery attached, and I would like their fabolous cupcakes."

The worker had no clue this was apart of the job description, but she took a pen and paper from her desk. "What would you like?"

Her boss read off the baked goods she wanted, and she handed Kim her credit card. "Go ahead and get yourself lunch too."

Kim sighed, since she knew her personal agenda was put on hold. She exited the shop and groaned. Her car was in between another car and a light pole that just had to be constructed there. She wasn't the best driver, and now, she had to put her skills to the test. She entered and prayed to the heavens; Kim began her car. Reverse was first, and she almost hit the pole. "Okay, that didn't work." So, Kim pulled up some, but she almost hit the fender of the red car. "Now, that doesn't work."

Her doe, brown eyes surveyed the commercial area, and she wasn't positive which building the owner of the car was residing in. If he moved his car, then she would successfully be able to drive to the stupid bistro and bakery. Not sure what to do, she tried once more and miscalculated. Her front slice the fender of the red car.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

"Oh no!" Kim griped in sadness. She stopped her car and got out. The back of the red car was heavily scratched, and a magic eraser couldn't fix her misery. She wished her brother was here, he would know what to do, or at least, get her car out of the tight spot.

The warning sounds alerted the people in the close by businesses. As the people exited, they blew out breaths of relief. That was not their car. Then one man stepped forward, and he was very shy. His two toned air was a fashion mistake, in Kim's opinion, but she kept her mouth shut. She had just ruined his car, this was no time for fashion tips!

"Is this your car?" Kim asked curiously, and he nodded meekly. "Okay, I'm very sorry, but you see, I was in a really tight space, and I really am not the best driver in the world, and…" She stopped, at the sound of silence. Heading to him, she stopped by his side. "Are you okay?"

Andros McKnight-Scott faced Kim. He looked down at her, since she was shorter than him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be socially awkward." Kim nodded in understanding, and she gave him a wholehearted smile. "I can call the insurance company for you." He assumed that was the first step.

Kim shook her head. "You're fine, let me call. I'm the one that hit your car." She grabbed her cell phone and called Geico. The phone rang once, and she spoke of the accident. After ten minutes, she hung up. "Well, a claims adjuster is coming."

"Is it a male or female?" Andros oddly questioned.

"I believe it's a female. Her name is Kendrix." Kim replied, and she was unaware that Kendrix was the sister of her unsatisfied customer.

Besides that little tidbit, Kim inquisitively studied the man next to her. She felt Andros was a lost puppy, his aura was different than the other guys she's encountered. Not only that, but he looked like the type of guy that couldn't hurt a fly. That was comforting to her.

Each time Andros tried to make a conversation with the petite woman in pink, he couldn't. He was nervous, and that was very much his character. His brothers would scrutinize him, if they were watching the two. He could hear their hurtful jokes echoing in his ear, and he immediately stepped away from her. His hands firmly planted in his pocket.

Hustle and bustle happened around them, but they waited in an awkward muteness.

And then a man of Latino descent came around the corner, his feet pushing the peddles of his bike in a furious manner. If only he had a car, would his bike ride be shortened considerably. Maybe one day, he could afford the luxury. Rocky DeSantos-Myers passed by the accident between the guy with dual toned hair and the smaller statured woman, and he whistled at the extensively altered paint job. He shook his head and didn't stop his movement.

After all, he couldn't be late.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 2- Nick Russell-Oliver, the Rebellious Teen**


	3. Chapter 3 In the Nick of Time

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews so far. It really does mean a lot to me. =)

**A/N 2: **In these chapters, they will be in first person POV, and as I've mentioned the characters and stories will intertwine.

**The Person- **Nick Russell-Oliver, the rebellious teen.

**Chapter 3- In the Nick of Time**

**Xxxxx**

**Ocean's Bluff Ave.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

I was asleep.

I sleep because I need the rest, and because I come home late every night. I don't have a job, therefore, I have no specific reason to get up. Please, don't bother me when I sleep. Without the necessary rest, I become a very unhappy camper.

On a nearby table, my phone began to move by itself. This was no magic trick, but rather the result of me not answering my phone. I yawned lazily, as I tossed and turned, in a weak attempt to ignore the buzzing vibration. Aggravated, I got up and looked at the caller id.

_Shit._ It was my brother.

The debate of whether to call or not to call him had toggling decisions inside my brain. And then, the damning consequences made their way in.

I pressed send, since he would've gotten on my case anyway.

_"Hello?"_ He answered, as he always did. My brother's voice was always noticeable- kinda raspy, deep, wise- yeah, that was my brother alright. "_Nick, are you **finally** awake_?" His tone, then, changed to one that was similar to an authoritative father.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, it's me." I answered, and I headed downstairs. I couldn't go back to bed now. I headed to the kitchen, and I took out my favorite drink, 'Rockstar'. They did sponsor my brother, after all. I began to drink with gusto. "What do you want?" I gulped down the carbonated beverage chocked full of vitamins, minerals, and a robust amount of energy supplements.

_"Nice way to greet your brother."_ He sarcastically relayed, and I could hear his crew calling for him to get back into the ring. He yelled back 'one more minute', and then he returned his attention to me. "Bro, I need you to meet me at the Octagon."

"Really?" My ears perked up with interest, and I placed my drink on the counter, and I thought maybe Tommy wanted me to join him.

Lately, he hasn't been the happiest with me.

Tommy and I have a unique relationship. We are four years apart, but people could say we are twins. It's obvious we don't look alike though, as I have eyes that are hazel, and he has deep, chocolate brown eyes, as I've heard the girls that swoon over him say. Yeah, whatever. Anyways, we have dark features, but I'm considerably shorter than him. I guess we are Twins, but it's like the other twins- the fraternal twins. Ever since I could remember, Tommy and I were attached at the hip. He always looked out for me, protected me, and he even went as far as to begin teaching me martial arts. I look up to him, and I will always hold a deep respect for him.

When I was 8, which would've made Tommy 12, we got an adopted brother, Cole Evans. After our parents were given full custody, he added the 'Oliver' to his name, and he legally became Cole Evans-Oliver. I felt bad for Cole. I wouldn't know what I would do in his situation. To have parents abandon their child in the foster care system, and then the kid has to wait to be picked like winning numbers for the lottery, it's a pitiful thought. We accepted Cole with no qualms.

At least my parents died, knowing they got the three little boys they always wanted.

At the age of 9, I went to my first funeral. The funeral was for our mom. She had passed away due to an unforeseen illness. From what I heard, my mom had a brain aneurysm. Two years later, our dad passed away from a heart attack. That's what the doctors diagnosed, but I believed otherwise. Our parents were high school sweethearts, they hadn't spent one day away from each other. Then, _Bam_! They had to be apart for two years.

At the risk of being put in foster care- Cole for the umpteenth time in his life, and Tommy and I for the first time in our lives- thankfully, Mom's sister took us in. Ah, the joys of being childless and having no spouse. She kept up with the mortgage payments, and we didn't have to move. Not only that, but we were able to stay together and prepare ourselves for the real world. Believe me, Tommy worked his ass off to make sure we had a sustainable future. Extra sessions as a sensei, random jobs as a gardener, and being a plasma donator, he did all of that, so we weren't a burden on our aunt. Eventually, our parents' will was read to us. As soon as Tommy turned 18, he was our legal guardian, and we were covered financially. With that, our aunt moved out, and Tommy pursued his dream of MMA. Cole, since he was two years older than me, eventually went on to complete high school, and well, me, I lost my way.

Kids, tweens, and teens don't have the life skills to deal with a parent's death, let alone two parents. I was only 11! Eleven year olds should be at amusement parks with their parents, not with an aunt or older brothers trying to survive. It's bullshit! For that reason, I needed to find a different family. Tommy worked around the clock, and Cole was so into his studies, I just didn't have the motivation to do anything. Please, don't judge me, and I'm not making excuses, but I found the comfort I needed in running the streets.

So, I've stolen a few candy bars, threatened a few kids that I'd beat them up, if they never gave me their lunch money, smoked a pack of cigarettes before, even smoked a few bowls of marijuana. I've also cut class, suffered from bad grades, and have been sent to the principal's office for insubordination. At least I'm not killing, robbing someone at gun point, or raping and molesting little kids. Shit, that's not me.

On the other hand, I have been brought home in handcuffs.

Officer Myers was a dick and deserved the carton of eggs being thrown at his car. I was just walking down the street with my crew, and he had the nerve to harass us for being out after curfew. Alright, so we were disobeying the laws, but that's not the point, the point was he didn't need to be so abrasive about it. He had us on the curb, treating us like we were dogs. Practically spitting in our faces with each question fired at us. He knew we couldn't be arrested, so he let us go. A homie suggested we egg his car, and I was definitely up for the delinquency. After we threw the dozen eggs at his car, we left the scene. Only he caught up to us, and I was placed in the handcuffs.

Tommy was pissed. Not only pissed, but angry, I swore is eyes were going to change color. I was cringing the whole entire time, and I almost pissed in my pants twice with the scolding I received. Fuck me, I kept repeating to myself. Moreover, he chucked that infamous question at me. The one that made me want to smack his face two ways from the Milky Way. _'What would mom and dad think of you right now?' _What a dick, of course he would use that shit against me. That night, I washed my face, and I promised to redeem myself.

But, I haven't.

_"Yeah, there's this guy over here, and he's taking my pictures for this magazine I'm featured in."_ I heard my oldest brother inform, and I wasn't really expecting the following words. "_Well, he's thinking of hiring a photography assistant_." He rambled.

I was disappointed at Tommy's words, 'a photography assistant'? I headed straight to the bathroom, as I listened to his jumbled words; I swore he sounded like the _Peanuts_' adults. I chuckled slightly.

_"Are you listening to me?"_ Tommy interrupted my amusement with his commanding one.

"Yeah, Bro. Continue with your story." I entered the bathroom, and I looked at myself in the mirror. No where on me does it scream, 'I love photography.' Hell, I can't even take a damn picture to save my life. Someone's face was bound to be cut off, or someone's chest was going to be the only thing present in the photo. I shook my head, how could my brother not know me so well?

_"… and I need for you to meet him, so he can hire you."_ He finally finished his marathon of words.

I remained quiet, as I lovingly stared at myself. I have to say, I'm a very attractive guy.

_"NICHOLAS RUSSELL-OLIVER, what the hell are you doing?"_ He screamed into the phone.

"Ah!" I was startled by the irate tone, and I went back to the kitchen. "Do I really have to go and meet him?"

_"Is the sky blue?"_ He retorted.

"Well, yeah."

_"Then, yes, you have to go. Listen, if you don't want to meet him today, then do it next week."_ My brother made a deal, and he continued. "_You need to stay focused. I understand you don't have the grades to go to college like Cole."_ What an ass, did he have to rub in that I'm not a high school graduate too? Add insult to injury. I wanted to scream 'fuck you'. _"You at least gotta be productive, and coming home at all hours of the night is not one of them."_

"Fine!" I irritably grumbled, and to think, I hoped my brother wanted me to practice with him. "What time are you coming home today?"

_"Probably not until after 6, I got a lot of things to do before the end of today."_

"But that's like two weeks away!"

_"So? What does that matter? Do you think it took Mike Tyson a day to prepare for his boxing matches?"_

"No, but it did take him a nano-second to bite off that guys ear."

_"Okay, yeah, yeah, whatever. If you are waiting for lunch, go ahead and meet me at the Octagon. I'll buy you some."_

"Thanks Tommy, you're the best."

_"Meet me at 1, and make sure to get a hold of Cole. I want all of us to eat together." His fatherly instincts were really clear._

I nodded with a smile and hung up the phone. As I gazed at the clock, I realized it was eight o'clock in the fucking morning, was my brother insane? I continued gulping down my energy supplement, and then I heard the harrowing screams, smelled the intensity of incalculable amount of wood burning, and I went to the front porch. The fire, it was huge, I was stunned, and I wasn't sure if I could literally rescue a person. I wasn't absolutely positive of who was in there, as I said previously, there's a mom, dad, and a pregnant daughter.

Inside, I knew it was the pregnant daughter.

She was a very sweet girl. Gorgeous, too. Long brown hair, thick, yeah, I love me some thick girls, almond colored eyes depicting the sin that we shouldn't indulge in, lips as big as Angelina Jolie's, and a smile that's sweeter than the sugar in lemonade on a hot, summer's day. No one knew who knocked her up. From the few times I've struck up a conversation with her, she was an assistant manager at the fancy bistro/bakery in the next town over, while her parents were successful realtors.

If she does pass, the family would be dealt a hefty blow. Not only that, but the growing baby might not survive.

I made the phone call, in hopes of saving both the soon to be mother and the fetus. The whirring sounds of the police cars, firefighter trucks, and the paramedics arriving on the scene gave me some gratification after all of my rebellion. So, I headed to the outside. I was already bothered by the nuisances of blockades congesting either entrance to the neighborhood, people clamoring over one another to get a good look, or trying to be deemed a hero, and of course, Officer Myers and his partner interrogating the standby witnesses.

Officer Myers _timely_ and _forcefully_ questioned, 'who made the phone call?'. I was assuming he asked because the person behind the phone call would know a little more information. That was not the case, as I was protected by the confines of my home, plus my ear was attached to my cell phone, while I was drinking a non-alcoholic beverage heavily. That was more than others can say.

Congregating all the courage I could, I stepped up to the police officer. I was termed 'the dick', and it took all of my strength to keep my hands where they were. Don't get me wrong, I very much clenched them, as a signal of my aggravation. Our spat from half a year ago wasn't of dire importance; the need to save her was.

Of course he ignored me soon after, and well, that's all I could ask for. Soon, the firefighter in _light_ _speed_ time was able to _rescue_ the woman. Then, he got into an uncalled for dispute with the under the influence paramedic. Seriously, how did he get a job of that caliber, knowing he couldn't keep his drinking at a bar? He's not only putting himself, the person he's transporting, but everyone else at the road at risk.

I watched as the paramedic's _mighty_ walk was obstructed by his brain! Damn it, if I wasn't so far away from the scene, I swear my conjecture would be proven right, but of course, I stayed to the sidelines. Whoever that guy was, I feel bad for him. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure there's a catalyst for his alcoholism. Anyways, as he's leaving the scene, veering to the left and right hastily by the way, I surveyed the area. The parents arrived. Their eyes had the reflection of the flames, and the terror their daughter had gone through evaded their minds. They simply could not comprehend what had just occurred, but they didn't want to wallow any longer. They were escorted by Officer Myer's partner to the hospital.

More personnel arrived, and the news crew arrived on the scenes. The Captain had enough strength to aide his team in victoriously battling the raging fire. Eventually, the fire was gone. All that was left was the charred remains of what used to be a house. The foundation was barely hanging by the nails that had built the structure, and the inside was clearly visible. Almost everything was demolished, and upstairs, this had to be the most heartbreaking part, I could see what would've been the nursery. Due to the discoloration, I wasn't able to make out the sex of the baby.

At that moment, I left for my home. The short trek didn't let met me think about what's occurred. So, I did what was on my mind and inside of my heart. Taking out my cell phone, I called my brothers- one at a time.

_"Nick, what's up?"_ Cole greeted me cheerfully. I have to laugh at Cole's demeanor. Sometimes he was clueless, and other times he remained bright eye, almost open to anything.

"I love you, Cole." I confessed with sincerity. I'm never one to open up to my brothers, but the events of today, I felt it was necessary.

_"Is there something wrong?"_ He immediately queried, as if I had mysteriously been put under a spell. _"Usually, you don't say that to me. It's kind of scary."_

"I'm serious. I love you, and in a non-sexual way. I'm straight as a wild dragon happily having a romp session with a female dragon. That type of straight."

Cole chuckled out loud. _"Very nice."_ And then, I spoke about what happened in the neighborhood. After hearing the story, even Cole had to say the L-word. He could only imagine what would've happened if the fire ravaged another house, and then came to our home. _"I can't believe that. Did she survive?"_

"I don't know, Bro. I hope she did, and I mean, what about her baby?"

_"I guess we'll have to wait and see."_ Cole figured, and I could hear him with the puppies from his work. _"Hey, I need to go. Is there anything going on tonight?"_

"Oh yeah, we need to head over to the Octagon. Tommy's taking us to lunch."

_"What a great brother! He really is the greatest one, isn't he?"_

I had a queasy feeling after that statement. "Whatever, see you then."

_"See ya."_

We both hung up our cell phones. I went to take a quick look outside. The traffic had cleared up greatly, and now, I wondered what I should do next. The clock displayed '09:16 am', so I went back to bed. Since, I was rudely interrupted by a phone call.

I guess it was in the nick of time though. I really hope that woman is safe.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 3- Madison 'Maddie' Rocca, the Outshined Photographer. **


	4. Chapter 4 Mad is on Your Mind

**The Person- **Madison 'Maddie' Rocca, the outshined photographer.

**Chapter 3- Mad is On Your Mind**

**Xxxxx**

**1999 Mirinoi Lane  
****Angel Grove, CA**

"No, that's fine. So, just come in tomorrow?" I asked, so I can clarify what my boss was telling me.

I muted my television set, so I could give him my undivided attention. I could've just turned it off, but that would deter my day-to-day agenda. I frowned mildly, the news was always depressing, so I changed the channel I watched with no sound, and it made my morning, since I had to guess what was happening.

"_Yes. I'm taking the pictures for an up and coming fighter, so I'll probably be out the office for the whole entire day. There's already a sign posted on the door_." He warned me. My boss was a very busy man, and he meant well when he made the decision to dedicate himself to a particular project.

However, I just couldn't help but think, isn't this bad for business? "I don't mean to interrupt, but what if clients come in and want pictures taken?" I questioned with the most sincerity.

At an inaudible answer, I took that as his way of contemplating about the question at hand. He, too, believed this would halt his revenue, so he made a prompt decision. "_I want you to be head photographer, and take over when I'm out on business runs. Madison, you have the talent and a knack for placing the subjects of your photographic compositions to a point, where the viewer is rather captivated_." He explained to me the reason for the promotion.

I couldn't believe it. Just last week, I was the one doing some bitch work by hauling the damn tripods, old slide projectors, and even ordering more developer and fixer. That hardly established me as a photographer. Now, I couldn't wait!

"I'm very flattered by the offer." I couldn't contain this kind of news to just myself, and if anything, I wanted to go and brag my latest accomplishment to _my _Daddy.

Serves Alyssa right!

What is there to say about myself and my family? I am the youngest between Alyssa and I. My Daddy and my mom had been together for awhile, and when I say awhile, I mean, _awhile._ People in those kind of relationships end up getting married, but they coasted it. Then, there was Dad's 27th birthday, and he went out to celebrate. My mom was out of the country, since there was a death in the family. The next thing my mom knew, her boyfriend had knocked up the stripper at some sleazy club. The sad part, my dad fell in love with the stripper. Damn that song! Anyways, my mom was completely heartbroken. In a way to get him back, she did the unthinkable and drugged him, so she could get pregnant with his child. When she got pregnant with me, my daddy still didn't want anything to do with my mom.

He ended up marrying the stripper.

When I was younger, I'd say I was about 4 and Alyssa was 6, I was always invited to the house my dad shared with his wife- Alyssa's mom- and Alyssa. The sleepovers had, even at that time, an incredible amount of tension. Even though Alyssa's room was big enough to house a queen sized bed, spoiled ass brat, if people asked me, I would never share. I asked my father to use the futon. Of course he would agreed to what I want. As I got older, our relationship became even more strained.

My mom has been a single parent since I was born. We struggled financially, and my father did pay child support, but that just didn't seem like enough. He's offered to have me move in with him, but my mom constantly chanted, 'over my dead body'. My dad backed away once he heard that, and he didn't know what else to do. With money being scarce, I often rolled my eyes at Alyssa. She was given a brand new spanking car for her 16th birthday, and she was always dressed in the nicest clothes. I've often peaked into her makeup collection, and the names, I'm familiar with them. The best guy names around: Mac, Christian, and Givenchy. If she could afford all of that, then how come, she couldn't at least give the hand-me-downs to me. She's selfish, and she never took me anywhere in her 2003 Ford convertible Mustang.

The sad part of my rant, I've never told her or anyone else that I was secretly jealous of her. Usually, I keep that to myself. I couldn't give her the benefit of the doubt, nor could I let her think she's better than me.

At least I had my own way to shine, and that was photography. I became interested in the hobby, once I received my first disposable camera. My Language Arts class was running a contest, and we were sponsored by Wal-Mart. What they wanted, were pictures of things that portrayed beauty and pictures that depicted the opposite. These pictures were to be ran in the local newspaper, in hopes of promoting the positive outcomes of recycling. As the backing, the store donated Kodak cameras. I actively rummaged high and low, even going so far as to take the public buses by myself and dumpster dive to get some great shots. I took the project a little more seriously than others did, but I won the contest. Soon after, I became the photographer of the school. The yearbook staff had never had a Freshman on board, until me. That was a big feat.

My sister and I are two years apart, so with her already a graduate, I began my senior year staying out of her shadows. That was until, Alyssa had to upstage me once more by becoming a certified nursing assistant. Now, she's working at Angel Grove Regional and goes to school at night to be a registered nurse. She just can't quit.

I've always tried to show her I'm good enough to be on her level, and I've done well for myself, so with this new opportunity, I think I got it.

"_Great_," and then, there was a moment of silence. "_Know what Madison_."

"Yes." I hesitated a bit when I responded. I never like hearing big news to be followed by a counter. That's really unnecessary, and if anything, that made me feel like I was gypped.

"_Before I really do upgrade you, I want you to revamp your portfolio. Take new pictures, and have them developed by next week_." He somewhat blackmailed me.

_Shit!_, I mused angrily. "How many pictures do you want in there?"

"_That's not for me to answer; that's for you to find out. Madison, listen, I have faith in you to complete this task. The job of your dreams in on the line_."

As well as the world, it felt like. "You got it, Boss." I needed to get my camera ready and head out. "Bye, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"_See you tomorrow, Madison_." He hung up the phone.

I checked my clock, and I realized, I had nothing else to do for the day. He called me pretty early, and with my day completely cleared, I returned to watching the square object that presented me with various materials in genres of: comedy, romance, drama, history, sci-fi, sports, news, and everything else that could keep a person occupied. I sighed, and I began to change into my attire for the day.

My mode of transportation is the bus unfortunately, and with my job not needing me, I guess there's only one other place to go. My favorite bakery, which was attached to a little bistro. That place was definitely heavenly, and the decadent cupcakes coupled with the savory sandwiches were absolutely to die for. I might as well head over there. I'll take my camera along too.

As I was leaving, I heard the 'Breaking News' come on. I simply turned the television off, since I can't stand to watch anything depressing. After checking the home, for security measures, I left.

_Bakery, here I come. _

**Xxxxx**

**Blue Bay Way**

I have already been to three different bus stops, not by choice, but it's due to the fabulous transit system in Angel Grove. I'm still miles and miles away from my blissful journey's end, but now, at the a fourth one, I already knew this one would be late. So, with my even more free time, I decided to scrounge around for a new subject of my photographic compositions. Still, nothing seemed appealing, and I was becoming agitated with it.

I heard the sirens of an approaching ambulance, and I turned my attention to where it was coming from. Jeez, the smoke from screeching tires even made an appearance. I had to shake my head, shouldn't _drivers _pay more attention to the emergency units. I entered the nearest convenient store, since my mouth was very parched.

In no time, I exited, and I began to examine my surroundings.

"If I don't get a picture soon, how will my boss be impressed with me?" I said to myself, and I scratched the photography session. It was abrupt anyways, and I still had a week to turn in the portfolio.

Now, the bakery was on my mind, once more. As I was walking to the bus stop, I counted how many cupcakes I was fixing to purchase. Of course I counted Alyssa out because she doesn't deserve one. I continued on my way, and then in the distance, I saw a heartwarming sight. Animals and their owners are very cliché, but this was different. The aura of this was woman sorrowful, and I jumped at the chance.

"Can I take your picture with the puppy?" I cordially asked her, and she gave her attention to me. She was a fellow Asian but with some mystery. I stared at her intently, and I wanted to know more about her. Her eyes weren't exactly easy to read, but they were uniquely enchanting.

"Um, I don't know." She replied, startled, at least that's what I could gather. Her head turned to the direction of a yellow car, and she gazed curiously at the man working very hard on it.

I was able to deduct her car had the flat tire. I began to inquisitively examine the car, and there was a man diligently changing it. He was dressed in red, and his tank top was oddly shown. This was winter for crying out loud, and Angel Grove wasn't a city that had snow, but the temperatures were still below what they could be. I indifferently ignored my judgment, and I decided to see if he had a relationship with the puppy.

"Excuse me, is this your dog?" I questioned in an interested way. I was definitely interested in capturing the impromptu moment of a puppy innocently placing saliva all over the perplexed Asian woman's face.

"Yeah, technically." He nodded absent-mindedly. "Uh…" The young man with dark brown hair and lovely colored eyes acted like he hadn't asked the woman her name. That was minutely odd, since a common citizen would ask that in the need of small talk.

"My name is Trini." The other woman caught on. She attentively regarded me once again. "What's your name?"

"Madison, but I go by Maddie. And what's your name?" I queried the hardworking guy.

He went to his nearby car, and he seemed to scan for something. The quirky act of this man felt like he was ignoring my question. I had to roll my eyes cantankerously, since he was similar to Alyssa. _Yeah, like those two would ever be together,_ I mused comically.

"Sorry, my name is Cole." He wiped his hands with his close, and once he saw they were clean, he held his hand out to me.

Thinking he had grown two heads, only because I was shocked by his cordiality. "Uh, yeah, sorry." I cleared up my throat and meekly took his strong hand. "Nice to meet you Cole." I introduced myself.

And each second that ticked by, the puppy playfully attacked Trini's face with love. I couldn't help, but see a little glimmer of hope enter her eyes. I was captivated by the eeriness of Trini, simply because she had to be hiding something. After being a photographer for such a long time, I tend to know what eyes can do. Her brown, almond shaped ones were different. There was definitely a story, but what kind? I had no clue.

"Trini, go ahead, if you like. I'm still changing the tire." Cole offered, and he recommenced in his reverie. "I don't think Lion would mind."

I merrily grabbed for Trini's hand, and I led her to a spot- out of traffic by the way- so I could encapsulate the best still shot. The lighting was meek, and I hate to use flash, but today, I don't believe it would make a difference. In the core of the loud sounds, the cranking of a wrench, and the little barks from Lion, I heard the powerful shutter clicks from my advanced camera.

The shots were magnificent, and I knew I was proving my boss right in giving me the opportunity to advance. After 20 shots, I asked for Cole to join with Trini, since he was finished with changing the tire. I wasn't really expecting her reaction.

"No!" Trini yelped at the closeness, and she backed away.

I swore she kept muttering for her sister, and I looked around. No one else was present.

Cole and I furrowed our brows, and Trini looked like she was a hyperventilated state. Immediately, Trini handed the puppy back to Cole. She backed out quicker than expected, her poor spare tire must've under went some trauma with the move, and she left. We could tell she was confused on where to go, her blinker would do the ole switcheroo. One minute it was turned to the left, the next turned to the right. Poor girl, I wonder what was her deal.

Cole scrutinized his tools, not only that, but the deflated tire was still lying on its side. For an Asian driver, she successfully escaped with nothing being harmed. I helped the young man with putting the stuff back in his car. He gave me a thankful nod of appreciation, and pretty soon we were done.

"Thank you." Cole relayed verbally, and I nodded.

"You're welcome. I wonder what was her problem."

"Me too." He concurred. "She wasn't like that earlier, so I kinda wonder what changed." He, then, placed Lion inside of its cute carrier. I had to giggle at the gaudiness of it.

"Don't laugh at me." The guy sheepishly requested, and I nodded with a grin. "I go to school during the day and volunteer at an animal shelter. The owner is a hoot, and she loves to buy the most embarrassing holders. To my female colleagues, I'm sure it's okay, but to a guy it's a cringing factor."

We continued talking for a bit, and then Cole's cell phone rang. He instantly viewed the caller ID, and he mouthed 'my brother'. I simply nodded in understanding, and I whispered my goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Cole. Thank you again." He nodded at me, and I left.

I heard some of the greeting, and he said something about thick, slick, or Nick. Finally, I was on my way to the bakery. I could already taste the scrumptious vanilla cake filled blueberry compote, topped with a mountain of cream cheese frosting. I needed to thank the baker for making the a very moist dessert.

Just then, my cell phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello?" I greeted, and I sat down on the isolated bench. I grumbled at _who _greeted me.

_"Madison, it's Alyssa."_

"Yeah, and what do you want?" I queried heatedly.

_"Touchy, aren't we?"_

I rolled my eyes. I mentally scream in my head. She was a sweetheart alright, but to other people. Then fate stepped in, and I received a phone call from my boss. A little confused, I immediately hung up on Alyssa, since my boss was slightly more important.

"This is Madison." I informally answered somewhat.

_"Alright, now I just went on a whim here, and I'm thinking of hiring an assistant."_

"To you or me?" I asked in a hopeful tone, since I thought this was another milestone in my life, and I could boast a little more often.

_"Obviously, it depends, now doesn't it?"_ He hinted at the pictures I would be submitting to him.

I mutely agree, and I ignore the signal of another call coming in. "What's the assistant like?" The supposed new worker should know some stuff about photography. Shit, I knew the books of it like the back of my hand.

_"He's the little brother of that aspiring fighter I'm taking pictures of. The brother was adamant about his little brother finding some work, so I spoke up. I hope this isn't my mistake."_

"Me too. Well, when do we meet this fellow?" I presupposed the assistant would be a man, since the 'little brother' was tossed in.

_"Next week, so please be ready with your portfolio. I feel like there will be a lot of training involved."_

"Very well. I guess that's all for now?"

"Right, I shall get back to work. See you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone, and of course, my sister had to call for the third time. I was adequately disturbed with the amount of calls she was beginning to harass me with, and I wanted to punch her in the face.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed in a maddened fashion. Maybe she would get the hint, I don't want to be bothered.

"Know what, Madison. I was trying to ask if you wanted to use my car, since I would be in school all night, and I would've asked for a ride from somebody else. You're such a little bitch, you know that!" She snapped right back and me, and I became quiet with the gesture. It was a shock. "Forget it! I'm sick and tired of you always getting mad at me for shit that's out of my hands. And for once, have you ever thought to be put in my shoes?"

She rudely hung up on me, and I stared at my phone aimlessly. Now, she has the reason to be mad at me. It's never crossed my mind. There could be a possible scenario where the word 'mad' is on her mind. I can't help, but remain upset over everything that's occurred.

So, I stay at the bus stop, waiting for my delectable cupcake.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 4- Conner McKnight-Scott, the egotistical soccer coach.**


	5. Chapter 5 CONNEctoR

**Person- **Conner McKnight-Scott, the Egotistical Soccer Coach.

**Chapter 5- CONNEctoR**

**Xxxxx**

**2005 Newtech Dr.  
****The Octagon**

In Europe, my fellow soccer teammates, the coaches, and anyone else related to game of soccer, knew me as the 'Red Triassic Terror'. Who knew, I was going to be that feared in Europe. All the other soccer players were intimidated of me, and they knew, I could not be messed with. No one could could've caught me on the field, and I was even offered a spot on the Manchester United's national team. Trust me, I would've been one of the greatest.

But.

Home was where my heart was. Only, one person in my family had the capacity to push me back there.

I exited my car, the cool, crisp air, caused my cheeks to slightly swell, and I could already feel my nose start to peel. Winter seemed to work wonders for other people, but for me it did the opposite. I closed my car door. My jacket securely protected me from the winter's essence, and I headed to the Octagon.

The Octagon, ironically was not eight sided. This housed indoor rooms for these eight sports: football, baseball, baseball, golf, volleyball, martial arts, boxing, and most importantly, to me anyways, soccer. Yet there was a room created to host MMA practices. I guessed it was because martial arts and boxing somehow went hand in hand.

Anyways, I walked to the indoor soccer field. I witnessed my amateur team warming up, and I smiled. They held the same dedication, and their heart belonged to the sport that's also known as futbol, don't forget the accent mark over the 'u', in Latin America. I approached my assistant coach, as I was ready to get this practice started.

"Hey, Conner." He welcomed me and riled our team.

I evaluated the team I had put together, and I cerebrally patted myself on the back. This was a vast accomplishment to a guy like myself, who had faithfully devoted himself to one sport. In addition, my team exhibited the highest sportsmanship, the impeccable skills, and of course the needed teamwork to make the championship theirs. In return, our work together paid off, and we won the championship!

"Alright team." I gathered their attention, and I had 14 pairs of eyes staring back of me. Ten of those belonged to the players of the field, one pair was the goalie, while the last three pairs were owned by the substitutes. "Last week, we had our toughest match against Stone Canyon. Thanks to our hard work, we won!"

They shouted, exclaimed, and even more, they exchanged _manly_ embraces. Once they calmed down, my assistant coach and I exchanged an expectant glance. Something special was in the works.

In spite of that, practice came first. Subsequently, depending on how they performed during practice, that would determine if their surprise was in order.

"Are we going to celebrate?" The goalie of my team asked curiously.

I wished my face wasn't so expressive, but I believed it was. I masked my inner excitement, and I shook my head sternly. The team was very upset, as they should be. I wasn't going to let them in on the surprise. **Just yet**.

"Let's have one good practice, and we'll see what is in store for us next." I broke the team's concentration on the break, and I introduced them to the intense workout they were about to endure.

This was going to be fun, and also, my exercise of power.

"Get into a straight line, all of you!" I firmly ordered my players. Once they were in a uniform line, I shot out more commands. Fast breaks, flank attacks, change of direction dribbling, overlap passing, ball control, cut backs, all of those were intended to test their endurance and stamina. They accomplished the tasks with ease, and then, in the second hour, they began to drop like flies. Internally, I felt horrible, but as a tough as nails kind of coach, I sustained my rough persona.

"Alright, it's time for an half hour break." I advised them, and they all nodded thankfully. I smiled. _That's my team_, I thought admirably, and I went to my clipboard. Their marks were outstanding, and they were worthy of the banquet.

I made sure to call members of their family individually, and I had past conversations with my assistant coach. This was just what we needed to end our winning season. So, I exited to my office, and I made sure to place the phone call to the Youth Center. That was the only place in town I could think of to house the event.

As I made my way to the office, I saw Tommy 'Dr. T' Oliver. I waved at him sheepishly, wondering if he saw me. He returned my gesture, and I almost pissed in my pants. Tommy's a legend around Angel Grove, and I used to take his classes at the Youth Center. He was a humble guy, in my opinion. The sessions I had with him were awesome, and he actually took his time with a beginner. Martial arts was never my forte though, but for some reason, I felt comfortable with him. He's a great teacher.

I resumed my task at hand. I searched for the number to the Youth Center. I swore I had scribbled the number down somewhere. I began to search in the desk drawers, the credenza, and of course in the various playbooks scattered on the top. No where could I find that damn number. That's frustrating to me, and I continued in my venture. Just then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I beckoned without taking my brown, almost hazel eyes, off my wooden table.

"Excuse me, Coach Scott?" A man with green eyes, who was bald and dressed in work out attire, similar to the sexy Hilary Swank's coach in 'Million Dollar Baby'. This was definitely to the unlikes of Don King.

I had never seen this man before, and I wondered _how_ he knew who I was. "What's it to ya?" I asked pryingly. There must be a reason for his presence. A smile curled at the sides of his mouth. He reminded me of Mario from Super Mario Bros. I should've asked where was Princess Toad and how was Luigi. I smirked, and then returned to a serious coach.

"These are for you." He laid four tickets on top of the mess I already had. "On the house."

"Huh?" I scrutinized the cardboard pieces of paper with Times New Roman kind of font and couldn't believe it. "Really?" I closely looked at them and read every single word bit by bit.

"Orders from the boss. I guess he remembers you from some place." He updated me, while I absentmindedly nodded.

"Wow, thanks!" I eagerly went to shake his hand. "Can you tell Mr. Oliver thanks as well?"

"No problem. You sure are a tall man." His head tilted at all angles to observe me. I felt kinda weird, but at least the women drooled over my height. I anticipated that to be a good thing.

My head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, I get that a lot." I informed him, and I almost lost track of my agenda. "Well, thanks sir."

"Have a great day." He exited my office, and I went to call the first person I could think of to join me, my oldest sibling, my sister, Jen. I held the phone closer to my ear, and my excitement was getting the best of me.

Then, I remembered, the banquet. I left that in the back of my mind.

_"Hi, Conner."_ She answered, as if her cat died.

Wait, she doesn't have a cat, but someone close to her did die. I mentally shot myself, and then regained my composure. "What are you doing?"

_"At the hospital. I don't feel too well."_ She answered my question sadly, and I empathetically nodded my head. _"You know I've been really depressed lately."_

"Yeah, I know, but it's been a year. I'm sorry he passed away." I honored her fiancé's passing respectively.

_"Me too."_ My sister agreed, and I could hear how much she was still devastated by his sudden demise.

So, with her emotions out of whack, I decided to help her the best way I could. _"You wanna go somewhere, in say…"_ I took a quick look at the date,_"in two weeks?"_

_"Sure, but where would we go?"_

"I got four free passes to an upcoming MMA fight." I answered, and I waited for her response.

_"MMA?"_

"Yeah, mixed martial arts fighting. It's like the new sport to watch, and it's like boxing, but more gruesome!" I boasted, as if that was the best thing since sliced bread. I still couldn't believe my luck. The silence exemplified her hesitation, and I knew the words to exit her mouth next were opposing ones. I had to convince her to go though. "Jen, I'll buy the drinks, dinner, and anything else you need. I want my sister to go with me."

_"Conner, I do want to go, but I don't know."_ Jen spoke up.

"Come on, Jen. I know you are still reeling from the loss of Alex, but this would do you good," I consoled her, but I knew that was weak.

_"Me, watching two men pummel each other, is supposed to make me feel better?"_ I heard her momentarily get lost, but I continued anyway.

"Look, I know the guy. It's not just any guy, it's Thomas 'Dr. T' Russell-Oliver. He's a very cool guy, and I took his karate class when I was little. Jen, we gotta go!" I wasn't taking no for an answer, but I did hear her name called in the background. "I guess we'll talk later then."

_"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you, Conner."_ She confessed, and I smiled. Jen was the best.

_"I love you too,"_ I proclaimed, even if I sounded like a little bitch. I placed my phone back down on the table, and truthfully, out of my siblings, Jen and I were bonded indefinitely.

I was the youngest in the McKnight-Scott family. Jennifer, or Jen as people around us called her, Jason, followed by Andros, were my older siblings. She's five years older, while Jason was three and Andros was just a year. Jen and I became oddly close. There was no way around it.

It just happened.

When we were growing up, Jason always wanted to be the oldest. Why? No one could ever figure out, but I guessed it had to do with the 'protective brother mentality'. He used to get mad when Jen fought his, mine, or Andros' battles, but she couldn't help that. Our parents had a girl first, and she took it upon herself to be our guardian. He just needed to deal with that. I'm sure there were more fundamental reasons to why he has become a raging lunatic. He's an asshole because anything Jen could do or would do better, he would bitterly negate with words or actions. Usually, those would result in him getting grounded or his stuff being taken away, and for that, I believed Jason buried himself in the books- school books that is. Poor guy, he possessed the need to prove himself. It's blown up in his face though.

Andros, my second oldest brother, and was weirdest guy I've ever met. He's not only an outcast, but he's very interested in art. In my opinion, I thought art was meant for girls. I guess not, since Andros became heavily involved in chalk compositions and oil painting. From what I can recall, he has not exhibited homosexual tendencies, since he found Anna from Tekken to be really hot. His two toned hair was rather embarrassing too. In high school, he got into the habit of dying his hair. That's so whack! I have to admit, Andros was the easy target. He never fought back or did he joke around. At least, I attempted to introduce him to soccer. Unfortunately, he was very awful at it. I accidentally kicked the ball in his face. In my defense, he could've ducked.

I could never accept them like I've accepted Jen. My sister's very caring, intelligent, sweet, tough when needed, and she always looked out for me. Like one time, when the neighborhood bully harassed me after I hit his brand, new shiny bike with my soccer ball, she saw _Pink_ and confronted him ruthlessly. I had never been scared of Jen before, but that time, she had me shaking in my pants. Though, I believed that's when Jason started to loathe Jen. As we got older, Jen and I remained close, and she hated to see me leave for England. I promised her I'd always be there for her, and whenever she needed me for anything, and I meant anything, I'd come back to be by her side.

Jen had begun to date Alex, and they were soon engaged. I was happy for her, and I made the vow to be there for the wedding. However, the wedding hadn't come because Alex passed away. The reason was a shock, and I believe Jen blamed herself for Alex's death. She hasn't been the same since. I've constantly prayed for the old Jen to make her appearance, but she's gone.

With Alex's death, she had never felt more alone in her life. That's when she called me to come home. As much as I was excelling in England, I had the potential to be the next David Beckham, and not to mention, all the women wanted me, I adopted the latter. The latter was coming home to help Jen cope. I gave up my dream, ambition, and becoming an even more egotistical jerk because my sister needed me. I hated that people judged my sister and made an assumption that she coerced me into doing so. That's not the case. I have my own mind.

Jason nor Andros would've done it. Sometimes the 'what ifs' entered my mind, but I ignored them.

I looked at my watch, and I realized practice was about to continue. Shit, I ran out there.

**Xxxxx**

An hour later, I let my assistant coach take over. It was time for me to reserve the banquet hall. I finally found the number underneath my cornucopia of debris. I dialed the business number and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Youth Center."_ A girl's voice answered, and for some odd reason, I felt **attracted** to her.

"Uh, hey." I cleared my throat before I began to sound like a buffoon. I took some time to gather my words together. "Uh-uh-uh, I was, um." _Great, nice going Conner_, I scolded myself. I've never stuttered before in my life!

_"Are you okay?"_ Her heaven-sent voice asked me, a little concerned.

I needed to play it off. "Yes, I'm fine. Uh, I was needing to book your place for an event I'm hosting for my soccer team."

_"One moment, I need to transfer you to the owner."_

And just like that, I heard another person's voice. A man with a New York accent, and I grew small in my chair. I had just blown it.

_"Hello?"_ He questioned for the second time._ "Hello?"_

"Yeah, I'm here," and I reserved his place for my banquet.

Now, it was time to tell the boys.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional**

Just an hour ago, I planned for my soccer team to be at the Youth Center for a celebration dinner. Now, I arrived at the hospital to find my sister. She called and requested for me to drive her car home. I readily agreed, so I left my car at the Octagon and hailed a taxi. Perhaps, I protected Jen too much, and perhaps, she found me to be a vital part of her life; either way I would protect Jen until I died.

I sighed heavily, and I entered the disconcerting establishment. Around me, I saw parents crying, others hacking up their lunch, maybe dinner, depending on what established their last meal, and then I observed a man crying. Nosily gazing at him, I questioned what got him to this point. The guilt played heavily on his dark features, and I wished to comfort him like I could for Jen.

"Excuse me." I interrupted his private and tearful isolation.

His red rimmed eyes looked up at me. "What?" He lashed out. "Are you going to chastise me because I'm _black?"_

The question caused me to jump back, since I've never encountered a query of that magnitude. "No, I'm sorry." I responded, while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I just wanted to check on you."

I could've consulted the parents, or the other people vomiting their lungs out, but he stuck with me. Men weren't for showing emotions, but he was.

He inquisitively stared me down, and he nodded shamefully. "I'm sorry for the outburst." He wiped his nose and his face. If he was a female, his makeup would've been ruined by the move. "I'm kinda stressed right now."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" We placed our asses on two chairs in the waiting room. I supposed Jen could wait, since this man was slung into an emotional and nervous breakdown.

"I'm just stressed. My sister is in the hospital and earlier today a racial statement was tossed my way." He answered, but I felt like he was hiding more. I sympathized with him. If Jen was in his sister's shoes, I'd freak too.

"I'm sorry about your sister, and that sucks that you are racially profiled."

He looked at me quizzically. "Thanks."

"No problem. I hope your sister feels better."

His phone rang, and I took that as my cue to leave. I got up.

"Hello? Wait just a moment. Hey!" I heard him call for me, and I turned. "What's your name?"

"Conner. What's yours?"

"TJ. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem." I smiled and continued to find my sister.

He returned to the dire conversation on his phone. I glanced one more look his way, and I could see more desperation on his face.

As an egotistical soccer player with a soft heart, I like to think I can make connections to anyone. Hopefully, the lovely operator from the Youth Center and I could make a love connection. One day, as that was wishful thinking. The guy I just spoke to stopped me to ask for my name, and that was peculiar. His outlook seemed sinister. I ignored my thoughts and headed to my sister.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 6- Kira, the Unheard of Singer.**


	6. Chapter 6 Video KIlled a RAdio Star

**The Person- **Kira Corbett-Collins, the Unheard of Singer

**Chapter 6- Video KIlled a RAdio Star**

**Xxxxx**

**1996 Eltar Rd.  
****Youth Center**

I waved goodbye to my brother, Wes, and I gleefully strolled towards the entrance of the upbeat teen hangout. I happened to be greeted by two people, the owner, Ernie, and the manager, Taylor.

"Good morning." I addressed them nicely.

"Yeah, it's a good morning." I gathered Taylor wasn't a person to mess with today, since her sarcastic tone was heard. Her sisters did get on her nerves quite a bit. I found that hard to believe though. She lived by herself. "What are you doing here so early?" Her eyebrow rose, as she looked at me demandingly.

Before I answered, the owner interjected politely, but in his very illustrious way. "Hey, Kira!" Ernie walked up to me and engulfed my body into a splendid bear hug. I joyfully laughed at his kind act. "Are you ready for work today?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied, while I looked down at my hand connected to my yellow guitar case. "Since, I'm here fairly early, do you mind if I practice some of my music?"

"Of course I don't mind." He presented me with a chortling mouth curl. "My dear Kira," as he's always termed me, "you don't have to ask."

As we entered, I looked at my watch. The place didn't open up for another hour. Expectantly, the manager and owner were right on time. For me, I decided to rock out hhere. When I played music, the world around me _morphed_ into a euphoric state. I was not sexually active, but I thought what I felt during a performance would be similar to an orgasm. The energy flowed throughout my size two body, and the my invisible crowd's reaction instantaneously enhanced my strumming.

So, I've never performed formally, but doesn't my brother and stuffed animals count?

Even though my oldest brother was for my music blaring throughout the house, my second oldest brother wasn't too keen. I believed Leo needed an attitude adjustment. I not only believed it, but I yearned for it. Wes agreed with me, and not because we get along substantially better than either one of us could with Leo. Sadly, Leo's been through stuff, but we've all been through stuff one way or another, and none of us had swayed off self-righteously.

Sometimes I couldn't help, but chastise Leo.

As assigned, I worked in the mornings from 7:00 am to 12:00 PM, and then I come back from 7:00 PM til close at 10:00 PM. The shifts were different, far less than the average person's, but I didn't mind.

Last night, I made sure the place was spic and span. I speculated no one broke in and started trashing the place, since the center remained squeaky clean. Immediately, I headed to the mini stage, dragging a stool behind me. Usually, this area stayed open, so the aerobics instructors could dance, prance, stance, I don't know what the hell they did, but it was theirs.

My fingers were brought to the strings, and I began to lightly strum. Slowly, I built a crescendo, and I sung my very own song, 'Freak You Out'.

_**I'm trying hard to figure out  
T**__**ell me what it's all about  
What it's all aboutI want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at**_

All of a sudden, an audience formed. In front of me were Taylor and Ernie, and they stared at me like I was crazy. I wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or as a smack in the face. I continued seeing my heart out, since I knew God put me on Earth to sing. Not that I was all about the church or anything, but in life, every person was meant for a specific passion. Mine just happened to be singing.

_**I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out**_

I finished with a rather fancy finale, my fingers quickly plunking between the notes of '**e**very, **g**ood, **b**oy, **d**oes, **f**ine', and even more in between, 'F-A-C-E'. Thrilled by their round of applauses, I bowed. That ignited my spirit to try and break into the entertainment world. Possibly, that was a feat in itself, and maybe wishful thinking, but I hoped to try.

"Wow." That was the first time I heard Taylor say that. "You are an amazing singer." She even added a hug to the compliment.

"Thanks." I muttered rather bewildered with her physical show of emotion.

"No problem." She smiled at me, and she went to the back.

I turned to Ernie, who then, gave me one of the biggest hugs I've ever received from him. "Kira, that was…" He looked like he was about to cry, and if I hadn't stopped him, he would've blubbered. Ernie's a great boss, and he treated me and Taylor like his daughters. There wasn't a bad bone in his body, nor could he even hurt a fly. Yet, I couldn't get past the sadness in his eyes that Taylor and I have witnessed for several weeks now. "Just simply brilliant." He let go of me, and in a daze, bounded for the back. Before he was fully invisible, he looked at me attentively. "Kira, I want you to perform tonight."

"WHAT?" I queried in disbelief. He had to be kidding me, and I wondered if I was getting _Punk'd_. Trust me, I examined all of the corners of this place, and no where was there a camera. Well, security cameras, but not extra ones that Ashton Kutcher would've bombarded through the door with. "Are you serious?" I asked once more.

"Yes. I'll let you know for sure, but for right now, this could be your stage." He smiled at me, as a father would do a child. I walked up to Ernie, and this time, I embraced him lovingly. "You don't have to thank me." He hoarsely whispered, and he left my side.

I speculated he didn't want to cry in front of me.

Taylor came out from the back, and she pointed at her watch directly. "We need to open these doors and now!" She ordered in her sergeant drill voice.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." I saluted her with my two feet firmly placed together, and my right hand worshipfully extended to the air and then right back to me.

"Shut up." She playfully and not playfully chastised me.

She had a knack for doing that.

The entry and exit doors were rightfully unlocked, since that began the business hours. My job included being a waitress, a cashier, and of course a housekeeper. The pay was great, and that's what motivated me to handle those titles. I was positive, if I held those separately, I wouldn't be making the same amount. The mornings, especially on a weekday, were particularly slow. So, when I witnessed several people enter at one time, I mused about business picking up.

My place was behind the counter, and I noticed an African American man enter the building roughly. There were no stomps from his feet nor intimidation radiating off of him, but his face, there were signs of guilt and stress. In the back corner, he passed something, I'm not quite sure what it was, to another kid. The next thing he did was sit at a table. I didn't think anything of the swap. Usually, I would wait until someone ordered, but I made an exception.

"Welcome to the Youth Center. My name is Kira, is there something I can get you?" I questioned like my job depended on it. What I meant was, in this business, customer service was viewed as important.

"No, not right now. Maybe later." He nicely answered with a slight hint of a smile.

I returned one and went to my station. _All African Americans aren't bad_, I whispered, since Leo thought the opposite. I rolled my eyes at that one. I kept surveying the room and became fairly confused by African American guy's abnormal behavior. Earlier, he was fine, and now, he rushed out the door like he was one fire. I spoke too soon, as the news broke on the tv set. That house fire looked horrific. I changed the station, so the morning would be more pleasant. Pretty soon, I was irately greeted by my brother- my second oldest brother.

"Hey, Leo. What's got you in a huff?" I asked him, as he was mumbling bigotry monikers, none of us were allowed to say. I meant no _white_ person could say. As I put two and two together, I groaned out loud.

He had a run in with the man that just left. I already knew their chance meeting was a disastrous one.

He described how this black guy- he used the malicious denotations to describe him- meticulously and purposefully bumped into him. Thatt was a flat out accusation. In the middle of his tirade, I became ashamed of my brother. The reason? Our parents raised us to be better than that.

In three generations of the Corbett-Collins family, there hasn't been one girl. I suppose that I came to be the exception. I'm the youngest to my parents, and coincidently, I was the apple of their eye. While Wesley, commonly known as Wes, was the oldest, and then came Leo, I was the baby. Not that I didn't bask in the spoiling, but I hated that I was always treated like an ill-fated princess. Some fairytale that was. Eventually, we got older, and all of us had found our paths. Wes, taking after our father, went for the police academy, and we figured Leo would join.

That wasn't the situation, as he had encountered a demon when he was 16. All of us had warned Leo that when he began working it was important to put his earnings in the bank. A place that was safe and would keep his money securely. Of course as a stubborn Corbett-Collins man, he ventured otherwise. The incident occurred, and that has scarred him for the past several years. His character profile was far different from the one he possessed, as of now. None of us were racist, even our ancestors weren't racist. Hell, our family tree is very extensive. We are related to Mary Todd Lincoln, and her husband was not down with segregation. We've reminded and reminded Leo that all African Americans aren't corrupt, but he won't listen.

To break away from the madness, purely because hearing Wes and Leo quarrel excessively, with Leo prompting Wes to arrest every single dark skinned man out there, my parents partly disowning Leo for his ways, I became heavily interested in music. One night, I found my mom's old guitar. She explained that was her dream in life- to be like lead singer of Blondie. One, I had no clue what she was talking about, and two, what happened to the dream. Subsequently, a family was formed, and she kept the guitar as her idyllic afterlife. I nodded, though I was very much interested in the music making item. Pretty soon, my lunch money wasn't spent for lunch, but for music lessons that harvested my apparent God given talent. That in itself was my success.

I vied to be a famous singer, although, I don't think it'll ever happen.

"Leo, I'm sick and tired of you thinking that all African Americans are bad." I blew up at him, subliminally humiliated at the way he's acted. "_It _happened a long time ago, let it go."

Then, I noted there was a customer behind him. Her gorgeous almond shaped eyes overlooked the menu in a desirability fashion.

"Kira, you don't get it." Leo argued, and he stomped to the back. He held a package, and I didn't even realize it.

"You know that guy?" The beauty of Asian descent queried me in disgust. I deducted she had witnessed my wonderful brother's outburst.

I still had to shamefully nod. "He's my brother." I claimed sorrowfully. My family loathed Leo's prejudices. I grabbed the nearest notepad I could find. "What can I get for you?"

Before she could order, I overheard Ernie's voice. I strayed from my customer. "Kira, you're on tonight." I nodded at him excitedly and appreciatively. He accepted my acknowledgment.

My attention resumed to my customer. She rambled off the list of food she wanted. My poor right hand! She ordered two sausage and egg biscuits, two bacon and egg biscuits, a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream, five hash browns, and three orders of the strawberry and blueberry scones that were always freshly brought here from the extravagant bistro/bakery in the next town over. I curiously gazed at her, an shed had the size four body most women dreamt of. She no where looked pregnant. Also, there wasn't another person with her. I furrowed my brows, not trying to make any judgments, and I put the order on the food prep line.

She paid accordingly.

"I'll call you when your order is ready. What's your name?" I asked her with a smile.

"Cassie." She, then, became entranced by my guitar case. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah." I smiled in anticipation of my first gig. "Tonight, I'm playing here for the first time."

"Really?" She became intrigued by my statement. "I used to sing all the time, and then…" Her gaze fell sideways.

Since I became fascinated by this woman, that seemed to possess a bottomless pit, I was fixing to ask 'what happened'. However, the call of her order prevented me from doing so. I walked to the line cook, and he handed me the tray of food. Pretty soon, she greedily took the tray full of food away from me. I frowned. I thought we found a common ground and could form a friendship. She seemed new.

Guess not.

I started to wipe down the tables. _Leo must've exited the back way,_ I presumed, since delivering a package doesn't take this amount of time. I snapped out of my thoughts, once the phone rang. I slightly jogged to the phone and answered promptly.

"Youth Center." I greeted somewhat informally, but at least my voice was inviting.

_"Uh, hey." _The masculine voice said. I waited for a more elaborate response. _"Uh-uh-uh, I was, um." _His stutters were unfortunate, since that prevented us from getting to the root of this phone call.

"Are you okay?" I probed with some concern.

"_Yes, I'm fine. Uh, I was needing to book your place for an event I'm hosting for my soccer team."_

"One moment, I need to transfer you to the owner." Ernie's extension was 112, and off the phone call went.

I carried on with my task, and I observed my Asian customer named Cassie run for the bathrooms. With all the food she had ate and the physical frame she possessed, she was torturing her body. Though I wanted to help her, I stayed out of her business.

The reality of tonight's performance sunk in, soon after Cassie returned. She smiled at me, and I returned her smile. Though, her brown eyes haunted me, as if she was crying out to someone. A cell phone's ring snapped both of us out of our stupors, and she left quickly.

After I completely snapped out of my trance, I linked to Taylor's extension. "Hey, Taylor?"

"_What is it Kira?"_

"Bad day?" I questioned her.

"_Let me see, the books are a bitch, I just got the wrong package, and now, I might have to deliver food to my older sister at Angel Grove Regional. My day is already peachy." _She quipped_._

My heart poured out to her, but that wasn't my concern. "Is it okay if I make a phone call? I'll man the front at the same time." I hoped that would make her feel better.

"_Yes, that's fine." _She ended the link right there.

Jeez, I knew Taylor and her sisters didn't get along, but was it really _that_ bad? I placed the inquiry at hand on the back burner, and I called my brother, Wes.

"_Hello, Kira?" _He acted as if I wasn't really me.

"Yes, it's me. I need to tell you about tonight."

The thought of whether or not to pursue my dreams rested on my performance tonight. This wasn't like a coffee shop, or a cyber café, or a club, or a place where a performer could gather fans, but it was a start. Tonight, I hoped that all my family and friends could come and support me. Video killed a radio star alright, but it won't kill me.

I continued letting him know, and then, Ernie came out to see me.

"Hold on, Wes." I halted my mouth. "Yes, Ernie."

"Mark this on the calendar." He gave me a piece of paper, and I nodded. He went back to his office.

"Wes, are you there?" I asked him to make sure.

"_Yeah."_

"Alright, great, so tonight, you'll be here?"

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world, sis." _He, too, sounded ecstatic.

"Thanks. I love you."

"_Love you too." _

I sighed in contentment, and I read the paper. There was a soccer banquet coming up.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 7- Cole, the Entangled Adopted Brother**


	7. Chapter 7 COLEader

**The Person- **Cole Evans-Oliver, the Entangled Adopted Brother

**Chapter 7- CO-LEader**

**Xxxxx**

**2006 Briarwood Cir.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

"Good morning, Cole." My verbose and delightful boss welcomed me to work with her come-hither grin. She reminded me of Mrs. Clause, and if she was younger and of a different ethnicity, I could potentially fall for her. _Not that I don't have several prospects_, I derisively mused.

"It is a fine morning." I agreed optimistically, while swinging around the table to give her a big embrace. "What's on the agenda today?" I wasn't on the payroll, but the volunteer work came to be two things. One, a very fulfilling job, and two, a way for my oldest brother to lay off my back. I smiled triumphantly, as Nick chronically had _that_ problem.

"Well, Lion needs to be taken to Shampoochies." She updated me, while calculating the balance on the credit card.

He was a cute little dog, definitely one of those frilly accessories all the female stars toted around. Not only that, I had bonded to the little guy, and if I wasn't living with a rebellious brother and an on-the-go type brother, and If I wasn't heavily involved with school at night, I would happily adopt him. That couldn't occur for the simple fact, my rebellious brother wouldn't wake up on time to baby him, nor could my on-the-go type of brother sport him in the boxing ring, or whatever he fights in. Alas, I needed a woman in my life, but in reality, there were no real contenders besides my palm. Alright, I just admitted my hand was my girlfriend. _Fuck me. _

I smiled, as if this wasn't a problem, but it would be if I transported Lion in one of those overzealously decorated carriers that women never dig! Naturally, it dampened my style, but hey, at least my palm was always impressed with me.

"When's the appointment?" I asked, while I read over the paperwork. They treated me great here- like I was a potential candidate for the job. On the other hand, the demanding schedule sometimes conflicted with my even more overbearing school one.

"Actually, it's in a little bit." She answered, while a phone call came in.

Jeez, people and more people insisted on getting their animals looked at. In this town, we were the only veterinary _and_ animal shelter. The hybrid organization helped for one-stoppers, yet the paperwork piled up immensely. If only school didn't come first, could I dedicate myself to this job like they would hope I could.

I walked to the back, and I passed by the various dogs. Some were big, some were small, some were old, some were new, and yes, there were some red and blue. The only reason I described them as that was because pit-bulls were differentially named by colors- sometimes. Poor dudes, they came in last week, after an animal control officer rescued them from an abandoned house. Even at their young age, they were bred to fight those vicious matches that would lead some puppy to an awful and preventable death. Shaking my thoughts, I found the puppy that's bonded to me. No way was he a pitbull, but he was still a great looking pomeranian.

"Hey, Lion." I greeted in my baby talk voice. Yes, I owned one.

_Don't judge me!_

He jumped, scratched the rail bars, and then licked the coldness of the metal. I shuddered, wondering if that was a great meal. I unlatched the opening, and he eagerly hightailed it out of there. I groaned, since he was like Nick when he ate several 'Airheads'. All over the place, and with no cause to stop.

"Lion! Lion!" I called, while I scrambled everywhere, so I could collect him. His appointment was in half an hour. The drive, thankfully, wasn't too crazy.

Immediately, Lion was scooped up by a woman.

"Aw, yes…" She gushed sweetly. While the leash she was attached to yanked around subtly.

I smiled at her though and asked for my puppy back. "Well, hello, Miss." I tipped my head like they did in them olden days.

"Hello." She smiled at me, and her dog laid on the ground. "Commander." She motherly called for her dog to get up, but he didn't. I checked her out, and she wasn't my type. "Here you go." She handed me my dog.

He playfully thrashed around. "Thank you." I acknowledged, but before I could head to my destination, my boss stopped me. Slowly turning and bracing myself for the most humiliation, I saw the awful holder. _NO! _I shouted in my head, but placed a happy smile on my face nonetheless. I exited to Shampoochies.

**Xxxxx**

**Blue Bay Way**

I stepped to the windows of Shampoochies. While, Lion was in the back getting pampered.

I looked to see the ambulance's sirens loudly holler, and the body of it zoom by with no stop, but there was a slight swerve. I winced out the sound of squealing tires.

Brought out of my isolation, I heard my name called. Lion came back to me dust free and happy. He licked my face enthusiastically, while I handed the company's credit card over to them. All of the animals got preferential treatment, but Lion was always under my watch. For some reason, it felt like in another life we were united by a great and unexpected power. That thought caused me to laugh. It was a silly thought, _very_ silly.

Without the carrier in tow- I could not be seen with that atrocity- I headed to my car. Lion picked up his feet behind me, and I could hear the wagging of his tongue. He was curious about the outside of his confines, and I don't blame him.

Then, on a curb's edge, sat a young woman. My inquisitiveness was peaked, and I headed to her. Her body shakes hinted to her bawling, but I couldn't make sure until I asked.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to bother you, but is everything alright?" I questioned her in a soft voice, but made sure to add a strong twang to it. Women loved that, and besides, Tommy taught me.

She opened up, and I guessed her mood preferred a melancholy emotion. _All of this over a flat tire?_ I inferred, as I looked to the car closest to her. It made sense because of the sounds. I introduced my offer to help fix the ragged tire, and she agreed. Lion was welcomed with open arms, and I chuckled at the sight. He was definitely a woman's man, since two beautiful, yet not my type, girls began to play with him. My muscles became exposed, since I needed to take off my over shirt. Winter was cold, but I could handle the temperatures.

Just my luck, another woman stopped by us. I ogled her, and she was cute, but only _partly._ She wished to take a picture of my dog with the other woman. They introduced themselves, and I found out both of their names. Trini, the one with Lion, and Maddie, the woman with a camera. I, in return, introduced myself to them. The shutters went off rapidly, and I continued with my business. In no time at all, the tire was soon replaced. That made me happy.

"Hey, Cole, you should join in the pictures." Maddie requested, even with my dirt filled hands, and I did.

But!

Trini adamantly disagreed, as she yelped with such savagery that I had to jump back. Both, Maddie and I, became confused with two-faced Trini. In no way, was I trying to be rude by branding her with that name, but her moods fluctuated in a snap. She hadn't complained about the tire being changed, nor did she get angered when I confronted her. Lion was abruptly placed into my arms, and she spoke a chant, but I couldn't hear all of it. She backed out of the spot, at least she minded my tools, and escaped like her life depended on it.

Without any more thought, I began to place my tools into my car. Of course Maddie helped, and she even took three looks at my carrier that I carelessly left behind. I explained my boss' personality, and she giggled at me. I relayed my thanks, and we spoke about Trini. This was a morning to remember, and then I received a call on my cell phone. My boss must've wanted me and Lion back pronto.

I nodded my goodbye to Maddie, and I spoke to my youngest brother.

"Nick, what's up?" I happily greeted, and I placed Lion in his carrier and began to drive back to the animal shelter .

My brothers and I were like three peas in a pod.

My earliest memory was waking up inside of a building. I curiously looked around, and there was no one near me. I ventured to the front, and I realized I was in an unfamiliar place. I became very scared, since the abandoning feeling wasn't something I was accustomed to. I was sure I had a set of parents, since inside of my pocket there was a note with my birth name on it. _Parents kiss, and they can make a baby_, I used to think of that. But that night, they didn't want me. My stomach growled with intensity, and I walked out of the building. In the distance, the street lights shined on several business buildings. One of them happened to be a 'Denny's', and I walked inside. My colored eyes innocently looked up at the woman working, and I simply asked for food. She questioned where my parents were, and I answered, 'I don't know.' Her heart broke for me, but she couldn't be my mother, and she made the best choice she could've ever given me.

I was sent to foster care. In my time there, I believed I never did wrong, but the parents did. I was bounced from house to house to house, since I was looked at as a monetary gain, but the drugs and alcohol around me was a danger. Therefore, I was escorted, by the police, back to foster care. No where was I loved, but I remained strong. Eventually, a family would want me.

And that happened. I was introduced to the Oliver family. The parents were great, and they welcomed me with no reluctance. Truly, I felt the parents, Tommy, and even Nick, were sent from above. Sadly, it seemed true. As my mother passed away the following year, and my father passed away two years later. My father could've abandoned me after his wife died, but no, he didn't. Instead, he raised me like I was his second born son. Something, I would always be thankful for.

Our aunt did what she could, so I wasn't returned to the foster system, and so Tommy and Nick would ever encounter something like that. As soon as Tommy turned 16, he seemed to never be in the house. At nights he would, only so he could sleep. He worked crazy hours, crazy jobs, and he did that, so we could stay afloat. Mom's sister was whole-heartedly thankful for Tommy's help. Eventually, his overworked selflessness was no longer needed, and neither was our aunt, since our parent's will came along. As a payment to Tommy, I continued with my school and graduated with honors, while Nick fell to only God knows what.

When I turned 18, and this was after I graduated, I saved a cat from a city dwelling. The simple 'me-ow' caused me to choose this path. Since the rescue, I became heavily involved in the veterinary field. Animals and I get along fairly well. There was never a dog I couldn't tame, nor was there a cat that I couldn't pick up. Along with that, birds happily chirped around me, while turtles would come out of their shells. Maybe, I exaggerated the last part, but everyone in life has a passion. Mine was working with animals.

On the night I enlightened my siblings with my chosen career, we had a celebration dinner. Tommy became impressed with me, and he even paid for my application fees. Soon after, he confided in me that our only problem in succeeding in life was oneself. Bewildered by his statement, he pointedly signaled at Nick. His path was definitely diluted due to his choices; I agreed with that. Tommy, then, decided we needed to work together and hopefully we'd be able to convince Nick to be the person he was meant to be.

The person our parents would hope for him to be.

"_I love you, Cole." _He told me, and I thought his 180 came about quickly, almost too quickly.

"Is there something wrong?" I blurted, since his talk was nonsense. _"_Usually, you don't say that to me. It's kind of scary." Though, I relished in knowing he cared for me. I did love him too.

_"I'm serious. I love you, and in a non-sexual way. I'm straight as a wild dragon happily having a romp session with a female dragon. That type of straight."_

I had to laugh at his simile, and I was just pulling up to my work. "Very nice." I placed my car into park, and I exited with the embarrassing holder.

My boss gave me a warm smile, and I gave her one as well.

"_Something happened today." _I listened to the story, giving him my undivided attention. _"You know our neighbor? The pregnant one. Well, there was a house fire, and I'm not sure if she made it. You know how young she is, and to know that one minute she's alive and about to have a baby, and the next minute, her lifeless body is saved by a firefighter…" _I heard the pregnant pause, and he was probably placing his words together. _"Cole, you didn't see the fire. It was horrible." _His tone of voice was very remorseful, and I swore the last time I ever heard that was when our father died.

"Hey, I love you too." I admitted. I didn't even give it a second thought. One thing I could say, I was glad that wasn't my house or brother. "I can't believe that. Did she survive?" At that moment, I was with the other dogs. They eagerly panted for me to play with them.

_"I don't know, Bro. I hope she did, and I mean, what about her baby?" _He reminded me of the dilemma.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." I figured, since that was all we could do. The parents must be freaked by the events. "Hey, I need to go. Is there anything going on tonight?" I hoped there was nothing, since I had two classes on my agenda.

_"Oh yeah, we need to head over to the Octagon. Tommy's taking us to lunch." _

"What a great brother! He really is the greatest one, isn't he?" I teased to stir up some emotion in Nick. He always hated that I felt Tommy was a better sibling than him.

_"Whatever, see you then."_

"See ya." I ended the phone call right there, and I turned to the right, there was the dog from earlier. I headed to the dog. He lethargically whimpered at me. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

One of the resident veterinarians came in, and she sighed. "He misses his mate. His owners weren't sure what was wrong, but look at the guy, it's pretty obvious."

I personally examined the older dog, and he definitely had the signs of being depressed. His mate had to be somewhere, and I petted him on his head. Handing over some of the treats from the side bin, he objected the treats. He went to the far side of his kennel and laid down.

"Whose the owner?" I queried. I couldn't even take my eyes off of the dog. He looked so helpless.

"Kendrix Earhart-Mitchell. She brought him in just before you left." The doctor of animals read from the paperwork.

"Do we know when she's coming back?"

"Not exactly. You see, she got a phone call. The call seemed urgent, since she literally ran out of here." She answered, while she made some more notes. "I feel bad for the dog."

"Yeah, me too." I empathized. "It'll be okay buddy, just you wait, you'll be reunited with your love soon enough."

I headed to the front of the shelter, and I continued helping where I was needed. Lunch was about two hours away, and I patiently waited. My life has been pretty complicated, but at least I've formed several relationships that were pretty decent. As desired, my closest relationships have been with Tommy and Nick. Tommy and I would still continue to work together, almost as co-leaders, to make sure Nick was on the right track. He had tons of potential, but he never harnessed it. His complexities have been bothersome too, but at least, he was not a killer or rapist. Thank God!

In the future, I would hopefully be with a woman, who was smart, funny, and incredibly sweet. _Filipinos_ were always my type.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 8- Alyssa Enrile, the Indulgent Certified Nursing Assistant.**


	8. Chapter 8 ApparentLY So obStinAte, not

**The Person- **Alyssa Enrile, the Indulgent Certified Nursing Assistant

**Chapter 8- ApparentLY So obStinAte, Not**

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
Angel**** Grove Regional**

"Wake up, Alyssa." My co-worker urged me, and she left a cup of coffee by my hand.

I was startled out of my slumber, but I gave a slight nod.

I drearily gaped my mouth open, and then I scrutinized my cream and pink colored watch. Goodness, I've been at work for the past six hours, and for my lunch break instead of eating, I inhaled and exhaled air with my eyes closed. Three more hours to go, and I can thankfully reside in my spacious king sized bed. Then, I'll be heading to school to learn more about how the Periodic Table came to be.

"Did any new patients come in?" I questioned with interest, and I blew into my cup. The steam was derailed for a moment, but in not time at all the steam resumed it's course. Tricky little thing.

"Nope, none at all. The doctor has mentioned this was one of the slowest night to morning shift he's ever encountered." She answered, while reading a trashy gossip magazine.

This was what we did in our spare time. Not that helping to save lives, changing bedpans, monitoring heart rates, and so on, wasn't eventful enough, but as a certified nursing assistant, I was on the bottom of the totem pole. Everyone else above me had a different title, and they made so much more money! But with a little more schooling, I hoped to be a registered nurse. A doctor took too much schooling, as did a physicians assistant, and a pharmacy technician didn't involve too much interaction with patients. Besides, _Filipinos_ were already regarded to hold a nursing degree.

"I guess I should head back to the station." I referred to the rectangular, long table with several business phones and around the same amount of people sitting behind it. The front served as a stop point, since the doctors or patients or maybe even other personnel could simply ask questions, answer questions, hand files, or anything else that was allowed.

And then, it hit me. I had studying material on the adjacent table, but instead of scholastically achieving myself, I simply chose to catch up on some zzz's. A huge chemistry exam was coming up, and I should've studied away. Instead, I spent my time more wisely- by sleeping. Grabbing the papers, I strode out there in a timely manner. In about five minutes, I had to rush back to the station.

And then, I walked out to a sight, I found appalling, astounding, awful, atrocious, and downright aggravating. It looked like an African American woman was negligently tossed out of car. All I could make out was her laying on her side. Her eyes heavily closed shut, and she was barely moving. I could catch the few breaths outwardly bound, but still, for all I could've known she was deceased with no apparent reason for her demise. I panicked for what seemed like forever, and I instantly dropped my textbooks, notes, and homework. This situation was far more dire than me needing to understand the purpose of valence electrons .

_Damn it, way more important!_

The adrenaline fueled me, my heart pumped, and my body felt like it was going numb with the countless amount of emotions that were coursing through. Please, I barely weighed about 110 pounds and with this unexpected weight on my shoulder to save this woman heavily wreaked my body. I headed towards her, and I bent down. On pure instinct, I checked her pulse, and it was faint. I laid her on her flatly on her back, and I got on my knees, without delay, I initiated the cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

I opened up her mouth slightly, and I exhaled one full breath. Placing my hands barely below her rib cage, I could feel that bone, the one that looked similar to an upside down wishbone. With force, enough force to possibly shatter the bone, but it was better than her dying, I plaed my hands one on top of the other. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5. _I pressed down rapidly. Again, I inhaled into her mouth. At this point, I wasn't sure if anyone was around me to help, but I didn't care! She needed to be revived, and if a man handed me $1,000,000 to stop, I couldn't live with myself. My hands laid on the same spot. More compressions came down quickly. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5. _

"Help me!" I shouted with so much strength; I mused my voice would disappear. "HELP ME!" I yelled once more.

The moisture surfaced- the same one that was laced with sodium chloride, or salt. At least, I learned one damn thing in chemistry class.

Soon, workers from the hospital exited. They, too, gasped in shock at the unresponsive woman. I swore her chest moved up and down before, but now, I could've been imagining things. A male, registered nurse rushed out with a stretcher in hand. Other workers picked up her limp body, and they ran to the back. I followed, but stopped in the hallway.

"STAT! I NEED ANOTHER NURSE IN HERE AND A DOCTOR! WHO FOUND HER? WHAT WAS SHE DOING OUT THERE? WHAT IS HER NAME?"

Were they questions fired about, and I literally stayed behind. My feet felt glued to the cold, tile floor, as the shock filed in. My co-worker from earlier, the one that handed me the coffee, approached me warily.

"Alyssa, what happened? Are you okay?" She was concerned for my well-being, since I heard it in her voice. I simply nodded. "What happened?" She asked again, while she held my stack of papers and textbook.

"I-I-I-I found her o-on the ground." My words stumbled, as my voice cracked. I observed the closed curtains and the commotion rumbling behind it.

Half an hour later, I hadn't even moved a muscle. The on duty doctor jogged towards me. I gulped, not sure if I could take the news.

"Are you the young lady that found her?" He queried, while he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." I croaked, and I didn't continue the eye contact. "Is she going to be okay?"

He nodded slightly, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I unexpectedly jumped, but I guessed it was due to my fragile state. "You should be very proud of yourself. She's resting, but we were able to determine she's in a drug induced coma."

"Is she going to make it?" I had never encountered a condition of this degree, and he nodded at me encouragingly. "When can I see her?"

She had been left, as if she was yesterday's garbage. I at least wanted her to have some support. A friendly presence was greater than no presence, and it would give me some peace. After discovering her, I kinda felt connected to her.

"In a little bit. My team and I are going to continue watching over her, and I'll give you a signal when you can come in." He answered, while giving me a small smile. He left me to go back to her.

I resumed my duty at the nurse's station. The oddity of finding someone's possible mother, at the bare minimum, she had to be a sister, a daughter, a niece, or an auntie, whatever title she held, someone in this city was probably wondering where she was. In me, I wished my relationship with my sister was somewhat decent, so I could open up to her about my morning. Of course, that would never happen because my sister Madison, or Maddie, has a big vendetta against me.

More of that later, since I'm emotionally drained, and I don't want to blubber like a baby at work.

**Xxxxx**

It had been an hour, since I found the passed out, African American woman outside of the emergency rooms. Still no word on when I could see the young woman, but another phone call came in as a warning that this place was about to get even crazier. There was a horrible house fire on Ocean's Bluff Ave., and a pregnant woman was suffering from an atrocious amount of smoke inhalation. She was set to come in any minute.

"Alyssa, you can come in now." The doctor beckoned me forth, and I nodded. I got up.

The doors to the emergency room sounded with the motorized noise, and I didn't think anything else of it. Before I knew it, I was caught in the crosshairs of a paramedic with his mind else where.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He apologized to me.

I observed the woman laying on the stretcher. She was of Hispanic descent, and her very pronounced baby bump was still kicking. The kicks were becoming a whisper though, while her chest began to slow down. More noise erupted around us.

"It's okay, just be careful next time." I prompted him seriously, and he nodded at me. I watched him head to an open emergency room. Pretty soon, they were heading to the OR, or the operation room. I said a little prayer as a form of respect, and then I went to Aisha's room.

Aisha Johnson-Campbell, that was the name on her identification card that nurses' had found, resembled Sleeping Beauty. Her skin, though, there were various holes, and even though she held a darker complexion, there were obvious signs of abuse. Not just any abuse, but the drug abuse that caused her condition. The machines sounded away, and my heart literally broke.

"Alyssa, has the next of kin been reached?" He inquired, while I thought another nurse had taken care of that.

Though, I should be the one to call, since I found her. "No. Would you like for me to call?" I wondered out loud, since I didn't mind helping. He nodded.

I left to do so and noted the ruckus at my nurse's station._ It must be for the pregnant woman, _I pondered, while I grabbed a piece of paper from another nurse. This was the number to the brother of Aisha.. With the paper in my hand, I walked down the hall. I smiled at the people in the waiting room of the urgent care, even if some of them were busy on their cell phone.

I went to the other nurse's station, and a woman was sitting there.

"Excuse me, are you using the phone?" I asked her politely, while her blue eyes faced me.

"No, I'm not." She answered. I looked at her closely. Dressed in a lab coat, I presumed she was a doctor. I though I had met all of them from this floor. She could've been new, but there was only one way to prove it.

"Are you doing your residency?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, it's not the greatest thing in the world." Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head in disgust. "My name is Dana, what's yours?"

"Alyssa." I answered with my own smile. "I'm a certified nursing assistant. I hope to be an RN."

"Good luck with that." She told me, as she got her next assignment. She waved goodbye to me and headed to the waiting room. She called a name, and in a few seconds, she returned with a woman, whose used to have a cell phone connected to her ear. She gave me a harbored smile.

I grabbed the telephone and made the phone call. I sadly updated the brother on the condition of his sister. His remorseful tone threw me for a loop. I deducted the two were very close, and he immensely cared for his sister. That was different, and as mentioned before, vastly different than the relationship I held with my sister. I ended the transmission and went back to my rightful station.

My brown eyes gazed at my watch, and I recognized my shift was fully complete. In the far end of the hallway, I saw the doctors speaking to an older couple. In the pit of my stomach, the worst had occurred. Their bodies were completely stricken with sobs. I still continued on my way, and I asked my nearest co-worker about them.

"The woman that came in, they did an emergency cesarean on her. The baby's inside the NICU." She confided in a tenderly soft voice. Usually, in these types of cases, the details were confidential, however, a death somewhat overruled that. "The mother passed away unfortunately, and as you can imagine, her parents are deeply heartbroken."

At the news, I solemnly sat in my chair. Everything continued, but me.

Yes, my mother was a stripper. She danced and danced her ass off for dollar bills, but she did that to make ends meet. As a newly arrived immigrant from the Philippines, she wasn't exactly enlightened about her surroundings, nor was she taken under someone's wing. For those explanations alone, she relied on her God given assets. Eventually, she found love with a drunken man. Even in the center of his intoxication, he saw through my mother's profession, looks, and prejudices. He broke up with Madison's mother and began to date my mother.

As a result of the union, I was born. Two years later, Madison's mother made a futile yet morally unacceptable attempt to get him back. Madison was the result of that union, but my father was so in love with my mother and she was so in love with him, both continued dating eventually marrying. They have been together ever since, and I'll say this right now, 'my parents are closer than ever and very much in love'.

Although, the same could never be said about me and Madison.

She's always held a spiteful vendetta against me because of my mother. Quite on the contrary to Maddie's belief, my mother was proud of her. She believed Madison was the most beautiful step-daughter she could ever have. Madison felt otherwise, or at least that's what I could gather. She hated my mother with all her might and called my mother vindictive and defaming names.

In high school, I treated Maddie poorly. At least I could admit it, but I had my own explanations. First, she acted as if she was embarrassed of me. I would see her in the halls, and she would walk the other way. Second, she badmouthed my mother. I couldn't just act like everything was okay. And third, and this was a dozy, I was secretly jealous of her. Madison was always extremely beautiful in my eyes, and as Daddy's little girl he tried to help her as much as he could. I blamed her mother for their financial burdens, as she never accepted our father's help. Her photography skills were flawless, and she had the guys fall at her feet. Naturally, I was envious. So, I never did share my abundance of gifts with her.

Sometimes, I wished my sister and I understood each other better, but it'll never happen.

Yet, after seeing all of the sad occurrences of this morning, I felt this could be the turn around my sister and I desperately needed. Well, the turn around I wanted. I decided to be the better person and call my sister. I had classes tonight, and I knew she hated the transit system of Angel Grove. Maybe, she could have better use of my car.

_"Hello?" _She answered in a curious tone, and I hated that she never saved my number.

"Madison, it's Alyssa."

_"Yeah, and what do you want?" _She curtly asked, and that made me want to hang up the phone already.

But, being the _lenient_ person I was, and she never knew that, since she hardly spoke to me, I eased into a conversation with her. "Touchy, aren't we?" Then, I heard nothing. I looked at my phone, and it returned to it's home screen. Sometimes, she was such a bitch. I can never get along with her because she would never want to get along with me.

She's the stubborn one, not me.

I hit redial twice and no answer. Taking a big, meditative breath, I called once more. She answered, but the greeting caused me to lash out.

_"What the fuck do you want?" _

"Know what, Madison. I was trying to ask if you wanted to use my car, since I would be in school all night, and I would've asked for a ride from somebody else. You're such a little bitch, you know that!" My _indulgence_ with my little sister went out the fucking window. I just couldn't handle her nasty attitude anymore. "Forget it! I'm sick and tired of you always getting mad at me for shit that's out of my hands. And for once, have you ever thought to be put in my shoes?" I hung up in such a hurry that I hadn't realized there was a man in front of me. "Oh my gosh!" I clenched my chest, signaling my heart jumped in my throat.

"I'm sorry." He sincerely apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." I returned the words. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Are you the nurse that called about Aisha Johnson-Campbell? My name is TJ, and I'm her brother." He said.

I nodded gratefully. "Yes, I am. Just take a seat, and let me check with the doctor to see if you can head back there." I informed him.

He went to take his seat, and I informed the doctor the next of kin was in. He wished for him to come now, and I went to get TJ. I escorted him into the room, and I was finally able to leave the hospital. After this morning, I wasn't sure whether I could try and forge a relationship with Madison. As much as I would love to, since I saw how short life really was; she wasn't ready to my dismay. It was probably because her mulish mindset was worse than a donkey.

There hasn't been a reason for us to come together. I assumed in the future we could bridge the gap, but for now, we were on our own.

I left the hospital to head home and get some rest. Tonight, I had class.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 9: Eric DeSantos Myers, the Intermittent Police Officer**


	9. Chapter 9 ERatIC

**The Person- **Eric DeSantos Myers, the Intermittent Police Officer

**Chapter 9- ERratIC**

**Xxxxx**

**2004 Corinth Ct.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Predictably, my alarm clock erupted with its loud gesture. I did so, and I gazed it. '6:30 AM', right on the dot. As expected, my first stop was the kitchen. Three scoops of coffee grounds entered the clean filter, which I always replaced after I made my morning sludge. Yes, sludge, since I liked the hot drink to be dark with no added artificial flavoring. Maybe once in a while, I would splurge with a cup from my dumbass brother's place of work, or the high priced place called Starbucks. Not that spending ten dollars for a venti latte- now that's an overstatement, but in reality, it seemed to cost an arm and a leg to buy their aromatic dragon's blend- wasn't worth it; I would rather save my pennies by making a throwback kind.

I remembered when the coffeemakers were on the rage, and everyone and their mama plus the cousins that were twice removed wished for one. Now, there was no point, since there was a Starbucks on every corner and a Coffee Bean to counter each one. Damn this economy, but at least I had a well paying job.

Shortly after my little amusement of the morning, my piping hot coffee was inside of the canister. That was wonderful. I began to drink with gusto, after of course blowing the steam away. Tricky little thing, since it still resurfaced.

With energy flowing through my body, the warmth I particularly liked, since it was winter, I headed to the living room. I had at least an hour before I had to head to work, so this was my routine. Wake up, have a cup of coffee, watch some television, take a shower, place my uniform on, and then I would be out the door-en route with the police vehicle I got to take home. In a day's time, I would've at least arrested 10 to 15 guys and then slathered on top of that 10 police tickets.

So my partner, Wesley 'Wes' Corbett-Collins, mused that I was insane, though I disagreed. We still held a mutual respect for one another. Sometimes he wished that I would lighten up on the delinquent thugs out there, but alas, none of us could ever do that.

My brother definitely needed a good ass kicking, once in awhile. He always attempted to hide his drug use for me. Thankfully, he never kept that stuff in our apartment, or else I would kick him the fuck out. That stuff was like my kryptonite, instantly able to can me for not following the rules ordained by California and the Angel Grove police department. Shit, if he was smart, and sometimes I believed he wasn't, since it's obvious between the both of us, I got the good looks and the brain, he would stop his use.

Okay, so marijuana wasn't the worst kind of drug he could be in a convoluted relationship with, but it was still illegal. The dispensaries definitely resided throughout the LA county, but a police officer and his place laced with marijuana, sounds like a conflict of interest there.

Instantly, I sat down on my comfy leather coach, only to hear a grunting noise and I was forcefully pushed off.

"What the hell?" My brother irately scolded, as he tossed to his opposite side.

First of all, he has his own room. Even though he's a jerk and dumb and crazy, he did have a great job, which meant he paid for the rent. He's an acclaimed baker, and where he obtained that talent, both of us didn't have a clue. Second, his room was not too far from the couch's location, and third, why the fuck was he _still_ sleeping! For some anomalous reason, he had a bike. Not a car, he didn't utilize our wonderful joke of a transit system, he could walk to the next town over, but that would take an hour and fifteeen minutes as deemed by Mapuest, so he owned a bike. That realization-right there- should give him the motivation to wake his lazy ass up right now!

That's when I saw_ it_ regrettably. The epitome of paraphernalia in the form of a red and blue glass pipe. There was a design on it, I was sure of it, however, in this partly dim lighting, there was no way to corroborate it.

_Fuck, the television set,_ I mumbled to myself, since my little brother ruined any dreamy opportunity to have some peace and quiet before my job.

"What the fuck is _that?"_ I angrily hissed, as I pointed to the unique item on the ground.

"What the fuck is _what?"_ His voice was elevated to a higher octave, and he still didn't respectfully face me.

As his elder, damn it, I demanded the deference, since I hold a higher title than him. "Why the hell are you getting upset with me for! If anything, I should be upset with your lousy attitude and irresponsibility by holding that damn drug item!"

"Know what?" He questioned me with the rigidity that I hated. The only person that could be like that was me. "Fuck you! You are a pompous, egotistical jerk, and no wonder no one wants your ass!" He malevolently huffed, while he turned over. He got up, and I swore he was about to sock me. I was ready to counter his fist with my own. "Eric, you suck!" He picked up his piece and headed to his bedroom.

"No, you suck. Your ethics suck, your attitude sucks, and the only thing you have going for your life is the fact that you make good money as a baker. Even though it is a girly job." I quipped self righteously. I gave my self a proud pat on the back for that one.

"At least my big dick gets sucked by a woman, and I never had to introduce the five finger special to it. Unlike you!" He shouted at me with lividness.

Even I was appalled by his words. "Get ready for work, you jackass!" I roared, as I headed to my personal shower.

My morning had just barely started, and I had already been in a fight. With no more bashing remarks, I undressed and entered my shower stall. In the midst of the refreshing hot shower, I affirmed my life was cursed.

Our mom was a single parent, since our dad was sent to prison and we haven't seen him since.

Our dad habitually beat our mother for her not submissively obeying what he wanted. If she didn't have sex with him that night, or if she hadn't washed his clothing correctly, or if she was inappropriately staring at a man without his consent, or if he was in a drunken paralysis, her face, body, anything on her would be accomodated to his strong hands. No way could his alcohol abuse be a justification for his horrific actions nevertheless.

We have _witnessed_ him beat her. Rocky and I were only two years apart. Rationalize this for me, if I was six, how would Rocky have been? See, he probably didn't know the extent of the problem with our dad constantly pounding on our mom, but as he got older, he understood. Part of him was scared, and together, we would hide in our room closet. Once did our father beat us, and oh God, that was our mother's final straw. Our eyes were black and blue, our back was peeling and raw with the amount of belt lashes we got. She immediately placed a call to 911, and the police officers arrested him.

The valiant act of them caused me to become very much interested in the field. I guessed, one could call this the catalyst.

After our father was arrested, she ordered the restraining order, and then we fled that city and relocated to Angel Grove. Our mother got a job in housekeeping, she had limited English, but she saved and worked and saved and worked whatever she earned. As the oldest, I took on the responsibility of being the 'man of the household'.

Initially, Rocky followed after me, and we became closer than ever. That reassured our mother that her little **hijos** were flourishing into fine men.

And then, I don't know the who, what, when, where, why, and/or how, but the little Rocky, the one that I had known as my devoted brother, disappeared. In a snap, he literally went from, 'hey, you need help with that bro', to, 'you aren't my dad you can't tell me what to do!' Naturally, I was flabbergasted by his drastic personality conversion. Not only that, I believed my brother had lost his virginity way before I did. That's an upstage.

That's how our lives continued. Of course no one could mess with the last born, so our mother ignored his flaws. Yet, I was the one that had to stay on track. I was the one that needed to find a career, I was the one that needed to be the man, and I was definitely the one that needed to keep this family moving. So, I entered college with a scholarship, and I ended up meeting Wes. At first, I thought this kid was a snob and had a golden spoon fed to him. He was of privilege, but, we ended up becoming the best of friends. He helped me to come out of my shell a bit.

Still not finding a balance in my life, I am conditioned to be a ruthless police officer. Even though my ethics were on the positive side, they weren't the least bit any better than my little brother's. Eventually, _we'll_ get there.

Turning off the shower head, I exited and got ready. Rocky had already left, and I wondered if he had even taken a shower. He was definitely an unsanitary kid sometimes. With my regime in place, I shaved a bit, put on some deodorant and cologne, and then I placed on my undershirt and boxers. After that, I dressed into my uniform, and I was complete. I made sure to clean the coffee pot, place a new filter in, and I exited.

Inside of my cop car, I turned on the heater. Angel Grove never had snow, but that didn't stop the frost from accumulating on the windows. And then, the call came in.

"_ALL UNITS, THERE'S BEEN A HOUSE FIRE ON 2008 OCEAN'S BLUFF AVE. I REPEAT, THERE'S BEEN A HOUSE FIRE ON 2008 OCEAN'S BLUFF AVE. PLEASE REPSOND IMMEDIATELY."_

Shit, I could never get a full break. I turned on my sirens, and I left to the house. On my way there, I phoned my partner.

"Wes, this is Eric, come in." I linked to him.

"_Yeah, Eric, this is Wes. Did you hear?" _He referenced the incoming warning on our intercoms.

"Are you heading over there?"

"_Yup, as of right now. I'll see you there." _He ended it.

This must've been an accident caused by a little punk. It's winter, fire places were readily available for use, and with adolescents experimenting with cigarettes and acting careless, I wouldn't be surprised that a freak accident could occur.

**Xxxxx**

**2008 Ocean's Bluff Ave.  
****Angel Grove, CA **

Holy shit were those flames huge. I was shocked by the height of them, and even more shocked to learn a pregnant woman was trapped inside. Immediately, Wes and I jumped out of our police cars, already there were the firefighters and an ambulance on the scene. Emergency personnel, it was great to see the camaraderie.

I knew if I wanted to be killed then I should jump into the house to save her. However, that wasn't my job. That was the captain of the firefighters,Carter Grayson's job. The scene's perimeter had several people surrounding it. I did the natural thing and forced people back. Next, I inquired about what happened.

"Do you know what happened?" I interrogated a neighbor. She shook her head, answering with extra words I didn't care for after her first response.

Wes went to the other side to see if he had any luck. He wasn't fairing any better than me.

I took a different approach and hoped the person behind the call was present. He or she should know a little more information, but then again I was only rationalizing.

"I need to know who made the phone call!" I yelled for their attention, and no one gave me some. I was beginning to get aggravated with the bystanders that were sprawled all over this scene.

"I made the call." I heard a male teen's voice say. The tone of the voice sounded awfully familiar, taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I ended up facing him.

This was just not my day. My douche of a brother placed me in a compromising position by having items that aren't supposed to be in our home- in our home, this gruesome house fire came about, and now, the rebellious kid that spitefully chucked eggs at my ride was facing me. As my God given right, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I remember you. You're the dick that threw eggs at my cop car." _He is exactly like my brother_, I thought, as he became angered.

"That's not important!" He shouted at me, someone of authority, with disgust. "Look, you need to check who's in there!" I should've sent him to juvenile hall instead of his house that night.

"Go back to where you came from!" I bellowed with no remorse. Behind my back, he could've came at me, he could've tossed the middle finger, or he could've ignored me, fucking shit, I didn't care. I had to get some answers, so I went to the other witnesses.

Gratefully, the woman was salvaged from the fire's wrath. Carter had to be burning in there with his protective gear and the scorching temperatures. Of course, he collapsed to the ground and undressed. If he didn't then he would suffer from heat exhaustion. Something occurred next, and damn it, that made us responding personnel look bad. Carter and the paramedic were arguing, well, rather Carter was scolding the paramedic.

I approached them, leaving the watchers to themselves, and I noted the apparent signs of alcohol use by the paramedic. As I wished to, I headed to my car to get a breathalyzer. His movements were sponataneous, a little _too_ spontaneous, and his words were very incoherent. Before I could issue my little black box, he hurried out of there with the woman in tow.

I turned to Wes. "Are you crazy?" I questioned his motives.

He looked at my gravely. "I know, but there was nothing else we could do. She needs to be there." He guiltily observed the ground.

I placed a few pats on his back, and we worked together to clear up the scene. Carter and his team distinguished the fire as quickly as they could, while Wes and I continued to ask more questions. Eventually, the news crew came, and so did the chief of police. They told us to go back to the precinct, so we could start on the paperwork. We sorrowfully nodded and prayed for the woman and her baby to be okay.

"Hey, maybe I should head to the hospital." Wes offered, and I agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I told him.

**Xxxxx**

**1998 Karovian Ct.  
****Stone Canyon, CA**

By this time, I was starving. My stomach rumbled with those garbling noises, and since my brother's work had delectable goodies, I decided to head over there.

Now, Stone Canyon was actually not far from Angel Grove. The distance was truly only seven and a half miles, and for a bike rider like Rocky he could tolerate it, but for a bus rider or a walker, yeah it did take quite some time. However, for a driver like myself, it was definitely no problem. However, there are _people_ that love to be lazy and have things **delivered** to them. In my opinion, they are called jerks with no common sense.

On my to the bakery, I noted three people talking. The scene looked rather odd to me, and none of them were screaming or anything like that, but I still stopped none the less. My jurisdiction doesn't uphold here, but I was still an officer.

I got out of my police car, and I approached them confidently.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" I asked sternly.

Three pairs of eyes, of various colors, surveyed me. For one of them, the lady with blonde hair and brown eyes, she shook her head and opened up her mouth.

"Sir, there is no need for your help. Besides, aren't you a little out of your jurisdiction?" She questioned, but I felt threatened by her. The tone was so rude.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my pride a little hurt. "I was just asking if there was a problem."

"And I'm taking care of it." She relayed, slightly enraged with my presence.

The other woman and the guy with two toned hair snickered at me. My eyebrow rose at them, and I swore they whispered derogatory names about me. Understandably, my arrogance was definitely shot to the ground with their abrasiveness and the blonde started it. She reminded me of the drunken paramedic. Since, I didn't get to use my breathalyzer before, I exercised it now.

_"You,_ come here." I pointed to the blonde. She then used her index finger and questioningly pointed to herself. I nodded. "Ma'am as on officer of the law and probable cause, I need to subject you to a breathalyzer test."

"Excuse me?" The other man asked, shocked by my words. I nodded accordingly. "You can't do that. All she was doing was her job."

"Yeah." The little woman nodded. "I accidentally hit his car with my car, and she came to check out the damage." She piped up, and I stared her down. If I hadn't known any better, she cowered from me gazing at her.

Of course, I got an intrusive call from Wes. "One moment." I notified them, and I headed to my cop car. They weren't exactly discreet with their words, but I couldn't ignore Wes' need for me. "Officer Myers." I answered, while observing them. They didn't exactly portray hooligans, but their characteristics proved otherwise.

"Eric, you need to come to the hospital." His pitch forlornly updated me on the condition of the pregnant woman.

I cursed under my breath weightily. Without a word, but with lots of obnoxious sounds, I drove to the hospital. I wanted to get to the bottom of this fire. For some odd reason, this woma and her baby were put in severe daner. Another thing I wanted to do was let Rocky know what's happened.. He needed to know that careless acts were preventable, and that we needed to cherish life. He needed to stay on the straight and narrow instead of the beaten path. I had come to be such an erratic person because of our upbringing. In no way shape or form, was I trying to disregard my brother's needs or the people around me. Possibly, it was time for me to rethink my ways.

But damn it, fucking shit, this had to come at the wrong time! I never got my fucking baked goods.

Alright, so I should start rethinking my ways for tomorrow.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 10- Taylor Earhart-Mitchell, the Frigid Middle Child**


	10. Chapter 10 TAbooYearsof a Livid cOckeRel

**A/N: **Thank you too all the readers. It means a lot to me that all of you are being so patient with these chapter updates. I am trying very hard to crank them out as quickly as possible. As a rough estimate, there are about 15 more chapters to part one and with the stories beginning to come together, the chapters could be a little longer.

**A/N: **So, please, stay tuned for more. =)

**The Person- **Taylor Earhart-Mitchell, the Frigid Middle Child

**Chapter 10- TAboo Years of a Livid cOckeRel**

**Xxxxx**

**1997 Inquiris Lane  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Seldom were there sugar coated words to describe _who_ I was. Many of the usual descriptors were: bitch, angry, crazy, irrational, and maybe even _erratic_. My past has shaped who I have become, and I would hate to use that as an excuse, but it was true.

As the middle child, I definitely needed to find my own identity. Similarly like Stephanie Tanner from _Full_ _House_. For that reason alone, I chose to branch out and live in solitary confinement. Okay, so it's not _really_ like that, but at times, I feel lonely I could always call Dana or Kendrix and ask one of those two to live with me, but our personalities would furiously combat, and I've waged in enough_ war._

It's roughly, 5:01 AM, the strictly controlled lifestyle I had in the army definitely wasn't carried over to my civilian life. Go figure, and I exited my bed. I winced at the pain my knee was giving me already. I just woke up, couldn't the inflammation stay dormant like an animal spirit? Animal spirits weren't a real thing, at least I didn't anything of them until say _Pocahontas_ came out, but then again Grandmother Willow was a tree. Anyways, I entered a hot shower, and I hoped my vibrant blonde hair wouldn't dull due to the increase of the water temperature. That should and actually was the farthest thing from my mind, since my knee swelled with the pinching feeling I loathed.

Damn the Army, and all the things that came with it. Yet, and this was the big yet, I had enlisted myself in there.

My parents had three daughters. I supposed my father, since he carried the 'XY' set of chromosomes, determined the sex of the fetus. Obviously, my mother carried the 'XX' chromosomes, and one of her 'Xs' was bound to do something. The first born was Dana, the model- I guess that term can be taken in more ways than one- then me, Taylor, the bitch, and the last child was Kendrix, the geek. Honestly, Dana and I don't know anything about Kendrix, other than the fact she wears glasses and is the youngest.

While growing up, I was constantly compared to Dana. Probably because Dana and I were only a year apart, I presumed. She was a beauty, I would be lying if I didn't think so. At the age of five, she took some pictures. An idea sparked, and she was taken to some big, hot shot modeling agency. Her first print ad was for JC Penney, and she had the greatest and most joyful smile frolicking on her lips. I coldheartedly detested that picture because it predestined my path. Hell no, I was not meant to be a super girly-girl. I was a slight tomboy, and my dad heightened that by allowing me to play catch instead of house and own a GI Joe instead of a Barbie. To go against my father, my mother signed me up for modeling classes since everyone gushed about how beautiful Dana was, and my mother wanted all her daughters to be dainty, prim, proper, exquisite, alluring, and every other optimistic and floral words that could describe one's daughter.

On the other hand, she never registered Kendrix for any classes. Lucky bitch, she wasn't subjected to adults picking, prodding, scrutinizing your every move. I thought I could see the jealously radiating from Kendrix, as I believed she wanted to be included in everything we did. She was a year apart from me for goodness sake.

Eventually, modeling went down the drain. Dana didn't want to continue, and I knew mom was hurt. However, that was Dana's choice. She didn't want to break into the world of modeling, nor did she want to be an actress. She definitely had the looks to be either one. She was a lucky bitch for that, and I was partly resentful of looking like a bow wow compared to Dana. Going on, a 180 transpired nonetheless, and Dana concentrated heavily on scholastics. That was a shock, since sometimes she exhibited the 'dumb blonde syndrome'. But, she excelled. Her goal? She wished to become a doctor.

How was I ever going to keep up with that?

That over the top aspiration had my parents thrilled. Almost too thrilled, since they wanted me, and even Kendrix, to follow her dreams. Nope, that didn't happen. Dana graduated from high school- Valedictorian. She went to college, and now, she's doing her residency. For Kendrix, following her graduation from high school, she did attend college. Then an ad in the paper stopped her from continuing, and she became a claims adjuster for Geico. The classes weren't complicated, and they taught her everything she knows.

As for me, when I was 18, I was enlisted into the army. While in the army, I acquired the nickname, _'Cockerel'. _Not sure how I got it, but thank God it didn't stick! Anyways, I made the choice, since I wished to be away from my family. My parents' overbearing attitude about how I should be more like Dana and a little more like Kendrix caused a bad taste in my mouth to form. The army became my hopeful escape. No where was it a dream though. The 'LEFT-RIGHT', 'LEFT-RIGHT', 'A-TEN-HUT', 'DISMISSED!' standard of living caused me to go insane. Seriously, what was I thinking enlisting into the army, knowing damn well a _fucking_ war with the Middle East was commencing and our laws were so _shitty!_ Way too fucking shitty for words to even depict.

The benefits were my true incentive to continue, and please, don't get me wrong, I love my country, and I was willing to sacrifice my life knowing this place was safe and full of peace. But, I was being selfish, at the time, and I wished for my service time to be accelerated, so I could leave. Five years was a very long time, but it was the bare minimum. Sadly, I never reached that point because I was honorably discharged due to an injury I suffered in Afghanistan. A piece of shrapnel is still lodged in my knee. While I was stationed there, and in a surprise attack, we were shot at, and then a bomb went off, and a piece found it's home inside of my knee. The pain, to this day, caused a ton of agony. So, I came home at the age of 22, and I couldn't stand the animosity in my household. The chronic bitching and complaining about this would've never happened if I had stayed home and became a doctor or a model was fucking unbearable. With those endless bullshit criticisms surrounding me, I subsequently moved into my own apartment.

Soon after, I had to start physical therapy. Since I was living alone, I hated to bow down and ask for help, but I did. Out of my sisters, Kendrix came to my rescue. Dana, in contrast, didn't. She had other things to do. After a few rounds of the therapeutic sessions, my PT advised me to head to the newly formed Youth Center and work out.

I followed her suggestion, and that's when I met Ernie. He was looking for a manager, and I spoke of my background. Immediately, he hired me on. Ernie's such a sweet man, and he's kind of like a father figure. Ernie has never judged me, and when he was looking for a waitress, we hired Kira Corbett-Collins. She's a sweetie, but I'll never tell her that since that goes against the demeanor I've built.

As remarked before, I am known as the bitch. After hearing my story and after a few times of retelling my story, my experiences have shaped my behavior profile. I admit I'm brash, crude, and frigid, but it's only when I was pushed that far. Maybe if my parents stopped hassling over this and that, and if Dana stopped acting so arrogant could I truly become merciful like some other people.

I exited my shower, and I began to place some Icy Hot on my knee. This would hopefully let me continue with my day with no problems. My knee usually didn't act up this early. Of course, I've asked my sister, the bitch in my eyes, to help me. She would respond with 'put some ice on it' or 'just go and see _your_ doctor'. That wasn't fair to me, since she could at least look at it. I took a quick look at my clock, and it was almost time for me to head out. Quickly blow drying my hair, rapidly putting on some makeup, and of course, hastily placing some clothes on, I was finished in no time.

Now, it was time for work.

**Xxxxx**

**2 Hours Later  
****1996 Eltar Rd.  
****Youth Center**

I've been in the back for some time now, resting in my comfortable chair. My knee was feeling significantly better. Now, the worst part of the job was here. I had to balance those damn books.

My surprise fpr the morning was Kira arriving very early. She had said something about practicing for a bit, and Ernie granted her wish. She _really_ sounded like a rocking songbird. I couldn't believe she held that kind of talent, and even the owner was brought to tears. Lately, Ernie's been a little too emotional. He's a sap for Kira and I, but I never understood why. He's a complex man, and I used to think he held a disgusting pedophilic torch for Kira and I, but no, that was just a horrid assumption and the bitch in me.

There was a prompt knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, while I placed down the volume of my radio. I also placed the calculator away from me.

"Hey, Taylor." Our resident UPS guy, Leo Corbett-Collins, Kira's brother, announced his presence. I heard a bit of anger singed in his voice, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Hey Leo." I signed off on my package. This was something I had been waiting for, and even though, I could've driven to the store; delivery was the easier option.

"Is there a different way to get out of here?" My eyebrow quirked at his question, since he routinely exited the way he came in.

I simply nodded and showed him the direction of where to go. He thanked me graciously, and I opened up my package. The dress was the wrong color and the barrettes were the wrong color as well. I noted before that I was somewhat of a tomboy, so I decided to give myself a little makeover. Of course Kira helped me to choose a dress that would make my features stand out. I became frustrated with the person at Mighty Modes. Obviously, he or she had no clue how to pay fucking attention.

I quickly dialed the number.

_"Thank you for calling, Mighty Modes, this is Kim, how can I help you?" _The girl answered with some sadness seeped into her voice.

This was no time to play psycholgist, so I ignored her needs for mine. _"_Yes, this is Taylor Earhart-Mitchell, and I'm calling about the order I just got." I began with some anger. "You see, I wanted the yellow dress and red barrettes, not the pink dress and black barrettes. I mean, who gets that wrong? Who the hell works there? Must be some incompetent people!" Okay, so I went a little over the top, but this request should've been easy.

_"Ms. Earhart-Mitchell, can you tell me the number of your order?"_

_"_WF90120_" _I read from the box.

_"I am very sorry for the mix up, if you would like I could deliver the right order to you, so we can make a fair exchange." _

In the middle of my conversation, Ernie came into my office. I smiled at him, and I knew I should quickly get off the phone. "That's fine." I contritely hung up, so I could give Ernie my concentration. "Hey, Ernie, what can I do for you?" Just then my phone rang, and I instantly rolled my eyes. I let it ring once, and then Ernie urged for me to answer. I nodded. "Good morning, Youth Center, this is Taylor Earhart-Mitchell, the manager, how can I help you?"

_"Isn't that a mouth full?"_ I heard the snooty tone of my sister.

_Bitch,_ I muttered under my breath.

_"You too."_ She said to me, and I wanted to choke her through the phone._ "Anyways, I want some lunch from the Youth Center. I know your salads are to die for."_

"Okay, that's fine, but you could've called the front. Kira is the cashier and waitress you know." I irritably reminded her. Ernie, just then, tapped his knuckles on my table. I looked up at him and took a few deep breaths. He was right, this was not the time or the place to be discourteous with someone, even if the person was someone I didn't particularly get along with.

_"Yeah, I know, but I called you because you are the one that can get a longer break and deliver it to me."_ She mentioned, while I began to grit my teeth in aggravation.

"You can't come and get it yourself?" I asked her seriously and as nicely as possible. Ernie nodded his head in approval, so I continued with the act. "Dana, the Youth Center is not that far from your work."

_"Please."_ She practically begged, and I would've continued her groveling, but of course, my boss was here.

"That's fine. What kind of salad would you like?" I questioned in a sing song voice, and she probably saw through my performance. After I wrote down her order, I told her I would deliver that in about two hours. She was fine with that as long as I added our famous strawberry shortcake to go along with her salad. That was definitely no problem. I finally had a little break, so I looked at Ernie and gave him my undivided attention. "What's going on, Ernie?"

"Kira's performing tonight." He was going to continue, since he knew the opposing words were about to dance out of my mouth.

However, I was going to surprise him. "That's fine." I simply said. "Is there anything else?" I believed this was going to be great for business. Not to mention, this would be Kira's chance to be discovered. Seriously, I had no clue her voice was that talented. Kind of made me jealous, even though I would never admit that.

I swore I needed a shovel to pick up his jaw from the ground. He proudly smiled at me, and he shook his head. He left my office to go back to his own. At that point, I could finally continue with my work. Of course that couldn't happen because the intercom came on.

_"Hey Taylor."_ Kira requested me for something.

"What is it Kira?" I queried with exasperation.

_"Bad day?" _She countered hesitantly. Kira wished to never be on my bad side, and to be honest, she never really was.

"Let me see, the books are a bitch, I just got the wrong package, and now, I might have to deliver food to my older sister at Angel Grove Regional. My day is already peachy." I ironically quipped, as I looked at my table filled with too much shit!

_"Is it okay if I make a phone call? I'll man the front at the same time."_ She offered with a valid reason, so I could let her use the phone.

And it worked, so I could get back to my task at hand. "Yes, that's fine." I resumed my duty, and I cringed at the numbers. Math was never my forte, and I wondered if I could call Kendrix and have her do this for me. She insisted the smart genes went to Dana, but I disregarded her observation. She would be crazy to think Dana was a smarty pants.

It did take some time, but I was able to finally balance the books. Today was definitely a lucky day for Kira, since she was about to get paid for her services in addition to her performing tonight. I got up, and I went to the front. Kira was still watching over everything, and even Ernie was up there. Ernie was a very private man, and he hardly spoke of his history. Though it's blatantly clear there's been some heartache. At least, and I will probably repeat this from time to time, he's very thankful for us girls.

"Here you go, Kira." I presented her check, and she happily took it.

"Thanks, Taylor." She accepted it, and then she went to the cooks. She brought back my sister's salad and the strawberry shortcake. "Here you go. That's for your sister."

I rolled my eyes, but accepted my next obligation. "Alright, I'll be back." I informed them, but before I could grab my purse, Ernie hugged me. The affectionate hug caused me to tense, but in a moment, I substantially relaxed in his arms. I even hugged him tighter. I didn't know what the _symbolism_ meant.

"Be safe." He protectively cautioned me, and I simply smiled at Ernie.

In no time, I was on my way to the hospital.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional**

So, here I was at the hospital. I had my sister's lunch in my right hand and it was even accompanied with a disgusted expression.

As I walked inside, I saw a couple in the back crying, and I even saw a young man to the side sobbing too. Something must've occurred today, but I had no clue what. Surveying the hospital, I could tell there was a problem of a high degree that'd gone down. Still, I wasn't clued in on the occurrence. Though, with me being a bitch, I'm not supposed to care, right? I hate the assumptions that are branded on me. I also hate that no one was willing to understand how I got to be that way. One day, the frigidness would subside. Trust me, a change was very much in store.

I went to the nurse's station, since I had no clue where to exactly locate my sister. "Is Dana Earhart-Mitchell here?" I questioned, and she pointed me in the right direction.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 11: Wesley 'Wes' Corbett-Collins, the Unfailing Police Officer.**


	11. Chapter 11 WE aren't in Sync

**The Person- **Wesley 'Wes' Corbett, the Unfailing Police Officer

**Chapter 11- WE aren't in Sync**

**Xxxxx**

**2007 San Angeles Ave  
****Angel Grove, CA**

The coffee's aroma instantly crowded into the town home belonging to my brother, sister, and I. A bright smile curled upon my mouth, and I let the air exit in a form of a yawn. Still in my red boxers and nothing else, since I loved the cool, crisp air of winter, I climbed out of bed. God blessed me with another day of work, and even though, I wasn't a Catholic boy, though I do believe in heaven and hell, I was still thankful. I descended the stairs, and there, I saw my lovely little sister making some pancakes and eggs.

She loved the taste of salty and sweet together. Trust me, I know my younger sister, since there have been countless times I needed to add Junior Mints to popcorn.

"Good morning, Wes." Kira greeted me gladly, and I had a clue she was up to something. My coffee was already made, and she was in the process of preparing a healthy start to our day.

"Alright, what do you want?" I presumed, since this wasn't typical. Also, she never needed to butter me up; I would happily help my sister with anything. Leo, on the other hand, no.

"Just a ride to work, if that's not too much." She fittingly answered, and I nodded. "Thank you. I just want to head in early, so I can practice my music."

"Ah." I plainly followed, and another thought entered my head. "Let me guess, is it because you can't do this in the confines of your own home?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" She jokingly mocked out loud. "I do mind his needs. Hell, we have neighbors." She tacked on frustratingly. "They aren't complaining. He just does!"

"Hey." I consoled her the best way a big brother could. "Don't worry about him. He's probably jealous that you're a great singer."

She displayed a devilish smirk, and I wanted to contest verbally. "Like how you're jealous of Leo's _great_ body?" She slightly joked with me. I knew she loved to tease me about the one and only time I did get jealous of Leo. I rolled my eyes grouchily, as she really was my sister and knew me _too_ well! "Come on." She beckoned in a kiddy tone. "It's okay if you are."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"_You_ shut up! Or, you can always go to the gym instead of eating coffee and donuts on the job." She uncouthly remarked with another evil smirk.

"Go fuck yourself!" I angrily fired back, since I was already self conscious. I crossed my arms over my chest and wondered why she even made me this breakfast if she really thought that about me. I sheepishly pushed my plate back.

"Sorry, Wes, I already have _someone_ that does that." She countered with a flabbergasting comment, and I was about to fall out of my chair in shock.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DOING WHAT?" I indignantly demanded for some answers. My God! My sister cannot be tainted, she can not have a guy enter her _down_ _there_! Whoever this motherfucker was; I was about to introduce him to some stainless steel holders, and I would throw the damn key away.

Kira smiled at me, and she had to roll her eyes. "Wes, I'm kidding. Trust me, I'm a virgin. My seal is tightly on lockdown, and there will be no guy granted entrance." She assured me, and I released a light breath. "Besides, all my guy friends know you are a cop, and none of them, and I mean none of them will touch me, even it was with a 10 foot pole."

I felt better, and I could continue with my breakfast in somewhat peace.

And then, the personification of TENSION entered the room. Kira and I exchanged expected glances. Don't get us wrong, we love Leo, after all we came from the same set of parents and we share the same DNA, but when he was robbed and held at gun point, he transformed into someone else. It's as if we hardly knew him. He sat down, and Kira and I wasn't sure if we needed to leave the table.

"There's still more pancakes and eggs." Kira spoke up, and she went to put her empty plate in the sink.

"Are you going to clean that?" Leo irately asked her, as he turned in his seat to look at her.

"Yes…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked at me to help her.

"Leo, lighten up, will you. You just woke up, and she was nice enough to cook breakfast for us. Meaning, she woke up earlier than you." I played the middle man, and Leo's blue eyes faced me with fire behind them.

"She didn't have to do that. None of us asked her to." He returned with his opinion, and I had to get up.

"Leo, you need to lay off Kira, and you need to adjust your attitude. Get over yourself!" I yelled at him, and I gave my full attention to Kira. "Be ready in at least an hour, I'll take you to work."

"Thanks, Wes." She acknowledged, and she retreated to her room.

Leo and I stared each other down maliciously. He got up and went to get the last of the cooked food. Although, I wanted to punch him in his face for the way he treated Kira, I had to restrain myself. With Leo's muscle mass, he could potentially beat the shit out of me. Calming down, I headed to my room. I had other things to worry about.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 AG Lane  
****Angel Grove Police Department**

I parked my car at work.

Even with the detour to Kira's work, I was still able to come on time. Kira and I ignored Leo's departure. Honestly, it was never supposed to be this way.

We did come from privilege. Our paternal grandparents were owners of their own television company. I don't know where the idea came from, but either way, it happened. Soon after that, they had kids and had a net worth of 1.1 billion dollars. They had kids, and that's when my dad was the second to the last born. He definitely had the the title of best dressed, the newest car, and he participated in equestrian type of activities. Hand and foot he was waited on. Yet, my dad's parents wanted him to be level headed. So, he worked and learned the value of a dollar.

Very much, he acted as if money wasn't readily available.

In college, dad and mom met; it was during English class. Both were very smart, but they had intellectual differences. Sometimes they would clash inside of the classroom, but outside the two fell in love. He eventually revealed he was of money, while she explained to him she had dreams of being a rock star and school was really boring except for English class. Their backgrounds were never an issue, mom grew up dirt poor, and they married. Mom left the rock star life behind, and Dad became a police officer since that was his passion in life. After dad's parents passed away, he was left a lot of money because of the will. The television station went to our youngest aunt.

Before Kira came along, there was Leo. We were really close, and we practically did everything together. Consequently, we were a year apart, and they treated us like we were twins. When Kira was born, she was treated like a princess, and we were chosen as her protectors. If anything, it was Kira that used to beat on his. We couldn't control her 'no fear' personality. As we got older, our parents distilled heartfelt values into the three of us and what was right and what was wrong. They wished for us to never be livid with one another too. They also wished for us to never leave each other's side.

Until Leo's altercation with an unknown African American gangster, which changed the family dynamics. After that occurred, he was never the same, nor was the relationship between the siblings the same. Leo strayed from us, and he did his own thing, while Kira and I became attached at the hip. Even though our age difference was five years apart, we still did almost everything together. I screened her dates, while she screened mine. Leo stayed to himself. I think he's still a virgin.

As soon as Eric and I became police officers, whatever relationship I had left with Leo ultimately dwindled. I don't know if he felt threatened of Eric, or because he hated that Eric was a man of some kind of color, there was never a full explanation of Leo's hatred toward my partner in crime fighting. Eric couldn't place his finger on it either, but I assumed it was because of his troubled relationship with his own brother. Furthermore, I wasn't going to keep arresting a man of color upon my brother's request. At that moment, I knew my brother went off the deep end.

As of right now, the only genuine relationship I have is with Kira. I am not involved with a female because that was the last thing on my mind. Honestly, I stood firm on this issue, the only way I could ever get myself involved with a female, would be when Leo decided to man up and accept he was robbed by an unknown assailant and let go of his distorting views of the African American race! Unfortunately, I put my family's needs before my own.

I exited my car, and I walked to my desk. Pretty soon, I was bogged down with an emergency alert about a house fire on Ocean's Bluff Ave. I was really not a man of cussing, but shit, couldn't the call come in half an hour. _I just got here_, I whined like a baby.

Quickly and with no more hesitations, I jumped into my cop car. I turned on my blaring signal, and I sped over there.

"_Wes, this is Eric, come in." _I listened, as my partner connected to me.

"Yeah, Eric, this is Wes. Did you hear?" I presumed he was en route too.

_"Are you heading over there?"_

"Yup, as of right now. I'll see you there." I told him with confidence.

As an officer of the law, I had a job to do.

**Xxxxx**

**2008 Ocean's Bluff Ave.**

At a fast and furious- which was one of my favorite movies- speed, Eric and I jumped out of our car to assess the scene. First of all, the heat was unbearable, not even the cool winter morning could deter the raging flames that were escalating towards the sky. Next, there were a lot of daunted bystanders. They had no comprehension of what had happened, and third, Eric seemed to find one of his thugs that he had argued with a long time ago. I rolled my eyes, since that was not the priority.

The priority, regrettably, was rescuing the pregnant mother jailed inside of her own home by an agitated inferno. I sighed, as I kept seeking for some answers. Damn it, no one had a single clue as to what happened. I couldn't even ask any more questions because an unnecessary issue had sparked between a firefighter and a paramedic.

"This is no time for arguing!" I admonished them, as if they were children, and ordered them to snap back into focus. "Get her to Angel Grove Regional, now!" The nerve of them to argue over a simple task of putting the woman on a damn stretcher was so inconsiderate. Hell, if it was such a big deal ask Eric or I! Now, there was no time to lose, it wasn't even a person's life at stake, it was an innocent child. An _unborn_ child!

Then, I watched the ambulance leave. Yes, the man was definitely drunk. His breath had the signs of alcoholism all over it, and I shouldn't have allowed him to leave. The battle inside of me was great, but _**I**_ decided the best decision. She needed to be there. If a demising consequences were to arise, I'd take full responsibility.

"Are you crazy?" Eric passionately approached me, and that question had formed in my mouth before it was asked. He was even holding a breathalyzer. Well, damn.

"I know, but there was nothing else we could do. She needs to be _there_." I disconnected the eye contact with Eric, since the ground looked more important.

Carter's a great man, even after saving the woman and barging through the flames and even participating in a fight with the lunatic of a paramedic, he redressed into his gear and continued to distinguish the fire. The people at the scene started to leave, and then the my boss, along with the news crew headed over to where I was. Advised by the chief, Eric and I were sent back to the precinct for some work, and then I was told the parents were heading straight to the hospital. I just couldn't head back to work, so I decided to head there too.

"Hey, maybe I should head to the hospital." I told Eric, and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He concurred, and I knew deep down, he was convinced my empathetic nature was needed there.

I climbed into my car and drove to the hospital.

**Xxxxx**

**Shortcut to the Hospital  
****Mariner Bay Lane**

_"Wes, are you there?" _My sister asked me after she had put me on hold.

We had been on the phone for a few minutes before her boss asked her to do something.

"Yeah." I replied, while I came behind a yellow car.

_"Alright, great, so tonight, you'll be here?" _She had great news. Tonight, she was performing at the Youth Center. It was great exposure for her, and she wanted to let me know about it. Of course I would be there. Me not see my little perform? That was absolutely ludicrous!

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sis."

_"Thanks. I love you."_

"Love you too."

The yellow car in front of me was fairly old, and one tire was a spare. I felt bad for the driver, since no one really knows the life span of a spare. I wanted to refer the driver to the best tire company for cheap prices, so I sped up just a little. Then, I saw her plates had expired tags. I cursed under my breath, since I should've stayed back. _What I didn't know, didn't hurt me, _I dreadfully pondered, but now, I couldn't exactly ignore it. I decided to at least warn the driver with a ticket.

Right away, I turned on my lights. The car began to readily come to a stop. At least the driver minded the traffic laws. I exited my car, and I had my citation pad in hand. I hoped this driver wasn't a killer, or upset that I had stopped them, and I was going to suffer a stab to the heart or a massive beating. Officers understand the risks, but still, I'm only 24. I approached the car, and there was a woman inside. She didn't dare look at me, and she looked very skittish. I regretted stopping her, but I was simply attempting to warn her.

I tapped on her window a few times. She took a minute, and I began to question her mental stability. Finally, she put her window down. Her eyes were very red, and it wasn't because of a certain herb, it was because of her whack emotions. There was definitely fear behind her eyes, and the futile attempt to face me bravely was dissipating at a rapid pace.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but you do understand your tags are expired and you are driving on a spare." I quickly apologized, but also informed her of the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry." She merely opened her mouth.

I sighed, and I started to write her ticket. "There's a local insurance company that can help you with your tags." I mentioned, and I placed the card on there. "It's quicker than going to the DMV. Also, this is just a warning. I hope you can get this squared away."

"Thank you." Again, she barely opened her mouth.

"If you are stopped again, just give the officer my name." I handed her the ticket, and she took it. "What's your name?" This was for clarification purposes. Her eyes were definitely haunting, but the fear slowly went away. She appeared less shaken than before, and I hoped I wasn't too harsh with her.

"Trinity Kwan, but I go by Trini." She answered with more than two words. "Thank you for letting me off with just warning."

"No problem." I smiled cordially at her.

"Excuse me." I was stopped by the young Asian. "Can you point me in the right direction to the Youth Center?" She asked me, and I had to laugh out loud. She definitely furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry, Trini. My sister works there, and that's no problem." I gave her the directions to 1996 Eltar Rd. She gave me a thankful smile, and it was a great look on her. "You should come by again tonight. She's performing there."

"Maybe. Thank you again. You are the second man that I've encountered that's been really sweet." She weirdly mentioned to me, but I still nicely nodded. "I think I'll like Angel Grove, and it will be a good start for my sister and I."

"Glad to hear. Have a nice day ma'am, and please, fix the tags and tire." I reminded her, and I needed to get going. "Bye." I returned to my cop car, and I booked it to the hospital.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional**

I parked my car in a spot designated for cops. I heard the motorized noise of the doors open for me, and I went to the nurse's station. I asked about the victim from Ocean's Bluff Ave., and she pointed me to the direction of the devastated parents. The news of her demise rattled me, and I made a phone call to Eric.

"Eric, you need to come to the hospital." I sadly updated him without saying too many words. He hung up on me, and I knew he had been in the middle of something. The rude end of our phone call didn't hurt me too much, since I went to the parents. "Hello, my name is Officer Collins, and I am one of the responding officers. I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for your concern." The father responded, as he cried some more. Men were the stronger of the sexes, but with this, how could a man remain calm?

"How did this happen?" The mother cried, and she buried her face into her hands. Her husband protectively engulfed her into his arms. "She was so young, and she was ready to be a mother!" She couldn't control her emotions if she could. "And the poor baby, we haven't even been in to see her. We can't bring ourselves to see her."

Oh God, how could they not see their own grandchild? That was sad, but they must've still been in shock. "The police chief and the firefighters are investigating the scene, as we speak." I answered them to give a little peace of mind. "If there is anything you two need, just let me know."

The peculiarity of the next thing to exit their mouth stunned me into silence.

"Help us find the father to our grandchild." The father pleaded, and there was no way I could say no to something of that importance. They just lost their child, and now, I was appointed to find their grandchild's father. I had no clue where to start.

A doctor came by us, and I supposed that was the responding doctor. I introduced myself. "Good afternoon, Doc. My name is Officer Collins. Is there any idea of how she passed away? Also, how is the newborn baby doing?" I tossed inquiries her way.

She panicked, as her face presented her emotion. "Sorry, I apologize. I'm just a resident doctor. I came by to pay my respects to the family." She responded, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

Immediately I blushed at my mistake. "I'm sorry about that. I really thought you were the doctor." And then, my cell phone rang. I turned to the parents. "I'll be right back." I whispered to them.

The events of this morning played in my head. It started off great; my sister had made me breakfast and we quipped back and forth. Then it got bad, since Leo was acting like his usually asshole-self. After that, I barely arrived at work and respond to a shocking house fire. Then, my sister informed me of her performance tonight, and I invited a traffic violator to watch her sing. Only to be followed by the victim of the house fire has died with her newborn, now, inside of the neonatal intensive care unit, and the parents putting me on a case that was meant for a private investigator. And because of the officer I was, an _unfailing_ one that possessed heroic traits, I would do so.

Fuck my life, what else was going to happen?

I headed towards the outside, so I could accept the phone call. I felt my arm being yanked, and I was vehemently turned to a woman. I furrowed my brows, though, the woman was definitely not a bad thing to face. She had long light ash brown hair that was slightly wavy or curly, I could never keep up with the styles of woman, she had brown doe eyes, and she was dressed in a white shirt with a pink jacket over it, jeans, and some boots. She also had on light makeup, but it looked very smudged.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized to me sincerely, and a very tall man walked up behind her. There was a slight similarity there. I would've left her side, but she kept looking at me with curiosity. Her beautiful, brown, doe eyes stared me down, and I felt like I would've caught on fire if she ogled any harder. This could've been the wrong time to ask for a cup of coffee, and even though I wished to date after Leo and I had a much more stable relationship, I did not care. This woman was definitely my type!

"Sorry about that, Officer Dude, but she's not exactly all there." He updated me, and he looked at the smaller woman. "Jen, that's not him."

"So your name is Jen?" I quickly interjected.

"Yes." She answered and tears came into her eyes, while my mouth gaped open. She buried her head into the other guy's chest.

I couldn't even continue with my introduction. This day was getting more and more bizarre by the minute. Darn it, and just to think, I thought Jen and I were in sync.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 12- Jennifer 'Jen' McKnight-Scott, the Oblivious Widow.**


	12. Chapter 12 JEopardizes New relationships

**The Person- **Jennifer 'Jen' McKnight-Scott, the Oblivious Widow

**Chapter 12- JEopardizes New relationships**

**Xxxxx**

**2011 Samurai Cir.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Mentally, I always headed to my comfort zone. Although I wished to be there physically, I couldn't do it. This brought back lingering memories.

**(Flashback)**

_Angel Grove Community Park. _

_In the distance was the playground with various activities to do and adjacent to the equipment were the picnic tables. Of course, there was the famous lake with the various rock patterns. The surroundings to the lake housed scenic mountains that were nicely grabed with their own stone rocks. A lot of memories came from this place__, and it would always hold a special place in my heart. _

_Alex, my deceased fiancé, and I met unexpectedly here. My girlfriends and I were involved in a heated game of volleyball. That was my sport, and I was definitely in the mood to spike the volleyball into someone's face. Earlier in the day, the 'mean-girl' of the school wished to date Jason, but I authoritatively said 'no'. No slut would ever be with my brother. Moving further, I don't know if it was fate, the strength I added to the hit, or maybe luck, but the ball came into contact with Alex's face. I yelped in surprise and worry, and then I quickly jogged over to him. Poor guy, his cheek had a red tint that was slowly forming into an evident bruise. _

"_I'm so, so sorry." I apologetically said, while I examined his body as a form of courtesy. My volleyball already slapped his face with fury, this was the least I could do. _

"_It's quite alright." He chuckled at me, and even his friend began to jokingly tease him. I probably added more insult to injury, since I began to laugh at his comical observations. "Well, after that sort of **appearance,** I guess we should introduce each other." He offered, and we both stood up. "I'm Alex." _

_I flirtatiously nodded. "I'm Jen." I held out my hand for him. A spark generated by the contact, and he graced me with his amply attractive smile. I was definitely falling for him, at that point. _

"_Jen, come on!" One of my girlfriends shouted for me to come back. _

"_One moment!" I yelled back at them, and I returned attentively to Alex. "I guess I should be heading back now." His friend tossed me the volleyball. I smiled appreciatively, and I was about to head back to my team, but Alex grabbed my wrist and twirled me around. "Yes." I quirked an eyebrow at him, since I wasn't used to this kind of attention. _

"_Can I have your phone number?" He came on to me! Growing up around three brothers, even though I am the oldest, I was sort of unladylike. I had to be the protector, so any time a guy showered me with attention, I was indefinitely baffled and surprised. _

"_Are you sure?" I questioned him, since I had to deliberate about whether or not he actually knew what he was getting himself into._

_I gave him my number. After that, we were attached at the hip. We were always on the phone, and there wasn't a dull moment between us. I didn't know how much I could love someone until I met Alex. He insisted on meeting my family, although, I really didn't want him to. The only person I could accept for him to meet was Conner, and that was because I was very close to him. Jason, on the other hand, he seemed to hold a grudge against me, and Andros, he would definitely embarrass me with his delirious comments. _

_Eventually, I did introduce him to the family. The first time he came in contact with them, the meeting was very unconventional. He met my parents and my brothers, but he didn't want to stay for dinner. He stated we needed to leave and do something else. After the tenacity of him wishing to meet everyone in my household- I already mentioned to him __**who**__ was in my household- and then, he suggested we do something else. The stupidity of the situation was questioning, but I was so in love with Alex that I chose not to oppose him. _

_After a year or so of dating, we eventually got engaged. I already felt like I was married to him, but this cemented our future. He was it for me, and then, the random disappearances for long periods of time began to come along. I had wished for Conner to stay in the United States and be by my side, but he wasn't there due to the big break he got in England . He might have been an egotistical fool, but he was still my youngest brother; I worried about him, and England was so far away. So that wasn't the point, the point was Alex would return after three days of no word. Alex had explained the details of his 'vacations', as he was trying to surprise me with more stuff for the wedding, and of course, he had to do stuff for **work.** It was not like I was going to call off the engagement, so I always welcomed him back with open arms. _

_Our relationship ended. Not by choice, definitely not because of me, but because of the startling discovery of his body in another city of Los Angeles County. He had been found in Blue Bay Harbor, lifeless , and the autopsy performed had uncovered the reason for his death was a heart attack. I blamed myself for his demise, I truly did. Alex was only 23, and he suffered a massive heart attack. It had to have been me hassling and nagging him about our upcoming wedding, and the fact he kept disappearing too often. I should've been more tolerant of him and his **job.** Everyday, I woefully scold myself for his death._

_The only person I needed, in my darkest hour, was Conner. He dropped everything in England to come home. I was appalled by the amount of backlash I received. First, it was our parents. They hated that I was ruining Conner's life. Second, it was Jason and Andros, I still couldn't believe the two of them were talking back to me, but they were disgusted with Conner leaving his grand opportunity in England, but my brother should be here with me, and they had to deal with that. He has definitely helped me to cope with my misery._

_Now, if only I could genuinely and fully get over Alex. His death has caused me to be wary of the relationships I could form with other men. I've been encouraged to start dating again, but no, I can't do that to Alex. I love him, and I will continue loving him. Even if my supposed second love of my life were to come, I couldn't open myself to that person. Alex would definitely be disappointed in me. _

**(End Flashback)**

I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy, red, and still displaying their depressing story. There was no way I could teach at a daycare with little kids running around and act like nothing has happened. Shortly after Alex's passing, I had taken a pregnancy test. The result was positive, but with the amount of stress I had endured, I miscarried. I blamed myself for that too, and at least Alex and our child were resting in heaven.

I called my workplace, and I let them know I was not coming in. I needed to head over to the hospital and request to be put on some type of medication to curb the depression. This was getting ridiculous. They had coverage for my shift, and I was greatly appreciative of the staff. They, too, believed I needed to take some time off.

I began to get ready, _Urgent Care, here I come._

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional **

I was on the phone with my favorite sibling, Conner, and he was in an endeavor to take me to a mixed martial arts match. He got some free tickets, and he would love for me to go. As I was speaking to him, my other brother came in. His walk, run, or jog, whatever he was doing was incredibly slowed and congested. I had no clue what was his deal, but he almost ran into a nurse.

Jason gave me an expectant nod, and I administered one back.

Now, I could resume my conversation with my youngest brother.

_"Look, I know the guy. It's not just any guy, it's Thomas 'Dr. T' Russell-Oliver. He's a very cool guy, and I took his karate class when I was little. Jen, we gotta go!"_ He really wasn't taking no for an answer. He was persistent on getting me to go to this thing. Yeah, because in my gloomy mood I was all for two men pummeling each other to death.

Damn it, there goes that word. _'Death'._

"Jennifer Scott?" A blonde woman summoned me. I nodded and rose my hand it was me.

_"I guess we'll talk later then."_ Conner hypothesized, and I nodded once more. Even if he couldn't see me.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you, Conner." I confessed. He was the only guy I could seriously count on at this point.

_"I love you too,"_ He stated publicly, as if he didn't care about his manhood being questioned. I smiled at that and we hung up.

So, I went to gather my stuff, and of course I wasn't fully paying attention. My mind and emotions were elsewhere. I ended up bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry." I immediately asked for forgiveness.

The man looked at me with his obtrusive blue eyes. They were hard, but then they became oddly kind. He accepted my apology. "No problem, I should've been looking where I was going." He left after that.

A newborn's baby cry sounded, and I looked around for where it was coming from. Again, I wished I could've carried Alex's child to term. I ignored my feelings.

I followed the doctor to the back, and I gave a small smile to an Asian nurse. She had passed by me earlier when I was on the phone with Conner, but I didn't fully recognize her up till now. We finally arrived at the destination.

"Good morning, my name is Dana Mitchell, and I'll be your doctor." She addressed me with a flashing smile. I simply nodded at her. "Hopefully, one day you'll be able to call me doctor." Her eyes bugged out, signaling her stress. "I'm just doing my residency here."

"I can still call you Dr. Mitchell." I offered, since becoming a doctor wasn't exactly the easiest thing.

"Nice to know my work is appreciated." Her blue eyes lightened up, while she spoke. She made some notations, and she gave her undivided attention. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Not trying to release the growing tears, I did my best to explain my situation. I opened up about Alex's death, and how I feel like it was my fault. If I had been more understanding, I supposed he wouldn't have died in the first place. He wouldn't have been in that city, doing God knows what, and we would be newlyweds, and probably raising a child. Furthermore, I spoke about my family's disapproval of Conner's choice. That finger was constantly hovering over me, and I was absolutely sick of the mess. The floodgates opened up uncontrollably, and she stared at me like I would be battling a man that had a face mask, and he actually killed my fiancé. That idea was outright preposterous.

"I'm, I'm very sorry." I sniffled obnoxiously, but I couldn't help it. I have a bad sinus tract. "All these emotions have been building, and I keep to myself." I explained.

"You don't have to worry." She assured me with her beautiful smile. I couldn't help, but think she was a model. She continued writing. "Would you like to see a _paleontologist_?" She nonchalantly continued with her writing, while I couldn't help but think she utilized the wrong word.

I tried not to laugh at her, since she was in the middle of her training, but a person involved in that field couldn't exactly 'fix' someone emotionally. A paleontologist studied fossils. "Don't you mean a psychologist or a psychiatrist?" I reminded her.

She hastily smacked her head, as a light bulb went off. "Yes, one of those." I couldn't help but think she was a dumb blonde, but hey, she was the one becoming a doctor. Not me.

"No, I was just hoping to be put on some medication. Sometimes, my moods fluctuate, and it causes me to not wanna do anything. I do work with children, and I would hate for them to pick up on my emotions." I enlightened her, and she nodded.

"Alright, let me get you a prescription for Prozac." She wrote it out. "One moment, I need to get a doctor to sign off on this. Excuse me." She got up and exited the room.

The reality of taking medication for this caused me to freak. I immediately phoned Conner, and he would eagerly leave his job and come get me. I'm not oblivious to his needs, or the fact he has his own life, but if he really hated to help me, then he could open up to me.

_"What's up, Jen?"_ I didn't sense a growing agitation, so I continued.

"Can you meet me at Angel Grove Regional?" I requested his presence. "Plus, I'm starting a new medication. Who knows if I can really drive."

_"Sure, Jen. I'll take a cab and head right over there. Ooo, I gotta tell you about this girl I talked to today. Her voice was amazing."_ He relayed in a dreamy fashion.

I giggled, and Dana came back inside. "Conner, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get here." I hung up, and I looked at Dana's somber expression. "What happened?" Just a few minutes ago she was cheerful, and now, she was the opposite.

"There was a terrible fire on Ocean's Bluff Ave. A young woman was trapped inside." She answered, and my hand flew to my mouth abruptly. "The 911 caller had remarked she was pregnant, and well, when she arrived here the doctors performed the emergency C-section on her. The baby is inside of the NICU, but the mother passed"

"Oh, God, that's terrible!" I had to give my condolences to the family. "Is her family here?" I also had a flashback, was this the person my younger brother brought in?

"Yeah, they are. Unfortunately, they haven't been able to bring themselves to see their grandchild." She updated once more, and I was completely shocked. "I know. After I give you your medication order, I'm going to go and speak to them." She gave me the slip.

"Do you know if I can operate heavy machinery under this medication?" I questioned her, since I wasn't positive myself.

"The pharmacist will let you know, once your medication is ready for pick up." Dr. Mitchell replied, and I smiled at her. She was very patient with me. "Other than that, are you going to be okay?"

"I should be." I responded to the best of my ability. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." She did a friendly wink, and I smiled again.

Both of us were soon at the front. We looked to the left and to the right for the family, but we had no luck. We politely said our 'goodbyes', and I began to look around for Conner. The Octagon wasn't too far from here, but I forgot he was taking a taxi. I went to the pharmacy, and the line was practically a mile long. I blew out a very big breath, but I remained in my place. Eventually, I got to the front of the line, and I gave my prescription. I looked at my watch, and Conner hadn't even shown up or called. I went back to urgent care, and that's when I saw him speaking to an African American fellow.

They spoke until the African American man got a phone call. Conner went the opposite way after a few more words were exchanged, I called out for him.

"Conner!" I yelled, and he turned my way. I followed him, and he smiled and encompassed me into a big hug.

Both of us said a goodbye to the guy, and we continued to we don't know where. But his tummy signaled food, so we headed to the cafeteria.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked.

"I felt bad for the guy. He was crying, and I asked him about what. He said his sister, and I felt bad for the dude. He also told me about some guy yelling some racial remarks to." He elaborated, and I mentioned the story that Dr. Mitchell told me. He was saddened by the loss. "I guess there must be something about today." He inferred, and I agreed.

We kept walking, and that's when I saw a police officer. His characteristics, his profile, his postur, all of that screamed Alex. I stopped dead in my tracks, as I scrutinized his every move and demeanor. This day was already frustrating, and now, that I saw Alex's doppelganger I was close to the edge. "Alex?" I mumbled under my breath.

Conner followed my eyes. "Jen, that's not him." He told me, and he continued with why it couldn't be him. "Remember, Alex died a year ago?"

I power walked up to police officer, and I pulled his arm. He was headed outside, but it was painfully obvious that wasn't Alex. This guy had blonde hair, and he was an officer of the law. Alex was a brunette, and he definitely hated _pigs._ "I'm so sorry." I apologized, but that didn't stop the tears from resurfacing.

"Sorry about that Officer dude, but she's not exactly there." I listened to Conner say, and I wanted to punch him in his shoulder. He looked downwardly at me. "Jen, that's not him."

No shit, I already figured that.

"So, your name is Jen?" The police officer queried me, and I nodded.

"Yes." I found my place right inside of Conner's arms. He protected me all the time, and this was a time that I needed him. "Conner, I thought that was him." I cried into his chest.

"I know." He began to caress my hair. He must've gazed at his badge because the two men struck up a conversation. "Officer Collins?"

"What's your name?" Officer, I presumed Collins, questioned him.

"My name is Conner. Sorry about my sister's crazy assumption." He whispered the truth behind my little outburst. It didn't bother me in the least bit, at least I didn't have to relive my experience through the harrowing words. I was sick and tired of that.

"Oh, I see. Jen." The handsome man with blue eyes that resembled Alex called me. I warily turned to him. "I'm very sorry for what's happened to you."

"Is there a problem here?" Dr. Mitchell assumed there was one, since we were standing in the middle of the hallway.

And then another man came by, and he asked for the parents of the fire victim. "Where are they Wes?" He rudely asked, and he began to look at all of us. Conner, Dr. Mitchell, Wes, and then me. I made an assumption that he was Wes' partner. "And who are all of these people?" His attitude was in the least bit friendly.

"Dana, there you are. You know I fucking how to work too!" Another blonde came and spoke up rather lividly. However, she substantially became softer when she saw Wes' partner. Not only that, but she seemed to cast a spell over Wes' partner.

Dr. Mitchell blushed shamefully, but when a firefighter came by she just looked flushed. "Uh, hello." She told him.

"Good afternoon." He smiled, and he instantly went to introduce himself.

Knowing eye glances were exchanged. It probably seemed like we were all going to be one big and happy family. But no, all I needed was my brother Conner, and if it could happen , Alex would be back. I hate being a widow, but I probably should be a little more open. There could be a potential relationship with someone from this group. By the looks of it, it could be Wes.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 13- Carter Hart-Grayson, the Overprotective Captain. **


	13. Chapter 13 ChARTERed emotions

**The Person- Carter Hart-Grayson, the Overprotective Captain**

**Chapter 13- ChARTeRed emotions**

**Xxxxx**

**2010 Production Cir.  
****Angel Grove Fire Department**

"_Hey it's Carter, and I'm on a 24 hour shift. Expect me to be gone until this time tomorrow. Love you both."_

I typed as a text message, and I sent that to my favorite contacts, Kimberly and Ashley. Those were the names of my beautiful sisters. I hated not being inside the home I purchased for us to live in, but this was apart of _my_ job description. I prominently had floor duty and that lasted for a full fared well without me, but I still thought they couldn'. I've raised them for the past 21 years, which coincidently was the age of Ashley.

I yawned, and I attempted to get some rest. It was barely two in the morning, and I hoped a fire wouldn't ignite soon. I would rather capture some zzz's than jump into a house ravaging with flames. Though, I wouldn't exactly mind, since my over the top antics got me some infamous publicity as the daredevil hero. Even if I did risk my life, and potentially the victim's, we were still safe and alive. I shouldn't take all the credit, as my team has aided me in the rescues. My damn team worked their asses off, and they definitely made me proud. Another thing I'm thankful for, none of my subordinates have died under my watch.

If only I could've been my father's captain, could I say the same for him.

I closed my eyes, since they were burning from lack of sleep.

In my life, I had to rapidly grow up, and it was due to my dad's demise. He wasn't killed, unless a fire counted as the culprit. I'm the only father my sisters have known, since my mom has had the worst luck with the male species.

As I drifted off to la-la land, I reflected on my life.

**(Flashback)**

_Dad past away when I was five. _

_Once he was done with the armed forces, he became a firefighter, a captain to a team of firefighters at that. One day, he had been combatting a stubborn fire in the mountains of Big Bear, and those snowcapped mountains weren't tempering the fire off like his crew had hoped. One small step caused him to lose his balance, and he was unfortunately immersed in the flames. His crew risked their lives to save my father, but it was no use. To sum it up, he was killed in the line of duty. He had suffered third degree burns on 75% of his body, and his body went into complete shock, which caused for him to have a heart attack and he roughly departed. _

_I felt like John F. Kennedy Jr. when I was at my dad's funeral. He had the whole entire military honors, and at the commital ceremony, I reverently saluted him and paid my respects to him, while Kim was sitting on mother's lap, and Ashlely, just two months old, was sleeping away in our uncle's arms. Out of the kids, I was the only one to have some memories of him. He had taught me catch, and of course, he gave me my first toy fire truck. After the funneral was done, mother let Kim walk with other family members, and she came up to me. _

_On her knees, and she began to tidy up my bow tie. _

_She sniffed before she could audibly speak, and I quizzically, but admirably stared at her. She wasn't the only one saddened by his passing, nor was she the only one to remember who he truly was. With Ashley being barely born, and Kim's brain at the early stages of maturation, they didn't have a clue._

"_Now, Carter." She quickly wiped her eyes, and she became the strongest woman I had met. **"You** are the man of the house. With daddy gone, I need your help to watch after Kimberly and Ashley. Oh God, I can't believe he's gone!" She sobbed even more, but she was able to regain her composure. For father's sake. He wouldn't want her blubbering or getting depressed. He would want her to be the strong willed mother his kids needed. "You will protect them, and you will be there for them indefinitely. I don't want to hear no or if or buts or any any antagonism, you hear me."_

"_Yes, ma'am, yes." I replied to her bid, and I hugged her tightly. _

"_I never thought that he would leave us so soon." A few more tears fell. "It was never supposed to happen like this."_

_We held hands and went to meet with our family. I looked behind me, and I swore I saw my dad's shadow give me a prideful salute too. I looked to the front of me, and then I looked behind me. I didn't see the shadow any longer, so I kept that little tidbit to myself. _

_And I definitely followed my parent's desires and wishes. In high school, it became a round-the-clock mission to watch after Kim. At three years apart and her being so beautiful and the owner to a bubbly personalilty, guys flocked to her. She may have been petite, but she, I cringed to say and even dream about this, but she has curves. I had encountered my fair share of battles. No one could take advantage of my little sister, if anyone did I would be locked up! She probably hated that I kept watch on her, but that was her problem. I was appointed to be her protector, and this was on behalf of dad's wishes. Trust me, I used that against her. _

_When I graduated, I immediately enrolled in firefighter classes. That had been my dad's career, and now, it was my career. The element of fire had been a very interesting concept to me. No way am I a pyrotechnic, but I loved helping fires vanish. _

_Even with a busy schedule, I stalked my sisters. Ashley was just beginning high school, and, unfortunately for me, she didn't resemble a dog or Ursula from 'The Little Mermaid'. Damn it, why was I cursed with two good looking sisters? Obviously, and this was something I was oblivious to until they schooled me, I hampered their style and I caused little boys to back off of them, which they hated. They are older, wiser, and of course even more beautiul than before, and they have wished for me to back off, so I do. Yet, I'm still there older brother, and I will protect them until the day I die. _

_There were a few months though where Kim got lost. Ashley and I were kind of blindsided by her. She moped around like the life was sucked out of her, and she didn't even want to participate in our usual activities. Several times, I attempted to snap her out of her funk, but she firmly and ferociously yelled that she was fine. However, she wasn't fine or else those cries she voiced at night wouldn't have been heard by me. Even Ashley was stumped, and they were the sisters. I believed the two would at least open up to each other. _

_It took some time, but Kim was able to bounce back. I'm hopeful that one day she'll talk about what she was going through. _

_After Ashley graduated, it was time for a change. We all needed to move out of mother's house, so we picked Angel Grove. There was something about this 'life is like a box of chocolates' kind of town, and the name heavily displayed what we were in for. Mom supported us, as she wanted us to become closer and grow old together. _

**(End of Flashback)**

And I continued sleeping.

My sisters along with my mother were the most important people in my life. I haven't came across the woman of my dreams, but I was ready for a wife. I'm definitely not getting any younger, and I hope _she's_ out there. I've imagined my dream girl, and she was of model looks, a very big golden heart, and she had to make me laugh. I knew it would be hard to find a girl that contained those kind of qualities, but I wouldn't settle for less. She had to be presentable to mom.

I did wonder if my sisters were dating because lately they've been so secretive, but of course, I, as the brother, would never find out. Not unless the two admitted the truth. Yeah right, even I know that would not happen.

**Xxxxx**

**2008 Ocean's Bluff Ave.**

Alright, so I was awaken out of my slumber by those damn earsplitting alarms. There was no time to dwell on the sounds, and I immediately jumped out of bed. My crew and I dressed quickly, and there was no room for errors. I have to admit, and this would another tiny annecdote, I'm extremely petrified of heights. Damn that stripper pole, which could have me to the bottom floor in a snap. Every fucking time I utilized that thing my heart jumped into my throat.

I couldn't worry about my delimma, since someone's life was in my hands. Actually, a pregnant woman! Oh dear God, I had to save a mother and her unborn child. So the weight of the world had to be on my shoulder today, as if it already wasn't. Then unsettlings thoughts kept popping up here and there. Had Ashley or Kim, or both, been in this dangerous situation, I would've taken the damn fire truck by myself, and would've most likely entered the burning flames without protective gear, since my ultimate goal was to save her or her or them together. No, it wasn't to be a hero, it was to give myself some peace of mind because they came first!

_No more hesitations!_

I hopped out of the red, the color of candied apples, fire truck, and I scanned the house, swallowed up by Hell's delight.

_No more time, we can't lose!_

"I'm going in." I probably smacked my crew's face with that bold statement, but in this case, I didn't have a second though. Yes, the move was insane, and if anything, I was putting myself in harm's way, but as the captain, I protected and saved those in need. I wouldn't be known as a daredevil if I didn't.

The oppositions caused me to roll my eyes, and I couldn't listen any longer. They worked, trying to eliminate the rampant fire, and I barged through. The intensity of the heat caused me to cough and wheeze violently, and I squinted my eyes to try and make sense of the scene. The dark and black clouds of smoke hindered my sight.I forged through; her needs were before my wishes.

"Hello?" I asked, so I could see if there was any sign of life. "Hello?" I should've properly introduced myself, but that was a waste of breath. Inside of his fire blazing tundra, I needed to save as much air as I could; fuck that damn breathing apparatus. It felt more liked a burden.

Momentarily silenced by the eruption of more fires, I still looked around. Finally, I found her on the floor. She was completely comatose, and I checked her pulse. Barely a signal of life filled her veins. I picked her up. I don't know if it was the adrenaline, or if she had barely gained anything during her pregnancy, but she was light. I became nosy by scrutinizing her baby bump. There was a faint kick here and there. I hightailed it out of there, protecting the pregnant woman and dodging flames in the process.

Even the cool air couldn't prevent me from feeling hot. I succumbed to the heat that was developing under the hefty amount of protected gear I was drowned in.

"I need a medic!" I wheezed, since I could still taste what seemed like the after burn of tires. My knees crashed onto the pavement, and I wished I could wield some snow. Of course not, since that only happened to a _mystical_ figure clothed in an ethereal abundance of white. "I need a medic!" I urgently and exasperatedly shouted, once again. No one had come forth.

Finally, a clumsy fool- what shouldn't describe a paramedic- approached me. He stopped and had the courage to demand I put her on there... myself. That's what I call a fucking idiot. "I just rescued her, I can't put her on there!" I precariously narrowed my eyes, beckoning him to try me again.

"I _can't_ do it!" He countered, and I couldn't hear the rest of his words, but I was almost and utterly positive he said, 'I'll drop her'.

"This is no time for arguing!" Wesley Collins, a police officer, who I've worked with before, stopped us from continuing. "Get her to Angel Grove Regional, now!" He commanded for us to do so.

As he stumbled back to the ambulance, I took down the ambulance's reference number. Damn right, this man would be fired, or at the least bit, suspended for his actions. With that jerk of a man gone, I redressed into the heavy garbs and continued to fight the flames that chronically damaged the home. The painstanking amount of time it took annoyed me. My only thoughts, I hoped the woman and her baby survived, and I needed to call my sisters.

**Xxxxx**

**One Hour Later…**

Emotionally beaten and drained, I let one of my subordinates drive us home. I dialed up the first person in my contacts list, Ashley. During the time I was battling the blaze she had texted me back a 'good morning text'. She knew my job deprived me of the time I spent in my actual home, but she undestood.

"_Carter, can I call you later? I'm at my new job."_ She answered without her formal greeting.

Perturbed by her statement, I had a few things on my mind. She had not informed me of a new job, hell she didn't even let me know she was looking for one. I was paid enough money that kept my sister's nicely dressed, and we weren't in debt. Kim, on the other hand, she worked because her goal was to become a fashion designer. By her working at Mighty Modes she could learn the in and outs of the business. In no way, shape or form, am I trying to put Ashley down, but she's never spoken about her dreams.

"New job?" I repeated, a little dumbfounded by her statement. "When did you get a job?"

_"Just recently, now can you please get off?"_ I didn't like her tone of voice, nor did I like the enuncication of the word 'please'. I heard another person's voice, and I definitely hated his.

"Ashley, you better tell me what's going on!" I irately shouted, and even my co-workers were surprised at the level my voice had risen to. I cursed under my breath, since that was unlike me.

_"Later, Carter. I'll just talk to you later!"_ I listened for any clues to her distress.

"Fine." I sighed throatily. "You _better_ call me later."

_"I will."_ She vowed, and we hung up.

After that unnecessary conversation, I decided to call Kim. Maybe she could actually have a sane and detailed talk, since Ashley didn't have time for her older brother. I calmly hit send and waited for Kim's call.

"_You've reached Kim, and I'm not able to get to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Catch ya on the flipside!" _Her voicemail replied, after five absent rings.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear my sisters were trying to ignore me.

We had just arrived at the fire station, but before we could fully rest, there was a phone call. I answered, since I was the closest to the phone.

"This is Captain Grayson." I uniformly answered, and I was surprised to know it was Officer Myers from the scene.

_"Captain Grayson, I'm heading to the hospital right now."_ He tentatively began._ "The victim has passed away."_

Closing my eyes, stunned by the the outcome of the situation, I asked about the child. "Has the child survived?"

_"Unfortunately, I don't even know at this time. I would like it if you came, so we can give the parents support."_ He added, and I agreed.

"I'll be there in a few." I headed to my quarters and dressed in more comfortable clothes. I updated my team on the woman's status, and some had began to shed tears. I believed the heartbreak had caused them to cherish the relationships with their own families more.

I should know because I felt the same.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional Hospital**

And, with Eric's heads up, I arrived at the hospital. I headed straight to the emergency room, since that was protocol. I entered the building, and I noticed the unifomed police officers, the random people, and a dreamy blonde with them. Not that blonde, the _other_ blonde. They were oddly congregated in one spot, which was very much in the way of traffic.

I cautiously approached them, since I had no clue what has happening.

"Uh, hello." The beautiful blonde greeted me. She had the cutest cotton candy tint on her, and no, I'm not homosexual. I just pay close attention. She gave me a come-hither, and I was instantly wowed by her.

Five pairs of eyes, two of them were blue, two had the usual brown color, alright if people wanna get technical, the tallest guy possessed lighter colored eyes, and finally, the last pair were blood shot; those whipped towards me. "Good afternoon." I smiled at her and courageously introduced myself. "My name is Carter Grayson." I went to shake her hand, and we didn't stop since we were caught in a deep trance.

"My name is Dana." She greeted me, and I couldn't help but think in the midst of this crazy morning, I had found a woman I could take home to mom.

Of course, my parade was rained on by a frigid bitch.

"Alright, that's fine and everything, but Dana take your lunch." The other blonde waltzed over and practically shoved that into her face.

"What's that for?" I dumbly asked, since I was met with eyes that could kill me. I grew small from her eye contact.

"My kind of woman!" Eric irritatingly praised, while I increduously looked at him, and I was pretty sure Dana joined in the revelry, and Wes laughed out loud, while the tallest member of this new formed group said some smart ass remark. Questioningly, the woman with the blood shot eyes remained quiet.

"Not like you're my kind of man!" She fired back, but that was a flat out fabrication since she had the same dreamy look like me and Dana. Not only that, but Eric looked at her with lust, while Wes was obviously enthralled with the crying woman.

"Is there some sort of problem here?" A doctor and nurse questioned the seven of us, and we shook our heads reassuringly. With two police officers, a firefighter- me - a resident nurse, and of course three other civilians, we were sure everything was under control. "Very well then, can this reunion continue somewhere else?" He authoritatively ushered us to the side.

Dana took the bag from her sister. "Jeez, you know how to ruin a moment Taylor." She rolled her eyes, and we moved as one group to the outside of the hospital.

"So, your name is Taylor?" Eric wondered, as he practically devoured her body. The two began talking to the side.

"Wow, isn't this an uneven group. Everyone has a girl, but me." The tall guy wth lighter brown eyes quipped, while he examined us.. "By the way, I'm Conner. If you all wanted to know, and that's Jen. I don't know the officer dudes names nor the two blondes." He mentioned.

"What are you doing here, Carter?" Wes questioned curiously, and I explained to him that Eric called me. "Oh, yeah, they're still in shock. They asked me to find the father of their newly born grandchild."

"What?" Conner gasped at the comment, and I seemingly nodded with him. I thought the idea was absurd.

Eric pulled Wes to the side all of a sudden, and I stared at the brunette that I presumed to be Jen. "Are you alright, ma'am?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just been a crazy day." She gave me a small smile. "Don't you think?"

She had no idea how right she was. My sisters didn't have time for me, and then I end up coming in contact with the possible woman of my dreams. Not to mention, this house fire had opened up too many emotions and had even brought people together. Very odd that this would result from a house fire, which reminded me, that damn paramedic.

"Hey, Wes and Eric." I signaled for them to come near me. They came. "That paramedic at the fire." Both gave me an expectant and annoyed expression, and I continued. "I want the board to review him. He did some unethical things today." I continued describing him.

"Excuse me." Jen spoke up from her side by Conner. I attentively turned to her. "Don't." Was all she said, and she and Conner walked inside.

Wes shrugged, and he followed them inside. Meanwhile, Taylor, and Eric trailed them. They were talking about bakery items from the bistro/bakery, and it was just me and Dana. For a moment, I forgot all about my reason for coming here. Eric and Wes must've forgotten as well, since they were striking conversations with the other women.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Dana questioned rather boldly, and I happily nodded. We entered the building together, and she pointed to two people in the back. "Those are the parents of the deceased fire victim." She enlightened me. "I overheard you were the firefighter, and I just wanted you to know if you still needed to talk to them."

I glumly nodded. Those were the parents alright, and I have a connection to them. They sold me the house that Kim, Ashley, and I lived in.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 14- Dana Earhart- Mitchell, the Pompous Resident.**


	14. Chapter 14 DANgerously Arrogant

**The Person- **Dana Earhart-Mitchell, the Pompous Resident

**Chapter 14- DANgerously Arrogant **

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional **

The spotlight- around me- diminished once my younger sister Taylor was born. This may sound rude and malicious, but I always thought she was granted more attention since she was manly. Isn't it a father's dream to have a son that would carry on his namesake? I could never possess a masculine nature, since one, men aren't for wearing pink, and two, it's no fun to be a boy.

My mom soon placed me into modeling classes, and in no time at all my ads were printing out left and right. Everyone adored my dolly blue eyes and beauty, and I absolutely made love to the camera. In return, the camera captured me amazingly. Taylor wasn't one for following in my footsteps, nor was Kendrix. Actually, our mom hadn't placed Kendrix in any modeling classes, probably because she was embarrassed of naming our youngest sister Kendrix and she didn't possess model good looks. Maybe it could be the geeky eyeglasses. Poor girl, I wondered how she felt about having dull brown eyes while her older sisters owned sparkly sapphires.

That's probably the only time I'll compliment Taylor. To this day, I still couldn't believe she enlisted into the army. Maybe she would've never suffered from that damn knee injury. I have respect for her, since she fought for this country, but if she had followed our mother's advice, then maybe, just maybe, her knee wouldn't hassle her like it does now. Another thing, it's not that I _didn't_ want to help her get to physical therapy, it's just I was in rigorous and enduring classes that caused me to not have a life. I became as boring as Kendrix.

Modeling could've been my future, but it wasn't. There were only so many times a person could concave their back, twirl with a serious expression, or twist their body, or smize. Stupid Tyra Banks, 'smile with your eyes'. She came up with a crock of shit. Moving along, I couldn't do that anymore, but working with children I could do that. A rewarding feeling came about when I was surrounded by them. Their innocent faces, the mysteriousness of what the world truly had to offer, and the unsuspecting fact that the Earth held their own personal demons and not all people were good people. At least I could foster their growth by showing what health was all about. I had no doubt there would be times I would deal with a girl or boy that's been sexually molested, and what other people were clueless about was that I do have a compassionate side. I did not emit an icy air like Taylor, and I wasn't 'a turtle in hiding' like Kendrix; I was indefinitely viewed as a conceited asshole, who didn't give a fuck.

All which was not true, but I knew I was better than modeling, and I would never resort myself into joining the army, nor was I settling for an insurance job. A doctor was held of a high caliber, and a pediatrician, well that was even better. _But, _and this was a big but, my residency was in the urgent care. How or why? I had no clue, but I was aggravated to no end. I gave up my adulthood and part of my insanity to get to this point. For Christ's sake I traded alcohol for learning about different kinds of cough syrup, not that cough syrup couldn't produce the same kind of effect as alcohol, and which ones little kids were permitted to take. In addition, I swapped sleep, oh so heavenly sleep for late night cram sessions, and even more, instead of making out with men, I made out with a practice test dummy.

Go figure!

And to this day, there was still an implied misconception of me, and by choosing to be a pediatrician, no where was I thinking that I would change everyone's opinion. Because at the end of the day, I was who I was. No one could tell me otherwise, but I was positive several women wanted to be like me.

"Dana!" The doctor, who was overseeing my training period, called for me.

"Yes." I answered, as I came from one of the back rooms.

"Today, should be fairly slow. Once again, if there are any issues, please let me know." Instantly, my eyebrows rose at this thought. No where on me did I have the name tag 'dumbass'.

"Yes." I still followed his orders. Before he could open his mouth once more, I timely interjected. "If someone needs a prescription filled or asks for one, I'll make sure to check with you first."

He smiled in contentment, while 'duh' flashed in my head. I hated how I was treated like garbage. A pre-med student understood their place. I discreetly rolled my eyes, while I began to place, what felt like a straight jacket on. My lab coat resembled one but without the crossed arms and the buckles. But eh, fashion and healing sick people don't go hand and hand, unless this was a soap opera, which it really, really wasn't.

Suddenly, my mentor and I were interrupted by a panicked orderly.

"Doctor, you have to get outside right now." More shouts and outbursts were overheard, as people rushed out with stretchers like it was the newest accessory. "An unconscious woman has been discovered!"

Without any more words exchanged, they left. In shock, I couldn't possibly fathom the emotions encircling that woman's family. As I looked around the corner, they began shouting orders at one another. "STAT! I NEED ANOTHER NURSE IN HERE AND A DOCTOR! WHO FOUND HER? WHAT WAS SHE DOING OUT THERE? WHAT IS HER NAME?" I listened to their pained demands. I sat in my seat, and I prayed that she was okay.

If my day continued like this, I wouldn't know where the strength was to continue forth.

**Xxxxx**

The hours on the clock changed, as did the mood. There were no more surprises, and by this time, a slip of paper had came in. A woman arrived because she had been depressed for awhile. _Poor thing_, I mused, while I began to look over some notes. I always sat towards the nurse's station, since I could oversee some action but at least out of the doctor's way.

My stomach rumbled for some love, and I groaned. I had no money for lunch, but I totally adored the salads from Taylor's work. Smiling to myself, it was decided that I would phone her to get me some. Not to mention, I'd request a strawberry shortcake for dessert. If needed, I would pay later.

"Excuse me, are you using the phone?" An Asian nurse nicely asked. I presumed she was Filipino, since her skin was noticeably darker, it wouldn't be too far from the truth. There was no doubt Filipinos were more likely to be nurses than any other race. Not that it was a bad thing; they did have the epithetical capacity to hold that kind of a job.

"No, I'm not." I replied, and I could feel her eyes boring into my sole. Alright, so that was dramatic, but maybe she found me to be new. I had been here for about a month, and this was my first morning shift.

"Are you doing your residency?" She ended up asking. I hated being the newbie.

I gave her a small hint of a smile. "Yeah, it's not the greatest thing in the world." I rolled my eyes completely because I was missing a big opportunity to spend time with kids. "My name is Dana, what's yours?"

"Alyssa." She had a cheerful smile, and it was nice to see someone so upbeat. "I'm a certified nursing assistant. I hope to be an RN."

"Good luck with that." I encouraged her to continue. She owned the capabilities, and I wouldn't mind working with her in the future. I left her side and went to the opening, which led to the urgent care waiting room. It was time to call my patient for her walk in appointment. "Jennifer Scott?" I called for. I watched as a brunette raised her hand and nodded. I smiled, and she almost had a little accident by walking into the UPS man. There were some words exchanged, and she eventually made it back to me.

We walked past a few doors, and we finally arrived at the one towards the one by the emergency exit. Sometimes I thought that rookies were always given the last of the rooms. She sat on the appropriately assigned 'seat', and I grabbed the roller chair.

"Good morning, my name is Dana Mitchell, and I'll be your doctor." I greeted her, and I kinda rolled my eyes once more. I hated that I couldn't place the fitting title in front of my name. "Hopefully, one day you'll be able to call me doctor. I'm just doing my residency here."

"I can still call you Dr. Mitchell." She surprisingly offered.

"Nice to know my work is appreciated." I was still puzzled but grateful for her proposal.. I marked down some notes, and I earnestly looked at her. ."Now, what seems to be the problem?"

As soon as those words left me, I was met with a bombardment of sorrowful statements. She lost her fiance, and he was so young, barely the age of 25. Her voice was cracking so much I couldn't decipher her words. She described her family's antagonism of her brother coming home from England too. With her baring her soul, I knew I wasn't the right person to hear her out. I added more notations, and I consoled her the best way I could.

"Would you like to see a _paleontologist_?" I queried, since that was the more suitable person for the job. All of a sudden, my patient had an amused smile curling at her mouth.

"Don't you mean a psychologist or a psychiatrist?" She told me, and I felt really stupid.

The light bulb lit up and thankfully Taylor wasn't here to witness my mistake. "Yes, one of those."

"No, I was just hoping to be put on some medication. Sometimes, my moods fluctuate, and it causes me to not wanna do anything. I do work with children, and I would hate for them to pick up on my emotions."

She was right, and medications would halt the sad feeling, while speeding up some endorphins. I wrote out the prescription, and I knew the next step, but I hated to bother him, since he was helping with the unconscious woman. "Alright, let me get you a prescription for Prozac. "One moment, I need to get a doctor to sign off on this. Excuse me." I exited the room and left her to herself. Again, my stomach grumbled for some sustenance. I went down the hall. "Can you sign off on this?" I asked the doctor, since he looked to have some free time.

An African American man entered the room, and he looked frazzled. Poor guy, that must be his girlfriend.

"Mitchell, that's fine." He instantly put his 'John Hancock' and sent me on my way. Before I could go, I was stopped by a fellow resident doctor. He told me the news about the house fire on Ocean's Bluff Ave. The details were horrifying, and I made the choice to inform Jen, which was the name she felt most comfortable with.

I dejectedly headed back to be with my patient. I also clutched the prescription paper for some relief. The news was very troubling. Jen was talking on the phone, and I heard her brother's name. I sat down, but still kept processing the news of the fire.

"What happened?" She asked me, concern was evident in her voice.

I answered with the details, and she too, was shocked by the news. Because it was the right thing to do I hoped to meet the parents. Maybe I could encourage them to see their granddaughter. She was delivered prematurely, but maybe it could give them some peace of mind. With Jen granted the Prozac prescription, the two of us exited. We ended up separating, and I gazed at my watch. Taylor should be coming with my food soon. Earlier, I called. She of course was acting like a female dog with a never ending period, but she still agreed to bring my food.

Near the emergency room, a police officer was speaking to a distraught couple. I supposed, and this was an assumption, the police officer had responded to the fire, while the couple were the grandparents of the newborn baby in the NICU. I walked up to them.

The officer turned to me, and I was cursing mentally about my outfit. "Good afternoon, Doc. My name is Officer Collins. Is there any idea of how she passed away? Also, how is the newborn baby doing?" He rapidly questioned me. No wonder I wanted to be a pediatrician; the cases seemed easier than the adult ones.

I was ready to inform him of my true identity. "Sorry, I apologize. I'm just a resident doctor. I came by to pay my respects to the family." I explained my presence.

He, too, had his own blonde moment of the day. "I'm sorry about that. I really thought you were the doctor." Me too, this misunderstanding could've been prevented. "I'll be right back." He told the couple and left quickly.

I faced them with a heartwarming appearance, and I gave a dear apology. "I'm very sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." The father sobbed, while he held onto his wife. "Please, can you make sure to let the police officer know this is very important to us. We need his help to find our grandchild's father."

At a loss for words, I incredulously stared at them. "Well, do you have information?" I interrogated them, since there were about several million people in the LA area alone.

The mother nodded. "He lives here. From what our daughter has said, she carelessly slept with one of the tenants to our rentals. At first we were disappointed, but now, we just want him to know he has a daughter." She wept loudly. "I don't want my daughter's last thoughts to think her father and I are disappointed in her."

I nodded subtly. This was a disturbing situation. "I'll let him know." I said, and I turned to follow him, but I was stopped by them once more.

"Ma'am." The dad called for me. I walked back to him and wondered what else he needed to tell me. "My wife and I are desperate. We want some closure."

"You will get that closure." I guaranteed him.

"I don't know why I feel this way, but with my daughter's death, I feel like good things will happen." He cryptically enlightened me, while his wife and him spoke to each other in Spanish.

The statement was very odd, and it shouldn't have been said during this time of mourning. I shook my head, and I wondered where that police officer had gone. Then, I saw him with Jen and a guy, who I thought was her brother. They appeared to be in deep conversation, so I wondered what was going on.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked, and I looked at Jen. By the looks of it, she had seen a ghost.

Before an answer could come, another police officer made his emergence. It didn't take a rocket science to figure this man was at the scene of the fire with the other officer. He gave me and the others curious examinations, and his eyes were the story of pure angst. Of course he would seem perfect for Taylor, but two people of that attitude, fireworks erupting seemed more tamer. Shit, I shouldn't make that analogy since that had to do with fire.

And speaking of the devil, my sister had my food in hand and she was ready to pounce. "Dana, there you are. You know I fucking have to work too!" She bellowed me with the usual anger, but the second police officer had brought out an emotion in her I hadn't seen before. She found him to be cute. Oh come on, a woman knew what a woman looked like after she encountered a good looking man. Her jaw was practically glued to the ground!

"Uh, hello." I ignored her tirade, since a newly arrived man, dressed in a red sweater and jeans, was awfully handsome. Almost too handsome for words, and his blue eyes were deeply gorgeous. Not to mention, his height was of perfection. Oh God, he was too gorgeous for words, and surprisingly, he seemed into me.

"Good afternoon. My name is Carter Grayson." He cordially introduced himself, and I almost became nervous. He was of model good looks, but possibly we already had something in common.

There was absolutely no time for more casual conversation, since my sister rained my parade. _She would do this to me_, I thought.

"Alright, that's fine and everything, but Dana take your lunch." She shoved the plastic baggy with edible contents in front of my face. I gladly took it, but blushed at her backlash. Carter and I gave each other subtle glances, and he caused me to blush.

My already knight in shining armor defended me, and he backed down considering Taylor's eyes could possibly change into another color, the color of apples or bananas.

"My kind of woman!" The dark skinned and haired police officer obnoxiously praised. What a dumbass I comically mused to myself, since I couldn't believe this guy had the hots for my sister.

"Is there some sort of problem here?" Another doctor of this floor questioned with some irritation. He was awfully correct, our ministrations were appalling considering the events of this morning. He kindly _and_ rudely escorted us out of the building's premises.

So outside, we continued conversing with one another. Jen's emotions were all over the place, while Officer Eric Myers and Taylor were getting to know each other. Soon after Jen's brother, Conner, emotionally felt displaced. Poor guy, he didn't have a woman by his side. Carter, displaying his chivalrous side, politely questioned Jen about her state. Instantly, my heart fluttered. Then, he spoke to Officer Wes Collins about the drunken paramedic. I was shocked to hear such a thing, since he could've caused a death. Unfortunately, it wasn't like that mattered since the victim in question was deceased. Jen, however, admirably stuck up for the paramedic, and I questioned her tie to the man. One by one the people of this newly formed group left for the cafeteria or elsewhere. Wes held quite a bit of attraction for Jen, and Eric and Taylor hit it off.

With Carter and I left, I confidently asked him to join me for lunch. He agreed, once we walked back inside, I let him know about the grieving parents in the back. "I overheard you were the firefighter, and I just wanted to let you know if you still needed to talk to them." My heart raced because Carter held a passion for saving people.

He added his own little anecdote, and I was shocked to know he knew them. "I'm not from around here. When I was looking for a house, they were the realtors that sold me the place my sisters and I reside in now." I gasped at how small this world really was. "I wonder if there was anything I can do for them."

"There should be, since they were hoping Wes could help them find the father of their grandchild." I tacked on, and he walked up to Wes. They conversed for some time.

Officer Myers walked up to the two, and he asked them if they were hungry. He wanted to head over to the bistro/bakery, and Taylor added she wanted something from there too. That caused me to quirk an eyebrow.

"Taylor, don't you need to head back to work?" I sternly interrogated her, and she introduced me to the fire breathing dragon she could be.

"I'll just call the Youth Center, and let them know I'll be having lunch with my dear sister." She curtly answered, and Conner unexpectedly left his sister's side and asked her about the worker of the Youth Center. "Yup, that's Kira."

"What about Kira?" Wes paused his conversation with Eric and Carter. "That's my sister."

"Your sister?" Conner mildly squeaked at the tidbit. Wes nodded, and he questioningly gazed at Conner. "Oh shit." He cursed.

Jen's mood elevated a lot, and she smiled at Conner. "So, that's the girl with the angelic voice you were talking about?" She instantly smiled at Wes. "It seems my brother has fallen for her."

"Well, I could introduce you to her." Wes kindly offered, and I was surprised.

"Are you crazy? What kind of brother are you?" Carter interjected. "If that was any of my sisters, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh Carter, live a little. Kira is performing tonight at the Youth Center. You could meet her there, Conner." My jaw dropped at Taylor's gracious words.

"Why don't we all go?" I suggested, since I had nothing else to do tonight, and this seemed like fun. I loved concerts, but usually I never had the time to go.

"I'm game." Conner obviously concurred with my statement.

"Then, we should plan this over lunch." Eric said, and he looked at Carter. "Come on, ride with me to the bakery."

"If that's alright with you Dana." Carter cared about my feelings. I couldn't believe it.

"Someone's already whipped." Taylor and Eric observed together, and they chuckled at their synchronicity.

Jen, Conner, and Wes laughed at their not so amusing thought, while Carter and I turned different shades of red.

Clearing his throat, and making sure the blush came off, Carter spoke up. "Come on Eric, we should leave now."

The two left, while Wes walked with Jen and Conner to the pharmacy. With Taylor and I lefft, we giggled about this morning. That was a surprise in itself. We gossiped about the two rescuers, and maybe, just maybe, this was the push that Taylor and I needed to be on one page. We continued talking, and she made an outrageous announcement.

"You know, you aren't as conceited as other people think you are." She informed me, and I smiled at her. "You aren't wrapped up in your own little world. You do care."

"You aren't a bitch either." I remarked nicely. "Do you think we need _dicks_ in our lives?" The deplorable word felt great to say.

She shrugged, but nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised."

I giggled at her statement. "Do you think Kendrix needs some too? I wonder if Wes, Eric, or Carter has any brothers."

"What about Jen and Conner? Maybe they have another sibling." Taylor added, and I liked how we were all of a sudden getting along.

"Now that would make this world _even_ smaller." I commented, and she nodded. Both of us walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 15- Leo Corbett Collins, the Biased Sufferer**


	15. Chapter 15 coLdly labEls Others

**Disclaimer: **If any readers find this chapter offensive, since it deals with racial discrimination, I apologize ahead of time. In no way shape or form do I support Leo's opinions of the African American race or any other racial statements he comments on. If I did, that would be _**hypocritical**_ of me. Besides, Leo's assumptions are really over the top, but after his unfortunate incident, his view of African Americans have changed him and he's obviously delusional.

**The Person- **Leo Corbett-Collins, the Bigoted Sufferer

**Chapter 15- coLdly labEls Others**

**Xxxxx**

**2004 Reefside Dr.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Already early in the morning, I've had some problem with my family. My brother and sister should be on my side in my prejudicial endeavor but of course not. They want to gang up on me. Whatever, I've been through too much, and they don't seem to care. They should, since it's _them_ that are the enemy. Sometimes, and I maybe be wrong, but I unconditionally held the conviction that Wes has more reverence for our younger sister, Kira. That's utterly ridiculous, since we were just a year apart. Plus, we're brothers, doesn't that count for something?

Maybe I'm whining, but no, I was just telling it like it is.

Now, I was at work. Hopefully, it won't be too bad here, not to mention, I wouldn't encounter anyone of that _species _on a conitinuous basis. Obviously, the place I worked at, UPS, adopted the EEO, or Equal Employee Opportunity law, damn those bastards. As a result, I was working with people of various ethnicities. African Americans, or the species as I've dubbed them, have made the gracious attempt to keep their distance from me. We have conversed here and there, and there hasn't been any kind of confrontations, altercations, or encounters which I was _very_ okay with. At least I was a courier, and that kept me out of the UPS building for some time. The deliveries were fairly simple, as I gave them to the recipient, and they would sign off. Easy enough for a person with the IQ of a pickle, and evidently I possessed more intelligence. At least, I'd like to think so.

The mornings were fairly laborious, since I had to start loading my brown truck with only one door for the first run. I sorted the packages accordingly, and I also coincided the packages to my route. With my high turnover rate, sometimes I would finish an hour ahead of schedule. I always did praise myself for that, and even my supervisors were proud to have me on board. Then, I would take a lunch and come back to the UPS building to load for my second run.

Luckily, I haven't been robbed for my packages. If that ever did happen, then I'd be put into my 'bad place', and those memories have been stored away and locked up because I become absolutely _petrified_ if I relive them. I supposed I should have gone to counseling or therapy for the issue, but I couldn't do that. The awful reality of my past has haunted me since the age of 16, and I was pretty sure that would continue until I got the necessary help. When_ it_ happened, I felt absolutely helpless, scared, my life didn't flash before my eyes, since all I saw was darkness. My eyes were heavily shut, and I didn't dare open them. Bullets of sweat poured down my face and my back, and the worst part of it all, no one could've been a witness.

I literally felt alone.

My so called family never looked at the situation the way I did. That night, though, I came home battered. My lip was busted open, several ribs felt like they were at their breaking point, and my clothes were barely hanging on by a thread. Kira was distressed by my situation; I had never seen her shed so many tears before. She had broken her arm when she was little, and she didn't even cry once for that. That girl was a trooper and for being the 'princess' of the family, she didn't need knights like Wes and me. Back to the point, Wes was visibly upset about what had happened, and he wished there was something he could've done to prevent the robbery. But he couldn't, he was busy preparing for the police academy exams, and my parents, they were distraught. I should've engrained it in my brain to deposit my monetary wages into a bank account, but I never owned or signed up for one.

My family gave me advice, but I never took it.

I assumed, and this was understandable on _**my**_ part, that things were never going to be the same. After going through a harrowing experience like that, how could everything be the same. African Americans shouldn't belong in this society, since I predicted that all of them were truly out to get the Caucasian race. Big deal that my family and I were the descendants of Mary Todd Lincoln, damn it, there were no African American thugs running amuck and terrorizing innocent bystanders. And no, I was not saying it's better to have African Americans as slaves, fuck that, I would never want those sons of bitches in my fucking house or vicinity.

I opted to move in with Wes and Kira because the neighborhood was upscale, and I even checked the crime rate. Thank goodness it was fairly low.

Could I ever become resilient? I would like to think so, but until there is a drastic change in society today, then my views were remaining.

Shit, I need to start going, or else my 'Guiness Book of World Records' deliveries would be shot to the ground! And with that, I entered my chocolate colored truck, so I can get these boxes to their specific destination. There several places on my primary list, my third and fifth were the ones I was most familiar with.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional **

I tunefully whistled, as I walked into the hospital. I needed to get over to the lab where the patients needed to take blood out or where the urine tests were governed. To this day, needles gave me the creeps. Yes, men had their phobias, or at the very least their own fears.

I approached the receptionist at the lab, and she was a young African American woman. I cursed heavily to myself, but I couldn't take a possible detour.

"Good morning." She awfully projected a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Just sign here." I shoved my signature box in front of her, and her snooty eyebrow rose at me.

"Is there a problem?" I snorted at the 'I'm African American, and I need you to bow down to me' pitch to her voice. She was about to go ghetto in this bitch. Yes, I said g-h-e-t-t-o, ghetto! I shook my head, annoyed with her unneeded interrogation. She was _too_ hood for me. "Very well, then." She signed her signature in perfect cursive, but that's far from the truth.

I immediately handed over the package, since I needed to get away from her presence. I knew my thoughts and opinions were running rampantly out of control, and I knew my upbringing was very, well, normal. Good, no, great and respectable values that every single kid in the world should be educated on. But whatever, no one has gone through what I've gone through. I came out of the elevator, and there was so much going on that not enough words in the English dictionary could articulate the sheer chaos that was ensuing. This way, that way, doctors were going, and then, parents, they were crying and the heartbroken expression, even I couldn't describe it. What really happened, I couldn't answer that, but it had to be something so grave.

I sighed breathily._ This day was about to get even crazier_, I predicted.

I headed to my destination, which was the exit. I thought going through the urgent care would be the better route, since the emergency room was too hectic.. As I cut through, me and another person almost collided. That would make for a humongous accident.

"I'm so sorry." I must've startled the individual , since they piercingly gasped. Without taking a gaze, I gathered that this person was a female. Hopefully, she was better than the laboratory receptionist.

After taking a good look and even noting the skin color, she was definitely a-okay in my book. "No problem. I should've been looking where_ I _was going." I smiled at her, and I tidied up my clothes. I was very presentable, and I said a brief goodbye.

In no time at all, I was outside and by my truck. I saw my next stop was at a grocery store, and then, it was my sister's place of work. I should probably apologize for how I acted towards her this morning.

Now, off I go.

**Xxxxx**

**1996 Eltar Rd.  
****Youth Center**

Coming down the street, I concentrated on my driving. To the left of me was Angel Grove Regional Park, and there was a woman there. She helpfully obeyed the traffic laws, even as a pedestrian.

I exited my mode of transportation and fished for the box. It was for Taylor- the manager of this place. I've rarely had conversations with her, but the running rumor was 'she's the biggest bitch in the world.' Poor Taylor, she was branded with a bad reputation. I read the package, while I strolled to the front door. This was pointless, she could've just driven to Stone Canyon instead of having the damn thing delivered to her.

Suddenly, I was on the ground. Shit, I should've been paying more attention. I did hear someone speaking, but I must've been so caught up with my own contemplations that I caused the collision.

My eyes traveled towards the sky, and the flashbacks hit like a truck. The sweat droplets began to surface, and that's when I felt _it_- not the emotional crap, but the physical crap. An imprint of the stainless, steel gun's barrel at the bridge of my nose. That night when I was robbed, I could've been left for dead. Everything would've been out of my hands, but by the grace of God, not that I'm religious or anything, but literally I was at the mercy of someone's hands, but the attempted murderer ran away. That's why I was still breathing, and my mission was to put a stop to my suffering by not associating myself with _them_. _I can't be afraid anymore, I can't be afraid anymore. _The chant became motivational and rather therapeutic.

"I don't need your help," I furiously slapped his offered hand away from me. What a crock, and if anything, he could've been the one that held me at gun point all those years ago. "It's people like _you_ that need to watch where you're going." I felt empowered by me fighting back, and this may have been wrong, but emotionally, this was right. I continued with my business.

The African American man, who _carelessly_ and _senselessly_ bumped into me, defiantly questioned me. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

That did it, he challenged me, and I was, once again, near him. I shuddered. "Think about it! You should know exactly what I mean."

We stepped toe to toe, and I could feel his disgusting breath gracing me.

"And if I don't?" He countered defensively.

"Just go back to Africa! I'm sick and tired of you people coming here." I offensively shouted, but damn it, I needed to fight back. I watched as he left. Before he could continue, he was halted by the same woman, who complied with the traffic laws. That instantly aggravated me, since African American men always went after the women that were the most submissive. I added a spiteful middle finger to the confrontation.

I protectively held the package, just in case. I wasn't sure if this raging lunatic would come and steal that. Although, it was a dumb and pointless purchase from a clothing store. Inside, I saw my sister behind the counter. Finally, someone sane. I approached her, but the incident from just a few minutes earlier was still rattling. Defaming and detrimental words exited my mouth at a rapid pace. He was very brave, and this was the reason why I demanded for Wes to take the criminals of their color off the street.

"Hey, Leo. What's got you in a huff?" My sister inquisitively asked. Her face was a shade of crimson at my words. Yet, her face presented a somewhat expectant daze. I wondered what she was thinking about.

I continued with my hurtful remarks because when I was 16 no one cared about me. It was wrong of me to think of African Americans as evil, it was wrong of me to be so upset, it was wrong of me to constantly have flashbacks of something that happened seven years ago. Goddamn it, what's fucking wrong is that I had a fucking gun pointed at my head all because I held money. Money is the damn root of all evil, my ass! It's African Americans that are the root of all evil!

"Leo, I'm sick and tired of you thinking that all African Americans are bad." She defended _that_ nationality. She went against me and sided with them! Was she joking? Oh God, and to think I was going to apologize for this morning.

"Kira, you don't get it!" I retorted with exasperation, and then I trailed her eyes. It was the, forgive me God for saying this, monkey-lover. I just left right then, I couldn't stomach looking at Kira or the other lady anymore.

I went to Taylor's office, and I politely tapped my fingers on her door. She was white, so I knew this wasn't the war zone.

"Come in!" Her voice sounded muffled due to the wooden barrier between us.

I entered, and I said my hello. "Hey, Taylor." It probably came out rougher than expected, but that didn't matter.

"Hey Leo." She said to me, while she took her package. She, then, signed off on it.

I took my electronic signature box back, and I asked about a different exit. She amusingly cocked her eyebrow at me. \She directed me on how to get out of there. I looked at my watch, and I was still an hour ahead of schedule. _Just as expected, _I smiled to myself. At least, there was some light to this dark day. I immediately headed back to work. I'd probably eat lunch, and then get my last route for the day.

**Xxxxx**

**A Few Hours Later  
****2005 Newtech Dr.  
****The Octagon**

"Maybe, I'll go." I mentioned to Wes, as I had pulled up to my third to last stop of the day.

_"Come on, I need to hear, 'I'll be there, since I was an ass to my sister this morning, and this means a lot to her'."_ He stupidly urged. I always detested that he showed Kira more support in her personal enterprises than he did me.

I rubbed my face at a maddened pace. He was really _not_ going to let this go. _Fuck me life, _I privately internalized. "What time does it start?" I released any reluctance, since he was so persistent on getting me to watch our sister perform.

If I listened closely, I heard his hint of a smile. _"It'll be at 7, and don't forget to bring a date."_

"A date?" I repeated, flabbergasted by his request. "What the fuck do you mean a date?" I exited my truck and went to find the next package I needed to deliver. It was addressed to Thomas Oliver. For some reason, the package was **heavily** taped off.

_"You heard me. We have dates."_

We, who was this we? "And who's your date?"

_"Jennifer Scott. Man you gotta see her, she's too gorgeous for words."_

He had to brag about it. "Let me guess, does Eric have a date?" I queried about his partner in law enforcement, who seemed tp be his _true_ brother.

_"Yeah, some girl named Taylor."_ Whoa, I had to take a double take. Prevented from walking any further, I had to hear more. _"She's really headstrong, but she's just the type for Eric."_ He laughed.

"Taylor, as in Taylor, who works at the Youth Center with our sister?"

_"That's the one."_ He clarified for me, and now, I couldn't arrive there without a date. That'd be embarrassing that the quote unquote 'bitch of Angel Grove' had a date, and I didn't.

"Alright, let me finish out the day. I probably should shower before I head to Kira's gig, huh?"

_"Good thinking, bro. You think you can find a date within two hours?"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anything is possible." I muttered, as I walked into the Octagon.

"See ya, then."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. In addition to my terrible day, now I had to find a last minute date to my sister's performance. Great, what kind of day was this turning out to be?

The first person I saw was the receptionist. Brunette, cute, smooth skin, maybe the age of 18, and she reminded me of a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. Maybe I could ask her, after all she's legal. And then, she smiled. That was a deal breaker, since her teeth were definitely jacked up. Yikes, if I was desperate, I would ask her and tell her not to smile. After work, I'd probably check my 'little black book' for someone.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you?" She greeted, and I cringed as she opened up her mouth. Teeth, well, hardly no teeth, bared and all.

'I'm just here to deliver a package." I held it up for her, so she could visibly see the box. "Thomas Oliver." I requested.

"Oh, right, he did say something about a package." She frantically scanned her desk for something. I furrowed my brows at her. "Um, he's, um, he's…" Her eyes bounced all over the place, and I thought she was fucking high off of something.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, nothing at all." She anxiously laughed at me, and I began to grow impatient with her frazzled brain. "Just go to the last door on the right. That's where the _actual_ octagon is."

"Right." I nodded my head, and then I obeyed her rules.

I finally arrived at my destination, and inside of the ring, there were two guys fighting. The athleticism displayed, with the powerful punches, rib bruising kicks, intense stare downs, and fancy footwork, I was truly amazed by all of it. It was more aggressive than two karate students fighting, but it was similar to boxing. I wondered what kind of sport this was. The shorter guy wasn't of the same caliber or expertise, as the older gentleman, but he held his own.

An Italian guy headed towards me. "Can I eh help you with something?" He questioned me, and I wondered where his gold chains were.

I showed him the package. "Delivery for Thomas Oliver." I informed.

"Right, right." He curiously examined me, and I just held the electronic pad. He signed away. Momentarily, I stayed for a few more minutes. I was a nosy spectator, and I hoped to get a few lessons. With these kind of moves, I could be unstoppable. My shoulder felt a few finger taps. "What are you still doing here?"

"What kind of sport is this?"

"MMA, mixed martial arts, it's like Bruce Lee meets Mike Tyson. What's it to ya?" His accent was thick.

"Does he do lessons?" I pointed to the man with the green, white, black, and red decorated shorts. Out of the two, he was very advanced.

"He used to, but now, all of his time is concentrated on breaking into the MMA world. I can get you a few tickets to his fight." He offered me, and I gladly accepted. I followed him to a nearby table. "Here you go."

"Wow, thanks."

"Hey, forget about it." He gave me a bigger grin, and he waved my words away.

I laughed at him, and I walked out of there. The grocery stop delivery wasn't too long, and then, I looked at my list. My last stop of the day was next.. Geico, the insurance company on Blue Bay Way, wasn't too far away.

I sighed, I didn't have a date to the Youth Center yet, and I couldn't show up with no one by my side. At least, I found the possible remedy for my traumatic experience.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 16- Kendrix Earhart-Mitchell, the Evolving Pushover.**


	16. Chapter 16 KENDRIX is not real

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad that you- the readers - are patient enough for the chapter updates. The story is slowly coming together, and I also hope that you can see how the characters are intertwining. In the sequel, everything will be explained more in depth. There are surprises in stored as well. So, stay tuned for more. **Xoxo**- Courtney.

**The Person-** Kendrix Earhart-Mitchell, the Evolving Pushover

**Chapter 16- KENDRIX is not real **

**Xxxxx**

**2002 Turtle Cove St.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

"Kendrix, wake up." I was startled out of my deep sleep by a rough push and a feminine voice. I looked up and the blurriness was very customary. My eyeglasses were resting in it's 'bed', which was on the side table. I groaned and turned on my stomach. _Leave me alone! _I frantically shouted in my head, very much irritated with the voiced assault. "Wake up!" She annoyingly shouted into my right ear.

"Leave me alone!" I grumbled, while my face found a comfortable spot in the heart of my pink bed sheets. Even though my breathing was slightly obscured, I'd rather have that than hear my oldest sister's curt, unwarranted wakeup call.

She scoffed as usual, and her tone morphed into one of mockery. I glanced upward, and I barely made out the expression in her blue orbs, but I was sure there was a demented one. Sometimes, she was the bitchy person, not Taylor. "_You _need to take Commander to the vet. He's moping around again like that one time he stepped on a nail. Mom made the appointment before she left."

"Why me? And what time is it?" I innocently hissed. Great, I never had the balls to stand up to my sisters. I did a slight sit up, and my fingers walked onto the table, and they hunted for my eyeglasses. The work yielded successful results. I placed my eyeglasses on the rightful spot on my face and suddenly the world became clear again. I glanced at my side clock and gasped. "It's 3:33 am!" I shouted, appalled that I was dissuaded from the habitual alarm buzzing prompted to start at 6:00 AM.

"Yeah, so?" Dana casually shrugged, while she was already and effortlessly dolled up. I crossed my arms over my chest and yawned. This was really way too early for me. "I need to head to work, and you need to take Commander."

"Again, why me?" I asked as I crawled out of bed and followed her downstairs. She didn't even take one look back at me, as she kept explaining the reasons. "I can't hear you." She did a 180, and there was a fire in her eyes. I considerably backed down. "Fine, I'll do it." I gave in, and then I went to find Commander.

"They like the one that's on Briarwood." She added, while she began to get her roller backpack and her morning coffee together. "Also, mom and dad won't be back from vacation for another two weeks, so after Commander's done at the vet, you need to pay for the bills, and obviously restock the house with food before they get back."

The daunting task caused me to frustratingly close my eyes. Again, as the youngest, my whole entire family treated me like the parent. I understood my parents were retired from teaching, and they were exploring the world. Go ahead, they had paid their dues to society. Taylor had been in the army, and she was honorably discharged due to the injury she sustained. Alright, I got it, she had served this country and now has various pieces of shrapnel in her knee, but she's not crippled or dead! Then, there was Dana, one of the residents at Angel Grove Regional. Her excuses were the same. I can't because of school, or I can't because I'm too tired, or I can't because there's stuff I need to take care of. The same shit over and over; I swore she sounded like a broken record. She wasn't engaged in anything right now though!

Truthfully, my feelings were _always_ disregarded. I was just one person, and I had my own stuff to do. At least, my sisters could share the responsibilities with me.

"Anything else?" I sarcastically muttered, while I rolled my eyes. I went to pour me some coffee, but was disappointed since there was only a drop in there. I frowned, and I had to make my own. Coffee makers usually held more than one cup at a time.

"Not that I can think of, but I'll let you know." Dana answered with a smile, and off she went.

As the coffee began to brew, I went to look for Commander. The poor doggie was resting on it's stomach, his mouth on his front legs, and he gave me the most pitiful face. I had to agree, somewhere inside of me I felt the same. "Come on, Commander, you'll be okay." I consoled him sweetly, and then I made myself a fresh cup of coffee.

I was way ahead of my schedule, and I groaned. With coffee in my hand, there was no way to return to bed. Instead, I ate a bagel and began to get ready for work. Early morning veterinary appointments were so convenient sometimes, but for me, it was a hassle. Even more, I was the one 'Driving Miss Daisy'- Commander- when if anything, _they_- my sisters- were driving me crazy.

When anyone least expected it, I would be a whole different Kendrix. Newly transformed into a heartless bitch.

**Xxxxx**

**2006 Briarwood Cir.  
****Angel Grove Veterinary and Animal Shelter **

Putting the car in park, I curiously examined my passenger, who found his most appropriate spot to be the back seat. He didn't even elevate his head a slight millimeter, instead he laid in his regular position. To be honest, no one in my family had the slightest hint as to Commander's demeanor. He's usually active, playful, and sweet to be around. And now, he's been very despondent and has been for the past three weeks. There was no definitive answer, but this place should enlighten us.

_Poor Commander, _I thought_._

I sighed, as I looked at my phone. My shift at Geico wasn't for another hour, and I was bound to be late. Roughly estimating the time, I'd probably be at least an hour late, maybe more. This assignment should've been easier for Dana to do, since it was on her way to the hospital. Actually, it probably would've been the best for Taylor, since her job was really flexible. Ernie was a sweet man, and he'd let Taylor do anything, but commit murder.

Lucky bitch, but hey, that was the Youth Center.

I worked at an insurance company; the paperwork could be sky high sometimes, and then unexpectedly, I would be called in for an inspection. That deterred me from completing the paperwork. I made a decent amount of money doing this job. Don't get me wrong, I did possess the capabilities to become a doctor, and I had the wits to become a manager of a popular teen hangout, but the insurance company kinda fell into my lap. Literally, the ad in the newspaper mysteriously floated towards me by a forceful gust of wind. It had sparked my interest, and by working, I thought everyone in my family would lighten up on me, if not, I could at least save for a new place.

Contemplating about my past, and this was my opinion and it was painfully obvious, I was never made out to be model or a militant soldier. I was very envious of Dana and Taylor, since they had the beautiful and symmetrical faces that a model should own. Not to mention, those two bitches had the blue as the ocean colored eyes, and I recessively received the plain brown eyes. Yes, at times I thought our mother was ashamed of me. I wasn't the typical blonde hair, blue eyed beauty, who didn't need a stupid accessory to see. No wonder I wasn't subjected to modeling classes.

I felt punished for my 'deformity'.

While the model good looks went to Dana and Taylor was the tomboy of the siblings, I needed to find my niche. I immersed myself into pedagogic undertakings, which resulted in me memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements by the time I was in eight years old. Also, Angel Grove Elementary accelerated me by two grades, so I felt my talent was getting me somewhere. _And then_, Dana had to upstage me with her prodigious set of fucking brains! She was accepted into med school, which I found absolutely absurd, since she was an idiot at times. She took the only thing that I uniquely retained right under me! The nerve of her.

Taylor, conversely, we held a different relationship. Not saying we were absolutely close, but she was tolerable, and well, I was her confidant. Quite contrary to everyone else's beliefs, she's a real sweetheart _at times_. We've had some deep conversations, and she's admitted her fears, her secrets, and laughingly, what makes her happy. Go figure she was known as the 'bitch of Angel Grove', but it's only because no one knew the true her. She made the smart move by getting her own place.

And then there was me, the youngest sister, and the one that was unsubtly labeled as a pushover. I only did what was asked of me, so I wouldn't get a verbal lashing. Very much, it was a bitch. In addition to my insecurities, I felt ghostly, like I was invisible. They treated me like I was noexistent. Not just my family, seriously it felt like everyone around me did.

One day, it will change.

My family was very much 'All American', but the internal divergences my siblings and I suffered from proved otherwise. Not only that, but I was still the pushover of the family. I did everything asked of me, and my work and sanity could potentially suffer because of it.

Snapped out of my private musings by Commander's loud groan, I unlocked the car. "Sorry, Commander, I kinda forgot where I was for a moment." I apologetically murmured. I got out the car first, and I went to get him. Together we headed inside of the hybrid place, and there was a minor melee ensuing.

"Lion! Lion!" A young man's voice summoned in a dictator type way.

And then, the cutest Pomeranian puppy scurried my way. I placed the leash to Commander around my wrist. I picked him up and cradled the little guy in my arms.

"Aw… yes." The puppy licked all over my face. This was how Commander used to be, and I yearned for him to return to this. At best, Commander showed some jealously.

"Well, hello, Miss." The same voice that had called for the puppy nicely greeted me.

"Hello." I gave him a friendly smile. Gazing down at Commander, I needed him to get up, so this appointment could be over with. I returned the dog to it's rightful owner, and we continued on our way, while the two of them walked out the door.

"Good morning, do you have an appointment today?" The boisterous receptionist asked me.

"Yes, I do, it's for Earhart-Mitchell." I answered, and she typed the name into the computer.

"Ah yes, you were the early morning appointment I was telling our volunteer about." She updated me, and then she began to ask the routine questions. Has his sleep patterns changed? Does he eat regularly? When was his last visit? And then, she asked is this your current address. I nodded, after it popped up on the screen. "Alright, in just a little, you'll be called back into one of the patient rooms."

"Thank you so much." I politely acknowledged and went to sit down. I picked up a magazine, 'Pet's Digest'. There was all sorts of interesting information on how to take care of your pet… obviously. I impatiently gazed at my watch, and I only had half an hour before work started. I should probably call now, so I took out my cell phone, but we were already called for the scheduled engagement.

"Commander?" The veterinarian called for.

"Come on, Commander." I lightly pulled the leash for him to come. He listlessly but with some power sat back down. I turned a light scarlet, since he was taking his precious time, and I had no time to lose. "Get up, now!" I scowled at him.

He obeyed my demand, and he leisurely followed behind me. We went to one of the rooms, and we had some difficulty placing my dog on the stainless steel table. I don't know how, considering Commander hardly ate.

"When was the last time he was taken to the park?" She asked me, while she began to take Commander's temperature.

"Maybe, last week?" I couldn't remember the last time I did that, nor would my family know.

"Last week?" Her eyes darkened at my reply. I guessed she was one of those humane rights activists, and anyone abusing animals should be hanged at the stake. This was beginning to get rather ridiculous that I was encountering the jerks of the world. Not only that, but _my_ softness was a continuous hindrance.

I really needed to change my ways.

"This dog needs to be nurtured for, cared for, he also needs attention from it's owners. Can't you tell he's really depressed?" She queried exasperatedly.

On and one she continued about her passion, and I prayed for something to get me out of here.

As if on cue, my cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, one moment." I halted her one-sided rant. I exited quietly, and I answered the phone. "Hello?… Yeah, I know what time it is…" Something must've been going on at work. "I had to take my dog to the vet… I understand I'm already 15 minutes late… I can't just leave him here with no way to get home!" I anxiously smiled at the people that walked by. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." I immediately hung up the phone and walked back inside. "Can you keep him here, I really need to go." I rapidly spoke, and I don't know if she could decipher what I was saying. "Commander I'll be back ASAP." I lovingly massaged his head.

"He misses his…" I overheard, but I exited before I could hear the rest.

**Xxxxx**

**109 Terra Venture Ct.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Finally, I was at work. I ran inside, and I realized my boss was there. _Holy shit_, I exclaimed.

"Kendrix." My boss called for me, and I walked with him to his office.

"Good morning." I greeted worriedly, and I wondered what he was going to say.

"You are expected to be here on time. You've been here for awhile now, and if you can't take care of personal matters around your scheduled time, I would hate to fire you." I inhaled a hot breath at his brashness. "Tardiness is unacceptable, and I want you to understand that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear." I was the brink of tears due to this meeting. Defeated, I walked to my desk

_**Always,**_ I was always a target.

"Kendrix, there was a call for you, and you need to head to Stone Canyon." The same co-worker that phoned me earlier informed. She held up the printout with the details of the accident on it.

"And you can't go because?" My voice was harshly spiked with vexation.

Her green eyes judged me with much surprise. My sudden retort through her for a loop. "I have a ton of paperwork I need to fin-finish." She broke the eye contact under my heat filled gaze.

I liked this.

I liked the feeling of causing one to squirm. "I'll take it then." I snatched the paper with oomph, cradled it in my hands, and I waltzed out. I examined the case, and it was a simple collision.

This would be over in no time, and I could call up the animal shelter.

**Xxxxx**

**1998 Karovian Cir.  
****Mighty Modes**

When I got to the scene, the first thing I did was introduce my full name. Then, I surveyed the damage. Simply, the fender of the red car did need to be replaced. The scratches were too deep into the surface. In addition, I met Andros, the owner of the red car, and Kimberly or Kim, the driver that caused the accident. I noticed the two were _awkwardly_ comfortable with one another. It seemed that they were feeding off of one another's insecurities. That felt somewhat uplifting, since I had my own to deal with. I, then, wrote up the estimate and the instructions. I saw that they were both under Geico. At least, that made the whole ordeal a little bearable.

"Alright, in just a little bit we will be done. I will have to confer with you two within the next couple of days." I informed them.

"That's good because I need to stil pick up lunch. Not to mention, I need deliver a package. I don't understand why the person couldn't just drive here and get it. She doesn't work far from here." Kim updated, as she grabbed her paper.

"Oh?" I asked, and she nodded. "The person is from Angel Grove?"

"Come to think about it." Kim looked at me intently, and she cocked her head slightly. "You two have the same last name."

"Dana or Taylor?" I curiously questioned her. The world was very small.

"Taylor."

Andros shyly smiled. "I'm from Angel Grove too. I work at the art gallery over there." He pointed to a building about two blocks away.

"That's cool." We kept on talking, and I was finding out more about the two. Kim kept babbling that Andros was perfect for her little sister, but Andros didn't seem to think so. Odd, he was handsome in his own way, but he just lacked confidence.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Our conversation paused, and we observed a dark skinned, dark haired police officer. His badge proudly displayed Angel Grove, and in an intimidating fashion, he stared us down.

Again, I had already encountered enough bullshit for three days. This morning it was Dana, then it was the haughty veterinarian, and then my idiotic boss, and now it was this guy. No more Miss. Nice-Girl-That's-A-Doormat, nope I was breaking away from my comfort zone.

"Sir, there is no need for your help. Besides, aren't you a little out of your jurisdiction?"

Kim and Andros snickered at the comment.

"Excuse me? I was just asking if there was a problem." No, he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"And _I'm_ taking care of it." I remarked with no hesitation, and I returned my attention back to Andros and Kim. Their mouths curled up with smiles, and I, too, couldn't contain mine either.

"You, come here." I overheard the erratic police officer say, and I slowly faced him. I pointed to my chest, and he nodded.

"Ma'am as on officer of the law and probable cause, I need to subject you to a breathalyzer test."

_Okay, he was insane._

"Excuse me?" Andros questioned, and he was stunned by his request. "You can't do that. All she was doing was her job."

Kim spoke up, and she tried to defend me. "I accidentally hit his car with my car, and she came to check out the damage." After a few seconds of bravery, she couldn't handle the officer's scrutiny.

I sighed, this was not necessary. After a few more moments of quietness, we watched as the police officer spoke to his monitor, and then he raucously sped away with the sirens blaring too. Again, he was very much out of his extent of power, so what had him all up in a gruff, we didn't have a hint.

"Enough excitement for the day." I remarked, and I gave them their final estimates. "Again, I'll call in about two days. Have a nice day."

"You too, Kendrix." Andros communicated with some assurance. It was a start, and Kim, the petite woman, grinned with satisfaction.

I headed back to work; probably on the way, I needed to call the animal shelter and see what was going on with Commander.

**Xxxxx**

**109 Terra Venture Ct.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Commander was going to say the night at the animal shelter, and I felt that was best. I wasn't trying to avoid spending time with him, but I just wanted to get to the root of the problem. I realized I was the only person left at the office. Everyone else had either gone to lunch or investigated other insurance claims.

The door opened and the bell signaled a new arrival. I looked up, and I saw two Asian women there.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Geico, what can I help you with today?" I questioned them, and they gave me slightly nervous smiles.

"My tag is expired, and I do need new insurance, can you help us?" The one that looked older asked me. "I was referred to you by a police officer."

_I hope he was a nice police officer,_ I confidentially wondered."Of course, I can." I answered, and I went to get the paperwork she needed to fill out. "And what is your name?"

"Trinity Chan-Kwan, but I go by Trini. What's yours?"

"My name is Kendrix, and what about you?" I asked the other person with Trini.

"Cassandra Chan-Kwan, but I go by Cassie." She replied, and I examined her with some purpose. The evident bags under her eyes were pretty bad. "I'm Trini's younger sister."

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

There was a slight smile formed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Trini turned to her, and she whispered something to Cassie. Then, her attention was given back to me. "Sorry about that." She filled out the tedious paperwork. "Um, is there a payment plan I could do, or do I need to pay a lump sum?"

"We can do both, but the lump sum would probably be the best bet. With the payment plan tax does accumulate, don't ask me how or why, but it does." I replied, and her and her sister spoke quietly to each other.

"We'll be right back." Trini said, and they quickly left.

I furrowed my brows and took a look at the paperwork. Their address was on Reefside Dr. That was a poverty stricken neighborhood and no one dared to live there at times. I kind of hoped they would've said something, so I could at least help them out.

**Two Hours Later…**

The doorbell sounded once again.

I was just in my secluded and private office trying to grab a bite to eat. I was still the only person inside of the house, and the other workers had called about the various issues they were having. So, I was pulling off the work for four people. I exited my private office and approached the front.

A man donned in the regimented brown outfit was waiting at the front desk. He smiled at me, and I blushed at his smile. It was great, and well, he was very handsome in my opinion.

"Good afternoon." We both said at the same time, and we bashfully chuckled at one another.

"Uh, here's the package, and you also need to sign off right here." I received the electronic pad, and I signed off.

Placing the package to the side, we began to talk. His name was Leo Corbett-Collins, and he's my age. He mentioned about the terrible day he was having, and I concurred the same sentiments. Luckily, no one had called or came back in, so at least we could get to know each other more. He said this was his last run of the day, and he wondered if I would join him tonight for a concert. I couldn't believe he was asking me out.

"I know we just met, and it's kinda last minute, but I would love for you to go with me." He explained.

"I don't have anything else to do, and we do close up in another 20 minutes. I think it'll be fun."

"Alright, just meet me at this address." He grabbed the sticky pad on the other side of the desk. "I'll be there by 7:00 pm."

"Okay, I'll be there." The excitement inside of me erupted joyously.

He smiled at me, and he left the office. I read the address, and it was 1996 Eltar Rd. I partly furrowed my eyebrows, since that was the address to Taylor's work. Since she's been working there, there's been no talk about a band performing or any talent showcases. I assumed she must've been trying to get some more revenue for the place, and this would probably do it. I looked at the clock, and it was just about closing time. I went to the front, and I was about to lock the door when the sisters came back. I groaned, but one look at them caused me to work with them.

I let them in; I need balance in my life. Today was just too crazy for me, Kendrix.

* * *

**A/N: The couples from Zordon's Era are coming up. Expect the order of the next chapters to be like this: Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Kim, and Jason, and Trini. **

**Up Next: Chapter 17- Andros McKnight-Scott, the Black Sheep **


	17. Chapter 17 AND aboRmal dOeS it

**A/N: **When thinking of this story and making some of the characters brother and sister, I ended up picking the last name of the two oldest characters. For example, Carter, Kim, and Ashley are siblings, therefore their last name ended up being Hart-Grayson. Another example, Jen, Jason, Andros, and Conner are siblings. This was tricky since I would've combined Jen and Jason's last name, but Scott-Scotts was too redundant for me, and Andros didn't own a last name. As a result, their last name became McKnight-Scott. I don't know if anyone had caught that or wanted to know, but I just wanted to clarify. =)

**A/N: **Apart from the main characters, minus a couple mentioned, other names will not be disclosed. There are already so many characters in this story, others are just pointless.

**The Person- **Andros McKnight-Scott, the Black Sheep

**Chapter 17- AND abnoRmal dOeS it**

**Xxxxx**

**Karovian Cir.  
****Stone Canyon, CA**

_"Andros, where are you?"_ My boss queried within seconds of me answering the phone. He was a little impatient, at that moment. Not like there was anything else new.

"Right outside, I just pulled up." Which was true, but it wasn't exactly in front of the art gallery. There weren't any spots left, so I parked by the fashion boutique called, 'Mighty Modes'. Quite an interesting name, in my opinion, the shop did offer some of the latest trends. I could tell why it was very popular.

_"Alright, hurry, we have a lot to do today."_ He updated me, once again for the umpteenth time. _"You got that?"_ His tone drastically altered to an agitated one.

The day just started though.

I shook my head in annoyance. If I was labeled, I'd probably be called reserved. That's true. But it still bothered me that I was treated like a douche and dicked around every so often. I exhaled a weighty sigh and exited my red car. The phone was still glued to my ear, and I approached the famous art gallery I worked at. This place was very upscale, and there were various styles of art displayed. Like glass sculptures, chalk paintings, photographic pictures by Ansel Adams and Annie Liebovitz, abstract art, modern art, and anything else that could or would be recognized as art. Impressionism wasn't my absolute favorite, but eh, Claude Monet gained an extensive following, therefore it was showcased along the walls of this building.

"Yeah, I do." I informed, and I finally walked through the door. There was my boss slyly smirking at me. "Good morning." I greeted formally, while I placed my red messenger bag inside the desk drawer that was assigned to me.

"Nice of you to join us." He sarcastically declared, and I presented a faux smile. That was very much on the rage these days. "Get a notepad, and take down these notes." He instructed, and I did as told. "Alright, follow me as well." I followed like he ordered. "The art gallery has a showcase two weeks from Friday. I do believe you are coming?" He questioned, even though it should've been a statement. I nodded, and we continued down the hall. "Alright, the men I've hired to rearrange the building will be here the night before. I'm going with a feng shui decorative style. What do you think?" He flailed his arms everywhere in a flamboyant manner, as a way to explain further.

"Uh…" Honestly, my opinion was irrelevant. "It's good." I meekly muttered, since I didn't want to upset him. My boss tended to be indecisive, so one minute I could agree with him, and then he could retort with an objection. Going against him was taboo though, so I it was a lose-lose situation.

"No, you're right, it's horrible." He stated dramatically, while his arms desparingly flew up in the air. I inwardly groaned at his motions, as we continued walking towards the back exit. "No! Wait! Feng shui is too perfect. We have to do it!" He stated adamantly. See, lose-lose situation.

Already, I had scratched the plans for feng shui, but now, I had to rewrite them. "What about food, refreshments, invitations?" I suggested, and he smiled at me pleasantly. "Will there be some entertainment?"

"Wonderful, I'm glad you are thinking ahead." He complimented, and he began to ponder once again. "The bistro/bakery, Fusion Brasserie, should take care of the food and refreshments. The invitations, I've already had them made at the local press shop. Those were sent a few weeks ago." He pointed to the ceiling, and he wanted new light fixtures. I notated them on the pad. "Now, for the entertainment..."

"What about a local band?" I recommended, and he gazed at me, kind of surprised with the idea. "What? Did I say something wrong?" My eyes nervously bounced around; I wouldn't dare make eye contact with him, or he might shoot me in the chest.

**_"Perfect."_** To my surprise, he wasn't acting deceitful at all. He was actually accepting my plan. _My plan_. "_You_ find the band." He smirked with confidence, while I cursed myself for proposing the idea.

"What?! Uh, I, uh. No. That can't…" He turned to me with his menacing eyebrow raise, and he observed me curiously. Considerably, I cowered at his gaze. Under the fire of his emerald colored eyes, I became acquainted with the smoothly paved floor. "I'll do it." I sadly gave in.

"Wonderful, Andros, this will be an art gallery showcase to remember." He praised in his extravagant sing song voice. "Later, call Fusion Brasserie, and ask for the catering menu. I am shelling out top dollar for this night."

"Yes, sir." I murmured, while I felt absolutely defeated by the unnerving mission.

Who the hell has a band? Moreover, who the hell did _I_ know, who knows someone with a band. I wasn't too great in social situations, so as imagined, I didn't have too many friends. I was the second youngest in my family, the oldest sibling I had was Jen, followed by Jason, and Conner was the last born. I should be able to ask one of them, right? Wrong, so very wrong. My siblings and I were sadly at odds, at this time. Jen and Conner, on the other hand, their relationship was as tight as peanut butter and jelly smothered between two pieces of white toast.

"Great!" The person, who had taken me under his wing, also known as my boss and the owner of this art gallery, yelped with a lot of excitement. "Now, man the front. Winter vacation is almost over, so all of the art students, who've slacked on their art projects and are in need of extra credit, should be stopping by today."

"No problem. I'll be manning the front." I obeyed. I thought more about his words, and he was correct. In high school, especially if one was taking an art class, apart of the art curriculum was to visit the local art gallery and write a one page report, which then could be counted as extra credit.

I went to my station and sat down. Immediately, I turned on the computer, and I went to the webpage, 'Stone Canyon Circular'. this was the local news, and oddly there was a story from Angel Grove. The towns were adjacent to one another, so it made some kind of sense. I was shocked by the image plastered on my computer screen. Those flames were massive, and they were reaching towards the blue sky. Crazy to know something like that happened. I began to read the story, but was brought out of my reverie by a car alarm blaring stridently, and the sound was rather persistent on getting some attention.

"What is that racket?" My boss questioned, while he was heading towards the front door. He exited the building.

"Well, I don't know." I answered privately, since my boss exited without some clarification. I followed suit, and once outside, I became aware that several bodies were congregating at one particular spot on the sidewalk, the spot I had parked my car at. They were extremely close. Extremely? Wait, they were by _my_ car. "I'll check it out." I left and walked across the street.

_Oh shit, that can't be my car, could it?_ I internally asked myself. The eager spectators abandoned the scene of the accident, after realizing that wasn't their car. But the closer I got, butterflies emerged out of their cocoon and flew around aimlessly. The feeling, it signaled the truth. I realized it my car was involved in the accident. This would happen to me, is this punishment because of who I was?

Maybe, I was dealt this hand for a reason, like it was meant to happen.

So, I was the third child in the McKnight-Scott family. We were the example of what a nuclear family should be: two parents, four kids, a family dog, a white picket fence, and living the American Dream. Our parents never lived paycheck to paycheck, and we were involved in some kind of activity. For Jen, she loved volleyball, Jason excelled at martial arts, I held an enthusiasm for art, and Conner was the soccer buff.

In our childhood, there was some underlying tension though. Mostly between Jen and Jason. They battled for the title of alpha male, and poor Jase, he never had a chance against Jen. Not saying Jen was a hermaphrodite, nor was she a dyke, simply put, she was the most beautiful, daintiest, yet masculine person I've ever met. Not many females could accomplish what she could, and I would be surprised if another woman did. She'll probably never know this, since her loyalties were with Conner, I did look up to her. And I did try. I tried to be there for Jen when Alex died, but she shut everyone except Conner out. I thought, no, I believed it was wrong of her to let Conner give up his dreams just so he could help her through the grief period. Besides, I believed Alex had a secret.

Conner and I never did get along. He fancied me as a pansy, a bitch, a loser, unsociable, and a jerk off. He criticized me for not being a 'Rico Suave or Fabio' like him. He has never put himself in my shoes, nor did he give me the time of day, minus our infamous rendezvous on the soccer field. Son of a gun, he purposefully did that to me. When the ball hit my face, I passed out. I should've never followed Conner to the soccer field. But anyways, we were on the opposite sides of the popularity spectrum. He remained on the positive, where everyone vied to be, while I was the kind that would sit by the dumpsters.

Sometimes, I believed people didn't know I even existed.

And then, there's Jason. With Jen and Conner maintaining a steady and close relationship, I'd think we'd hold some allegiance to one another. That was far from the truth, since he hardly acknowledged me. Another thing, I don't know if it was the inadequacy of being far less superior to Jen, or another unmentioned factor, but there's a reason he's a raging alcoholic. Jen and Con might be oblivious as all of hell to his use, but I wasn't.

As the loner of the McKnight-Scott family, I owned plenty of spare time to observe the undercurrents.

Speaking of being a loner, art became my escape from the real world. In high school, I was mercilessly teased for my dual toned hair, but it was my creative expression. In response to the taunts and brunt of many jokes, I kept myself inside of the classroom that dealt with art. No one in there judged me, since we were pretty much in the same boat. To this date, art has been my saving grace.

Maybe one day, and I hoped it would be in the near future, my family would see there's more to me than being a black sheep, and when prodded, I could be a little more outgoing.

"Is this your car?" The accidental driver snapped me out of my thoughts, and she spoke once more. "Okay, I'm very sorry, but you see, I was in a really tight space, and I really am not the best driver in the world, and…"The petite woman stopped her rant. "Are you okay?" She cordially questioned me. Mildly shocked by her consideration, and I quickly glanced at her, she was a looker. However, she wasn't my type.

The surprise of her talking to me was well… it was surprising.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be socially awkward." My mouth apologetically relayed my subconscious thoughts. "I can call the insurance company for you."

She smiled, but kindly declined my offer. After a moment, she took out her cell phone and called Geico. That was quite a coincidence, since I had the same insurance. The call was fairly quick, therefore she hadn't stayed on long. And she confidently assured me a claim's adjuster was on their way. Truthfully, I hoped the adjuster was a woman. With other women, they were more understanding of my situation.

"Is it a male or female?" The query was understandably absurd, but her eyes remained soft and inviting.

"I believe it's a female. Her name is Kendrix." She replied with a hint of a smile. Part of her was relieved as well, her eyes portrayed a story. Many people's eyes did, but hers were very communicative.

Then the pregnant pauses were slithering around us. Each time I tried to open up a conversation, I couldn't. The phrases were at the tip of my tongue, but when I sounded them out they were jumbled. Sadly, I paid more attention to a man whizzing by on his bicycle than I did to her!

My cell phone rang, and I was 'saved by the bell'- no pun intended by the way. "This is Andros." I answered.

_"Hey, was it your car?"_ The owner of the gallery inquired about.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'll be in there as soon as possible. The adjuster is coming to assess the damage."

_"Alright, get back here pronto. We still have a lot to do and several teens are coming in."_

"I'll be there." I retorted with slight annoyance, and I shut off the phone. This was a perfectly good example of why there should be more workers hired. There were two of us, but she was on vacation.

"Is there a problem?" The causer of the accident questioned.

I turned to look at her and shook my head. "No, but thank you for asking." I returned back to my position, and as some comfort, I placed my hands in my pocket.

She approached me, and I bashfully lowered my head. "Hey, if there is one, you can tell me. It's the least I can do. I shouldn't have hit your car."

"No, you are fine." I quickly silenced her with my counter, and I earnestly gazed at her. "I'm very sorry for being weird. You see, when I get around people, especially the ones I don't know, my body tenses and I get scared."

"Really?" Her face contorted into one of shock. "You are doing fine, right now."

"I don't know." I murmured, a little bit ashamed that I couldn't properly hold a conversation with her and make eye contact. Seriously, if my siblings, especially Conner saw me right now, I'd be in for a brutal tongue lashing.

"I think you are a very sweet guy." She remarked kindly, and she smiled at me. "It's been awhile, since I've been comfortable around men, so this is big for me."

I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"My name is Kim." She held out her hand, and we shook on it.

"I'm Andros."

"Are you dating anybody?" She asked me, and I turned bright red. Her interested in me, not that it was a bad thing, but it wasn't necessarily the best thing. One, she's probably older than me, and two, she really wasn't my type.

"Huh?" I still couldn't believe her question.

She heartily laughed at my facial expression. "You're silly. I wasn't asking for me; I was asking on behalf of my younger sister." The comment sparked my interest. "She's just a year younger than me, but she's taller. Has the most gorgeous features, light brown hair but when the sun hits it, the blonde comes through; also, she has the gentlest and kindest heart, not to mention, she's very special to me. Actually, both of my siblings are, even though Carter can be a douche, but I still love them." She gushed, and she did sell her sister to me. My curiosity was piqued.

Though, I was envious of the close relationship she held with her brother and sister.

Before I could speak, the claims adjuster came through. She was an older lady, blonde hair, brown eyes, and eyeglasses. She seemed frazzled already, but she still greeted Kim and I with smiles. Her name was Kendrix Earhart-Mitchell, and she got straight to work. She had commented at how small this world was, considering Kim and I had the same insurance. All of us did have something in common too, we were from Angel Grove. In addition, Kim kinda knew Kendrix's sister.

And then, an Angel Grove police officer made his unwarranted presence.

I showed some confidence by smirking at the police officer when Kendrix told him off. She was right, he was out of line, out of his authority range, and even, dare I say stupid. Once Kim and I attempted to stick up for Kendrix, for pete's sake, he brought out a damn breathalyzer, the officer with the dark features looked at us like we were criminals. Kim considerably recoiled at his leer. I was positive he discriminated me as a freak. Thankfully, the jerk off was called away for something, and that left us three to resume our conversation.

Seriously, this morning was the most unusual.

The blonde with brown eyes smiled and turned to us."Enough excitement for the day." Kendrix handed Kim and I the estimate papers. "Again, I'll call in about two days. Have a nice day."

"You too, Kendrix." I confidently second, and Kim grinned, although I wasn't sure why.

Kendrix smiled too, and she headed to her car and left the scene.

"I'm very sorry about hitting your car." Kim apologized once more, and I assuredly waved her words away. "No, really, I'm very sorry. Let me make it up to you." She kindly offered.

"I really need to get back to work." Her head profusely shook, and I knew I wasn't getting off so easily.

"Right now, I'm heading over to the bistro with the bakery attached-"

"Fusion Brasserie." I interjected, and she smiled at me.

"Yes, that place. At least let me buy you lunch, my treat."

"I suppose so." I timidly muttered. "When are you leaving?"

"Kim?" A woman dressed in the highest fashions exited the boutique. Of model good looks, this older lady looked like she had walked out of a fashion magazine.

"Sorry. Wait, one moment." She headed towards the woman, and they were in conversation for some time.

Then my phone went off again, and I cursed. It was my boss. Instead of waiting for Kim, I ran back to the art gallery. Out of breath, and my mouth was extremely parched, I sat behind my assigned desk. I placed my invoice in my messanger bag, and I went back to work. I surveyed the area, and there were three teens roaming the grounds. I could kinda see myself in them, and they held the same enthusiasm as me, each twist and turn became entrancing.

I placed my phone on silent and put it in the corner of my desk.

"Good, you're finally back." My boss slightly and snidely praised. He handed me the list of items he wanted from the caterers. "You need to call them within the next day or two. This massive order needs to be in advanced."

_I thought I was calling the place, _I frustratingly mused. My boss was literally getting on my nerves.

Suddenly, my phone danced on the table's surface. I opened the text, and it was from Conner. That was abnormal, but then again, this day was a little more eerie than the others I've endured.

"_Youth Center concert tonight be there or be squared"_

Well, that was a blessing in disguise because I still needed to find a band for the art gallery. My plans for tonight, which was something I rarely said, involved the Youth Center. Hopefully, this would be the band to perform at the showcase.

Now, one thing lingered in my mind. Why would Conner ask me to go? Potentially, that meant we were going to hang out, kick it. Was hell freezing over?

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 18- Ashley Hart-Grayson, the Battered Bottom**


	18. Chapter 18 ASHamed of his brutaL cruEltY

**A/N: **Ashley's back story is intermixed with the chapter, so look out for it. =)

**The Person- **Ashley Hart-Grayson, the Battered Bottom

**Chapter 18- ASHamed of his brutaL cruEltY**

**Xxxxx**

**2001 Silver Hills St.  
Angel Grove, CA**

It's 12:01 AM on the dot, and I was still on the phone with my boyfriend. He insisted that we needed to meet up tonight, but I couldn't. First of all, I had work in the morning, moreover, it was my first day of work. Second, the thought was absolutely ludicrous, and third, I couldn't tolerate the 'training special' anymore. My back couldn't bear it, nor could my mental stability. I loved my boyfriend, don't get me wrong, _please_ don't get me wrong.

"Babe, I have work early in the morning." I reminded him, once more. I checked the clock again, and the time, now, read 12:02 AM.

"_Fine, if you don't want to meet with me, then you should at least hear me out." _He forcefully stipulated with aggravation laced in his voice.

Part of me should've hung up the phone, and part of me wished he wasn't like this. "What?" I warily questioned.

"_No touching the male workers, no talking to the male workers, do not give out your number to any of the male workers, for that matter, I don't even want you conversing with the female workers either. Do not open up about your private life, most of all __**our**__ private life. The only reason I am allowing you to work there is because we need the money." _Honestly, it was more like 'I' need the _extra_ money. Working at Fusion Brasserie was very pricey, so I'd make a great and steady income. It was either that or become a stripper or a prostitute, so I chose the bistro/bakery. "_And another thing, after work, I want you to come and see me. I need to inspect you."_

"What?" Now, that's humiliating and rather demoralizing. I inaudibly groaned because if he heard me, I would truly be in for it. I winced every time I tried to lay flat on my spine. Therefore, I was resting on my stomach, while the phone was attached to my right ear. "You can't be-"

"_I can't be what?!" _His aggressiveness was reaching it's peak. That tone was readable, I was familiar with it, and if I didn't comply with his demands, there'd be more torture. I sullenly shuddered at the thought of him repeating his bashing 'love taps'. "_Ashley, are you listening to me?"_

"Yes." I practically croaked, but I had to conceal my despair.

"_AGAIN, ASHLEY, DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING HEAR ME!?" _My boyfriend lashed with ferocity, and if he wasn't making himself clear perceptibly, physically he would.

"Yes!' I yelped, petrified by what he would do if I wasn't his submissive girlfriend, the kind of girlfriend he wanted and demanded for.

"_Good girl." _I heard his smile, and I held back the tears that I wanted to shed. They were there, dormant, flooding my hazel orbs.

Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

"Now, get to bed. I don't want my girlfriend having disgusting bags under her eyes. I need for you to be beautiful, if you want to be displayed like my trophy. Isn't that what you want?" His voice furtively transformed. At that point, I had to listen to his assigned mandates.

"Yes, I do." I weakly murmured, and he began to cackle.

"_Say it." _He hissed his command, and I cowered at his infelicitous pitch.

"You are my king, and I love you." I bowed down and literally worshipped the ground he walked on.

"_That's what daddy likes to hear." _He slithered, while one tear cascaded down. _"Good night." _He dismissed me from his atrocious phone call.

"Good night." I whispered hoarsely, and after we hung up, I just let the tears fall.

My body became infused with shakes and sobs, and the reality of my situation seemed illusory and something ripped from the headlines of a newspaper. 'YOUNG WOMAN TRAPPED IN THE HANDS OF THE SADISTIC OWNER OF HER HEART.' If my daddy was still alive, and if Carter ever found out about this, they would be so ashamed. It was never supposed to be like this, but this was his life and I was just an accessory. After relinquishing some more of the tears, I surrendered to death's cousin.

**Six hours later… **

Just like clock work, my body was programmed to wake up at sunrise. I spectacularly yawned and hoped for the rest of my day to get better. On my side table, I scavenged for my phone. _I must've slept with it last night, _I anticipated, since it wasn't there. I smoothed out my yellow sheets, while I searched for it. Finally, there it was, in the middle of my queen sized bed. I smiled in triumph and pressed a random button. The phone lit up like usual, and there was a text message. Dread entered, and I prayed it wasn't my boyfriend capitalizing his directions all over again.

"_Hey it's Carter, and I'm on a 24 hour shift. Expect me to be gone until this time tomorrow. Love you both."_

A smile curled at the corners of my mouth.

As his younger sister, and I was positive Kim could vouch for this as well, he was selfless and completely watched out for the both of us. He was our father figure. The roof over me and Kim's head was under his name, and he paid the majority of the bills. His overbearing personality could get irritating, but he meant well. After all, our mother assigned him to be our surrogate father. The quacks she came home with before, yeah, they were idiots. He's done everything he could for Kim and I, however, Carter was a little on the dramatic side at times. He's deathly afraid of heights, and I always wondered how he descended that stripper pole at the fire station.

Anyways, at Disneyland, he went Space Mountain, and when he looked over the edge of his seat, he wept like a little baby. So, if he freaked over that, then it's wretchedly apparent he would go ballistic over the relationship I was complicatedly involved in. If anyone hurt one hair on his sister's, I was positive Carter would be sent to jail. That was something I couldn't bear or want to be held responsible for.

One more thing, no one in my family knew about my relationship. Not even Kim, which is sad considering she's the only 'girlfriend' I have left.

I pushed those thoughts to the side and headed for the best part of the house, the kitchen. Another smile formed on my mouth when I saw my sister, Kim, making breakfast. Even though she was smaller than me, she was older. I chose her as my role model, but in her eyes, a mystery was unfolding. Although I had no clue what was going on with her. She could come and talk to me about it, but then again, I couldn't open up about my problem. It's quite ironic, I supposed, since I looked up to her and we both held a secret, yet I don't want to open up. I don't know what I'm talking about, but it sounds about right.

"Did you get Carter's text?" I asked her, while I went to the fridge for the carafe of orange juice.

"Yes, I did." She was concentrating awfully hard on making a perfect 'crease' for the omelet. She executed the deed flawlessly, and she grabbed her phone. "It's right here."

"Did you reply?" I gulped down my juice, and I looked at the mirror that my sister and I had nailed to one of the kitchen walls. Carter protested to the idea, but we outnumbered him and he surrendered. My eyes weren't greyly tinted, but then again, women in similar situations thanked the cosmetic heavens for a little thing called concealer. That wonderful little tube worked it's magic all the time. As I turned around, I noticed my fitted t-shirt was riding up, and my bruises were becoming visible. "Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"No, I didn't, and what did you say?" Kim queried me, and I nervously laughed at her. My face became beet red, and she became obscenely interested due to my facial coloration. "Now, what's going on with you?" Her hands became glued to her hips.

"I could say the same for you." I countered her with some irritation. She wasn't exactly the same and chipper Kim I used to know either.

My beautiful sister drastically changed during her junior year of high school. Carter and I were stumped by the personality makeover she mystically underwent. The situation at hand was screwy, to say the least. At that point, I was surprised she wasn't floating around and yelling, 'I am the Crane, agile and graceful'. When we were younger, an older man of Cherokee descent had dubbed her that, and she went around confidently stating it. Carter and I would flush a bright crimson at her antics, but we became used to that. She was crazy Kim, and I would rather have her back than the one present in front of me. This Kim was bland and withdrawn, not only that, but she never dated like she used to in sophomore year. Every Friday it seemed like she had a date.

In conclusion, something must've happened.

And right now, the color had drained from her face. "Uh, I already ate. I got-gotta go." My sister rashly whispered, and I became very confused.

"Kim, don't go." I begged, and I stopped her from commencing towards the door. She was already dressed in her stylishly put together pink, winter ensemble, so it wasn't like she held any other obligation to stay.

"I _really_ have to go." She urgently retorted, but I knew she was deceiving me.

"Please, talk to me." This wasn't right, since I couldn't give her the same courtesy.

"You don't get it." She cried; the tears were already there. She used the back of her hand and wiped them away. "I beg of you, just stop." With that, she grabbed her items and rushed out the door.

Abstractly in a trance, Kim forgot to turn off the stove. My food burnt to a crisp, and I had been caught up in Kim's shower of emotions, that I hadn't realized the food was still cooking away. "Jeez, what the hell was up with this morning?" I muttered, and I gazed at the stove top's clock.

I needed to get ready, or else I would be fired on my first day of work. I quickly walked up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. There, my phone was moving this way and that. The damn thing was still on vibrate, and I saw the caller ID, 'Babe'. It stopped ringing. I groaned at the nine missed calls. I eagerly dialed his number, or else I was due for some payback. Meaning, my back would need globs and globs of Icy-Hot. This could not happen to me, please this could not happen to me.

"_WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" _My boyfriend viciously answered.

"Downstairs, talking to Kim." I jumpily replied, while I began to pace around. The mirror stopped my nervewracking habit. With the house empty, I took off my shirt and flinched. My back was littered with bruises caused by _him_. A hot shower was a must, but I couldn't even reach the damn thing because I inadvertently mutated into a three year old, who was about to get a reprimand.

"_You know it wouldn't take me but 10 minutes to get to your house, and teach you a **lesson."** _He sneered at me, and my heart jumped into my throat. _"I think a 'training special' is in order for not carrying your phone with you at all times."_

"No, please, anything but that." I pleaded with much anxiousness. "Please, I love you."

"_Good, bottom… tonight." _He cryptically informed, and I grimly nodded. "Hurry up and get to work."

I stared at my phone and blinked a couple of times too. After a few seconds, I headed to the shower. I had to leave in half an hour.

_I couldn't make him angrier than he already was._

**Xxxxx**

**Blue Bay Way**

Thank goodness I avoided another beating. I couldn't take it anymore, but at the same time, I couldn't exactly leave him. I knew the rights and wrongs of a relationship, at least I thought I did. He was different though; obviously, he used traumatizing tactics when he thought I wronged him. He generally flies off the handle, but I stuck by him because he helps me financially. No, I wasn't using him; he just bought me gifts in return.

_I love him, I do… _Holy shit! I broke abruptly, and my forehead became acquainted with my steering wheel. The hit made me cringe, but at least I had a legit excuse for this time. The sirens were loudly screeching on the emergency vehicle, but the driver of that damn ambulance didn't know what the fuck he's doing! My pulse raced at the sight of another woman caught in the crossfire of the idiotic lunatic, wh drove at what felt like 100 MPH.

Regardless of the consequences, I exited my car. I needed to check on the other driver. "Hey, are you okay?" I quickly glanced at my watch, and I hoped this wouldn't cause me to be late.

"I'm fine. Whoever the driver was needs to be fired." The other driver relayed with a little bit of playfulness. She was a beauty with long hair the color of dark licorice, and her skin was positively clear, and that was always a good thing. She smiled at me, though it never reached her eyes.

_Another Kim, _I proposed.

"No kidding. I guess, we need to get out of the way, huh?" I mentioned, as the cars began to honk with much irritation. This was the morning, and I too, needed to head to work.

I turned to my car, and the lovely Asian's voice emitted a soft gasp. I hadn't received my uniform, since they didn't have my size. I was still wearing a yellow henley, that was long sleeved and shrinking rapidly, and I assumed my shirt must've risen due to the seat covers.

I carefully sat down and drove off, not thinking anything of it.

**Xxxxx**

**1994 Stone Canyon Ave.  
****Stone Canyon, CA**

In the nick of time, I promptly arrived at work. I headed towards the inside, and the hostess with blonde hair smiled at me. She opened the door- to the right- and she directed me around the tables. I guess she was expecting me. We arrived at an office and without notice, she opened the door.

"She's right here." The Blonde announced, and I wondered what was being said about me. I hadn't properly introduced myself, but they welcomed me with open arms.

"Ah, Ashley. Right on time." The manager noted in her Russian accent. She got up and headed towards the side of the room. "Here, you go." I received my uniform, and this was confirmation that I was apart of their team. The chic outfit was of the white and black color scheme. My top was a form-fit white, long sleeved one, while the black skirt hit right at mid-thigh. Even in the cold, I would be in this thing, and it was similar to the Hooters' girls outfit, well somewhat. It was kind of provocative, but this place was lucrative and catered to high business clientele- most of them men. I imagined my tips would be massive. "Today, you will be working the hostess podium. I won't start you as a waitress until maybe the following week, you have some training to do." Her thick accent reminded me.

"I understand." I brightly nodded.

"Perfect, now, get dressed, and I will introduce you to everyone else." She directed, and I followed her demands. In no time at all, I was dressed in the outfit. I appeared very sleek, and she nodded in approval. "Alright, come along." She introduced me to the other waiters and waitresses, the actual owners were there as well. They welcomed me with big hugs. The man was a little too rough, and I almost cried under the pressure. The woman, who was his wife, politely shook my hand. After that, the manager and I walked to the bakery. "You could work here, or there, it does not matter." She updated, and I ogled the delicious bites from heaven. Although everything looked great and too good to eat and desserts were my favorite, I had to stay away. My boyfriend didn't need a fat girlfriend. Brought out of my thoughts, the Russian with blonde hair introduced me to another person. He was of Hispanic descent with light ash brown hair, thick lips, and he had a slicked over hairstyle. "Ah, this is the best baker in town, or well, rather your town!" She excitingly praised, and I became slightly nervous. The baker was male, and as directed by my boyfriend, I couldn't talk to him.

He greeted the manager with a bear hug. "And who's this?" His voice became as smooth as a baby's bottom. "I'm Rockford, but I go by Rocky." He expectantly held his hand out, but I didn't take it. I observed his eyes, and they were severely bloodshot. He was cute, but he didn't scream, 'keeper', and well, he just wasn't my type.

The manager fretfully grinned at the two of us. "She is Ashley, and she will work as a waitress. She has some training to do. So for now, I'll start her off as a hostess." Her eyes became dark and authoritative. "Introduce yourself now; customer service is big at this place, and I don't want this to be a mistake." She crudely muttered, and I snapped right out of it.

"Sorry about that." I laughed a little. "My name is Ashley, it's nice to meet you." I still didn't accept his hand. "Can I get started?"

"Yah." She simply said, and we headed towards the hostess table. It was ornately decorated, and it was rather large, but then again, this place was of very high taste."You know what to do here, right?" She curtly queried me, and I believed it was due to her exasperation with me already.

"Yeah, ask if they have a reservation..."The reservation booklet was already open too, so it became a no brainer what that was used for. "...if they don't, then party of how many, and see what's available on the sheet." I pointed to the paper with the birds-eye view of the layout.

She nodded, and she let me know when my breaks were. She also informed me I'll be working for eight hours today. If I decided to stay longer, then that would be time and a half. The thought was tempting, but I'd be burnt by then.

The restaurant's design was really unique. There was only one entrance, but inside, the person would meet the hostess. Then, they would either walk to the left for the bakery, or they would enter the right for the bistro. In the bakery, there was a couple of workers, but there were several bakers. Those would crank out the delectable goodies. Inside of the bistro side, the food was very savory, and they served breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

The double doors to the bakery side sounded, and a man exited. "So, you just started today?" Rocky, the prized baker, asked. He smiled at me, but I couldn't return one. This was wrong.

"Uh, yeah." I pretended to be busy and looked down at the items covering the granite table.

"That's cool, you know, you're very pretty." He nicely complimented me, but I couldn't do that to my boyfriend, nor would I want to. He'd punish me for doing so. "I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Um, isn't that a little too fast?"

"Nah, it would be if I was trying to kiss you." His hand went across the counter, and he tried to grab for mine. I yelped in surprise, and he looked at me weirdly. "Um, are you okay?"

"My boyfriend wouldn't like me dating other guys." I remarked apprehensively, and he formed an 'O' with his lips.

"You have a boyfriend." He repeated, his pride was a little hurt. "Well, that's cool. I guess. Hey, as long as he treats you right. That's what matters, am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't." I murmured sadly, but he disregarded my tone.

"That's cool. Well, I'll see you around sometime." He left to the kitchen.

I resumed my duties too, as well. The blonde hostess, the I had first encountered when I got here, came out from the back. We smiled at each other, and the conversation between the two of us was light. She's been here for about a year, and she loves it here. The reason why she hasn't been promoted to a waitress was because of her age. She was only 17, and to be a waitress, the person had to be 18. She hoped to move up and make more money.

And then, she brought up something I hadn't heard.

"You said you were from Angel Grove, right?"

"Yeah." I answered, and I wondered if that was too much information. "Why?"

"Did you hear about the house fire, I think it was on Ocean's Bluff Ave."

That street was a few miles away from my house. "Well, what happened?" I asked her, while we cleaned the silverware.

"It's very sad, the woman died in there. She was able to deliver her baby, but died shortly due to smoke inhalation."

"Oh my God, that's terrible." I morosely sympathized. "I wonder if my brother came and helped. He's a firefighter." I was very proud of Carter's accomplishments.

"Hey, do you see that guy?" My co-worker asked me.

"What guy?" I gasped, as I made eye contact with my boyfriend. _What the fuck is he doing here? _I privately questioned myself.

"Whoever he is, he's way too cute." I agreed with her, but the things he's done, well they weren't exactly cute.

"Is it okay if I take a break right now, and I'll cover you if you want to take an extra one?" I bartered, since I wasn't exactly starting off on the best foot.

"Sure." We eagerly shook on it.

Before I left my post, I took my cell phone with me. It's a habit, since my boyfriend required I do so.

As I walked outside, I thought I was going to catch hypothermia due to the iciness I had encountered. My teeth chattered, and I searched for my boyfriend. I walked around the corner, and pretty soon, my sides were pinched, and I exhaled a high pitched squeal.

"You scared me." I shyly enlightened, since back talking was grounds for a _lesson._

"I just came to check on you." He informed, and he examined the place. "It's nice, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." I concurred with him, and then, he kissed me. "What was that for?" Usually, he was very confrontational, and he wasn't for publicizing our relationship, so when he kissed me on the lips, I was very shocked.

"It's because I-"

We were rudely interrupted by a phone call. Both of us routinely checked our phone, and it was mine that was loudly shaking. Carter was calling me, and I was in a pickle. I could answer, since I hoped my brother was alright, or I could let it go, since my boyfriend was growing agitated and wondering if another guy was calling. Yeah, another guy from my bloodline.

"Carter, can I call you later? I'm at my new job." I decidedly hit send, and my boyfriend shook his head lividly.

_"New job? When did you get a job?"_ I could tell he was upset I hadn't informed him.

"Ashley, get off the fucking phone." My boyfriend lowly snapped, and I anxiously nodded. He wouldn't hit me in public, right? I hoped he wouldn't.

"Just recently, now can you _please_ get off?"

_"Ashley, you better tell me what's going on!"_

"Later, Carter. I'll just talk to you later!" I promised I would call him later. He was the only man I really did trust. I never trusted my boyfriend with anything, but at the same time, I held onto him like a lifeline. I despised lying to him, but I did that for our benefit. After I hung up, a stinging sensation danced on my right cheek. I held onto it for dear life. The tears threatened to fall, but I couldn't let them. I had to go back to work. His eyes were enflamed, and he stared me down. His breathing was dangerously grave. I didn't have enough time to cover up the mark, which I could feel was already forming.

He wasn't always like this.

My boyfriend and I had been together for a few months. We met through mutual friends, at least they were my friends, now, we didn't even speak. He was charasmatic, funny, intelligent, and he sweetly conversated with me. His Brad Pitt good looks with a James Dean kind of appeal, I fell hard. After two weeks of being together, I ended up losing my virginity to him. I vowed I would only consummate with one man in my life, and I thought he was that man. Sadly, that only branded me as his property. The first time he hit me, I ran from him. Only, he caught up to me and pushed me to the ground. He straddled my body, his was too powerful, and he punched me on my back several times. He claimed to never hit my face, since I was too pretty for those black eyes. It got worse over time, and then he made me the 'bottom'. I subjected myself to his kind of torture with no resistence. The abuse was slowly draining the life out of me, but I continued to be with him because I'd hate to see what happened if I did truly escape. As indicated before, he has money, he buys me gifts, he makes my car payments, but I was ordered to get a job, so he could have more money.

I couldn't ride for free anymore.

By the way, the 'training special'? I was whipped with belts if I don't comply to his level of standards. Obviously, I opposed his by speaking to my brother. Family was negated, since he mattered the most.

"If you ever, talk to another person, while you talk to me..." His menacing voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry." I made eye contact with the ground, frightened he was going to hit me once more. 'It'll never happen again." I murmured with some apprehension.

"Good." His hand slinked through my hair, and he brought me in for a kiss. "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too." He slapped my ass, and I left to work.

"Ashley." I turned to him. "Bottom, tonight." He devilishly smiled at me, which meant it was a BDSM kind of night. I winced at the pain I was about to sustain.

I nodded, and while I walked back to work, I touched my cheek. It was beginning to swell and become tender. I needed to head to the bathroom soon. But of course, this day had to get worse. My sister was there at the hostess desk.

How the hell was I going to get out of this one?!

* * *

**Up Next- The Person: Theodore Jay Jarvis 'TJ' Johnson-Campbell, the Sympathetic Enabler**


	19. Chapter 19 The Job

**Warning- **The N-Word is in here a couple of times.

**The Person- **Theodore Jay Jarvis 'TJ' Johnson, the Sympathetic Enabler

**Chapter 19- The Job**

**Xxxxx**

**1996 Eltar Rd.  
****Youth Center **

"_how long until u get her"_

I sent a text message to my 'customer', and I alarmingly and suspiciously examined my surroundings. I hoped there weren't any _PIGS_ investigating the grounds without cause. Sometimes, they truly did that to irk people, or they did that to cover their asses and meet a damn quota. Obviously, since I was of African American descent, they targeted me the most. Us, African Americans, and police officers, the ones of Caucasian heritage, or dare I say White Trash, were sucked into a torturous relationship.

I impatiently waited for his text. This deal was supposed to happen last night, but he couldn't come due to his Mommy not allowing him to leave. Whatever, my parents weren't _that_ involved, so my sister and I pretty much watched after ourselves. That was of course after we were united. If anything, we became as tight as ham and cheese.

"_ill be there n a few"_

He messaged me back. With his response, I exited my modified vehicle. The winter morning was really dewy, with a hint of the sun pouring down some love. Angel Grove wasn't a city that snow was blessed with, but I guessed California didn't really need much. We were known for our beaches, Hollywood, and of course… nah, that was a figment of my imagination- colorful superheroes. That was only in comic books.

I should've smoked a bowl to relieve my ignited and easily irritated nerves. I was still under my high from half a day ago though. Then again, maybe, I could've inhaled a hallucinogenic that was extremely potent; it was resting inside of my pant's pocket. However, that was saved for the guy I was making a deal with. I abrasively rolled my eyes, since this guy moved like slug.

Early in the morning, there were already people packed inside. _He had to pick the most publicly open place in fucking Angel Grove, _I angrily mused. I sat to the farthest corner- towards the back. This was for two reasons, one, it was the most inconspicuous, and two, I had a better view of _who _entered the building.

I tentatively ignored the hustle and bustle of the teenaged occupants. They weren't of my interest, unless they were looking to score. This business production I conducte; I was second in command to, and we dealt with all kinds of consumers. Some were demanding, others were impatient, and others waited until a later time or date, while the ones under Mommy's roof had to wait until Mommy went to work. Imbeciles, I should shoot them in the head!

At this point, I was considerably agitated with the dude, who was ready to buy some crank. I kept fidgeting with my lifeline- aka my cell phone- and this guy was still nowhere to be found. Seriously, this wasn't a long and lengthy process. Come in, exchange the barbarous yet heaven sent diamond colored and finely chopped crystals, get the money, and book it in a timely manner. Yet, this man had the slightest clue, and maybe it was because Mommy was dropping him off.

People, who were addicted to drugs, need to understand, they possessed no inhibitions, and if anything, they are very much the drug's slave. Their parents held no ground.

Finally, the man arrived.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I faintly, yet sternly hissed. He was on _my_ schedule. I dictated how long I would take, not him. Stupid, motherfucker.

"Sorry, my _mommy_ was taking forever. She works, you know." He unjustly explained, and we did the quick exchange. There goes that damn wretched word- _mommy_.

I pocketed the money, and I commandingly narrowed my eyes, since I was dead serious. Yes, I was that kind of dealer, one that would menacingly beat the payer. Another thing, if this was in the confines of my own home, or his home, or somewhere, other than the damn Youth Center, I would count it out. There were witnesses there, and that would fuel their interest. "_All_ of it is in there right?" I expected there to be $80; I mean this shit ain't cheap.

"Yeah, Teej." He casually answered, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"No one, calls me Teej, but my sister." I informed, and he backed down like a scared motherfucker. Which he should, what would I look like if I was softie. That's bitch shit.

"Sorry, TJ." He asked for forgiveness, but I dismissed him with some chide.

This morning seemed like it was forging on for what seemed like forever. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore drug deals. Drugs have been apart of my life, since I was practically conceived! But, the money was outstanding; I made enough to secure exceptional housing for my sister and I. Also, I loved the perks of knowing some of the biggest names around. What? I wasn't shocked about knowing the famous and how dependent they were drugs.

It happened.

A feminine voice suddenly welcomed me. "Welcome to the Youth Center. My name is Kira, is there something I can get you?" She unexpectantly brought met out of my internal thoughts. She was cute, had long dirty blonde hair, lanky, but her voice was as sweet as sin. She gave me a welcoming smile, but alas, she wasn't my type. Nope, not at all. I loved me some Asians.

"No, not right now. Maybe later." A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. I hadn't mentioned, I had been up for the past 18 hours dealing with a drug stimulated high. My senses weren't all there, but a female's presence always provoked something. Even if she wasn't my type, I still checked her out.

She presented a diminutive head bob and returned to work. Her ass wasn't too big, but hey, she could always polish my doorknob. I smirked at the thought. There were some familiar faces in here, so I waited for their requests. My cell phone loudly rang.

"Hello, this is TJ." I replied with confidence and without looking at my screen. It could be my connect, also recognized as my drug lord, or another recepient.

_"Mr. Campbell?"_ Another female's voice graced me. I must be the popular guy today.

"This is he, what can I get you?" I assumed this could be taken in more than one way.

_"Excuse me?"_ She questioned, a little appalled by my query. _"I'm sorry Mr. Campbell, but I'm calling on the behalf of Aisha."_

"What about my sister?" I expectantly jumped down her throat, if this had to do with her, then I needed to now. Pronto!

_"She's in the hospital. A drug overdose, which has turned into a coma. She's at 1995 Angel Grove St-"_

"Yeah, Angel Grove Regional." I hastily interjected and hurriedly walked out of the place. The doom filtered in. I knew I shouldn't have submissively supplied those drugs to her. "Shit." I cursed under my breath.

The woman was very understanding. _"I'm very sorry about your sister. I was the one that found her, and it was terrible."_ She empathetically relayed. I guessed she was Filipino, after all, they were typically assinged to that job. She rambled on with imperative information.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." I ended the phone call, all the while I felt the powerful brunt of an unforeseen crash.

A man dressed in the usual UPS uniform had fallen to the ground. I should've been paying more attention, but with the whirlwind of finding out about Aisha's hospital stay, there were other things on my mind. But, I wasn't the kind to walk away and ignore the issue. I immediately apologized to him, and even held out my hand as a peace offering.

His brashness added to the shock value of this morning. It _really_ was an accident; I didn't do this purposefully, nor did I do this to steal his package. It just happened. The way he had smacked my hand away, it felt like he knew me from somewhere and this was payback. Who the fuck was this cat?

"I don't need your help. It's people like _you_ that need to watch where you're going." That implication didn't go unnoticed. If I hadn't known any better, he was referencing my fucking skin color. _White trash_, that's all I could think of.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Since he was so big and bad, I was sure he could clarify.

His footsteps were heavy, laced with purpose like he was going to attack someone. "Think about it! You should know exactly what I mean."

This nigga was a fucking idiot, in my opinion. See, my drug lord, my partner who was also my connect, the one I was second in command to was actually white and my best friend. Some people had no fucking common sense. I mean, excuse my French, but Je en baisant l'amour pour trafiquer le compteur de lui (I would fucking love to clock him). Don't be so surprised, my earnings have taken me to far and grand places, so I picked up on a few things. "And if I don't?"

"Just go back to Africa! I'm sick and tired of you people coming here." Well, shit, that was bold as fuck.

I had to walk away.

Damn it, if Aisha didn't need me right now, I would follow him in there and beat the living daylights out of him. But my sister needed me, and I was the one that practically forced her in there. She was in this position because of me._ I was the enabler and to Aisha, I'm sorry, sis._ I should've never given those drugs to her. I walked to my car and was about to get in, but, a beautiful Asian woman halted me from doing so.

"I can't believe he said that." She commented with a beautiful smile. Caught by her natural beauty, I was at a loss for words. Her long black hair, nicely shaped almond eyes, and her body, she was out of this world. _Damn it, why now?! "_I'm sorry." She questioningly added.

"What are you sorry for?" I opened my door, but I couldn't _and_ didn't get in. At least not yet, there was something about her, a captivating, entrancing, yet demure aura. That sparked my interest substantially. Of course, I was interrupted by my fucking partner. This was one of those moments I needed to scream out loud in frustration. "Shit, I'm sorry. I gotta go!" I sat inside, and I poked my head out. "I wish we could talk more." I started the car and with much bravado, my tires screeched as I backed out. I left after that, and I answered my cell. "Speak to me, nigga." I respectfully and playfully ordered.

The N-word wasn't a big deal to me, and he used it as like how white guys use 'Bro'.

_"There's a big job I need you to do."_

"How big is big?" I stopped at the stoplight, and I nervously pondered about this. Depending on the magnitude, this would be a make or break kind of thing.

_"Let's just say, we'll be paid for a year."_

I placed my foot on the right peddle and headed towards the hospital. "Shit, that's fucking big." However, this could result in a long and unbearable prison sentence if caught.

_"Yeah, I know. Let me settle this with the other dude, and I'll let you know. Answer your phone, you better."_

"Alright, but I'm headed to the hospital right now."

_"Wassup?"_

"Aisha, man, she's in a fucking coma. Dawg, who the fuck drops off a comatose woman?" There was some silence. "Hello?"

_"Yeah, yeah, ain't that some shit. Well, I hope she gets better. So, yeah, let me call you back with the 411."_ He hung up.

Shit, enough to be paid for a year. Damn, this was big.

But not my concern, at this moment, I continued to the hospital, praying my sister was alright.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Quickly, I frantically approached the closest nurse's station I could find. This was the emergency room, so there weren't many to choose from. There was a woman of Filipino descent, just like I thought, and she was angrily speaking on the phone. I didn't want to interrupt her tirade, even though I wanted to. After a few more ireful words, she got off the phone.

"Oh my gosh!" She panicked at the sight of me, and I noticeably frowned. Was I that horrible looking, or was she scared of African American men?

"I'm sorry." I sincerely apologized.

She was very cute, no doubt about it, but she was not like that entrancing Asian from the Youth Center. Okay, so this was the wrong place and time to think about her. I got back to the task at hand. "Are you the nurse that called about Aisha Johnson-Campbell? My name is TJ, and I'm her brother." I distinguished, after she nicely apologized.

"Yes, I am. Just take a seat, and let me check with the doctor to see if you can head back there." She updated, and I took a seat and waited. Thankfully, I was in the right spot, as she only walked a few feet from me. In no time at all, I was summoned back there.

The doctor relayed her prognosis. She was fine like okay, but they were sure how long this was going to last. He and the nurse left, so I could have some alone time.

I sullenly entered Aisha's room. There she was, helplessly laying on her back with her eyes closed shut. I sighed, and my heart became weighted with dread. This was truly my fault, if I hadn't given her the drugs, due to my connections, then she would be fine. Happy, even, but my sister's been through some stuff. My parents were truly unfair to her, and if anything, I sort of blamed them too.

The machines softly beeped, while her chest rose with each assisted breath. Her arms were decorated with thin lines- they held the necessary fluids she needed. The liquid was better than the harmful drugs they were definitively accustomed to. I was surprised they found a usable vein, as hers were indefinitely collapsed. They had been pierced, punctured, needled, whatever people called it; she abused herself to such a point, we don't know how long she would be out!

Whoever the fuck carelessly dropped her off here, I swore on my life and hers, I would fucking kill them!

I sat with her, and I held her hand.

Aisha and I weren't supposed to be close, but we were. I was born a year after Aisha was purposefully left at a foster home in Angel Grove. Our parents were heavy drugs users. Their motive, at the time after Aisha was born, was to get that good high. Get that good shit. Get on a level where they didn't give a fuck. Sadly, their first born, their only daughter, hampered their lifestyle, so she was left there. She stayed there for the first eleven years of her life.

Shockingly, I was in tow with them, and .

I was assuming my parents were still dependently involved with the drug lifestyle, when they got pregnant with me. The dates surely added up to that. Our mom, if she should be called that, was still using, and I had some complications when I exited her womb. They kept me because they claimed disability on me. In return, I was labled as their cash cow. More money for them, so they could get high. That's the only reason I was kept under their roof, or else I would've ended up in Aisha's situation.

Maybe, it would've been better.

When I was five, our father was arrested because of drug paraphernalia. Somehow, that jumped started his way to becoming sober. Our mother lagged on her quest for sobriety, but she still took care of me. Well, barely, sometimes I would cry myself to sleep because I was so hungry. She was so inebriated she couldn't make me a bowl of cereal. It wasn't until, and this was after our father spent four years in prison, did he threaten her with divorce. That got her on the right track alright, and I spent time with mom's sister, while they got better.

After they remained sober for a year, they sent decided to get Aisha back. When we went to get her, she was shocked by me. Understandably, she was heartbroken over me being with them. She devastatingly gazed at us. Part of her didn't want to leave the home she was used to, but the laws dictated otherwise. While I had lived with our parents, since I was born, she stayed from house to house to house. Even bad things happened to her. This could've all been prevented, if my parents were like normal ones and drugs weren't a factor.

It took no time at all, Aisha and I realized we could only count on each other.

Once high school hit, I met my drug lord, also known as my best friend. He introduced me to marijuana, and I became very fond of it. I love my Mary Jane, she's the greatest thang. Anyways, after that, the two of us experimented with the harder stuff, and pretty soon we were selling that shit to people. First it was our friends, then it went to family, and pretty soon we branched out and it was adults, famous people, and any other person that was craving the sinful, yet bomb ass shit. Unfortunately, Aisha was my biggest and most loyal customer. I used to think my connect had a crush on her, but she declined his advances.

I should've informed my sister that drugs, especially hardcore ones, were bad news, but I didn't have the heart to stop her. How could I, when I held the same love for it. She was desperate, needy, and even lonely, so I gave in. I love my sister, and anything she wanted, I knew to give to her. After all, I spent quite a bit of time with my parents, while she had nothing _and_ nobody at all. This was the least I could do, and well, she accepted with no hesitations. Sometimes, I thought my sister was using me, but she decidedly needed me. I needed her too, since I wanted to keep her safe. That was an oxymoron, since I was hurting her, yet helping her at the same time.

Eventually, Aisha and I moved out and got our own place. The two of us were able to escape our parents' unlawful parenting styles. Yeah, they were better, but after all the shit we put up with, we were better off on our own. Since then, we've been living together. As much as it pains me to announce this, we've bonded over the drugs. That was our lifeline, and well, we lived comfortably.

If only, she hadn't overused, could she be awake and excitingly smoking a bowl with me.

No, she couldn't do that anymore. My eyes began to well, and it took every ounce of strength to not tear this place apart._ I_ did this to her,_ I_ enabled her,_ I_ was the one that let her do this to her. Drugs were bad, drugs were very bad, but they helped us. I got money, and I got high, and Aisha got her Louis Vuitton bag and her high. She was entitled to shopping sprees and getting spoiled. She was! She had everything my parents couldn't give her because of me! Me! I was her little brother, but I gave her security. No one else has, but me!

Without anymore wallowing, I rushed out of there. It's not like I haven't seen my sister with needles in her arms before, but this was different. She was cooped up in the hospital. I couldn't bear it anymore. I softly cried to myself, since I didn't know what else to do.

And then, a white man interrupted my private crying session. What the hell was this? White men taunt grieving black man day?

"What?" I angrily shouted at him and demanded for him to speak with a hateful glare. "Are you going to chastise me because I'm _black?"_

His face softened, and he shook his head at me. I was shocked by his physial answer, and even more by his consoling movements. "No, I'm sorry." He responded, while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I just wanted to check on you."

That was odd, since there were other adults, who were crying their eyes out, near me. Once he sat next to me, I opened up and apologized for my actions. Even though I truly was a man, the stress of everything was barreling down on me. I left out my customer's stupidity, but I spoke about the prejudicial remark made by another white man and my sister's dreadful hospital stay. Surprsingly, he apologized about what happened to me. He actually felt bad, and I thought this guy was okay.

Pretty soon my cell rang, and it was my best friend. Shit, this would happen right now. I answered. "Hello?" The drug deal was going to happen, but I paused him from continuing, since the nice man was about to leave. I wanted to catch his name at least. "Hey, what's your name?"

He turned back to me. "Conner, what's yours?"

"TJ. Thanks for talking to me."

Conner cordially nodded at me, like it wasn't a big deal and left. I resumed my conversation on the phone.

"So, what's the plan?" I attentively queried, but the first statement made me cringe. Another public place, what the fuck was going on?!

_"Alright, the deal is happening at the college."_ He began, and I regretfully listened. _"250 pounds of marijuana."_

"What the fuck? Where are we supposed to get that much?"

_"I got it."_ He assured me, and I let him talk._ "Don't worry about that part, your part, you are going to make the exchange. Hand it to them, and then get the money. They want the bomb ass kush we smoke, and they're paying top dollar. I'm talking about paid out the ass, my nigga! Ay, yo, we got this."_ Really? He spent too much time with black people; I rolled my eyes.

The money was tempting, just a pound of the kush we smoked cost about $1,000, so for 250 pounds of it, yeah we were getting paid. "Still, man that's a big risk. The college, why the college?" Seriously, I'd be facing about 20 maybe 30 years in federal state prison if this shit went bad. Shit, I'd really be a product of my parents if that happened.

_"That's what they want. Don't trip homie, I got you."_ Again, he reassured me.

"When will this take place?"

_"In about a month, so for now, just lay low."_

"Alright." I agreed.

_"Ayyy, how's your sister doing?"_ See, I knew he held a torch for her.

"She's alright, I guess. I don't know what else to say."

_"Was a needle **still** stuck in her arm?"_

His statement caused me to become confused. "What needle?" The doctor nor the nurse had mentioned anything about that, so how would he know?

_"Oh, no, no nothing bro. Ay, I hope she gets better."_ He nervously wished, and I nodded the same sentiments.

"Me too, I hope she gets better too." I informed, and we got off the phone. His question kinda caught me off guard. Whatever, I needed to gather the courage and head back in there. I walked into Aisha's room again, and I sat next to her. "Hey, sis, it's Teej. I love you. Please wake up." I desperately urged her, not just for my sake, but hers as well. "Please, I can't be without you." I shed a couple of more tears.

I placed my head on her sheets, since she still had no response. In due course, my eyelids shut, and I fell asleep. This was very much needed, since my emotions were whacky, and my body vied for some recuperation. I don't know how long I'll be knocked out for, but I don't care.

"Ooops, my bad."

A man said and his voice intruded my slumber.

_Fuck my life!_

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 20- Cassandra 'Cassie' Chan-Kwan, the Insecure Bulimic**


	20. Chapter 20 CASt aSIdE

**A/N: **I'm very excited, after this chapter will be Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini, and then an epilogue. What things are to come? Stay tuned and find out! Thank you so much for all the reviews and to the others that are reading this. I hope everyone will like the forecoming conclusion to this story. As I mentioned before, there will be a sequel to this. **Trust me!**

**The Person- **Cassandra 'Cassie' Chan-Kwan, the Insecure Bulimic

**Chapter 20- CASt aSIdE**

**Xxxxx**

**2004 Reefside Dr.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

"Trini?" There was no answer, and I frowned a little. I wondered where my sister had gone, and why she didn't inform me she was leaving. "Trini?" I said once more, but she was nowhere to be found. "Sis!" I panicked, since she wasn't inside of this home.

Our apartment was in the- in no way was I trying to be rude or discriminatory, but this wasn't the most fanciest place we've ever resided in- ghetto. All around us, there was some kind of criminal activity, ranging from robbery to deviant sexual acts. Murder hasn't popped up yet, but I wouldn't doubt something of that nature could occur.

Finally, she had shed some light on her whereabouts. There was a tiny note sticking to the wooden kitchen counter. I sighed, since the resting spot was slightly infested with tiny parasites that munched happily on this as some type of sustenance. As I imagined, this thing was fixing to fall apart.

_Food, I need food._ I thought.

"Hey, sis, I didn't wanna wake you.  
I'm gonna find my way around this city.  
Headed to the college.  
If you need me, you know how to find me.  
I love you."

She printed on the little piece of paper.

My internal feelings were conflicted. First of all, if she needed to go somewhere so badly, why didn't she just wake me up? Her dependence was heavily laid on me. Usually, we did everything together. Hell, we ran away together because something that was _**really**_ out of her hands. Yes, tensely and with gritted teeth I said that. My opinion on her situation, she should talk to someone of authority, or for her sake, just try and forget about it. I didn't think she could though.

On the other hand, I anxiously strived for some alone time. Every time Trini commanded for me to go somewhere with her because she was frightened or worried, I, with some trepidation, went with her. I was my own person too, but I couldn't go against my sister, nor could I even try and step up to her.

Honestly, that sounded very wishy-washy, but she was blood. Blood is thicker than water. My sister needed me more than other people needed their siblings, so I obeyed.

With that settled, I went to the cabinets. Shit, one of the doors detached from its hinges. This morning was utterly retarded, in my opinion. Inside of these storage compartments, there really wasn't any food. A couple boxes of cereal, a bag of chips, and some sandwich crackers filled with peanut butter. Hardly did this exampled a fine meal, so I decided to venture out.

My sister and I hadn't been in Angel Grove for long. We barely moved here a month ago. Blue Bay Harbor would always be home to us, but we _just_ couldn't stay there. Trini had encountered her fair share of troubles, actually, I'll be a little more truthful, she had encountered _gra__ve_**_ and_** detrimentaltroubles in that city. Even though, our family was out there, we had a steady influx of income, and we knew the ins and outs of that place; we left that security to come here. The stress of Trini's situation was literally taking a toll out on her and me.

Her dependency didn't get unbearable, until about six months ago, and as a result, my favorable discharge commenced harder than before.

Even though I had been a raging bulimic for the past several years, the episodes were becoming more noticeable. My family's questioned me, and there were times I thought I was seriously going to pass out. Yet, I continued because that was the only thing that reinvigorated me to forge on. It was _my_ thing. It's control on me was massive, and I literally felt, it was me against bulimia, but bulimia won time and time again. There was always an excuse for my distressed appearance, 'I didn't get enough sleep', 'I'll eat later, I don't feel good', 'Oh, that stain, you know me I'm very clumsy', or 'Nothing's wrong in the bathroom, I guess it doesn't flush properly'. That justification explained why I kept flushing the damn toilet. Sometimes, and this was to get away from the prying eyes, I would escape to the nearest but most isolated field I could seek. There, I would vomit and vomit until I felt my insides were, and this is what it felt like, they were going to follow.

The first time I ever forced myself to throw up was in middle school. Trini and I were the only girls of east Asian descent. It was a snooty, rich private school, and the majority of them were Caucasian. Of course we excelled scholastically, and we were teased for doing so. Our eyes were too slanted for their liking, and our hair was too gorgeous and smooth for their liking, and why we kept getting 'A's' with ease, they just despised us. When Trini left for high school, I was left and fed to the wolves. Girls were vicious, and they contended with one another to make me break. Which I did, I broke by eating and eating during lunch in the privacy of the bathroom stall.

Trini and I came from money, since our parents owned, what else, but a line of stores. They bought a franchise to the '7-11', and it slowly grew from there. They owned about ten of them motherfuckers, and they also operated a chain of fashion stores. Consequently, I had access to food and clothes.

Anyways, while I was ravishing candy bars, bags of chips, sandwiches, and anything else I could rapidly scarf down, I kept thinking, 'I can't get big, but this was my comfort'. Several times I repeated that mantra. In no time, I was becoming sick and the churning feeling was succeeding. Without hesitation, I opened up my mouth and the chunks were littering the toilet bowl. Tears cascaded at the ferocity of me forcing it to come out, and pretty soon the bowl's water heightened by about four inches. Oh my God, I felt so much better.

If our parents owned all those stores, why were Trini and I living in a dump? The answer was simple, after Trini and I pursued refuge elsewhere, our parents were authoritatively directing us this would be a mistake. For Trini's sanity, she opposed their wishes. We thought we had the money to move, but our parents froze our assets. The both of us imagined our bank account was worth about $250,000 combined. With them withholding our fucking money, we had to look for aide. Thankfully, we each had a hidden account at a different bank. So, my sister and I had scrounged up the little that we had- in total, we only possessed $10,000, maybe a little less than that.

That's why Trini was driving an old car, one not registered nor insured, but our parent's thought this was an educating lesson. They wanted to see if we could survive in the real world, which resulted in us 'riding dirty'. Sons of bitches, but Trini was adamant on getting out of Blue Bay Harbor to escape her demons. She picked this place because of the college's credentials. Basically, it was good shit.

Subsequently, due to this move, the two of us were struggling, but this was Trini's new start. I was just along for the ride.

Alarmingly, my stomach growled angrily for some nourishment. "Just be quiet in there." I softly murmured, and it lightly purred, then, for some attention.

Right now, I had about $100 in my bank account. After we had moved away from our parents, we had to buy some things- beds, sheets, housecleaning chemicals, and everything else under the sun- living off of $10,000 wasn't a lot. So, I was determined to clear out my bank account. Damn it, the anxiousness and the fact I could _actually_ get away with it, made the act even more titillating. I looked at the clock, and I needed to head out.

The mission, an episodic discharge, stat!

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Rd.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

I softly hummed, while walking against the winter's cold air.

Angel Grove was nice, but the cost of living was fairly higher than Blue Bay. I was mildly shocked that this place had an impoverished area, but hey, not all cities were perfect. I walked through a park, in search of a place to get some food. After the miles I had been walking, I was surprised my feet weren't weakening. I supposed my body ignored that, since food was soon to be consumed.

Finally, in the short distance, there was a place. It initiated my curiosity, so I decided to head there. I waited, as a UPS truck, whizzed by. Obeying the traffic laws directed for pedestrians, I gazed at both sides of me.

I was clear to go.

As I was slowly walking towards the entrance, I overheard an African American man and the Caucasian man exchanging some heated words. The abrasive Caucasian was racially inferring some things. I frowned, since I had been in the African American man's shoes before. Chink, boat hopper, panda whisperer, those shits weren't exactly the best titles to have.

Eventually, the two parted.

I watched as the African American man headed towards his car. Feeling sympathetic, I approached him.

"I can't believe he said that." I gave him an engaging smile. Although I wasn't one for dating, there was something about this man I liked. His smooth, dark chocolate skin and engrossing, yet rough eyes sparked my interest indefinitely. My need for food could wait, as long as I could talk to him more. "I'm sorry." I sincerely added, since he deserved better.

Interestingly enough, his car was unique, so I began to check it out. However, mine was better. Damn my parents for not letting me take it!

"What are you sorry for?" He curiously questioned me, but we were unfortunately interrupted. This chance encounter _was_ too good to be true. "Shit, I gotta go!" He hopped into his car, and I wished he didn't have to leave. "I wish we could talk more!" _Me too, _I sadly pondered, and he left in a hurry.

I longingly witnessed him zoom off. This truly wasn't a great morning. Forcing my glued feet to move, I approached the doors. Instantly, I was fascinated by this place. It was trendy, nicely put together, and very inviting for people of all ages. Though, this place was filled with teens, tweens, and anything else in between, I could still see that there was more to offer for the adults.

I headed to the counter, and, surrounded by very bright, neon lights, there was the menu. This was my heaven, as it had an array and infinite amount of food to choose from. Brought out of my excited reverie, there was that same man from outside! He was in conversation with the worker behind the counter.

"Kira, you don't get it." I nosily listened, and he went away. Thank goodness, he left though.

"You know that guy?" I asked, while I broke my heavy eye contact with the menu.

She answered nicely, and I felt bad that was her brother. Then, I became mildly distracted by a yellow guitar case. That was comforting to see, and I made a note to ask her about it.

"What can I get for you?" She promptly queried with her notepad in hand.

Before I could speak, a plump man with a New York accent informed her about something. "Kira, you're on tonight." She turned back, and once she returned to me she had a big smile on her face.

Now, I could order. "Um, can I have one, no, two sausage and egg biscuits, then three, no, two bacon and egg biscuits, add a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream." I continued to browse, and I hope I hadn't raised any red flags with this order. I still needed more. " And then, five hash browns, and also, three orders of the strawberry and blueberry scones." I finished up, and she inquisitively examined me. I sheepishly smiled at her.

"Alright, that will be…" She rung up my total and it wasn't too bad. "$27.83." She read, and I handed her my credit card. Pretty soon, it was back in my hand, and I placed it in my pocket. I was positive that money could've gone to bills, since we lived on a tight budget, but this was the only thing that I've done for myself, in what felt like ages! "Is this for here or to go?"

"Here." I answered, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll call you when your order is ready. What's your name?"

"Cassie." I replied with a smile, but I was still entranced by the case. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah." The same smile was still plastered across her face, and it reached her eyes. There were twinkles there. "Tonight, I'm playing here for the first time."

"Really? I used to sing all the time, and then…" I looked away shamefully, since my throat hasn't been the same, since I began to induce my vomiting. I shook those thoughts away, and she had the questioning look in her eyes, but I wasn't ready to disclose this. My order was ready though, and I took the tray with enthusiasm. So much enthusiasm, she was probably surprised.

I found a comforting spot and sat. The food didn't have a chance, since I was wreaking havoc. My cheeks were pained with the amount of chewing, chomping, and swallowing I was doing. The scones were, surprisingly, not that hard to devour. They were awfully soft and buttery, and I probably needed to order more of those. I continued eating and eating. The 'stuffed' feeling was making its presence, and I could feel my hips protruding outward, while that sweet, yet, bigger sensation was partying internally on my cheeks.

I frowned, all the food was gone. Despair came in, and I rushed to the bathroom. This needed to come out, all of it needed to come out. I couldn't get bigger, I couldn't raise suspicion, but the food was so comforting. I wished I could stop this, but it was too late. I secured the bathroom with the lock, thankfully, this was the only bathroom. I got on my knees and vomited. Sadly, my body was immune to this, so I hardly had to use my hands, fingers, or a thin object. The only time I did that was if I could feel some wasn't coming out.

The bowl was sated and filled to probably the max with the amount of food I had purged from my system. This time, there wasn't enough. So, I my index and middle finger entered my mouth, and I purposefully hacked, at the same time. My attempt was successful. I held down the flusher and the thing was clogged. I fucking panicked, but thankfully this place had a damn plunger. I used it, and gratefully, I saved my ass and theirs.

There was fevered knock on the door, and I jumped once more.

"Are you done doing your number two?" A patron impatiently asked with some haughtiness.

_Well, that's not rude, but sheesh, I wasn't doing that!_ I angrily shouted in my mind. "Yes, just a moment." I hoarsely croaked. My reflection in the mirror had red eyes, swollen bags, and a ghastly look. I gasped, since I had no clue it had gotten this bad. I shook it off, applied some makeup, and I walked out the door, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

Frankly, I needed help, so I turned to my sister, who was attuned to music.

As I walked back to the common area, I smiled at Kira. I guessed that was her name, since the plump, but sweet man had called her that. Noting her facial features, she had read my eyes. I was going to talk to her, but my cell rang. I walked away, so I could hear better.

"What's up, Trini?" I asked her.

"_Where are you?" _She stressed, and I wondered what the hell happened to her.

"I'm at some gymnasium. What's going on?" Come to think of it, I hadn't even looked for a name of this establishment.

"_You wouldn't believe the morning I had." _She tentatively began, and I nodded the same feeling. _"Know what, where are you **exactly?** Because you should just come with me. That will be the last time I ever leave home without you."_ Ilowly groaned at the thought, though I knew she really, truly, desperately needed a sister's love.

We only had each other.

"Um, I'm at the Youth Center. It's big, double doors, orange, cream I think." I examined the building, after finally finding out the name of place. "Where are you?"

"_This is no time for back and forth questions!" _She tensely hissed out loud.

Seriously, what the hell happened to her?

"Shit, Tri, I just want to know where the hell you are, don't get mad at me."

"_I will get mad at you, since I'm older!" _She irrationally shouted, and I wished for more food to magically appear. As I've mentioned before, I couldn't bare to deal with Trini, at times.

"Whatever, um, I walked down the street from the house, and then I walked a several blockes, then I crossed the park, and here I was." I vaguely elaborated.

"_That tells me nothing."_

"Well, we haven't been here for long." I reminded her, and she sighed.

"_Alright, well, I'm on Eltar Rd. and some other street I just passed by." _

"I'm on Eltar road!" I shouted, after I saw the street sign.

"_Alright, well, I don't know where to turn, so I'll turn this way." _I could hear the strain in her voice, and I felt extremely bad. She must've gone through some stuff.

After about ten minutes, I saw her come down the street. I exhaled a breath of relief. I hung up the phone and got in the car. "Took you long enough." I teased, but she rolled her eyes with much anger. "Sorry."

"Listen, I'm not in the mood, but I do feel bad about earlier." She at least apologized to me, and I accepted. "Now, look out for this address." I read 109 Terra Venture Ct.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"Aren't our parents _amazing_?" She sarcastically muttered, while I knew where she was heading with this. "Well, this morning, some lunatic behind the wheel of an ambulance almost sideswiped me, and you know this car can't take anymore beatings." I nodded for her to continue. "After that, I realized one of the tires was popped!"

"Trini!" I shouted, since we didn't know how much that would cost. Maybe, I ate the new tire away.

"This car is old. Mom and dad fucked us over." She aggravatingly scolded, and I agreed with her.

"Who changed your tire?"

"I'll get to that in a little bit."

"Well, did anything else happen?" I hoped not because her morning was already turbulent enough.

"Of course something else happened. I was stopped over the tags!"

"Shit, all of that happened today?"

"Today? It's barely 1 PM."

"What?!" I screamed in disbelief, as I looked up at the street lights. "Trini make a… right turn here." I supposed, since the numbers were higher to the left than the right.

She turned. "The one, or well, I guess two good things were two men helped me- this guy Cole and a police officer, Officer Collins. He's the one that actually pointed me in the direction of this place."

"How did you do?" I expectantly asked her. "The cop didn't search you or anything, right?"

She gratefully shook her head. "The odd thing was, a woman, her name is Madison or Maddie, by the way, came by with her camera. I took pictures with Cole's puppy…" She trailed off, worried about my outburst.

"Trini! That's not laying low." I snapped with irritation, and she sadly nodded. I was just trying to protect her. "Don't do that anymore, we don't know where those pictures could end up. Not only that, but you were stopped by a cop. He luckily let you off, but not all of them will do that." I warned her.

"I couldn't exactly say no, the way she looked at me. I should've really known better, but she was very nice, so I did." She explained. "And don't jinx it, I don't wanna think about another cop stopping me."

"There it is." I pointed to the building on the right, and she followed my direction.

"Well, anyways, Maddie asked Cole to get into the pictures, and as expected, but I dreaded it, I freaked and drove off."

I placed my hand on her forearm. "Trini, I'm sorry." I genuinely apologized for what she's gone through.

"You and me both." She miserably remarked.

We exited the busted car and headed inside. There, we met a nice woman by the name of Kendrix. We also introduced ourselves, and Trini was inquiring about insurance and the tags. As Trini was filling out the paperwork, the Blonde smiled at the two of us, but she looked at me intently. I wondered if the signs of binging and purging were evident on my face.

"Are you okay?" She prompted me to speak about my state.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I informed, and my arm was pulled by Trini. She began to examine me, and she pointed to my shirt. "What?"

"What's that?" She softly asked.

I looked down, and it was remnants of the food I ate from earlier. I futilely covered it, and she looked at me. In her eyes, I knew she knew I was hiding something. "Trini, it's nothing." I stressed.

"Nothing my ass, now tell me what's going on with you. This look on you, I've seen it before, now tell me!" She added to remind me that I was hiding something from her.

"Later." I lied, and she nodded.

We returned to look at Kendrix, and I hoped we didn't take too much time. As expected, Trini asked questions about which was the cheapest option for paying. She said a lump sum.

"How's your bank account looking?" She asked me.

"Depleted, yours?"

She surrendered. "Let's go call Mom and Dad."

"Are you kidding me?" I disbelievingly asked her, and she shook her head no. I rolled my eyes irritably and looked away. _I need food_, was my last thought before we left and called our parents.

We must be desperate.

**Xxxxx**

**A Few Hours Later  
****Angel Grove College**

The painstaking and daunting task of convincing our parents to just give us our rightful cars back, let alone the money for the insurance, tag, and even a new tire, bothered me immensely. Our parents were so stubborn and coldhearted! Initially, they didn't want to help us. Instead, they wished for us to come home and be with them. Trini refused to head back to Blue Bay Harbor, and the sad part was, she spoke up for me. I wasn't saying that I wanted to be back there, but I was an adult too. I could speak up for myself. After the outrageous squabbling, I swore the three of them were going to duke it out or something, and there were a lot of Vietnamese words tossed around, our parents gave in. We were getting our entitled cars shipped to us- mine was an enhanced 2003 Acura Integra with pink stitching in the cloth and pink lined rims- and they would wire us the money for temporary insurance and tags for the bucket we had now. It took them long enough to agree, but we couldn't call them for anymore favors.

Once we arrived back at the insurance place, Trini and I noticed Kendrix had a dreamy look on her face. She said some guy named, Leo, was going to take her to a concert at the Youth Center. I knew the concert was for Kira, and I told Trini about it.

Maybe, we could go, she had informed me. She was right though, this day was very tiring.

So, we made our way to the college. Trini was applying for government aid, and she hoped that would pay for tuition, books, and there'd be a little bit left for us to share. I just wished our parents would relinquish the hold on our accounts. They were being terribly cruel to us. I decided to apply for school, so I could get some form of income coming in too. The paperwork was extensive.

After that was completed, Trini and I made our way out of the college. The day must've taken its toll on me because I was feeling abnormally weak, or maybe I didn't get enough sleep.

"Oh, there's Cole." She pointed to the man in red. "Maybe, I should apologize for the way I had acted earlier." She grabbed my wrist, and I listlessly followed her. She was practically carrying me because I couldn't, and this was what I felt like, physically continue. My steps were ragged, lethargic even.

"Tri, I need to sit down." I informed her, since I saw some benches, not too far from us.

"Okay, but we are going to leave after I talk to him." She said, and I nodded.

As I sat down on the bench, my eyes closed on their own. I didn't force it.

All around me I saw darkness, and maybe it was because I had cast aside the the dangers of bulimia.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 21- Rocky Myers-DeSantos, Stoned Bastard**


	21. Chapter 21 ROCKY roads

**A/N: And here it goes... =)**

**The Person- **Rockford 'Rocky' Myers-DeSantos, the Stoned Bastard

**Chapter 21- ROCKY roads**

**Xxxxx**

**2004 Corinth Ct.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Right now, I was on the phone with my girl.

We weren't boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that, but we had our _intimate_ moments. Just an hour ago, I was mercilessly pounding into her and driving her to 'O-Town'. The way she felt beneath me, and how she shuddered because of my doing, I couldn't help but reach my climax at the same time. She was a really good fucking lay; just like _her,_ and _her,_ and _her._ So, I've had quite a bit of partners in my life. Most, if not all, were one night stands. Altogether, I'd say I've fucked about 30 girls, and I'm just 22. That number will eventually increase.

"Tomorrow, you should come over and we need to do it again." She sexily requested. I nodded. "My pussy loves you."

"As long as that's the only part that does." I detested her heart to love me, since I wasn't the type to fall in love.

While still on the phone, I headed to the outside of the apartment I shared with my douche of a brother, Eric. I sat on the stool that I had provided for this special occasion. I took out my pipe and my medicine pill bottle packed with blueberry kush. My connect always came through with the good shit. He was cool, but I always hated that he acted black. It wasn't even casual thing, he overzealously did it. And trust me, I had nothing against black people.

I wouldn't be prejudiced against the African American women, they knew how to suck my dick correctly.

I started to pack my red and blue pipe with little triangles decorated around it. To the brim, this little thing had the heavenly green leaves, with a little bit of blue laced in, tightly compacted inside. I delicately placed my finger on the hole, held the pipe to my mouth, and excitedly, I ignited the damn thing. The crisp leaves began to cackle, as it burned. The potent product hit my mouth, traveled down my throat at the light of speed, and engulfed my lungs with it's enchanting charm. Under it's intense spell, I began to cough loudly. My eyes were beginning to dry, but I needed more.

"Rocky, are you smoking _again?"_ She inquisitively wondered out loud. I questioned if she was still under the magical, heavenly feeling that I was succumbing to. We had smoked earlier, but she couldn't hang like me. At the center of my third bowl, she wished to get down. I willingly obliged, since I loved that just as much as I loved weed. Well, mabye I loved weed a little more.

Marijuana has always been my comfort though. My conviction held to this day, this thing would always be reliant.

I chronically coughed and wheezed. My eyelids were severely droopy, and I almost couldn't stand. Therefore, my head fell back, and I closed my eyes. There's always been an issue in my nose, almost like there was this blockage. Anyways, in result, my snoring was definitely out of this world. A loudly, pitchy gurgling noise was the last thing I heard before sleep retrieved my body.

**Six hours later… **

"What the hell?!" I furiously demanded to know who the fuck tried to sit on me. It's not like I was fat anymore, but I wasn't stick skinny. Thus, I should be fucking seen! Also, I was built like an Adonis. Couldn't say the same thing about my brother, Eric, but he wasn't a complete bow wow. I tossed to the opposite side of my antecedent spot, so I could ignore ihs taunts.

As I tried to get comfortable, I realized I was on a softer surface and my body was at a horizontal angle. What the fuck? How the hell did I get inside the house? Better yet, I shimmied a bit, what was I doing on the couch? Holy shit, my back was about to suffer this happened; I was so inebriated sometimes.

"What the fuck is _that?"_ He snapped, and I had no clue what he as talking about.

"What the fuck is _what?"_ I grumbled with an elevated voice. He couldn't _and_ shouldn't speak to me like that.

"Why the hell are you getting upset with me for! If anything, I should be upset with your lousy attitude and irresponsibility by holding that damn drug item!" How in the fuck did I end up living with a motherfucking _pig_?!

"Know what? Fuck you! You are a pompous, egotistical jerk, and no wonder no one wants your ass!" I faced him fearlessly, and I even got up. I was a man, who needed beauty sleep, but son of a fucking bitch, Eric, was always so damn overbearing and infuriatingly woke me up. As always, I thought it was due to his high opinion of himself, but no, it's cause he was a fucking jackass and needed pussy in his life. Of course, he never got any. What woman would be sane enough to have him hovering over her? I quaked at the thought. "Eric, you suck!" I cursed at my favorite piece laying casually on the floor. I picked it up, and I approached my bedroom.

"No, you suck. Your ethics suck, your attitude sucks, and the only thing you have going for your life is the fact that you make good money as a baker. Even though it is a girly job."

_I'll show you girly, you asshole!_ I heatedly mused, and I turned to him with narrowed eyes. "At least my big dick gets sucked by a woman, and I never had to introduce the five finger special to it. Unlike you!" I victoriously smirked.

"Get ready for work, you jackass!"

_That's the best you could do?_ I comically thought, while I headed into my unique bedroom. Lined against the walls were the posters of my favorite hotties. Lily Thai, Jenna Jameson, Janine, Kobe Thai, Brianna Banks, and Tera Patrick. Those were the best porn stars around. I should know, since their DVDs were secretly stashed away.

Finally, noting the time, I realized I needed to fucking book it. I hurried into my shower and quickly scrubbed my body like my life depended on it. Partly, my life did depend on this job. I was the head baker at Fusion Brasserie, this bistro/bakery, a lot of people tended to brag about. Those blueberry and strawberry scones were invented and prepared by me. They were a buttery taste of heaven, believe me. Nevertheless, I was heavily trusted and very loved at this place.

After tasting one of my delicacies, and even though I had failed the drug test very much so, the manager hired me. At that point, she were desperate for a baker, and I was the perfect fit for the job. For that reason alone, they saw past my love for marijuana.

The stipulation was, I couldn't smoke anywhere near the place, if they searched me, they shouldn't find anything on me, and I wouldn't disclose the results of my first drug test. Hello, I wasn't a dumbass. Of course I wasn't going to say, 'hey, by the way, they hired me, even with my positive drug test!' Well, first of all, that's stupid, and two, it's unconstitutional.

They took a chance on me when they didn't need to, and that I was thankful for.

Coming out of the bathroom, I placed on my duds without the appropriate baker shirt. I didn't want it to get too sweaty with the extra moisture that would resurface time and time again due to my slightly strenuous bike ride from Angel Grove to Stone Canyon. That was truly a mouthful. Anyways, I grabbed my backpack and headed to my bike, not just any bike, but a unique, top of the line, mountain bike. Alright with the income I got from my job, I was expected to own some luxury car. Honestly, I couldn't afford the thing, since I was spending quite a bit of money on my habit.

Besides, I was less likely to add to the pollution, and bike riding held it's own health benefits. So ha! Though, the ride sometimes caused me to lose my breath. Maybe it was because my lungs were worked into overdrive constantly.

I went down Corinth Ct. and made a left, as I came down, I saw the sign for Ocean's Bluff Ave and cut through there. That was the main street that held a shorter route to Stone Canyon. I went over the bridge, and I peddled away. I mean, Eric would rag on me if I was late and lost my job.

This ride was kind of salutary. In my life, there were things I was proud of, and there were things I didn't exactly like to own up to.

Eric's two years older than me, and after our father, if he could be called that, was sent to prison and never seen or heard from again, he took over. He began to act like a surrogate father, since our mother hardly had any time to date or be involved. I think somewhere inside of her, she was too scared to date. I've been informed about the terrible and irreprehensible acts that asshole has committed. Although I don't remember the degree, I did feel the time he beat my brother and I. The two of us couldn't sleep on our backs, until it was fully healed. Furthermore, our mother worked around the clock. She was trying to provide for us and help us move.

Subsequently, we ended up in this suburb.

Eric had found what he wanted to do in life, which was to become a police officer. Our mother was so proud of him, but she constantly depended on him. Honestly, that wasn't fair to Eric, nor was it fair to me. My older brother was looked at as the man, while I was viewed as the defenseless little brother. Mother didn't have to favor us as different titles, but she unfortunately did. He had undergone a drastic personality change, and he was colder than what I was used to.

Our relationship was never the same.

In middle school, I was introduced to marijuana by a friend. I felt peer pressured into smoking, but I wanted to fit in. Believe me, I really, truly did. The first stab at it, I was chastised because I couldn't hang. I coughed and wheezed, and I stumbled all over the place like an idiot, some of my so called friends said I was an embarrassment. They alleged that I would be the factor to get them caught, since I was so so obvious while high. I couldn't let that happen, and I didn't want to lose friends. So, I had to build up my resistance to it's effect. Therefore, I was highly conditioned to need this drug. If I didn't smoke, the withdrawals were a bitch. It made me miserable if I didn't smoke every two hours.

In high school, I also realized there were girls my age, and they were very alluring. I definitely didn't discriminate, since I wanted to sample them all. I lost my virginity at the age of 14, and she was a cute Latina. After that, I got into the Asian phase, and the girls really had narrow pathways. I really couldn't dig deep enough without hurting them. Soon, I had sex with some Caucasian girls. They were alright, a majority of them were loose though. But, I would have to say my favorites were African American girls. There was something about them, and it was like they knew how to please me. Yet, I was still open-minded about other races. Hey, as long as the were cute, that's all that mattered to me.

The way I met a majority of the ladies I had sex with was through cooking. I took the cooking class, and that's where I flourished. Food has always been my comfort. I gained a lot of weight because of the marijuana smoking. I forgot the effects were an increase in the appetite. By eighth grade, I had slimmed down. I found the rightufl balance. So, cooking class had it's perks. One, I'd be around gorgeous girls, and two, I'd get to eat! That class was a breeze, and I expanded on my talent by taking some classes at the local community college. Sweets were my forte, and my red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting were to die for.

As of right now, my world revolved around sweets, sweet girls, and an abundance of sweet kush. Hopefully, through this rocky road, I'll find my way. Maybe even build a better relationship with my brother. We hardly did anything together, since he became very close to his law enforcement partner, Wes Collins. Yes, I was very envious of the two.

**Xxxxx**

**Karovian Cir.  
Stone Canyon, CA**

I came around the corner, and whistled at the sight of a typical car accident. Possibly, that's another reason why I didn't have a car. Stupid drivers cause accidents that could potentially kill someone. I took a quick look, and well, it looked like the hot woman caused it. Ain't that at a bitch, I wished to be her knight in shining armor. I looked at my watch, and I didn't have enough time to stop or take a hit of marijuana. Damn it, perhaps a car would help in this kind of situation.

**Xxxxx**

**1994 Stone Canyon Ave.  
Stone Canyon, CA**

Towards the back of the restaurant, I parked my bike. I locked it up, since this was my only way home. The nearby, residing businesses were quite affluent, but one could never bee too careful. I entered towards the back room. That housed the lockers, and I took off my backpack. Inside was my assigned shirt, and I eagerly smoothed it out. I placed the white, sous chef jacket on, and I went to the bakery. The place was already busy, and I loved that.

This day would go by quickly.

I washed my hands systematically, since I didn't want any germs to infest the food. Drying them fully, I headed to my assigned spot.

My station had a note on it.

"more blueberry and strawberry  
scons rocky"

I had to laugh. Someone forgot to place a vowel in there. Either way, I got to work. In a typical morning, I would make about 250 of these wonderful biscuits intended to be eaten with coffee.

I heated the oven to 350 degrees, and then I gathered the dry ingredients. Forty two cups of flour went into the larger than life mixing machine, along with five and one quarter cups of brown sugar and one and one quarter cups of baking powder. Wait, the baking powder needed another full tablespoon. These measurements have to be precise, or else it wouldn't taste exquisite. The next ingredient I added was one tablespoon with two and one quarter teaspoons of salt. See, exact measurements were key. I started the mixer, and I began to slowly add five and a quarter cups of chopped, cold butter. Bit by bit, I added ten and a half cups- each - of blueberries _and_ strawberries. Once I saw the mixture was thoroughly combined, I turned it off. In a separate bowl, I mixed fifteen and a two thirds cups of half and half cream with twenty egg. Pretty soon, I restarted the machine, and I gently united the dry and wet components. With that done, I spread the concoction on the cool, steel table.

Very carefully, I kneaded and divided the dough. Pretty soon tiny triangles were cut, and I placed them inside.

"Ay, Rocko, you gotta see the new waitress. Bro, she smokin!" My co-worker informed me with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah?" I interestedly questioned, and he nodded. I immediately walked to the front and saw the manager and the new girl. She was definitely a looker, with blondish-brownish hair, lightly tanned skin, and a great looking body, from what I could see. The little waitress uniform this place supplied did wonders for her body. She was definitely going to get a ton of tips.

"Ah, this is the best baker in town, or well, rather your town!" I concluded she was from Angel Grove also.

I hugged my manager. She was the one who hired me and let me work here regardless of the administered drug test. "And who's this?" I smiled at her, but she didn't return one back. Moreover, she didn't even shake the hand I offered. Our boss wasn't happy with Ashley's attitude, and shit, neither was I.

_Snooty bitch, _I snorted at her demeanor. On the other handl, I'd still do dirty stuff with her.

"Sorry about that. My name is Ashley, it's nice to meet you." She still didn't take my offered hand, so I became really turned off by that. "Can I get started?" She asked the boss.

With that, I just returned to my station. I've had sex with some of the waitresses here, so she would've been a number on my list anyway.

"She shot you down?" Another co-worker questioned me, and he was laughing in my face.

"Fuck you." I lightly smacked him. "She just hasn't gotten to know me. So, just watch." Now, that sounded like a challenge. I couldn't exactly back down, now, could I?. "Alright the scones are just about done. Just take them out, and I'll start on the red velvet cupcakes." I updated the crew, and they nodded.

I wanted to try one more time.

Ashley was aimlessly organizing the receptionist counter together, and I smiled. After finally getting a good look at her, I realized she was sad. There was a mark on her forehead, but I looked passed that. The way she spoke about having a boyfriend, she wasn't excited at all. Another thing that bothered me, was how she never met my eyes. Even if I could get a chance to hit it from the back, I finally realized, it never would've worked. She was weird, eccentric, in my opinion.

I returned to the back and got underway with the famous red velvet cupcakes. And then, I got a call to take the phone at the front by the register. That was odd, but I answered accordingly.

"This is Rocky." I answered.

_"Hey, Bro."_

"E-E-Eric?" I stuttered, at his introduction. Just this morning, the two of us were at each other's throats and ready to fight, now he was greeting me kindly. Something must've gone down. "Are you okay?"

_"Better than okay, trust me."_ He responded in a blissfully distracted tone. _"I was coming to see you earlier, but some shit got in the way."_

"Okay." I answered with some aloofness. He was dragging on this conversation, and it just started.

_"Well, when do you get a break?"_

"What the heck?!" A couple of patrons curiously surveyed me, and I anxiously smiled. Maybe, my outburst was a little too loud. At least, I made sure not to use an expletive.

_"Don't be so surprised. I'm making a big order."_ That's always a good thing, since that meant more profit, but why did I need to take my break?_ "I'm on my way, right now_, _so take this down."_ He fired off the food he wanted, and I scratchily wrote it like a chicken.

"Anything else?"

_"Yeah, take a break, hell, call off the rest of the day. I want you to meet my date for tonight."_ Alright, my brother had gone completely insane.

"Date, what date?!" I practically hissed. If my brother was starting to get more action then I was, then I knew in 2012 the Mayans' would be fucking correct. The world was set to end.

_"You think you are the only Myers-DeSantos man to get action. Hell no, and besides, this girl is perfect for me."_

"Oh, so she's crazy." I replied with a smirk.

_"Just call off the rest of the day."_ He laughed, and for some odd reason, I was going to listen to him.

Quickly, we hung up.

I informed my crew I was going to take leave for the day, and they looked at me funny. It was uncharacteristic of me to take a day off. Usually, I was the last one to leave. Which would make me tired the following day, but I would still work through it. Today, I was extremely listless and in need of some comfort. By comfort, I need a bowl, and this would be the only way to comply with my job and get what I needed. In addition, I needed to meet Eric's date and see if she had a sister.

As I walked to the bistro part, I saw Ashley and another woman with her. Ashley was in tears, and I furrowed my brows. When I let her, she was fine.

"Hey, Ashley, are you alright?" I gasped, once she looked at me. Her eyes were swollen, she looked like a raccoon, and her blush was enhanced with finger markings. Yes, after having sex with several females, there was a ton of makeup lingo I picked on. Now, let's get back to the task at hand.

"Ro-Rocky, I'm fine." She attempted a brave face, but I knew otherwise.

"If someone hurt you, let me know, my brother's a cop." I had just met her, but I felt like she needed help.

"No." She softly countered, and I looked at the petite woman with her. She looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my sister." She self consciously responded, and I looked between the two of them, there was definitely something wrong with her and Ashley.. "Ash, let him help." She ordered with little to no confidence.

These sisters were doomed.

"No, now if you both excuse me, I need to get back to work." She shrugged us off, and there was nothing else I could do. Until she said otherwise, I simply had to carry on. I headed to the food line, and I dropped off my brother's order. After that, I strolled over to the manager's office.

"Yes, Rocky." She promptly replied to my knock, and she smiled at me.

I shook of the mental images of just a few moments ago. I wasn't positive, but now that I thought about it, she possessed all of the signs of a woman abused. I hoped to ask my mom, or at the very least my brother. He should know something.

"Uh, I need to take off the rest of the day." I said, and she reclined back in her chair in an intimidating fashion. "This will be the one and only time I do this." I vowed.

"Very well." She answered, while she dismissed me with her hand. I wished to ask what she was thinking, but I accepted it and headed out. I didn't want to question her more than I needed to.

"Rocky, your food order is just about ready." The chef readily updated, and I nodded. I escaped to the back lockers, and I began to undress into more comfortable clothes.

My cell phone rang, and I hit send on it. _"Rocky, where are you? I'm starving, and I got a girl waiting for me." _He boastfully reminded again.

_"Hey, don't forget I have a girl waiting for me."_ Another voice updated, and I couldn't help but think it was deep as all of hell.

"Well, there better be a girl for me." I seriously quipped, since I was taking off. There had to be something in it for me.

_"I think they do have another sister."_ Eric inputted.

"They?" I nosily wondered. What had gone on in my brother's morning? My interest was running wild.

_"Yeah, we'll tell you, just hurry up."_

"What about my bike?" I questioned, since it was _my_ mode of transportation.

_"I'll take you back after the concert."_ He answered, and I furrowed my brows again.

"Concert? Alright, that does it." I motioned, while my free hand went in the air. "You have a lot of essplainin to do." I scolded.

_"Make sure to grab the food, and we'll talk."_ He replied.

With no more distractions, I slung my backpack over my shoulder. The next thing I did, I went to pick up the food from the bistro, and then from the bakery. I walked to the front, and I made sure to check on Ashley. She was nowhere to be found and neither was her sister. By the way, her sister was cute, and I wondered if she was single or if her and Ashley had a sister. I shrugged it off and became red with embarrassment suddenly.

"Oh, come on!" I irately shouted. "The cop car?!"

"Hey, you aren't the only one that's upset." The blonde haired guy, that looked like he had escaped from an Amerbercrombie and Fitch catalog, agreed with me. Since when did my brother hang out with those kind? I mean, Wes was a good looking guy, but this guy was even more good looking than him!

Yes, I'm very comfortable with my sexuality.

"Now, hurry up. There's a lot I gotta fill you in on."

"You bet you do." I entered the car and left with my brother and the model.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional**

Although I was at a hospital, and my brother was a cop, I found an isolated spot and smoked my gratifying bowl. There was a lot I had to wrap my head around. Let me see, where should I start?

Well, my brother has a date with a woman named, Taylor. She's a little abrasive, but she was very perfect for Eric. Sparks were literally flying between the two. Her sister has a date with Carter, the guy I thought was the model, but he's a firefighter. Their sister already had a date, not sure with who, but she had one. Then there's Wes, someone I was already acquainted with, and he was already involved with Jen. She seemed normal enough, but it's obvious she's haunted by something in her past that makes me perceive her as kooky. Conner, who's Jen's brother, has a crush on a girl that's he's never met! This must be a small world because that girl happened to be Wes' little sister!

Speaking of little sister's, Carter's sisters were Ashley and Kim. He texted them to come to the concert, who was headlined by Kira, Wes's little sister and Conner's crush. I was going to mention what happened with Ashley, but I didn't want to upset him. For goodness sakes, I had just met the guy and in no way, was I trying to intrude.

Then, I saw the people that had rented Eric and I the apartment we live in right now. He updated me that their daughter had died, and he felt saddened by the passing. He had been on the scene, and he didn't even place two and two together. Me too because I had sex with their daughter about nine months ago. She was very good in bed too. Such a waste, and I didn't even know she was pregnant. I hope the child is okay.

What the hell was going on?! This day was already crazy, since Eric was being nice to me. Now, I'm related to all these new people somehow. The thought was mind boggling, and I smoked to get rid of the surprising feeling.

I exhaled my last hit, and I placed my pipe back inside my pocket. Blown like a red, hot air balloon, I dreamily returned to inside. I needed to find my brother, and his apparent new girlfriend and new friends. Honestly, I forgot how to get back to him.

Guessing, since I was exhausted, which was the outcome of the last bowl I smoked. Not only that, but there must've been something added to the shit. I headed into a room, it was like a gravitational force was pulling me there. Maybe, the powerfully enhanced weed that was doing this to me. I just went with the flow. Inside of the room, there was a very eye-catching African American woman and an Africam American man was holding her hand. I assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend. There goes my opportunity.

"Ooops, my bad." I felt rude for interrupting their quiet time together.

"Huh?!" The groggy man questioned me.

A soft gasp was emitted, and I looked at the woman in the bed. Damn it, I interrupted her sleep.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 22- Aisha Johnson-Campbell, the Vulnerable Addict**


	22. Chapter 22 An Islet's SHAke off

**Warning: **Slightly **explicit** chapter.

**The Person- Aisha** Johnson-Campbell, the Vulnerable Addict

**Chapter 22- An Islet's SHAke off **

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Dr.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

The methamphetamines hauntingly called my name.

'Aisha… Aisha', announced the drug, while it invitingly sat there.

I've already intravenously replenished my body with it's toxic fluids. I shouldn't administer anymore of this. Weakly, I kept saying 'no', but the hold on me was much too powerful, almost like he or she wasn't ready to let me go. I needed to let it go though, since my body couldn't take much more. How did I get this way? Why me? Why was this dangerous medicine in need of me like I was in need of it? I was a person, a living thing, but these, they were just measly pieces of crystals. Beautiful, diamond like rocks, those were my best friends, my comfort, my _love._

I didn't need a relationship with a man, even though I've already had sex before. However, these would forcefully ignite inside of my body. That would cause an orgasm no words could ever explain.

"I love you." I completely devoted myself to the narcotics.

"I love you too, Aisha." A male's voice declared lovingly, and I gruffly gasped at the response.

If I hadn't known any better, this drug was a man, who loved me back.

Curiously, I examined my surroundings. There were people here and there sprawled around due to their enhanced state. I was on the couch in this dingy place, and I hadn't realized there was someone next to me. A very familiar face, who always held a torch for me. He yearned to be with me, and don't get me wrong, I reciprocated only so my habit could be fed. Although, my brother was one of the most renowned dealers in Angel Grove, he was lowly ranked as a second in command- his second in command to be exact. Cursed thought, since I knew better.

Blue eyes surrounded with bloodshot veins admirably ogled me. His eyes were devouring my body, and the sexual tension was outweighing his morals. Perchance, mine were owner of the blue eyes was the ultimate drug lord, the king, and the one that constantly tried to claim an African American side, he blatantly did not possess. In other words, he was my younger brother's best friend. He had taken a liking to me, but I couldn't do that to Teej. First of all, _my_ 'go to' connect was his second in command really. Second, he was TJ's best friend, and third, as if. He was an odd little fellow, and I just didn't trust him. The only reason I was here was so I can get my usual fix.

But this night, or morning, or whatever one shall call it, it would be in more ways than one.

The way he looked right now, he was rather appetizing. Those white boy lips were attractively delectable, and he wasn't the scrawny, hood friend of TJ. To me, as of right now, he resembled Brad Pitt from 'Interview With the Vampire'. Alluring, mysterious, powerful, and mine for the taking. Definitely, he could suck me, eat me, fuck me do what he wanted. My hormones were infinitely raging, and my desires were to be fulfilled by him.

Naturally, I'd brush him off, but under this type of intoxication, I was readily available. I laid down on the old couch and beckoned him with my bewitching index finger. He climbed on top. Slowly his tongue tasted the perimeter of my full lips, and he started to undo my pants greedily. I moaned at the feeling his fingers were presenting me. I was soon reaching my climax, and I began to feverishly kiss him. Our lustful eyes met, and there was a grand fire rampantly building.

"Fuck me." I moaned, while I eagerly unbuckled his pants.

As he hovered over me, I looked upwardly. Biting my lips in anticipation, I touched myself in hopes of getting wetter. His fist was surrounding the bulk of his dick, and he keenly but sensually stroked it. Rather turned on by his motions, I took control.

"Let me go on top." I confidently stated, and he voluntarily obliged.

On the upper half, I was still clothed, on the bottom I was as free as the way my mama gave birth to me. I slowly descended down. The feeling was monstrously multiplied, and every inch of my body felt his moves. My brother's best friend locked his arms behind my back, strongly pinning me down on him, and he powerfully rammed my pussy. Other people were in the room with us, hungrily watching the way we fucked with venereal.

"Oh God, Aisha." He groaned in my ear, as he began to suck on my neck. "This is how you've felt all these years?"

_Less talking, more fucking, _I exasperatedly thought. I wanted more, needed more. I unleashed myself from his strong hold, and my arms braced his chest. I did my thing. In no time at all, he had reached his climax and his sperm sprouted inside of me. I frowned, since I hadn't reached mine. _Great, _I furiously hissed, and he pushed me off.

The occupants delightly grinned at the show, and some of them were engaged in their sexual acts.

"Woo!" He screamed like he was the best _I've _ever had. If anything, he made me want to vomit now. I mean, who doesn't know how to give a woman a damn orgasm? I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, 'Sha." He signaled me to place my clothes back on.

I irately stared at him. He couldn't have done me longer? He couldn't have waited for me to reach my 'O'? No, he was a jackass, and no wonder I never had sex with him before. He was a little boy, and he did not know what the fuck he was doing. At least, he was fixing my next hit.

Annoyed, I complied with his wishes. He held up the needle laced with liquid crack for me. My eyes glinted, at once. The auburn-like color was proudly shining inside of the needle's body. _Come to mama, _I anxiously thought, while he handed it over to me. I flicked the thing a couple of times to get the air bubbles out. Finally, I was about to feel a _real_ orgasm. So what, if it wasn't brought on by a male's body, but at least, it was brought on by the one thing I could truly count on.

The drug abuse- for my parents- didn't start until after I was born. It seemed that father became involved with gambling and drugs. Somehow the two played off on each other, and gambling became a thing of the past. He loved drugs, and mother didn't want to be secluded from the endeavor, so she joined him. They hated that they needed to take turns when it came to watching me. I would get cranky if I wasn't fed in time.

Sorry for being so rude, and that I needed a fucking damn bottle to make sure I lived! Damn, that's so selfish of me.

Yeah, I know witty sarcasm, right?

Perhaps, my acrimonious testimony came from my childhood. Some little kids had great experiences in that fucking bullshit called foster care but me, I didn't. Inside of that hell hole, there were times I was touched inappropriately by a little boy or a deranged little girl. The adults, who were supposed to be 'parents', weren't any better, since I was the paycheck that fueled their alcoholic or drug habits. Funny, I thought I was sent away, so I wouldn't be involved with that lifestyle. Obviously, I was _meant_ to deal with addiction. I hated what I was thrusted into. I wanted to be a normal little girl with loving parents and a brother, but that wasn't in the cards for me.

That would've been paradise to understand what normal actually entailed, but instead, I was the shake off from a beautiful yacht or a beaten boat, and I went where the hazardous currents took me.

At the end, I was back with my parents and a little brother I didn't know about.

Miraculously, my parents received the help they needed., and as a surprise, I met TJ, my full blooded brother, who got to live with them. That made me feel lower than average. Was I treated differently because I was a girl? If that's the case chop off my hair, shave me bald, and let me be! Did they want him more than me? Then, damn it, I should've stayed in the foster care system. At least I got someone's attention, and I was touched for gratifying purposes.

Honestly, why wasn't he sent, but _I_ was?

At first, they didn't want to be held responsible for me. Then, all of a sudden, they wanted me back? I looked at them like they were crazy. I mean, who does that to their own child? They didn't love me, but they loved TJ? How could you own one child and not the other? If I was still under their roof, I would ask them more questions. Fortunately for me and TJ, we hadn't spoke to them in years.

So, we were now the addicts? And what? At least, we had each other.

And that continued to this day, and I believed it was because we shared the same hobby. I've experimented with drugs before I got reunited with my family. Yeah, I started pretty young. I liked marijuana, but I knew there was something else I could love. So, when TJ began to slang the heavier shit, I became one of his best customers. At first, I just smoked crack, amd then I snorted it. The feeling was vastly more blissful, but I wanted the ultimate climax.

TJ's best friend, the white guy that owned the streets, well, he introduced TJ and I to shooting it through our veins. At first, I was terrified to directly give myself a shot. Not everyone was fond of needles, but TJ and his friend decided to give me a demonstration. I could see TJ's hesitation, but he still did so. Part me thought, and this was an assumption, he did whatever I wanted because he felt bad for what mom and dad had done to me. He shouldn't think that because we were both vulnerable, at the time, and we didn't know any better.

Basically, we were their victims.

TJ pricked his arm with the needle, and I could see his body ease up, soon after. He smiled at me like it wasn't a big deal, and he aided me. So, I held out my arm, balled up my hands, and he tightly tied the belt around my forearm. Veins popped out due to the blood circulation being cut off, and he heated up the crystals until they were a liquid. As cited before, the color was brownish, almost topaz colored. The needle eagerly sucked that up, and TJ felt for the right vein.

"_Are you sure you want this?" _I remembered him say, and I solemnly nodded.

Immediately closing my eyes, I braced myself for the pinch. However it wasn't a pinch, the needle slipped in alright, but I grimaced at the grip. In some part, this presented my attitude about the situation. I couldn't believe I was doing this to myself, but at the same time, once the drug inhabited my veins, little parts, throughout my body, had this fiesta. Truthfully, that's what it felt like. Soon after, I wanted more and more and more. Since TJ was my brother, and his best friend was recognizably in love with me, drugs were at my fingertips.

I had fallen in love, and I wasn't planning on breaking up anytime soon.

I doubt I'd be able to ever forgive my parents for what they put TJ and I through. We were just kids, and we deserved better. If anything, I blamed them for what TJ and I had become. As their offsprings, the two of us were indebted to drugs, and we were running down a perilous path.

Now, I needed to get back to my revelry.

"Stick me." I ordered, and he followed suit. It felt amazing, almost carnal. I wanted more, and he finished off the needle. He threw it away. I evilly smiled, since this drug fucked my veins better than he could ever do.

Without warning, the world around me became pitch black.

Darkness had this hold on me. It was weird, almost unnatural. In addition, it's like I was carelessly dropped into the Marianis Trench, the deepest part of the East Pacific, and each time I attempted to swim out of there, I was pulled deeper into the current. My breathing lessened considerably, and my limbs were cramping up. However, the next thing my body felt, was the clouds.

There were panicked screams, angered shouts for me to wake up, but for me, I floated around. I wondered where I was going on.

The car started.

This was the oddest dream.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional**

_I wasn't having fun anymore. My body was laying around a foreign area, why would **he** does this to me? I thought he had enough respect for me, and he wouldn't toss me on the side of the street like some whore. Oh no, he was treating me like my parents had treated me. See, drugs were my best friends, my lovers even._

_Ooof, ooof, ooof. My chest was rhythmically pressed on. That hurt. Suddenly, I was making out with a girl. I knew what a woman's lips felt like, and hers were very soft. Sometimes I held bisexual tendencies, but men were still my primary choice. Pretty soon, my thoughts were proven correct, as her voice screeched for help. I became confused, since I thought we were having some fun. _

_My body elevated once more, and I felt a softer surface beneath me. As much as I wanted to wake up, I still couldn't. There was **something** holding me back. If these were the result of the drugs, then, I apologize. Maybe I should calm down a little. So, the voices around me were loud, weeping, strong, concerned even. I didn't grasp the concept, and since I couldn't come out of this deep sleep, I laid dormant. Even if I was active, people seemed to want to help me move anyways. _

_I could've prevented this from happening, but it occurred. So, can someone make this more bearable by bringing my brother in? It's obvious his partner was a douche, just like I mused. Once TJ hears about him and I having sex, I'd like to think TJ would fucking kill him. That would be great! But, as the oldest, I didn't want my loyal brother in prison. _

_Then, I'd be without no one. _

_Alright, so I'll just sleep. I've been without sleep for about a day now._

**Four hours later…**

_Why can't I wake up?! Damn it, this is so stupid. I can hear TJ crying, and it's obvious he needs me. So, let me wake up, so I can calm his fears. He's not going to lose me, or else he go berserk. No one would like to see TJ like that, most of all me. _

_Alright, so what do you want, God? Huh? I know you have something to do with this. Is this a lesson? If it is, then I must've failed you miserably. Shit, what can I do to stop this? Okay, I promise not to smoke weed anymore. _

_1... 2... 3... _

_Alright, so I was still heavily sleeping. _

_Great. Now, what?_

_Alright, I'll stop taking the hardcore drugs and get better! _

_1... 2... 3... _

_Of course that was of no help. Ugh! TJ's snoring was so annoying. No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend. I mean, he had tons of dough. It's not like I worked, but we had the nicest luxury items. Our condo was amazing, our cars were pimped out, and my closet was totally to die for. Yet, TJ hadn't found that Aisan girl, who he'd love to cater to._

_That's it! If I wake up now, I'll help TJ find the girl of his dreams. _

_Fuck me, I still couldn't wake up. _

_Fine, if I wake up now, in addition to finding TJ the woman of his dreams, I'll stop the drugs, so I can find the man of my dreams. Maybe, I was just looking for love in all the wrong places, and I was also trying to compensate for the horrible issues in my life.._

"Ooops, my bad." A male's voice apologized.

"Huh." TJ's familiar voice questioned.

_Oh my gosh I could actually hear my brother and an unknown person. The machines were noisily sounding off too. I gasped, at the realization._

My eyelids fluttered a few times. Also, my dreary eyes were clouded with a thicker cloud of moisture, and I began to rub them furiously.

"Aisha!" TJ exclaimed, and he roughly threw his arms around me. The loving hug was a bit suffocating, since I couldn't properly breathe.

"TJ." I tried to stop him, but he continued. "TJ!" I barked with anger, and he backed away. I viewed the man behind him, and I nosily examined him. He was definitely high off of something, since, well, he looked that way. The man nervously stared at me. "Who are you?" I asked, and he pointed to his chest quizzically. "Yes, you."

"He must've stepped in on accident." TJ defended him, but I shook my head. "Aisha?"

"My name is Rockford, but I go by Rocky. Who are you?" He asked me, and he walked towards my bed. I interestingly gazed at Rocky, and I softly smiled.

"Aisha, and this is my brother TJ." I introduced, and I held out my hand. He cordially took mine, and a powerful jolt shot throughout me. We exhaled a breath, and we sheepishly smiled at each other. "TJ, what exactly happened?" Even though I could pick up bits and pieces, I was still perplexed about the anomalous situation. It's obvious I was in here due to my addiction, but how he, my younger sibling, was here, and how that awfully cute man was here, well that was rather perplexing.

"I got a phone call, the nurse, who was really cute by the way-" He started.

"Was she Asian?" I questioned him knowingly.

He groaned, since he knew I knew how predictable he could be. "Yes." TJ stated as a matter of fact, and I smirked in satisfaction. "Anyways…" He grumbled, while he continued. "I rushed over here, and they both told me the same thing, you were in a coma because of…" His eyes temporarily strayed from mine, and he looked at the newcomer.

Rocky irritably rolled his eyes. "First of all, I'm not a snitch, and second, I'm not blind. I may be high, but I can see the obvious use." He affirmably gestured towards my arms. I inquisitively peered at my arms, and for the first time in awhile, I took a very good look. There were bruises and pokes randomly displayed everywhere.

"Well, then, yes because of _that_." TJ finished up, and he earnestly surveyed me. "Tell me, what happened."

My eye contact was cast sideways, and I didn't want to expose everything. From what I could clearly remember, I was at that drug house over in the ghetto. Bad things happened off of Reefside Dr. The next thing that was unfortunately flashed before me eyes, I was even with TJ's best friend. Holy shit! I fucked him! I cursed the drugs, since that wasn't exactly something I would logically do.

Now, I really couldn't look him in the eyes.

Without notice, and I couldn't comprehend Rocky's reasons for doing so, he amicably stepped in. "Hey, back off, just for a moment at least." After that was heard, I took a quick glance, and TJ's eyes grew to large saucers and evilly stared down the other man. "It's obvious she's already been through enough trauma, and you asking what's happened to her makes her relive it. Think about it."

I was shocked by Rocky's characterization. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, and that, I found very attractive.

TJ was ready to lunge at ole dude, and if I could get out of the bed- I was heavily sequestered to this spot with all these wires coming out of me- I'd put a stop to this. God, this was so embarrassing. I became flushed with anger.

"Know what, fuck you!" TJ lashed out unrepentantly, and I incredulously witnessed my brother's anger doubling over. He's stressed about something, and I needed to find out what. "You are just some random nigga, and for all I know you prey on vulnerable people! Leave, get out of here!" He admonished.

"Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson-Campbell, how dare you." I threateningly demanded for him to stop. Maybe this was fate's divine intervention.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" He retorted, but before I could speak, he powerfully interjected with some parting words. Rocky was becoming very unnerved with my brother, at this point, and I couldn't blame him. "You are the stupid one that got yourself in the hospital, and if anything, I accuse you of doing this on purpose. You're making fuck eyes with this nigga. You don't even know him."

"TJ, I-" My eyes welled at the raw emotion he was displaying.

"Fuck you, Aisha!" He jerkily interjected, and he stared me down with purpose, and I had never seen this side of TJ before.

Never.

"Why are you getting mad at her?" Rocky, aggravated by my brother, hissed.

"You deal with her, then." TJ pointed, and he stomped out of there.

I couldn't hold in the tears anymore, and they flowed and flowed and flowed. This was not my day, but Rocky placed a comforting hand no my shoulder. How could TJ do that to me?

"Why are you still here?" I inquired, since I had just met Rocky, and from what it seemed, he accidently entered this room.

He shyly smiled at me. "Why wouldn't I be here with a beautiful woman?" He softly nudged me.

My eyebrow rose, and even with some tears, I found a little bit of comedy in this situation. "Are you already trying to get into my pants?"

The Hispanic with slightly big lips chuckled at me. "Possibly, is it working?" I stared into his eyes, trying to see what he was like. TJ held some truths. I didn't know this guy, but he walked into my room for a reason.

"One day." I simply told him, after I wiped the snot from my nose. My eyes were beginning to feel swollen, so I wiped them down as well. Sometimes, I felt truly unattractive with the reddened eyes.

He handed me a tissue, and I smiled at him again. He was definitely working to get in my pants. I laughed at the thought.

My mind floated elsewhere, once two people entered my room. There was a young woman with the doctor. Rocky gave her a slight nod, like he had known her or was acquainted with her. That made me slightly jealous, since I thought we had already formed a connection. I was distracted, as the doctor began to poke and prod me.

"Ms. Campbell." The doctor called for me, and I nodded. "This is Dana Earhart-Mitchell, she's a resident doctor." He updated, and I acknowledged her presence with a smile."Alright, let me check you over real quick." He forged on, and the routine went about. Light entered my eyes, and the stethoscope coldly stopped onto one of my pulse points. "Good." He listened, but I was caught up in the interaction between my _future_ husband and Dana.

Alright, so I was kinda assuming we would be together then. Sue me.

"Wonderful, we thought you were going to be under this sedation a bit longer. I'm glad that wasn't the case." The doctor nicely praised, and I only nodded. "Dana, will finish up?."

"Sure doc." The blonde confidently stated.

"How did you know to come in and check on me?" I asked him, since his arrival was really unexpected.

"Your brother had mentioned you were awake." Dana answered, and I was appalled by her response. "Is there something wrong?" She was probably questioning my physical state, or she was asking about the bigger picture, if I was physically and emotionally stable.

"I'm fine, thank you." I responded in a small voice.

"Dana, you know what to do." The doctor commanded, and she smiled.

Her smile was familiar, and it was possibly because I felt the same way. I wondered _who_ she had met.

"So, Rocky, what are you doing here? I thought you were outside talking on the phone or taking a break." Dana questioned him, while she checked more of my vitals and took down some notations.

"I kinda walked into her room." He vaugely explained. "Do you know where her brother went?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. He said something about, I think she's awake, but I gotta leave now." She replied.

My brother seemed to have a bipoloar excursion, recently. "How do you two know each other?" I blurted out.

Rocky happily smirked, and I glared at him.

"We met today." Dana replied, and she was almost done. Without hesitation, she gasped at the sight of my marks. Until my drug addiction was fixed, then, I should expect for this reaction to occur. "His brother knows this guy I like."

"Carter." Rocky filled in, and the blonde's cheeks were infused with pink. "She was all over him."

"Rocky!" Dana became happily flustered with his examination and smiled nonetheless. "Are you going to the concert tonight?" She asked him.

Always, the good stuff happens when I'm out of commission. "What concert?" I queried.

"Well, my brother's partner's sister is performing at the local Youth Center." Rocky started, and I had to question the statement.

"Your brother's gay?"

"No, he's not. He is actually going on a date with my sister." Dana added, and I disbelievingly looked at them. "I know, right? It is a weird thing to say, but we're kinda double dating tonight."

"What a small world." I commented, and they, too, nodded.

Because she was done Dana headed towards the door. "Rocky, have you got ahold of Eric?"

"Nah, but I will. i probably won't be going to the concert." Rocky vouched, and I didn't believe him. "Don't be so surprised." He countered my facial expression.

"Alright, well, I guess we'll see you then. My shift is done for the day. I hope you feel better, Aisha." Dana wished, and she left with that.

Rocky and I continued to talk amongst ourselves. I guessed this was God's answer to my prayers.

* * *

**Up Next: Thomas 'Tommy' Russell-Oliver, the Cagey Warrior**


	23. Chapter 23 TOMMY gun

**The Person- Thomas 'Tommy' Russell-Oliver, the Cagey Warrior**

**Chapter 23- TOMMY gun**

**Xxxxx**

**Ocean's Bluff Ave.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

"Good morning, Tommy." Cole happily acknowledged me, while I was making my scheduled protein shake.

"Hey, Cole." I gave him a slight head nod. "Can you hand me the greek yogurt. It's in the back."

While Cole was searching for the milky goodness that was a little sweeter than the norm, I got out my vanilla flavored whey protein, along with the a couple of strawberries and some plain, dry cut steel oats. Oatmeal was gross, in my opinion, but the fiber was a necessity. So I was sponsored by Rockstar, the energy drink company that rivaled 'Monster'. Yeah, that stuff was great, and I would get the boost of energy needed, but the crash was insurmountable. I'd rather have the more natural stuff, and well my berry protein shake would suffice. Plus, I couldn't put those potentially harmful chemicals in my body, while I was training.

The blender was already on the kitchen counter, and I was inputting the ingredients. I was stopped by my helpful, adopted brother- Cole. Another little tidbit about me, I never looked at Cole otherwise. He'll always be _my_ brother, and I was almost too positive that Nick would feel the same way. We clicked like chicken, romaine lettuce, and ceasar salad dressing- fat free ceasar salad dressing, by the way.

Honestly, I would rather prefer a slice of pizza with pepperonis, mushrooms, and jalapenos._ If only. _I yearningly pondered, but for now this shake would do.

"So, what are your plans today?" He cheerfully asked. Leave it up to Cole to be nice, while our little brother was a fucking turd. He wasn't one all the time, but he remained one until he proved otherwise.

Our parents raised better, and Nick should know that.

My manager had arranged something at the Octagon for me today. On the other hand, I couldn't exactly say what it was. So, I just went with what my life revolved around. "Just practice and practice and more practice." I relayed, while the electric machine caused a noisy ruckus. "And you?" I shouted over the thing.

"Same old, same old. You know, I hope my boss isn't handing me a dog over in those embarrassing…" I couldn't hear over this fucking blender. Sometimes, I wanted to shoot this thing, or at least do a kick-ass drop kick.

I stopped pressing the 'blend' button, and once again, I asked him what he was doing. "Oh, embarrassing purses." Cole nodded that I was correct. "Yeah, me too, or else I'd have to call you a homo." It's not that I was against two men getting it on; it was more like, I'm straight, don't touch me or brother me.

He shoved the middle finger in the air, and I started to chuckle. "Don't judge me."

"Bro, I know you're into Filipinos. Do I look Filipino to you?" I questioned, while my eyebrow teasingly rose. I drank half the concoction and placed the rest in the plastic shaker. Sometimes, this stuff left a gritty, almost sandy, taste in my mouth, but the flavor was delicious.

"In my defense, I don't know what you're truly mixed with. It hasn't come up on my list of items." He nonchalantly replied, and I nodded. "But hey, if you know any Filipino girls just let me know."

"Will do." I laughed at him. My brother was a quack, but I proudly claimed him. "Alright, let me drink this, and I'll be on my way." Before I could though, I needed to find out about our little brother. "Is Nick home?"

"I think so. Do you want me to check?" Replied Cole, as he started towards the stairs.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm sure he didn't get into any trouble last night. The cops didn't make a guest appearance, so we're good." I grabbed my duffel bag, and I started for the door. "Since I know you're productive, call Nick and check on him."

"You got it, Tommy." He smiled at me, and I bid adieu.

**Xxxxx**

**2005 Newtech Dr.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

_Ah, the Octagon, my second home._

I trained here Sunday through Friday. Saturday was my only day off, and I chose that day specifically. With Cole's busy work and school schedule, and the criminals roamed the streets on those nights, which would make Nick want to do bad shit, I designated that as family day. It was comforting, and important, to know that my family was active _together_. I hope my parents were looking from up above, and they were smiling down on me for that.

And not necessarily about the _other_ things we're involved in, but they should be resting in peace, knowing damn well their sons were looking out for one another.

I entered the place, that housed eight different sports, but nine really, if mixed martial arts was added. I smiled at the people already there. I usually got here pretty early, but there were others that held more dedication than me. I respected them for doing so.

In the distance, I believed I saw one of my students from when I used to teach at the Youth Center. My old student eagerly waved at me, and I reciprocated.

Before I headed towards my rightful spot, I needed to see if my special and private package had came. I didn't want that it to get into the wrong hands. The only person I trusted this with was my manager.

"Did a package come for me?" I anxiously questioned the receptionist. She checked the overnight pile, and there was nothing.

"Sorry, Tommy." She sincerely apologized, and I began to fume over the idiosyncrasy of the postal service. For lack of better words, they fucking sucked. My eyes grew dark, and I could see the fear building in her eyes. "What can I…" She gulped, and I leery nodded for her to continue. "Should I let you know?"

"Just bring it to where I train." I sternly ordered, and she was petrified, at this point, so she agreed. "You know, I am a nice guy." I smoothly updated her with a sly smile.

_Why am I acting like this?_

"Yes sir." She practically yelped.

As I walked down the hall, I began to drink more of my homemade protein shake. My _fix_ would come later, but I desperately needed it now. I wouldn't hit my appropriate marks without _it_. Yeah, I'd bench press 200 pounds, but with the added strength, I could do at least double that maybe more. Who knows, if that shit will ever get here. In addition, and I was internally grateful, I'm glad the side effects haven't taken over. If it did, everyone would be in trouble.

I evilly laughed at the thought, and I could see the frightened looks tossed my way. The occupants, then, averted their eyes from my path. I ignored them, and headed to the lockers. My manager, soon entered, and he updated me about the fight I had. It was two weeks away. I was pumped for the event.

"Here are what the tickets look like." He showed me, and I gave my blessing. They were perfect. The fight was set to happen here, and I was going against an esteemed combatant from Stone Canyon. Eh, whatever, the guy was a douche, at least that's what I've been told. However, and this was a big however, we were in the same weight category, but he looked like Brock Lesnar. How? I had no flipping clue. The scale must've been deficient, but I was still willing to take him on.

Perseverance was a virtue, especially one of my man virtues.

I would not lose or back down from this fight. _If anything, they'd have to kill me first!_ I scoffed at the thought of being defeated, and this fueled my determination to defeat him even more.

"Make sure to send four of the these to my old student." I commanded my manager, and he curiously gazed at me. "I used to teach martial arts back in the day." He nodded in comprehension, and I started to describe what the man looked like. "He's probably 6'4", you know the height of the butler from Batman, all of those years ago, uh, uh, uh…" My memory failed me sometimes.

"Charles Napier!" My manager supplied for me, and he was right.

"And he's; I think the soccer coach over here." He made a mental note, since his memory functioned better than mine.

"Anything else, Boss?" He succumbed to my wishes, needs, and desires. I was flattered, but if I needed a butler or a cute maid, I'd find one myself. He was a great guy, down to Earth, in charge of my budding career, and he knew his shit. I liked him a lot, but I kinda blamed him for one thing.

"Yeah, I need a new pair of shorts for the fight. Something unique, threatening, and really awesome." I beseeched demandingly.

"In Stone Canyon, there's this store, eh, I shoulda know since my wife and daughter love to shop there." It definitely sounded appealing. "Izza called 'Mighty Modes', and the owner is this beautiful woman, I believe she used to be a model. You should see her, Tommy." He persuaded.

I shook my head though. Dating would distract me from training, and if I won, I would have the chance to go pro. That was my goal, so women and me were a big no-no. _In all honesty, I'm a **virgin**! _"Do they specialize in sports apparel?" This place had basically all the components to make fashion clothes, but I wasn't making a fashion statement. No, I wanted to make _the_ statement, that I'm not one to fuck with, and I would love to pay homage to my family.

"I can make the phone call. The fight is in about coming up, so I'll make sure they'll speed up the process." He answered with promptness, and this was why I liked my manager. He was persistent and assuring.

"Alright, anything else happening today?" The nagging feeling I had to do today reappeared.

My manager rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed with my swiss cheese brain. "Any minute, your photographer is going to be here. Please, Tommy, I might have to write a schedule for you or something. Don't make me do that though!" He scolded like I was the husband and he was the wife, and I forgot our wedding anniversary.

_God forbid._

"Alright, alright, just hand over those tickets to him, and call that fashion place too. Let me go out there and take the pictures for the magazine article I'm featured in." All of a sudden, I remembered my schedule like it was the back of my hand.

"You got it." He promised, and we both exited the room.

He went to find my old student, while I went to the main room of the _real_ octagon. There was a man there, kinda plump, so I knew his eating habits weren't tailored like mine. He was shorter than me, and he was bald. I couldn't believe he was going to photograph me, since he was supposed to bring out my true essence, pizzazz, mysteriousness, and all that mumbo jumbo. Basically, I was supposed to capture the reader's attention. Well, I could only do so much work. The photographer had to position me this way, that way, chin to the right, chin to the left, arms up, arms down, and bam, there's the picture plastered all over the front cover of a magazine.

I frustratingly sighed, as I approached him, but he was completely flustered. Seriously, he looked like the poster child for stress, and I sympathetically could relate to him. I've had those days. He continued on the phone, and I patiently waited to the side, musing about a few things.

As the oldest in the Russell-Oliver house, I was put on this grandeur pulpit, and my parents conditioned me to watch after Nick. Eventually, Cole was added to the mix. Once both of my parents passed away, I was my younger siblings' stand in father figure. Mom's sister took us in, for several reasons. She was the womanly spirit we needed in our lives, she kept us out of the system, and she was our caretaker. We were grateful for her, but it was mostly me that thanked her and eased her already vast amount of responsibilities.

After the tears, blood, and sweat I shed- literally it was like that, since I had cried over my parents' loss, I donated blood, and I was sweating like crazy due to the extra shifts I took at the Youth Center- we finally got an answer to our prayers. As soon as I turned 18, we received our parents' will. Money was headed our way, and our Aunt was relieved of our duties, and to think, she finally got a boyfriend. Not only that, but we got the home we grew up in too, and we were living somewhat stress free.

Yes, we had no parents to dictate this and that. However, _I_ wanted to run a tight ship, since it's what our parents would've done.

Somehow and in some way, Nick became a lost puppy and tried to fit in by doing stupid shit. I love my brother, don't get me wrong, we're very close, but he's better than being a delinquent. When that officer brought him home, I wanted to beat the shit out of him. What was he accomplishing by running the streets? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I should've beat some common sense into him then! But, I would've been arrested for battery.

At least, I had Cole on my side. I recruited Cole to look after our little brother. He was on the opposite end of the spectrum, held a good head on his shoulders, and wasn't disrespectful in any such way. He even graduated high school, and now, he was on the right track to making something of his life. That's the kind of motivation I liked to see. I didn't have to force him, nor did I have to punch him a couple of times either. Mom and dad would be proud of Cole, and I only wished he had few more years with them.

They were amazing parents.

Martial arts has always been my thing. I had no clue it would result to be a possible career. I kept advancing, and my sensei wanted me to help with his classes. I agreed, since that generated some kind of income. So, at the age of 16, I was going to high school, heading to the Youth Center after school, and having no time for a social life because my head was in the books or actively teaching students. My students raved about how great I was with them, how I took my time with them, and how I was a great role model. Even more, they would brag about me to other people, and I soon gained a following.

Girls groveled at my feet, while the guys wanted to hang out with me. I was humbled by their gestures and their praise, but that was the least of my concern. It wasn't for the fan base, it wasn't for the attention, I simply did what I needed. My family needed to stay afloat, and I was simply building on my passion.

By chance, I stumbled upon the world of MMA fighting.

After Ernie hired a new manager, I kinda stopped working there. I had nothing against her, but the aura didn't feel the same. Once that occurred, I applied at the Octagon for a teacher position. I was hired on the spot. One night, I had forgotten something in my room. Yeah, my cursed memory struck again. There was an illegal mixed martial arts fight going on. That night I learned a couple of things. One, that unlawful activity had gone on pretty often, and two, martial arts and boxing were combined into one sport.

Truthfully, it was like I was in the wrong place, but it was the right time. I was challenged to a match, and at first, I wasn't going to take it. In martial arts, I learned to never use what I've acquired on another person. One of the men, who was involved in the forbidden match, didn't back down. As a result, I was pushed into it. I came out victorious. It worked well for me because I reaped a manger. He left the other two in the dust, and he fostered me into becoming this hometown hero. I've been deemed a legend. My ring name was, Dr. T, because the words were a play on Mr. T. At that time, I hated it, but it's stuck.

I've won many amateur fights, and this upcoming fight would catapult me to the professional world of MMA. The owner of the UFC was set to make an appearance and willing to offer a contract to the winner. I _had_ to be that winner. Part of me was worried though, if I had to undergo a drug test. Would steroids be on the list of drugs needed to be detected? It's no secret that stuff was bad news, but my strength was rapidly increasing because of it. I've never felt more invincible in my life. And the side effects, like I've mentioned before, I haven't had any. Yeah, there were times when I got slight angry, but that was it. Nothing has happened where anything was noticeable. My manager told me these were okay in moderation, so I was following what he's said. After all, he's the one that turned me on them.

Nothing would stop me from achieving my dream. Even though I wanted to get Nick off the streets, fully help Cole reach his goal to becoming a veterinarian, I needed to do this to me. This was what I've been working towards, and I've pretty much given up all the practical things a young adult wished for.

"Alright, I'm finally ready." The photographer informed, as I stood in the middle of the Octagon. He entered. "Sorry about the hold up, but I've been stressed about closing my studio for the day." He told me, and I frowned. Doesn't that mean he's losing business? "I just got off the phone with my assistant, and she knows not to come in."

"I see." I simply acknowledged, and he displayed a frustrating face. I began to pose, and he clicked away.

"My assistant, she's great and has a lot of potential, but I don't know if I should promote her." He positioned me to hold up my fists in front of my face. That was so cliché, but I conformed. "Then, I would be out of an assistant."

"Why not hire another one?" I offered, and he questioningly looked at me. "Well, I'm assuming you are hiring her as a head photographer, and she'll stay at the office, while you're on a site. Right?"

He nodded, and I held a kick, where it was fully extended up in the air. More shutter sounds were released. "Right, she'll be in the studio, and she'll need an assistant?" He grasped my picture. "I see what you're saying, so give her, her own person that'll help her like she has helped me."

I conceitedly demonstrated some more moves, while his camera captured every single angle. We must've went through several rolls of film. "Yeah, it sounds like it'll make it easier on the both of you." I was sweating profusely, while he contemplated about it more.

He was interested in the idea, and then he wondered about something. "Who would be her assistant? I gave her an assignment. She needs to get her portfolio together before I hire her. That's a week away, so I need to have someone by then. I wouldn't be surprised if her photographs were professionally put together."

The craziest idea sparked in my head, and that's when I made the phone call to my younger brother, Nick. This would be the opportunity to get his ass on the right track. "Just one moment." I exited to find my phone. Keenly, I dialed my brother's number. He didn't answer on the first ring, nor the second. _Idiot_. "Hello?" I asked, since the phone stopped ringing.

_"Yeah, it's me, what do you want?"_ He really did know how to make me feel special.

"Nice way to greet your brother." I rolled my eyes in aggravation. "Bro, I need you to meet me at the Octagon." I cut right to the chase.

_"Really?"_ His emotions were riled up, but this meeting that I was trying to arrange wasn't for _that_ reason. Yeah, he had some interest in MMA, but I didn't want that.

I updated him about the photographer's dilemma. I was firm on him getting the job, or at the very least, speaking to the guy. This could potentially lead to other ventures, and from what the photographer has said, he might meet a nice girl. His awareness dimmed substantially, since he either wasn't listening or staring at himself in the mirror. My family was attractive, but he wasn't God's gift to women he would like to think he was. _Jerk_. Eventualy, he complied, and he was willing to meet with the photographer.

See, he wasn't such a dimwit.

Now, I would be a little more lenient, and he asked if we were doing anything later. "Okay, yeah, yeah, whatever. If you are waiting for lunch, go ahead and meet me at the Octagon. I'll buy you some."

_"Thanks Tommy, you're the best."_

"Meet me at 1, and make sure to get a hold of Cole." _Didn't I tell Cole to get ahold of Nick too? I don't exactly remember._ "I want all of us to eat together." I paternally ordered.

We were all fatties at heart, but today it would be sandwich wraps filled with alfalfa, bean sprouts, tofu, corn, black beans, and salsa. Maybe chicken salad without the dressing would be ordered too. Hey, I was paying, therefore they ate what I gave them.

With that we were off the phone, now I could tell the photographer and start training.

**A few hours later… **

Cole and Nick had finally arrived, and they were coming towards me. My manager made the lunch run, and my brothers had disgusted faces at the food. For some odd reason, the two seemed closer than usual, and I needed to inquire about that. Since they were famished, they were going to eat.

"Nick, why are you looking like that?" I queried, since his face presented some despair. It sort of bothered me.

"You remember our pregnant neighbor?" Cole interjected around his mouthful of chicken salad. I nodded, since I couldn't forget her. Just because I trained like my life depended on it, that didn't mean I could forget a gorgeous lady like her. Nick was right, she had a coke bottle body. "Well, her house caught on fire and the flames were massive, almost sky high."

"I called 911, and it was a big mess." Nick solemnly added, and I urged him to continue. "Emergency rescuers were on the scene promptly" He informed me, and he talked about the paramedic that seemed drunk. _Now, that's a fucking idiot._ He continued about the 'dick' of a police officer that had brought him home, all those months ago, not wanting to talk to him, even though he made the phone call.

"You're kidding me." _What the hell is wrong with the world. _

"Nope." My little brother swallowed his mouthful.

"What else happened?" I bit into my bland wrap, but it all the nutrients and necessary proteins. Why was dieting so hard sometimes? All the bad stuff was _too_ good.

"She died." Cole responded, and I incredulously stared at him. "It was on the news. My co-workers and I watched it. It's very sad. The parents haven't said anything about her death, since they've been at the hospital all morning."

"I wouldn't doubt if they stayed all day and night, since the baby was born via cesarean." Nick dutifully analyzed, and Cole and I were amazed by him. "What?! I watched it too."

"Alright." I chuckled at him, although I shouldn't have. The news was very depressing. "I should send them some condolences flowers or something. We should probably even head to the funeral, so find that out." I requested, and they nodded at me. "Cole, did anything happen to you today?"

"Not as interesting as that fire, but yeah, I helped this Asian girl with her flat tire-" He tentatively started, and Nick and I glanced his way. "No, she wasn't Filipino."

"Poor you." Nick muttered teasingly, and I couldn't help but laugh at him as well.

"Shut up. Anyways, I had Lion with me, and well, this random photographer came up and asked to take the picture of Trini and the dog."

"Who's Trini?" Nick wondered aloud, my thoughts were confirmed, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box.

"The girl I helped by replacing her flat tire." Cole sternly answered with irritation. "Can I continue?" Both of us nodded, while I looked at my watch, I didn't have much time left for lunch. "Maddie came by to take the picture of Trini and the dog."

"Was Maddie cute?" Nick, once again, interrupted, and I was about to smack the shit out of Nick. I loved the guy, but still, he really needed to stop asking questions.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, Maddie asked me to join Trini, and when I got near her, she literally booked it. She drove out so fast I thought she was going to lose control, or at the very least run over my tools!" My adopted brother finally finished up.

"Was Maddie a photographer?" I queried, since I thought she had a connection to the photographer, that I was trying to set Nick up with.

As Cole recollected his thoughts, Nick appeared very shaken by the fire. There was this intense cloud over his eyes, and I knew he needed to relieve some stress. This was when I held the most reverence for my brother; he showed an empathetic side. As his reward, we could spar today.

"Yeah, she is. I think." Cole answered, and I smirked at Nick.

"Well, if that's the case, then Nick, you might be working with a fine looking lady." I playfully joked with him, and he angrily glared his eyes. "Oh come on, the offer is way too good to pass up. Just take the job." I commanded him to, since being a resident bad boy wasn't fairing any better.

My manager waltzed back into the gym, and once he spotted me, he beckoned me over. I politely excused myself and walked to him. "Hey, a, Tommy. I talked to the woman, and her apprentice will do the work." He referenced the tailored shorts I wished to have a design for."

"That's perfect!" I happily exclaimed, and if no one was watching, I'd probably do a dance. "When can I meet with them?"

"Probably tomorrow. I think around 10 AM or so. You can make it?"

"Definitely, which would mean I wouldn't train too much though." I was determined to get in an hour hour or two. Most days, I'd train for about eight hours. "Has my package came in?"

"No, the receptionist didn't say anything about it." He replied, and we both became rather flustered with the postal system.

"Alright, well one of my brothers should be leaving in a few, and the other one's going to stay. I pulled a string or two, and hopefully, he'll work with that photographer from earlier." I broadcasted informingly, and he too, believed this would do my youngest brother some good. "Also, I need to work out with him. You know?"

He became quirkily chummy with me. "Gonna teach him a lesson?"

I shook my head in defiance. "He's frustrated. One of our neighbors died-"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, the woman on Ocean's Bluff Ave." He whistled, signaling how bad it truly was. "It was awful."

_Am I the only one that hasn't seen this_, I mused. "So, you see why." He expectantly nodded, and we detached from each other's side. I saw that my brothers were already participating in a light sparring match, and Cole was winning. Great, my full blooded brother was going to lose miserably.

Cole quickly took a look at his watch and began tidying up. "Alright, you guys, I gotta head back to work for a little. Ugh, why couldn't I just go straight to school, it's not too far from her." He muttered, and I nodded. The school was three blocks up. "I'll see you two later?"

"Most definitely." I responded, and I held Nick back from heading out. Cole furrowed his brows, but he still exited. I turned to Nick, and I threw a punch at him.

"Hey!" He held his cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Come on, we'll brush up on your skills, alright?"

He nodded accordingly. "Do I really need to get into photography?" He complained already, and he hasn't even started. We began to do some yoga, since that helped to clear our minds of bad shit. I had been taught by a wonderful fitness trainer, awhile back, and it's stuck with me ever since. The fluid motions of transitioning to various positions and exhaling deep breaths centered us completely.

"Hey, you could always be an instructor here." I updated, and he looked at me surprised. "Yeah, a yoga instructor." I joked, since he was moving gracefully.

"Whatever" He irritably huffed, and I continued to smile.

Our bodies moved in sync, as we began a moderately paced kata. The swift and taut moves were powering up our physiques, and without a signal, we faced each other and battled it out. I was shocked to see Nick, all of a sudden, holding his own with me. With Cole, he battled like twins would do for milk, sweet and delicate, but with me his ferocity was infused with passion. The loss of the pregnant mother must've gotten to him. His demeanor was similar to when we lost our parents. It hit me, he was reliving that incident through her. Both of our builds were dripping with sweat, as we continued this convoluted dance.

I grabbed his body and kneed him with much force. He immediately fell to his back, and that pretty much ended the match. If my estimation was correct, we had been at it for an hour or so. Thank goodness it was time for a break.

My brother put him a good battle, or maybe, and this was why I needed a damn injection of the 'bad stuff', I was losing my touch. Either way, I won the match, and that's what mattered.

"Tommy!" The man I've looked at as my father figure, also known as my boss, called for me. I hopped out of the ring, even though my muscles were incredibly sore and I was feeling listless. "It came." He inconspicuously notified me, and I nodded with delight.

My saving grace was finally here. I gladly accepted the box from my manager, and Nick approached us. "Tommy that was a great workout." He gleefully gushed, and I held the same sentiment. "I think I feel like maybe one day I can join you." He plucked a spare towel from my bag and started to wipe his body.

I firmly shook my head, and he became upset. "Slow your roll, you did good, but that was because you were working off adrenaline. By tomorrow, I bet I can knock you out." _Whoa, that was really asshole-ish of me. _

"Bro, you were winded, and I held my ground. I lasted longer than even I thought I could." He countered, but I still wasn't having it.

"Just head home. I'll stay here." I updated, and he looked at me curiously. Even more, his hazel eyes darted to the cardboard box I was protectively coddling, much to my chagrin. This wasn't one of my proudest moments, but this was the power boost I needed. Besides, this would remain my caged secret until the day I die.

"What is that?"

_Alright, I need to put a stop to this. _"Nick, go home now." I ordered, and he shook his head. Jeez, he was able to maneuver well in the ring, okay, I got that, but he's acting like he's the next Forest Griffin? _Over my dead fucking body._

"Tommy, come on let's go a few more rounds." He urged, but there was something I wanted to do, and his involvement was not wanted nor needed.

My manager anxiously looked between us. My anger was building.

"Stop it!" I furiously shouted, and I irately glared at him. "Go home right now, and I'll leave it at that."

"You aren't my father nor are you my mother!" His emotions were matching mine, and he pointed at me in spite. "I'm so sick and tired of your shit!"

The other inhabitants of this part of the gym inquisitively wondered what my brother and I were up to. That was slightly embarrassing, and this was the reason he should've never came. If he was normal like Cole, then we wouldn't be engaged in this argument. For that matter, he wouldn't have a goddamn reason to come here.

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared, and I powerfully shoved him away. He ended up falling to the ground. From his position, he disbelievingly stared at me. _What did I just do?_ It was like a gun spontaneously going off, that's how I felt. "Nick." I sighed apologetically.

"Forget it, Tommy!" He immediately left with that, and I hoped he wasn't too mad at me.

The events replayed in my head, and I was so idiotic to have done that to Nick. Just because he wasn't like Cole or more like me, it didn't mean he was a bad person. He's made some dumb mistakes, but at least he wasn't locked up or dead. Oh God, what if that fire happened at our house, then Nick would literally be deceased. I thanked God he wasn't. I don't know what caused me to do something like that.

The heat of the stares was beginning to get bothersome. "Get back to your shit!" I shouted malevolently. I shook my head, _this isn't me_.

I resumed my practice.

**A Few Hours Later…**

I exited to my car.

The steroid injection went cleanly into my right butt cheek. Thankfully, my manager didn't mind acting like a doctor. In no time, my bench pressing was upped by 100 pounds. My muscles even looked more defined too.

I made a mental note- I even engrained it in my brain- I would apologize to Nick. He didn't deserve the way I acted towards him. He was just trying to spend some quality time together. If anything, he took a step forward. No one can change overnight, and I shouldn't expect anything differently. I shouldn't have pushed him away like that.

I immediately started my car. As I was driving down the street, I noticed there was an ambulance speeding down the lane. I came to a halt. Realizing they were making a right towards the college. Absolute paranoia set in. What if that had to do with Cole? What if Cole was in trouble? I couldn't bear to live with myself if Cole was hurt.

I immediately rung up Nick.

_"What do you want, Tommy?"_ He answered with exasperation.

"Cole's hurt." I responded, while I swerved to the left and put my foot to the gas pedal.

_"What?!"_

"Cole's hurt, head to his college. I'm going now!"

I hung up. If my mind was playing tricks on me, my secret would be to blame. For now, I needed to aid my adopted brother.

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 24- Kimberly 'Kim' Hart-Grayson, the Opaque Designer**


	24. Chapter 24 KIndred huMans

**The Person- **Kimberly 'Kim' Hart-Grayson, the Opaque Designer

**Chapter 24- KIndred huMans**

**Xxxxx**

**2001 Silver Hills St.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

As a habit, I checked my text messages to see if I got anything while I was sleeping. Yup, I did, and it was from my brother, the only man I could seem to trust nowadays.

_"Hey it's Carter, and I'm on a 24 hour shift. Expect me to be gone until this time tomorrow. Love you both."_

'Love you both' most likely pertained to my sister and I. At least, I would hope it was for my sister and I. Unfortunately, Carter hadn't been thrusted into the world of dating. First of all, he's been so busy as captain of the Angel Grove Fire Department- or AGFD. Second, he's been vastly overprotective over Ash and I, how could he find a 'good girl' to date? If he did find someone to date, then he wouldn't hover over our backs like a monkey. That would be a good thing- partly. I was still selfish and needed him.

I began to get ready, and yes, I didn't answer his text because I just wanted to head into work early this morning. I wanted to show my boss that I dedicted to my work. Plus, I didn't want to bother him at all. What if he was sleeping, or what if he was summoned for an emergency call? Those reasons alone caused me not to respond so quickly. I entered my shower first and put the water on hot. The feeling was absolutely blissful.

_If only I could feel that way all the time, _I sadly thought.

In my 22 years of life, 22 and nine months, if I counted the time I spent in my mom's womb, my life has been pretty sane. I wasn't around drug addicted parents, or siblings engaged in aberrant acts, nor have I had someone extremely close die suddenly. Alright, so my father passed away, but my mind wasn't full of his memories or his heroic deeds. On the other hand, if Carter was to die on me right now, I'd freak and be placed into _that_ category.

For the most part, my siblings and I got along great.

Sometimes I was troubled with Carter's imperiousness, and that's caused several heated arguments between us. Poor Ashley, she would hide underneath the table or inside of her bedroom. Carter detested that I would defend myself or counter his justifications, but that was me._ At least, that's what I used to be_. In high school, it was hard to date. Well, only when I was a freshman. Carter's friends- that were in the same grade as him- wanted to date me. And I hated hwo my girlfriends would always drool over Carter's handsomeness, which would cause me to vomit. The minute his friends laid their eyes on me though, he was adamant I couldn't be involved with any of them. Couldn't I get a say in who I should and who I shouldn't date? Nevertheless, Carter was still my main man, and I loved the guy to death.

If only I could let him in on the secret that I've been carrying for the past six years.

Then there's Ashley, my younger sister. The one that I would defend until the end of time. Poor Carter, he was cursed with two good looking sisters. I confidently smirked over that. Ashley Hart-Grayson was taller than me, but she's admitted that she does look up to me. That's fine, it showed respect, and it definitely defined her role as the little sister, but she was the motherly figure out of the both of us. She cared for me, like that time in my junior year when I shut everyone out, she made attempts to get me to open my mouth. She'd bring me chocolate, fruits, Subway, cakes, anything that was comforting. Although the first few tires were futile, she still kept at it. Seemingly, she's like me in that sense, since she's been very absent in the eyes lately. I wonder what's gotten her to become so reserved. Not only that, but recently, she came home with a couple of jewelry boxes and other expensive accessories, and I know she doesn't have a job. So, how did she get all of that?

I finally exited the shower, and I slipped on my bathrobe and placed my drenched locks into a pink towel and molded it into a turban. I slung a right and retreated into my room. Because it was necessary I locked my door. Carter's been scarred plenty of times for life, trust me. I sat at my vanity mirror, and my reflection stared back at me. _What's happened to me? _I depressingly deliberated, since my eyes held no light like before

I used to be the confident, cool, collected Kim, but now I'm dull, diminished, and dirty. At least, that's what I labeled myself. My deepest, darkest secret that I've held… I was _**raped.**_ It shouldn't be an atrocity of a surprise, but to my family and others, it would probably knock them dead.

Since I could practically walk, I was twirling, tumbling, and teetering on a balance beam. Gymnastics was my strength, and I could've made it to the Olympics, or at the very least, the Pan Globals. That would've made Daddy proud, and I could literally picture him shining down on me with an honored smile encrusted on his lips. And, I would've continued chasing my dreams, if that **_event_** hadn't held such a heavy consequence.

Several of my teammates and I were invited to a college party. I thought that was the greatest thing in the world, and I couldn't wait to go. I was very popular in my junior year, please Carter was out of high school, I could freely date within the school grounds, I was petite, some guys told me I was their dream girl. By heading to a college party, I'd bless men, not boys or teenage guys, but men. Anyways, we got dolled up, and our outfits were fairly skimpy. I loved my outfit, it was comprised of a halter top, miniskirt, and some chunky heels. Of course my top was pink, since that was the color I lovingly sported. So, anyways, we went to the party. There was a lot of alcohol, drunken women dancing on the tables, intoxicated men acting obnoxious, and plenty of chaos erupted. We should've left, but we didn't since we were **'in'** for doing so.

I drank a few wine coolers, even had several shots, but the last drink I had that one was a dozy. I'm very petite, so I had to use the bathroom often. At one point, I carelessly left my drink on a table. At that time, I thought the drink was flat, since it tasted kinda unique. It wasn't similar to the first time I took a chug of it. And then, to me, the world did a three hundred and sixty degree turn several times, and each time was faster than the last. I passed out.

I awoke to someone roughly and continuously forcing their penis inside of my vagina.

I cried and begged for the man to stop, but his disgustingly blue colored eyes held this idyllic smile, like he was proud of doing this to me. No, how could he have been? It's because of him I lost my innocence, my self confidence, and my sanity. It's because of him that I couldn't look at a man the same way ever again, and it's because of him that I drastically altered to this. Why did he prey on me? It hurt immensely; I heard sex was sinful yet very pleasurable. Not for me, it felt like a bat swinging towards my head! And he even spitefully kissed me! His words at the end added to my exisiting torture over the siuation, _'You were just as good, or even better than my fiancee.'_ My body slightly shivered at that statement. What the fuck?! That man was sick, and I was put into a stunned stupor. He even added if I told anyone, and he enunciated _anyone,_ I'd be dead. He omniously mumured his name into my ear and harshly kissed me again.

It's been forever engrained into my mind.

Like a zombie, I placed my clothes on, walked out of there, and just walked home. I didn't know how I made it home, but thankfully I did. In the shower, I scrubbed and scrubbed my body, and there were burns all over. If I continued, then I would've died from external bleeding; let me put it that way. After that, I entered this catatonic state, but I had to function normally or else I'd raise suspicion.

Then, _it_ happened.

While preparing for one of my gymnastics meets, and this was a month and a half after the traumatic incident, I initiated- what would've been an amazing- tumbling routine off the balance beam. Suddenly, his eyes flashed into my mind, and instantaneously, my mind and body worked against each other. I fell, and then agony dispersed rapidly throughout my body. I couldn't get up, it was like some random force was holding me down and kicking me at the same time. My teammates rushed me to the hospital.

_I lost a baby, **his** baby, but it was **my** baby. _When the doctors told me, I-I couldn't wrap my head around it. The first time I had sex, and that was the result! I wept my eyes out, and I had no clue I possessed that many tears. Nurses and doctors comforted me, and they were firm on me telling someone what's occurred but I wasn't willing to. I left for home and finally stopped participating in anything that I loved.

After that harrowing experience, my pelvic area became inflamed constantly. The last time the grueling pain enveloped my body, I headed to the hospital- by myself. I had my insurance card, and I would intercept the mail, so it was no problem to just head in there. Besides I was just about to turn 18, so I was deemed an adult. After several tests, they found cysts covering my ovaries, and they weren't sure what had caused it. Part of me had a clue, but I remained silent. The doctors gave me two options, either take birth control in hopes of curbing the pain and slowing down the growth, or surgically removing the female organs. The decision was nerve-racking, and with no one to turn to or even open up to; I went with the _latter._

How could I tell my mom that I lost my virginity, let alone that was I raped? She's suffered enough heartbreak, so why couldn't I just deal with this solitarily? Carter would be in prison or suffer the death penalty if he found out? And Ashley, she probably wouldn't know what to do.

Understandably so, I was a hot mess and became ultimately reclusive. It took time, but I regained some strength and self-assurance. I was always interested in fashion, but modeling was terrifying, so aspiring to be a designer was the next best thing. Through networking, I secured at job at 'Mighty Modes'. My boss was beautiful, and I wished to hold her confidence. She accepted me with open arms, and I was excited to be on board.

It's taken me this long to partially accept what's happened to me. One day, I hope to officially get past the rape. I never knew what happened to the guy; I'm sure he ended up marrying his fiancee and they are living their happily ever after. Hopefully, he hasn't terrorized any other woman, but who really knows. I don't, and I never ever wish for something like that to happen, not even on my worst enemy. _Alex, wherever you are, I hope you rot in hell. _I sadistically mused, while I wiped my tears.

Makeup was really a girl's best friend, since it helped to cover the swollenness around my eyes due to the sobbing. I quickly accentuated my features with delicate touches, and then I pried into my closet. Donning the cutest pink outfit I could find, I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs to make breakfast. An egg white omelet with ham cubes and cheese was a hearty breakfast. I made some tea too. Once my food was complete, I started to eat. Because the clock still had an early time I decided to go ahead and cook breakfast for Ash.

"Did you get Carter's text?" Her voice made it's presence in the kitchen.

"Yes, I did." My mouth almost moved in sync with the spatula as I tried to fold the egg, meat, and cheese mixture.

"Did you reply?" _What's with the questions? _I continued cooking, and then I heard her curse.

I furrowed my brows, and I interestingly surveyed her. There was something wrong with my sister, and I've noticed that for the past five months. If I hadn't known any better, we were both hiding something. She hadn't replied back to Carter's text either, and now, her face was flushed to a deep scarlet. "Now, what's going on with you?"

"I could say the same for you." That one statement caused my stomach to turn.

_Oh God! She's on to me_. I mused dreadfully. "Uh, I already ate, I got-gotta go." I hoarsely whispered. I've already thought about what's gotten me to this point, so I didn't need any further reminders. On the other hand, I wished she would confess her demons to me. It's like she's ashamed of this unknown factor, but to her it's known.

She grabbed for my wrist. "Kim, don't go." Her earnest eyes examined me, and I felt the scrutiny.

No, I really needed to go. There were some things better left unsaid, and whenever my sister opened up, then maybe, just _maybe_ I'd do the same. I quickly snatched my items and rushed to work.

I needed to stay busy.

**Xxxxx**

**A Few Hours Later  
****1998 Karovian Ct.  
****Stone Canyon, CA**

_This is not my day!_ I irritably grumbled to myself, as I stared at the wreck before me.

So, I entered work, and everything was going fine, until this irate person called with a few choice words over the mix-up on her order. I was not incompetent, I just had other things on my mind. I stepped up, and I would fix the situation. After that, my boss requested I go to Fusion Brasserie. _When was I going to do a more challenging task?_ I loved working for her, with her, learning the ins and outs of the business, but I wanted to actually draw, design, and compose an outfit.

Not make food runs.

And that assigned food fun had a stupid, bullshit outcome, since I hit someone's red car!

_Why me?!_

Through the crowd of people came a man, he was obviously taller than me with dual toned hair- that's a fashion faux pas- and there's a shy aura about him. He stepped to the car, and I took him as the owner.

"Is this your car?" I questioned him, and he meekly nodded. I explained to him the situation, and how I ended up causing this fender bender. He wasn't slightly interested, so I thought my vast beauty was making me speechless. _Not!_ "Are you okay?" He couldn't even look me in the eye!

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be socially awkward." I smiled at him, since I thought he was the cutest thing in the world. He wasn't cocky, arrogant, or even trying to ask me for a date, no, he was sweet, nice, and meek. Yeah, he was handsome too. This was an absurd thought, but this guy would be totally great for Ashley.

My little sister hasn't mentioned to me she was dating someone, and possibly, he could get her out of the funk.

I ended up calling the insurance company, and surprisingly the both of us had Geico. That's great and this process would be a little less tedious. So, with that done, a woman named, Kendrix, was on her way. He asked about the agent's sex, and he was relieved with her being a female. I found him to be a little peculiar, but in reality he was probably just as annoyed with men like me. _Oh no, he's gay!_ That foiled my plans for him and Ashley. I purposefully stared at him, as he was on the phone. He didn't emit any signs, and my _gaydar_ was usually on point.

"Is there something wrong?" I queried, after he got off the phone.

"No, but thank you for asking." Seriously, he was so cute in my opinion. Like a lost puppy, I would love to take him home, and have Ashley could cuddle with him.

Only, if he wasn't gay though.

I offered to be his shoulder to lean on, since I damaged his car. It was the least I could do though. He was cordially apologetic for the way he's been acting, which I found very noble of him. That's the most I could say for a guy, since the others made me cower at just one look. His name was Andros, and though I found that name particularly odd; his hair should've been some type of indication.

Yet, he was very appealing.

"Are you dating anybody?" I went in for the kill, and I needed to put my burgeoning thoughts of his sexuality to rest.

"Huh?" He nosily examined me, and I laughed at him.

"You're silly, I wasn't asking for me; I was asking on behalf of my sister. "She's just a year younger than me, but she's taller. Has the most gorgeous features, light brown hair but when the sun hits it, the blonde comes through; also, she has the gentlest and kindest heart, not to mention, she's very special to me. Actually, both of my siblings are, even though Carter can be a douche, but I still love them." I happily rambled, and I reverted back to _who_ I was in my sophomore year.

In a somewhat timely manner, the claims adjuster arrived. She was a bit quirky, but she got right down to business. There was a serene demeanor about her, and I really liked it a lot. She was right, this world was small, since all three of us were from Angel Grove. Even crazier, her sister was the livid phone caller from earlier. While Kendrix was assessing the damage, an erratic cop made his presence. I held some respect for Kendrix, as she was none too pleased with his arrival and actually stood up for us.

He was a raging lunatic, power hungry and demanded that Kendrix take a breathalyzer for her legal actions. The way he menacingly stared me down, since I was giggling with Andros, caused me to flinch. Someone needed some vagina in his life, from what I could see. He left before the breathalyzer could be administered. It must've had something to do with the house fire on Ocean's Bluff Ave.

I read the article on it, and I hoped the pregnant mother was okay. It caused me to think about the 'what ifs'. This soon to be pregnant mother was in a terrible house fire, and **what if** she still survived, but the child didn't? **What if **the child survived and the mother didn't? **What if** the mother and child would have long-lasting injuries became of this? **What if** I was still able to bear children? **What if** I didn't have that miscarriage?

I alleged my thoughts were silly.

Before Kendrix was set to leave, she handed Andros and I some paperwork. She also wanted us to meet in a couple of days, and together, we agreed. With that done, I turned to Andros. "I'm very sorry for hitting your car." He placed a hand up to stop me. "No, really, I'm very sorry, let me make it up to you." I mildly bartered for his forgiveness.

He shook his head. "I really need to head back to work." He dissuaded me from doing so.

I couldn't and shouldn't let him leave. This was my doing, and I insisted on making this better. "Right now, I'm heading over to the bistro with the bakery attached-"

"Fusion Brasserie." He interrupted, and I nodded in a friendly manner.

"Yes, that place. At least, let me buy you lunch, my treat." _With the company's credit card, _I mentally added. Hey, she said get something for yourself. I possess the potential to eat alot, since I held a mighty fine metabolism.

"I suppose so." He submitted, and I smiled. "When are you leaving?"

Before I could give him my answer, my boss interjected. She poked her head out of the door. "Kim?" She called for me, as I looked over my shoulder.

"Sorry. Wait, one moment." I self-consciously ordered; I reentered the Mighty Modes boutique, and I went to talk to her. "I accidentally hit his car, that's why I haven't left yet, and I'm very sorry for-"

"Kim, I think everything happens for a reason." She held up her hand for me, and I furrowed my brows at her words. "I have something for you to do."

"What is it?" I mildly groaned, since I was sure it had to do with running errands.

"I got a phone call earlier from a man, his wife and daughter are customers here." She started, and I knew who she was speaking of. "Well, he has an up and coming fighter in need of some customized shorts. Are you interested in designing them?" My jaw dropped at the inquiry. _Me, design a pair of shorts?!_ I couldn't believe it, that was a big step up from ordering and picking up food some restaurant. This day was beginning to brighten. "Now, I told him that I'd have to run it by you, and then I would let him know." She curiously studied me, wondering if I could actually do this. "I thought I couldn't let him know, but with you being held back because of the accident, then I can give him a definite answer."

"Yes, I'll do it!" I exclaimed, and I think I held so much enthusiasm, she was kind of taken aback.

"Wonderful!" She clapped excitedly. "_He_'ll be here tomorrow then. If you weren't going to jump on the chance, I would've done it myself. I believe you made the right choice, Kim."

"He?" I inquired about the person, and I wondered how I'd act around him.

My boss nodded. "Yes, _he_, his name is Tommy 'Dr. T' Oliver." She replied, and I shrugged my shoulders. I've never heard of him. "My son loves him, he's kind of like a hometown hero."

Okay, now, I understood. "I'm not from here, remember?' I tried to remind her about my beginnings. Carter had bought a house out here, and Ashley and I chose to live with him. We haven't been here long, therefore I've never heard of this guy.

"Alright." She smiled at me, and it was very comforting for some reason. "Perfect, I'll call him back and let him know."

"Thank you for the opportunity." I gladly accepted, and even though there was the added factor of man laced in, I'd deal with that later. "Well, I'll be on my way to the café now." I informed her chirpily, and she nodded with a laugh.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt in the accident, but I supposed it was fate's way of making you stay." She cryptically added, and I nodded.

With that done, I left to the café.

**Xxxxx**

**1994 Stone Canyon Ave.  
****Stone Canyon, CA**

"Ashley!? What are you doing here?" My eyes had gazed all over, so I can take in this place, and that's when I saw her. My sister. Her body tactfully moved around, so she could stand behind the desk. I became perplexed by her doing so, since it meant she worked here. _Since when did Ashley work? _I scrambled through my brain for some hint or maybe even a clue. There was nothing and my memory was impeccable.

"I work here." She coyly replied, and I continued to look at her purposefully. Her eyes were toward the ground, and she kept brushing her face lightly.

"Let me see your face." I dictated, since there was something foreign on there. At first, she hesitated on doing so, but slowly her face was visible. I gasped at the marking on her face. "Who did this to you?" I pithily hissed. That mark, it wasn't by her doing that, unless she was schizophrenic, and the fear in her eyes, someone hurt my sister.

"Shhh." Ashley shushed me, while her severely bloodshot eyes graced me. Paranoia sent in, as she glanced here, there, and everywhere, as if she was finding a stalker. "It's my problem, and I'll handle it."

_"Your_ problem?" I repeated with attitude. "Ashley, what's going on?"

"Hey, Ashley, are you alright?" A newcomer announced, and I looked him inquisitively. I became petrified at his inflamed eyes. He seemed courteous, but still, there's something wrong with him. I shook my head at the thoughts.

"Ro-Rocky, I'm fine." My sister was covering someone's wrongdoing; I could feel it. _Just like me, _I was saddened by her act.

"If someone hurt you, let me know, my brother's a cop." The man guaranteed, and I became fascinated by him. Even with his possible drug use, he held some politeness. Odd, very odd.

"No." Ashley must be an idiot.

Rocky, at least that's what Ashley called him, turned to me. "Do you know her?"

"She's my sister." I sort of mumbled. I attentively stared at her. "Ash, let him help." I educated her that this was the best.

So maybe I couldn't help myself, but at least I wanted to help her. Between the both of us, I wanted her to get better. I could wait.

She denied our help, and I became exasperated with her. It was like talking to a brick wall! Once Rocky left, I pleaded for her to get help. She shook her head again, and I surrendered.

"If you don't tell Carter, then I will." I halfaway threatened, but she remained firm. I only halfway did so because Carter was insane if either Ash or I was hurt.

"There's a woman behind you." Ashley pointed, and I behind my shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I was just heading to the bakery, but I stopped to admire the portraits on the wall." She informed, and I noticed the camera slung around her neck.

"Nice camera." I complimented, and she nodded in appreciation and left to the bakery. I returned my attention to Ashley. "Are you dating someone?" She could yield two answers, and if anything, maybe it could signal how she got that mark. This was on Andros' behalf, maybe he could find some confidence if a lady found some interest in him.

She looked at my weirdly. "What are you up to?!" She disbelievingly wondered.

I contritely smiled. "Well, I hit a car today…"

"Kim!" She scolded, and I shrugged. "How do you think Carter is going to take that?"

_Damn it, she's right, Carter would go ballistic. _"You know I'm a bad driver, but anyways, he's very cute, nice, sweet, a little shy, but that adds to his mysteriousness. I told him about you, and-"

"Kimberly Ann Hart-Grayson, you did not." I winced at my whole name, but I still nodded. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I assumed you weren't dating anyone, and you should at least meet him, get some coffee, eat a cupcake. Oh shit, I need to get the food for my boss." After seeing Ashley, I got sidetracked. I looked at my watch, and I was pretty sure I needed to head back soon, which meant bye-bye lunch for me and Andros. I'll have find a way to make it up to him.

"Kim, I don't know."

"I won't take no for an answer, and I'll call you later." I resoluted and entered the bakery. While inside, I saw the woman with the camera. She was sitting down and eating. There was a slightly gloomy look on her face, and I wondered what happened to her. Maybe it was this day, it had been pretty whacky. I ordered the food and waited for my name to be called. Since, I had some time, I chose to approach the woman in blue. "Hey, are you okay."

She nodded, but there was a slight falter in her voice. "Yeah, just… I feel bad for how I acted towards my sister earlier. She was trying to help me, but I just, shut her out like I normally do." She went into detail. "All my life, I've been so bitter to her, and I wasn't sure I could ever be civil with her. She called for me to use her car, knowing I hated the bus system, but I was angry with her. Now, I don't know."

I could see the remorse, and I sat with her for a little. After all, I went through the same thing with Ashley just now, but we sustained it and were on good terms. "It happens. You know the hostess in the front?"

"Yeah."

"That's my sister, and just this morning we had some animosity towards each other and some, not too long ago, but we were able to talk it out. Sometimes, the arguments are just apart of the bigger picture. Either way, you two are sisters, and I'm sure she loves you and has respect for you, and you just don't know it." I gave her some words of encouragement, but they were real. That's how I felt about Ashley. No matter what, we'd be family until the end.

"Thank you." She acknowledged kindly, and I grinned at her. "What's your name?"

"Kim, and what's yours?"

"Maddie."

"Well Maddie, I hope you and your sister can became close again." I wished, and I retrieved my food and left.

**Xxxxx**

**A couple of hours later  
****1998 Karovian Cir.  
****Stone Canyon, CA**

"Carter, a concert?" I called him, after he had sent me a text message about it. "Since when do you go to concerts?" I continued typing on the computer, updating the quantity of each sizes of all the dresses.

"_Come on, Kim, just go. I sent a text to Ashley too, but I'm sure she's **working** or whatever_." His pitch was snooty, and I was in a conflict as to whether or not to tell him about the little rendezvous from earlier. "_Did you know she was working?"_

"What?!" I over exaggerated anxiously. I needed to protect Ashley and get to the bottom of that myself. "Oh no, I had no clue. I can't believe it, what? Are you sure?" I rambled, and I should calm down or else he would be tipped off.

"_Kim, what the heck is wrong with you?"_ Annoyed with me, he must've heard the nervousness.

I needed to change the subject. "Where is it?"

"_At the Youth Center on Eltar Rd."_ He replied, and I just thought of what I needed to do.

Immediately minimzing that computer screen, I checked the red flagged package for Taylor, Kendrix's sister. That's the place where I could personally deliver the package. "I'll go. I need to head over there anyway."

_"Why?"_

"The manager, over there, I kind of mixed up her package, so I need to fix it." I maximized my screen and continued working. Due to the amount, I was sure this was the last thing on my agenda.

"_Oh, so you are coming to see Taylor?_" He was a little surprised, just like I was.

"You know Taylor?" I couldn't believe it.

"_Taylor's older sister is my date for tonight, and her name is Dana_."

Those names were oddly familiar. "Do you know if they have a sister named Kendrix?" Clarification was a good thing.

"_Yeah, they do. Why, you know her? They even invited her to the concert, so you'll see her there_." He updated.

Well, that made it somewhat interesting. "Yeah, she was the claim's adjuster for the accident I got into today." _Oh, shit, here it goes. _I cursed myself for the confession and braced for Carter's reaction.

"You what?!" He lividly questioned and yelled it out. "What do you mean you got into an accident, and where was I? Kim, you should've called me. Are you hurt? I need to take you to the hospital, right now, this minute. Are you at work?"

"Carter, I'm fine. I can drive fine, and the person wasn't in the car." I informed him. "I wasn't hurt, and the front of my car has a dent, but that's it."

"_Kim, as your brother, I need to protect you, so I'm going to ask you once again, are you able to drive, or do I need to take you to the hospital_?"

What the hell, was he deaf? I already told him I was fine, and he didn't need to pester me about it. "Carter, I will see you later." I frustratingly told him.

"_Kimberly_." He sternly admonished.

"I will see you later." I reiterated for his protective ass.

_"Fine."_

I just hung up the phone, and I looked at the time. In the middle of the craziness I had endured with my sister, unfortunately, I haven't bought Andros an apology lunch. I still needed to treat him though, or else I'd never forgive myself. I exited to find my boss.

"Can I take a 15 minute break?" I wishfully asked her.

"Sure, Kim." She smiled, while she was getting some fabric out for tomorrow.

Now, from what I could remember Andros saying, the art gallery he worked at was right down the street. I headed towards the north? I think that's it, and just a few doors down, I saw the gallery. I blew out a breath of relief and entered. At the desk, there was Andros. He had a baffling expression on his face, but I still walked up to him still.

"Hello." I greeted, and he smiled at me.

"Kim! What are you doing here?" He almost yelped, and I giggled.

"Well, I felt bad, since I promised lunch and you didn't get any." I began, and he held up his hands in defense, as if I didn't need to do that. Again, I just wished to repay him. " Anyways, how would you like to come with me somewhere tonight?"

He kindly shook his head. "Can't I have plans to head over to the Youth Center." He signaled his phone.

"For the concert?" I queried, and he was appalled.

"How did you know?"

I smiled. "I got the invitation too. Be there, and you'll meet my sister. I'm sure she's going as well." I smirked at my matchmaking skills. By now, the mark should have lightened or isn't too noticeable, so that would one, distract Carter from questioning her, and two, Andros wouldn't think anything of it. Alas, this was going to be fun.

"Kim, I don't-"

"Andros, please. It'll be fine." I persuaded, and he nodded. I wrote down my number on a sticky note. "Alright, I'll see you there."

As I walked back to work, I thought about today's events. The day has had its up and downs, but in the midst of it, I realized we were all kindred, especially the ones I've come in contact with today. Betwen Ash and I, it seemed we had some secrets, my boss and I held a love for fashion, while Andros and I were wary of men, and not because he's gay, but because they were probaby judgemental of him. Kendrix and I were similar because we held some mean streaks, even though we were softies at heart. Even the police officer and I were similar, while Maddie and I had troubles with our sister. Rocky, I wasn't sure what we had in common, but he was still nice.

Funny how life works. Tonight, it was the concert, and I'll meet Carter's lady love. Tomorrow, I wasn't sure how I'd react to the fighter, but I hope he was nice.

_What am I thinking?! He's probably a ruthless jerk!_

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 25- Jason McKnight- Scott, the Obsolete Drunk**


	25. Chapter 25 a JAckass kind of a SON

**To All the Readers- **This week has been particularly crazy, since school has begun for my sons. Their schedules are rather conflicting due to them being in different schools. I apologize ahead of time for not updating like normal. Hopefully, by early next week this story will be complete. Thank you for bearing with me. **XOXO**- Courtney.

**A/N: **Jason often goes off on tangents; it's obvious why he does.

**The Person- **Jason McKnight-Scott, the Obsolete Drunk

**Chapter 25- a JAckass kind of a SON**

**Xxxxx**

**2008 Ocean's Bluff Ave.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

And here I was, in front of a house encompassed by unrelenting flames. There was a woman, securely retained inside. Sadly, there was another life flourishing inside of her. Could the baby survive if born prematurely? Would the mother outlive this traumatic event? Mother Nature was a bitch, but wait a minute, was this a result of mother nature?

The last question was rather juvenile, but something must've caused this freak house fire. Oil splatters, unattended food cooking on the stovetop, an open fire and a towel could even do it. People loved to act like a chef at home, and pretend they were on the Food Network, and then attempt to flambé- liqueur into a pan, tip the body of it slightly and the fire will come into contact and a combustion will occur. If done improperly, disastrous consequences could arise. Now, that could've possibly done it. It's not silly to think someone would take a few shots early in the morning. For me, it's become like second nature.

My mouth salivated at the reminiscence.

**(Flashback)**

_The clock flashed a time between five, six, or seven. Why was number ten scared of number seven? Eh, because seven eight nine. I crack myself up. Yeah, that's just a little bit of dry, drunken humor. So, I woke up and my breakfast of champions didn't constitute, eggs, bacons, biscuits, orange juices or coffees. Shit, was the 's' really necessary? I wasn't a fat ass, so seconds weren't even a part of my agenda. Fatties weren't cute, and no, I'm not an asshole, but my counterpart, Rex, was. No one knew **Rex,** only if I became really, really angered would he make a guest appearance. _

_At first, drinking was a release. Bud Light was my favorite beer, while rum was the harder liquor I would turn to. The one beer in the morning slowly turned to half a case. A glass of rum and coke in the afternoon gradually became three glasses of rum and coke, and then, just a fifth of rum. Don't get me started on the night time, the sparingly three shots became another fifth of rum. _

_**He** usually came out when frustrated by others or __**my**__ doing. His words were ruthless, his actions were crude, and his feelings were amplified at a drop of a hat. There were no other words to truly describe him, but he was surely this demon from hell. My intentions were never to bring that side out, but it was my way of curbing my distressed emotions. Yet, Rex's revenge, when added, it made my circumstances vastly worse than anything else. The turmoil in my life was steadily increasing, and he only wished for a way out. _

_Or, was I?_

_Moving foward, this morning; I drank two tall cans of Budweiser. _

_Even though, Jack, Jose, and Jim were my main men, I hadn't been able to make a run to the liquor store. Hard, dark liquor was the best. Vodka, gin, and coffee flavored ones weren't my area of expertise, nor were they my favorite. I hated them with a passion, and that's probably the only thing I held some desire for. No, in no way was I some fagot, but I don't trust girls. _

_All because of those two! I could never count on a girl, since most of them were sluts, bitches, and cunts. All they wished for was to get their pussy fucked, and if a guy tried to open up to them, displayed a caring side, and or even attempted to give them some security, it's stupid, it's weak. I was disposable to them. __There was never a way to win with females. _

_Shit, I can't continue thinking about this; my services were needed. _

**(End Flashback)**

"I need a medic!" I witnessed the head firefighter collapse to the ground, as he protectively grasped the woman's limp body against him. He was completely covered in soot. It was almost like the color of Jagermeister or MD 20/20 Buck Bunny. This rescue should be sped up a bit, since I demanded for a necessary swill.

_Mmm… alcohol. My best friend in the whole entire world, _I whimsically pondered, since that's all I had left.

My drinking would sometimes obstruct my job. Like right now, I was already stumbling towards the fallen persons, and I knew I'd drop the woman, once she was in my hands. In spite of everything, the woman couldn't afford anymore mishaps. From the looks of it, she's all ready to pop, her breathing was deliberately diminishing, and the baby's kicks weren't apparent. She's rather thin, and I was almost positive any movement could be noticeable.

Damn it, we all needed to get her to the hospital. "Put her on here." See, we _all_ should help- he would do the work, and I'd drive off. It didn't bother me he had been busy freeing her from the fire's powerful barrier, that he was on the floor gasping for much needed crisp dewy air, sweating profusely, and possibly in danger, nope, it that was so selfless of him. _You just had to upstage everyone, and on top of that you're a particularly good looking guy. I'm sure you've never been cheated on!_

His maniacal blue eyes roughly narrowed, but still, he literally jumped out of a 'GQ' magazine. "I just rescued her! I can't put her on there!" Viciously countered the owner of fashionably good looks.

I blankly stared at him, since he multiplied three, maybe two times. Briefly, I glanced once more at him. His eyes were superlatively dark. That's rather amazing, in my opinion.

"This is no time for arguing! Get her to Angel Grove Regional, now!" Rebuked a police officer that held an eerie resemblance to my sisters' dead fiancé. I couldn't believe it, his look was uncanny, and Jen would freak if she crossed with this guy. I almost wanted to touch him, but I was afraid he'd dissipate. That only happened in cool movies!

Mornings weren't supposed to be this stimulating, if anything I should be kicking back with a brew. Now, I'm with a man with entrancing aquamarines and a doppelganger. What else was set to happen today? Not only that, but what about everyone else? What kind of morning were they encountering? While intoxicated, I'm a little inquisitive.

My partner was none too pleased with me. "Come on, Jason! We gotta go!" He pleadingly shouted for me to detach myself from this unnecessary argument with the firefighter and the cop.

"R-r-right!" I nodded in affirmation. The dopp- my little cool nickname I came up with for the look-alike- aided the woman. I rushed her over to the ambulance, making sure to not stumble over anything or anyone.

"We gotta go!" I fiercely ordered, but knew in my heart, if we didn't make it, I'd be the one to blame.

That'll undermine my _illicit_ issue.

I softly chuckled, my words were fine.

**Xxxxx**

**Blue Bay Way**

_WHIRR, WHIRR, WHIRR!_ Went the rescue vehicle's blaring signals. Those were intended for the people to drive to the right! Away from me, just like they needed to.

_VROOM! VROOM! VROOM!_ My lead foot stayed on the peddle, and I quickly went down the street.

As I was coasting it, the taste of my next drink was literally on the tip of my tongue. Titillation playfully danced on my taste buds in anticipation for the next corral. This drive couldn't be any faster, and yes, I was one of those authority figures that'd abuse my power to get out of a tight traffic jam. Oh come on, we've _all_ done those one time or another. Anyone rescuer that's told otherwise, was lying through their grand teeth.

My fried mind drifted elsewhere. How did I get to this point? Why was I in this kind of business, knowing my body couldn't live without alcohol? Women, why was I so against them, even against my sister? Could I drive and think at the same time knowing I was immeasurably impaired?

_Leave it up to me to use big words, _I muttered wordlessly.

The answers to those mind-boggling questions were, well, not that complicated.

I've always esteemed myself as the heroic type, and I was almost positive in another life, I was a superhero. Dressed in the shiniest, flashiest outfit, shooting off powerful projectiles exiting an even more stronger weapon, or just handling a sword, and I was the one that men, women, little kids looked up to and aspired to be. That's just a figment of my imagination, I believed. So, yeah, I was a hero in a sense, since I brought victims to the hospitals in what should be a prompt fashion, which could spare their lives.

That's the choice I made after I realized I couldn't beat Jen. Jennifer 'Jen' McKnight-Scott my incongruous older sister. She's not _too_ odd, but her actions were rather peculiar in my opinion. She hasn't been the same, since her jerk of a fiancé's demise. Well, what the hell was Alex doing in Blue Bay Harbor? It's not everyday a twenty something year old dies of a myocardial infarction. There goes the big words otra vez. Interesting, I remembered some Spanish too. Still, Jen was always better, she was 'The Man', and anything she did trumped mines! We battled for domination, in a sense, since as an actual male, I should've been the one to stand in and protect her. Nope, that wasn't the case.

The idiots, as I've deemed my younger brothers, were enraptured by Jen. No, not in the incest kind of way, more like the loyal court to the Queen.

Conner and Jen have always been close, and to be honest, it's Jen's fault that Conner gave up his spot on the Manchester United team. My youngest brother was, and is still, the best at soccer. The way he moves on the field, even I hold this deep reverence for him. So, when he came home to support Jen in her time of mourning, I mused they were both dumbasses. Jen, for allowing Conner to come home, and Conner, for staying here indefinitely. We get it, Jen had lost the 'love of her life', I was sure there's another man out there just waiting for her. It would be rather funny if that doppelganger was her bona fide betrothed. _Wishful thinking. _On the other hand, this was rude, but she needed to get the fuck over that shit! He's gone, it's not like he treated her like a queen, disappearing random times and for like weeks at time, yeah right, he wasn't a faithful asshole. He could've been in a prostitution ring, raping people, or selling drugs. Alex was a douche. I doubt he's resting in peace too.

And then, there's Andros. What could I say about the black sheep? Besides the fact he was even weirder than Jen. That two toned hair thing has to go. My younger brother was the artsy type, and there was no problem with that, but naturally, that's a woman's flair. He hadn't amounted to anything I would possibly claim, though, I should be on his side. Andros and I were somewhat different, but honestly, both of us should be deemed the black sheep.

I wasn't too forthcoming in our familial endeavors, and I hardly put the effort in.

Conner McKnight-Scott, the youngest brother, the baby of the family, the soccer star, and the Red Triassic Terror, as I've heard he was respectfully dubbed, was the, well, ignorant one of the family. He could've really made something of himself, aspired to be this worldwide sports start like David Beckham, but instead, he resorted to taking a job at the Octagon. Not that this past season was anything to be bashful about, however, he resorted to helping Jen with whatever she needed. England was a heavy tourist attraction, therefore, he could've been a maid or a butler or whatever other hospitality names were, out there.

Jen couldn't live without Conner's help, but shit I wasn't that heartless, nor was Andros, so why was it direly important for him to move back home. One thing I knew for sure, Mom and Dad weren't happy, but that wasn't Jen's concern.

So, those were the dynamics of the McKnight-Scott family, was I missing anything else?

Yup, very much so, my habit, my drug, my solace, or any other synonyms that could be used to exploit my blissful ministration. So, I am in love with alcohol. As a result of my many problems with women, I drink to much. Maybe that was the dumbest excuse in the world, but to me, not at all. With Jen praised as the 'burly man', my mom hardly acknowledging me as her son, since I was barely called upon for certain activities, and of course, being dumped left and right, it's caused me to become wary of women.

Women were bitches, and there was one in particular that's pushed me to feel unwanted, unneeded, and furthermore, obsolete. We had been dating for a year, and I was ready to propose to her, and that's when I found her, in bed with another douche bag of a guy. He was eagerly thrusting himself inside of her pussy, and she was screaming out his name. His name! Bitch, she loved it when I was inside of her. When I confronted her, her eyes became dark, her lips curled into a devilish smile, and she powerfully kissed him in front of me. I was a pawn, an opportunity, and she just wanted someone who could supply her with alcohol. She was younger than me, and she couldn't purchase it, so I was her vessel. All she cared about was herself, and she betrayed me in the worst way possible again. Yup, again, she had cheated before, but I was so in love with her, I decided to be together.

I tried dating other girls, but they did the same thing. Sorrowfully, I was sincerely in love with my ex-girlfriend, so I constantly compared her to others. The funny thing was, they were all the same. All of the women cheated on me, and the despair of my situation resulted in an increased appetite for liquor.

This all occurred before I became a certified paramedic, but I should've halted the process before becoming fully qualified. I couldn't though, since I would lose my financial aid money. That would give me a bad mark in school, but since I submerged myself in school work, it gave me something to sort of live for.

And well, this was my life. Wake up, drink, save some lives, be careful not to engage in any kind of accidents, and resume drinking. That was my daily schedule, and I hoped to get out of this rut. But, I'll be honest, I wasn't ready to.

Beads of sweat formulated on the surface of my skin, beckoning for me to hurry. The time ticked away, as I fantasized about a tall can of Budweiser. The taste lingered on my lips, and I longingly licked them. As I came down Blue Bay Way, I saw them. Bananas were fast approaching. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Bananas were fast approaching. My tires screeched, as I maneuvered the ambulance away, but tightly securing my right foot on the left pedal, at the same time.

"Jason!" My co-worker yelled for me to stop. He was in the back with the women, maintaining some type of life in her. I continued braking and carelessly turning the wheel without a doubt in my mind. "JASON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He portentuously scolded me, even though he had reason. "Are you fucking crazy!?" He snapped again and became goaded with my actions.

I twisted my head left to right, in hopes of stabilizing myself. At this point, my heart was racing and my mind was clouded with my thoughts, but not once, did I think about the woman lying unconsciously with a baby inside of her. Honestly, where was my common courtesy? _Maybe with my alcohol_, I believed.

I continued driving, safely, but as quickly as I could, considering my means.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional**

"Jason, hurry up!" My partner urgently requested for my presence at the back.

With more alertness than me, he opened the doors, and I almost lurched out of the ambulance. I held onto the provided rails with dear life, and I continued to his side. Together, we rushed into the emergency room.

"Head towards the back, there's an open room there." A nurse ordered, while we ran in.

Oddly, I noticed my sister was in the waiting room. I gave her some acknowledgement, and she did the same.

Now, my mind was set on getting to that room, but it was also on a routine brew. Before I knew it, I almost ran into a nurse She was cute, but eh, she was possibly an inconsiderate whore. _Shit, Rex is beginning to come out. I need a drink, stat!_ Carefully, I articulated my words for the woman. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." My eyes drifted sideways, so I can look at the comatose woman. She wasn't going to last much longer, nor would the baby if I didn't carry on.

"Jason!" My partner yelled my name.

Instantly, I let go of the gurney, and my partner rushed to the back.

"It's okay, just be careful next time." She kindly warned me. I gave her a silent gesture of thanks, since I only nodded my head.

Instantly, I zoomed past everyone. Inside of the room, there was already a team working on the woman. Helplessly, I watched their futile attempts to revive her. She wasn't responding to the AED shock treatments, nor was she showing any signs of life.

"GET HER TO THE OR NOW! THIS WOMAN DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" The head doctor commanded in a leader tone. The baby was coming now? But the mother wasn't moving, shouldn't she be moving? As if my feet were on another body, I began to move in the direction of the staff.

"Sir, you aren't allowed back there." I wasn't too concerned, since my feet wished to be _there._ "You can leave now." And she exited with the team, and I was left to watch.

"Come on, Jase, we gotta go." My partner nudged me, and I stayed put. "Jason, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you need to snap the hell out of it!" He hissed, but I didn't listen to him. That's when he forcefully clutched my arm, and indignantly escorted me out of there. We finally made our way to the ambulance, and he surveyed my body.

"Sorry, Bro, I don't swing that way." I joked, but he wasn't in the mood for comedy.

"Jason, you don't get it!" He angrily screamed, and I still didn't comprehend his reasons for the outburst. "I'll drive."

I entered the car and silently sat on the passenger side. _What an asshole, _I thought.

**Xxxxx**

**A&G Liquors  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Choices; that was all I cared about was the abundance of alcohol lining up and down the aisles. There were short ones, tall ones, generic ones, brand name ones, blue, pink, brown, clear, and I couldn't contain the excitement that was raging throughout my body. Part of me thought a climax was erupting, since I was shaking, but no, that wasn't it at all. It was my body clamoring for some attention due to the withdrawals.

My partner sternly educated me on my actions of this morning. He was very appalled that I wasn't in tip top form, and that I was a bumbling fool. Whatever, it's not like he has the authority over me, so I didn't give a fuck nor two fucks.

As I perused through the endless supply—my solace- I wasn't sure which to choose. My bank account was totally on point, so I knew whatever I chose, whether it was unambiguously named or ambiguously tilted, ha! I loved knowing big words; the price wasn't a big deal. Damn women for morphing me into this drunken jackass.

Unexpectedly, my cell phone buzzed for some attention. I furrowed my brows, since no one called me on my break. Usually, I had the emergency signaler on hand, but I purposefully left that with my partner.

"This is Jason." I agitatedly addressed without glancing at the phone number.

"_Jason, you need to get back to the base pronto_." It was my idiot of a partner, and I rolled my eyes heatedly. The guy wasn't giving up.

"And why would I do that? Is there another run we have to do? Someone drowning in flames, or possibly someone submerged in a pool's depths?" I inquisitively prodded for him to speak.

He blew out a heavy breath of exasperation. "_You fucking weirdo!_" I scoffed at his comeback. " _Open a dictionary and find other terms to describe me. _"Now, listen to me." He ordered, while I placed my phone on my shoulder and tilted my head to that side. My hands were open, so I could grab what I needed. Two bottles of Jack should do the trick, and then I crossed to the beer aisle. Two, three packs of tall canned Budweisers would top that off perfectly. "_The boss would like to speak with you_."

That statement stopped me dead in my tracks. I cursed under my breath, but my body wasn't allowing the drinks to be placed back into their rightful spots. Instead, I headed to the front. With my hands completely full, an accident was set to commence. Sadly, it did my cell phone dropped, but I heroically saved the alcohol from crashing to the ground. _Yes! I was the savior of the hour. _

"Sir… oh, Jason, what are you doing here?" The Middle Eastern man addressed me formally. Now, he's seen me come in and out of here, and if I wasn't mistaken, I was almost positive I was his best customer.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little clumsy." I figured, since around my cell laid a few feet from me.

"Alright, after I heard the crash, I was worried." He described the justification for his presence. Amicably, he began to help me and placed the drinks on the register.

"Thank you!" I graciously acknowledged for the aid. He began to ring up the prices, but before I could pay, this animated noise played in the background. My eyes darted all over the place, since I had the slightest idea of where the source was.

I supposed when I don't drink, my actions were obstructed

"Is that your phone?" The owner queried, and I shrugged my shoulders. His eyebrows rose in bewilderment. I witnessed the vaulting escapades of his ojos, uh huh more Spanish for anyone's ass. "I think that is your phone."

"Uh?"

"Your phone is right there." He pointed to the phone slithering on its own.

I turned to that direction, and I bent down and picked it up. Displayed were three missed calls, two were from my partner, and one was from my sister!? What the hell was she doing calling me? So, I speedily took a glimpse of her, now, all of a sudden we were the best of friends? There's a problem here.

"How much do I owe?" _This_ task was of critical proportions.

"$43.46." He relayed, and I handed him my debit card. "Jason, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I would hate to enable you, boy."

"You're not." I smiled, while I securely placed my card back into my wallet.

With a smile and a nod, I happily exited the store.

Now, what the hell could these people want?

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Rd.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Instead of heading to my base, I decided to take a quick detour to the park. This backdrop served as a place of serenity, and I used to love coming here when I was little. I knew Jen had met Alex here, and this was the first place Conner kicked a soccer ball. In addition, I watched the time Andros got a soccer ball kicked to his face by Conner, and I practiced karate here.

Maybe, I could regain some interest in that activity, or maybe I shouldn't.

I opened the first can of beer. I guzzled down the roughness with prompt quickness. I felt like I was in heaven. I made sure to gaze at my surroundings. There were no authority figures in sight. I continued with my reverie. Surprsingly, in the middle of the day, there was no one around. Interesting. I opened the next can, and the next can after that. After the fifth beer, that's when the woozy feeling began to develop. My misery filed in, as my inhibitions exited.

"Why did you leave me?!" I depressingly murmured. _She_ could've been fiancée, although she was a bitch, but at the same time, I loved her. To this day, I very much loved her. She was the guiding light, we had passionate sex, and we were supposed to spend the days of our lives together.

In not time I finished my fifth beer and even the sixth. I opened up my whiskey bottle. This was like a lullaby- the calmness of this drink put me to sleep. I forgot my worries, as I brutally gulped down the brash taste. I coughed and coughed, tears formed in my eyes, but I couldn't muster the courage, nor strength to stop this tirade.

With a fifth of the bottle gone, I hid the bottle in the back of my passenger's _seat—her_ seat. She could've been there, but no, instead she was with some loser. I needed to calm down before I could head back to work. I've been gone for more than two hours now, but there were no more phone calls.

The empty beer cans littered the interior of my car, but who cared?

This was my self-wallowing. I burped loudly and obnoxiously. I stumbled out of the car, my back on the various rocks, and I heftily groaned at the torture I was submitting myself to. Again, that buzzing resounded. I quickly picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I gruffly replied to the call.

"_Jason?_ A woman's voice as sweet as chocolate kisses questioned if it was me.

She sounded like my wonderful ex-girlfriend, the one that did a treacherous samba on my heart. As much as I still loved her, I hated her. _Rex was coming. _

"Yeah, baby." I unconsciously slurred.

"_Baby!? JASON, WHAT THE FUCK?_" _Her_ voice strangely transformed into Jen's.

I was startled out of my amorous stupor. "Huh?"

She began to mumble some words to another person, while I aimlessly lied on the gravel right next to my car. I really, really needed to snap out of this shit. "_Jason, are you listening to me?_"

"Sure." My voice faltered.

"_Has your supervisor called_?" She curiously asked, while I began to sit up.

After a few attempts, I was finally upright. I rested against my car, and I processed her words once more. "No, my partner called."

_"Shit."_ I heard her say. "_Was there a reason why he called_?"

"No, my boss called." I mindlessly muttered for her.

"_Jason, this is no time for fucking games!"_ She panicked, and I was infuriated by her interrogation. Blah, blah, blah! "_Where are you?!"_

"Shut up, Jen! God, you are so fucking annoying!" I chastised her menacingly.

"_You idiot, where are you_?"

There goes that fucking word. Am I such a big laughingstock? This was stupid.

"At the park." I smartly retorted.

"_Why are you at the park instead of work_?"

"It's fun." I cheekily replied to spite her.

"O_h God, you are such a douche_." She complained. "_Hold on_." She told me, while I heard random spurts of her conversation. 'No!'… 'Please!'… 'Conner!'… 'You're out of uniform!' "_Jason, hello?"_

"Know what Jen, you are such a big bitch!"

_"Excuse me?!"_ She was shocked.

"Leave me alones! You are a worthless bitch." I angrily spurted out loud. "I hope you rot in hell like your dead fiance!"

The dial tone sounded, and I smirked in happiness. She was an idiot.

Then, my phone went off once more. Seriously, these people were fucking ridiculous!

_"I suggest you head back to work, right now. If you don't, you'll be in deep shit."_ Conner ordered, and I rolled my eyes.

I began to laugh at him. "Let me guess, your keeper told you to tell me that."

_"Jason, this is not funny."_ My soccer lover of a brother reminded me.

If I was smart, I would listen to them, but nope, not at all. Rex was in control.

"_Where are you?" What the hell? _Perplexed by his kindness, I wondered what the hell he was trying to do. There was stunned silence from my end, but he opened his mouth once more mentioning his true intentions. "_Jase, you need to listen. I gotta get ready for a date with destiny tonight. No, her name is not Destiny, but fate, I mean, she's Jen's new boyfriend's little sister!"_

"_Conner, we're not together!"_ She whined at him, and then she spoke to a new person. "_Wes, that's not what I meant!"_

"Oh, who the hell is Wes? Is that Alex's look alike?" I became green with sickness. The alcohol's effects were coarsely attacking me.

"_Hey, how did you know_?" Conner queried, and now this was mind boggling.

_Okay, now I'm truly confused. Does that mean we're going to save the world too?_ Curse my thoughts for being potentially too random. "Conner, I did..." The lurking feeling was bubbling within my stomach. As if I had eaten too much, or if I was forcing food out of me, something was fixing to escape. "Conner…" I grunted, and there goes the contents of dinner sprawled all over the rock pathway. I heaved once more, and my shoulders elevated upwards from the impact of this vomiting session.

"_Jase? Jase? Are you okay?"_ Conner questioned, a little confused.

"Yeah." I grunted, while the after taste was tickling by the uvula.

"_Tell me, where you are_." My youngest brother commanded.

I yawned. "I'm at a park, der!"

"_Well, where are..."_ I forfeited to sleep.

**Xxxxx**

**A Few Hours Later  
****Angel Grove College**

There was no time for rest, and even more there was no time for explanation of my state. Although, my brother and sister wanted to know what happened.

**(Flashback)**

_"Jason, Jason, wake up!" My sleep was interrupted by impromptu shoves. _

_"Huh? Huh?" I grumbled, and I looked up to see my brother and sister periously looking at me. "What do you guys want?"_

_"Well, let's see, you are covered in dirt, vomit, and you were passed out." Jen snootily answered my question, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I shouldn't even be talking to you."_

_"Blah, blah, blah." I countered with annoyance, while I examined the mess on me. _

_Conner pinched his nose in disgust. "You know..." His voice sounded like Kermit the Frog's. "If you are going to drink, do it in privacy, instead of the open air. Can you imagine if we had brought Wes? He would so toatlly slap the cuffs on you."_

_"Who the hell is Wes?" I reannounced for the second time, and I watched as the two of them looked between each other. "I'm sick and tired of your guys' subli-sublnimial messages!"_

_"Don't you mean subliminal?" Conner questioned, and my eyes expressed the madness coming from me!_

_"You jerk! Shut up!" _

_"You know, today hasn't been the greatest day of my life either, but I'm not drinking my problems away! Also, you are a fucking retard, Jason get over yourself!" Jen shouted with animosity._

_Conner got in between us. "Jase, Jen, both of you, please calm down." He soothed the tension, but it was very pronounced. _

_"Whatever." I shoved him off of me._

_"Gross, vomit!" Conner griped, grossed out by my physical state._

_"Talk to us, Jason." Jen pleaded, and I shook my head. _

_"I need to get back to work." _

_"Be careful, you might not have a job." Jen updated, and I quizzically gazed at her. "You didn't call your supervisor, you ignored your partner, and well, someone made a complaint against you."_

_"How would you know this?" I pointed at her._

_Our youngest brother whistled. "Jase, you need a ride? I don't think you can drive."_

_"Where's your car?" I questioned him._

_"At the Octagon. Listen, I'll drive your car, Jen will follow, and you'll be fine." Conner encouraged, but I didn't believe him. _

_At this point, I complied. I really needed to get back to work in one piece, preferably alive. I handed my keys to Conner, and he gasped at the mess. _

_"Keep this between us." I softly murmured, much to my chagrin. He nodded, and we left. _

_I wondered what was awaiting me at my work. _

**(End Flashback)**

After puking my stomach's insides, I felt substantially better though. We stopped right out of the station, and the two of them gushed about this concert that was coming up. Not only that, but they had invited Andros. I was particularly upset with them for leaving me out. I guessed it was expected. I kinda wished they cared about my feelings. However, they chose not to. The two of them left.

At the base, I inconspicuously slipped in and took a shower. This relieved the tension I had, and then, I spoke to my supervisor. With my head a little clear, I believed I could hold a decent conversation with him. My supervisor methodically and harshly lectured me about the phone call he received from the Captain of the fire department, Carter Grayson. He spoke of my unreliable state, but I accepted responsibility. By not disclosing the entirety of the way I got to that point, I was deemed able to continue due to my outstanding marks from before. Trust me, I wasn't this bad.

Before I could resume my ritual though, hey, just because I temporarily thought about stopping, doesn't mean I would actually do so, I was summoned to Angel Grove College; a woman suddenly passed out and can't wake up. I opted not to drive due to the circumstances of this morning.

Seriously, why were women dropping like flies recently?

We arrived at our predetermined destination and exited with our equipment in hand. There was a hysterical woman to the right, and she was comforted by two people-the cute nurse from Angel Grove Regional and a random man. I found that interesting, but I ignored that. This woman had been unconscious for awhile.

I got on my knees. "Ma'am, ma'am?" I checked her pulse, and it was irregular. Her breathing was slowing down too, I initiated CPR.

"Jason, we gotta go!" My partner shouted, and he was right. There was nothing more we could do in this public area.

A growing amount of witnesses were trying to see what was going on. Their curiosities were sparked.

"Does anyone know this woman?" I questioned, and the hysterical woman stepped forward. "Are you related to her?"

"She-she-she's my sister?" Her emotions subsided for a miniscule minute, and I ushered her to the ambulance, where her partially comatose sister was. "Is she going to…"

"No, she's not." I confidently relayed, and I grabbed her hand. The breath was knocked out of me after that, and she ogled me quizzically. I presumed she felt _it_ too. Whatever it was, it happened. I helped her inside of the ambulance.

Suddenly, a man ran up to the curb, and he was out of breath and sweaty. "Cole! Cole!" He shouted with no hesitation. The man that was helping the Asian beauty came out of the shadows. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing." The one, who I presumed as Cole, answered with bewilderment. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?" He kept questioning Cole, and us, bystanders, were witnessing Tommy's evident foolishness. This guy looked like _the_ raging jackass for once. I was partly embarrassed, since I probably acted like that while intoxicated."Cole, you have to go to the hospital!"

"What?!" Cole questioned incredulously.

"You have to go."

"Sir, are you okay?" The nurse from Angel Grove Regional asked.

The lunatic laughed at Cole. "Look, you got the Filipino girl you wanted." His tangent didn't go unnoticed.

I approached him cautiously. "Hey, do you need a drink of water or something?"

"Don't fucking touch me!" He irrationally hissed at me, and he tackled me to the ground.

All I could feel was agony. I protected myself with my arms, but it was futile. Pretty soon, my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. Nothingness entered, and I indefinitely passed out too.

I wished Rex couldn't came out of me this time.

* * *

**Chapter 26- Trinity 'Trini' Chan-Kwan, the Angsty Assassin**


	26. Chapter 26 TRIed Not to kIll

**A/N: **After this chapter, there will an epilogue to close out the story and make it finally complete. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and also, thank you to everyone who's been patient with the chapter updates.

**A/N: **I've always had respect for Trini Kwan in the show; I loved her character and wished she didn't leave when she did. Though, I do love Aisha Campbell too. In her chapter, there will be some references to other characters that are connected to her, and to be honest, she kinda does tie everyone together. I wonder if anyone can point that out.

**Special Announcement: **September 3rd, 2012 is right around the corner. To certain Power Ranger fans, this date holds a lot of significance. Thuy Trang, the actress that played Trini Kwan, passed away 11 years ago on that day. For that reason, I decided to do a 'Forever Yellow' special. I'm not going to say anything about it, at least not yet, but just be on the look out for that. **Special thanks to Young at Heart21 and Griddlebone for their input. =)**

**The Person- **Trinity 'Trini' Chan-Kwan, the Angsty Assassin

**Chapter 26- TRIed Not to kIll**

**Xxxxx**

**2004 Reefside Dr  
****Angel Grove, CA**

My linens became drenched with my perspiration. As expected, the nights were the hardest for me to go through, and literally, I was on pins and needles. I tossed and turned hazardously in an uncontrollable fashion. I wished to wake up from this endless nightmare my body was unfortunately propelled into.

"No… no… no…" I mindlessly chanted for him to stop his madness. _You __**snitched**__ on my brother, so I need to teach you a lesson. My dick can fill you up in ways you couldn't even imagine. _Those words lingered against my ears, and that caused the hairs on my back to stand upwards. "Please, don't." I mumbled incoherently, as I begged for him to stop, for this to stop. "Ahhh!" His bite broke into my skin, and I swore it felt like I was transferred into an episode of _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. _"Please." I urgently pleaded for his mercy. He turned me over, grabbed my hands, and retrained me. I claimed some power and fought back. _You stupid bitch! I'll really kill you now… _

"Stop it!" I shouted, and I anxiously examined my surroundings, hoping he wasn't here, _alive_.

It was just a nightmare. That's all.

A big breath of relief exited my mouth, after I sighed. I remained cautious though. I walked to the only window in my room. The sun was beginning to awaken, as the sun drifted to a visible position. A glimmer of hope graced my eyes; this was a new day. Peering outside of the solitary window, I grimaced at the scene unfolding before me.

Two people engaged in sexual acts.

This area was superfluously deprived of income, goods, and the normal means of earning money. I imagined this woman to be a prostitute in need of a quick fix._ I should know. _This man was just one barrier. After he was done utilizing and abusing her body for his own gratification, he would be on his way, spreading his diseases to someone else, or joining her for some much needed relief.

These were assumptions of course, since I never could possess intolerance to a certain race or a person's situation. My family has often been targeted for our national origin. Just because my eyes were slanted a certain way, my skin was always accented with a yellowish tint, and my brain surpassed the average, didn't given any person grounds to tease us. It happened though, and poor Cassie, I think she's taken it harder than me.

I exited to the bathroom, leaving my, to some extent, dubious ponderings right where they were.

This place was raggedy and nothing my sister and I were accustomed to.

The two of us were habituated to the means of fine living. Our rooms were double the size of this apartment; we owned cars that were top of the line and even modified. We had our pick of the brand named clothing-I was fond of the color yellow- and my closet had an infinite array of yellow tucked inside. Furthermore, we were set. If our parents passed away, today, tomorrow, the day after, ten years from now, we'd not only acquire a lot of business to harvest, but our bank accounts could rival the CEO of a small company. That was only if our parents hadn't written us out of the will for betrayal or in another effort to, 'dạy cho chúng tôi một bài học (teach us a lesson).'

Damn them for withholding our money from us. Just because we moved away from them and we weren't within an arm's length, didn't mean we didn't care about them. The simple truth was_ I_ couldn't handle living there anymore.

Blue Bay Harbor was where my parents had immigrated to. Vietnam was in turmoil thanks to the north and south having militarist differences. North wished to conquer the south, somehow France had their noses stuck in Vietnamese affairs, and of course the great United States of America infiltrated that Asian country too. With all the big fucking mess occurring, our parents decided the United States was the next best thing. With their savings from their _parents-both_ of their parents- the two were able to purchase one '7-11'.

With that store flourishing, mẹ and cha (mom and dad) were able to open up several more. Due to the extensive account the two held, mẹ (mom) secured an almost interest free bank loan and opened up some boutiques. Convenient food and clothes were readily available, which was; well, very convenient for my sister and I.

Cassie and I have always been close. I genuinely loved my sister with all my heart. Never one without the other, and we were close like coffee and donuts, she was the Mama to my Papa, and we always respected each other. Our states were never combative, and that was always soothing to me. So, when I left for high school and she remained in that middle school, she was chronically tortured. Her face was always tear streaked, and her eyes were swollen; as much as I wanted to stick up for her and fight her battles, I wouldn't do so. If I did, then she'd be teased for being a wimp. Cassie's not a wimp; she's the strongest person I know. Though, I wished she'd open up about why her skin was becoming gray and why the bags under her eyes were protruding abnormally.

In public high school, I tried to find myself. I was used to being in a private school. Sadly, I thought popularity was everything, so I began to heavily experiment. Drugs, sex, alcohol, rock 'n' roll, yup that was me. Neither Cassie nor my parents _ever_ picked up on my hidden hobby. It took something to occurr before she knew the evident truth. _I guess I shouldn't expect my sister to disclose her secrets_. I wondered if other sisters or siblings were going though what we were going through.

I continued with my side recreaion, but not many people could have a relationship with drugs and receive valedictorian.

Then the first traumatic event of my life happened. I was arrested for drug paraphernalia and possessing six ounces of crack cocaine. There was this man I knew. He was my connect, white guy, acted like he was black, and from what I remembered he was a prominent drug lord. He somewhat fucked me over, since I was holding _his_ drugs. I was informed by the police that his true residency was in Angel Grove, a suburb not too far from Blue Bay Harbor. I was told to either identify him as the drug kingpin or accept the charges. Well, I didn't want to be a snitch, since snitches get stitches, but I couldn't have this on my record, especially since I wanted to be a doctor. However, the man evaded the police, and he was never captured. From what the cops had told me, he was involved in an intricately organized drug ring.

It was hard keeping this a secret, but, Cassie found out the truth eventually.

The sneaky drug connect had a sibling. How this person tracked me down, I had no clue. One night, I went to a party with Cassie. Intoxicated off of marijuana and vodka, I made eye contact with a man in the midst of his powerballing tirade. Part of me wanted to intravenously inject the deadly mix of speed and cocaine, but I backed down.

However, we doomly crossed paths.

**(Flashback)**

"_Mmm… Asians." He purred, and I blissfully nodded at him. "Wonderful, you know, your sister, that is your sister right?"_

"_Cassie?" I hummed due to the wonderful feeling I had succumbed to. _

_My body was in the need of masculine comfort. No, we weren't going to cuddle, at least not with our clothes on._

"_Yeah, her, she has a tight ass, you know that?"_

_A little offended by his comment, I was pissed. First of all, wasn't he supposed to be into her and second, what did my sister have to do with what we were about to initiate. _

"_Don't worry, Trini." I don't believe I ever gave him my name. Pretty soon, his face grew dark and his voice became ragged. "I'll take good care of you. Just like how I do the others."_

_**Others, I questioned. **He began to stroke my body all over. Goosebumps surfaced, and I was ready to meet my climax. That was my main goal. _

"_Are you ready for your **punishment,** you stupid cunt!" His voice elevated, and he stared me down. He pungently grasped my black locks and twisted them at the root. My eyes became clouded with an abundance of tear droplets. The pain shot to my dome. "Mmm, your fear smells so good on you." He menacingly murmured, while stroking my vaginal area. _

"_Please…" I stuttered for him to release me. This wasn't in the clouds for me, and I hoped he would listen to my request. "Please, I didn't do anything to you." I cried through my tears._

"_Of course not to me sweetie…" He stated, while his lips twisted to form an evil smirk. "To my little brother." He finished, and I froze at the truth._

_Snitching, I spoke up and this was the fitting torture. He wasn't willing to kill me, no; instead he was willing to use me for his sexual deviancies. By the second, he loosened his fingers. I was able to back away from him, and my knees hit the base of the bed. He pulled out a knife and ordered me to surrender to his needs. _

"_No… no… no…"_ I softly murmured for him to stop this.

_He snorted at me like my request was insignificant to his wicked endeavor._ "_You __**snitched**__ on my brother, so I need to teach you a lesson. My dick can fill you up in ways you couldn't even imagine"  
_

"_Please, don't." I pleaded for mercy, but he advanced towards me. The knife graced the left side of my neck. "Ahhh!" The agony of his teeth chomping down on the right side was excrutiating. "Please." With all my might, I fought back. I needed to become free, to get away from his prolific hold on me. The knife fell to the ground, and I attempted to escape. He flung his arms around me, I thrashed around, but he overpowered me. He was able to push me down on the bed, my stomach touching the sheets. He hog tied me. He was on top of my back, and I was flushed against his erection. Clink, I overheard his belt buckle coming unloose. I panicked, so I back kicked his balls. _

_Fear raced throughout my body at a million miles per hour. _

"_You stupid bitch! I'll really kill you now… " He snapped, so I faced him mightily. I figured I was fighting for my life. I flew to the ground, so I could fish for the knife. We struggled, rolled on top of each other; I never had the chance to obtain the damn thing!_

_He growled at me._

_Finally, his hand seized the knife. He licked the sharp object like it was candy. _

_That's when I knew my life was about to end there; one of us was getting out of there alive. He determined he should be the one to survive. _

"_You think I'm going to miss my wedding?" He asked gruffly. "Fat chance you stupid whore! I defend mine and my own."_

"_I didn't do anything to you!" I exasperatedly shouted at the top of my lungs. "You're brother is in the clear. He hasn't been captured!"_

"_It's because you were the one that put his name out there. I'll fucking kill you, if it's the last thing I do!"_

"_Ah!" I screamed, frightened by his demeanor. He covered my mouth protectively. I utilized this chance and bit down._

_He shouted in suffering and the knife dropped again. _

_I punched his face, and I scurried away from him, crawling on all fours. I was in survival mode. My back touched the nearest wall, and I needed to emit myself from him._

_Then…_

_He collapsed to the ground, and he began to gasp for air. If he wasn't trying to kill **and** rape me, I would've helped. Selfishly watching him turn from pink to blue, I smiled at his dying form. Finally, I realized I needed to get out of there. _

_As soon as I found her, I grabbed for Cassie and ran. _

**(End Flashback)**

I killed a man, and I didn't do a damn thing about it. I swallowed thickly just thinking about it. It had to have been me. Just thirty seconds prior to that he was on me, and then he was clamoring for air. If I had called the cops or something, then he would be alive.

After that happened, I divulged the entirety of my double life to my sister. Even with her bloodshot eyes, pale skin, and her incompetent state, Cassie was surprised by the magnitude of my situation. That house would forever be ingrained in my brain, for that reason alone, I dreaded passing by it. Instantly, flashbacks would commence. Furthermore, I spiraled into a mess, after realizing his story had appeared in the paper.

_They_ were onto me.

Cassie futilely attempted to console my incapacitated personality. How could I? I watched a man die before me. His last gasps of air were witnessed by me! My relationship with alcohol soon involved too. Our parents didn't fully acknowledge my problem, since it wouldn't make up their perfect, robotic Vietnamese-American daughter.

The seasons changed, but I didn't. Finally, I chose to leave and Cassie was brought along. She's been my lifeline this whole entire time. Without her, was sure to crumble and continue my toxic liaison with liquor.

So, we moved her last month. Our parents detested the choice, but I couldn't function properly in Blue Bay Harbor anymore. Angel Grove had been described as a nice place, and the school out here was prominently accredited by local doctors. That influenced my decision. But, our parents had to spite us. Their daughters. We were banned from our money, our cars, and what seemed like them. They blackmailed us, since we chose to be without them. Now, we were struggling.

However, I would rather be here than there.

I didn't mean to kill him, but damn it, my life was vital.

The tears were dispersed all over my face, after reliving the second traumatic event of my existence. I would've woken Cassie up, but I believed she was sick and tired of hearing my sob story. I checked the time, and I needed to remain busy. God only knew how long she would remain in her slumber.

I got ready. Thank goodness the showers over here were somewhat decent, so I took one last night. Dressed in presentable clothes, I knew I couldn't leave without giving Cassie the heads up. I grabbed the closest piece of paper and something to write with. The note was sweet and concise. With the necessary items in my possession, I made my way to the car. I warily approached the car.

Please, God, I don't want to be stopped for the illegal tags.

**Xxxxx**

**Blue Bay Way  
****Angel Grove, CA**

So, I was driving down the road, minding my own business, while trying to find my way around this spacious, picturesque town. Out the blue, this motherfucking ambulance came whizzing by. Now, I've been around plenty of drunken people to know some type of liquor was involved. I had the common sense to not operate a vehicle, especially one that was supposed to rescue people.

Another woman was injected into the ambulance's fury. She was young, beautiful, and well, it's obvious she'd been beaten a few times. Her back rivaled cupping. If no one has heard of cupping, it's this remedy that was started by some Middle Easterners and the inhabitants of East Asian countries soon embraced that way of relieving themselves of tension. Anyways, her back was littered with the little circles, but truthfully, they were bruises. I couldn't believe it, but I couldn't hold a conversation with her, since we were honked by troops of cars.

To make matters worse, my back tire was flatter than a skinny bitch's chest. It's bad enough I had to relive my past this morning, and now, I was stuck in this mess. Maybe, this was the reason why I needed Cassie with me all the time. At least, she could make me sane enough to forge on. Yes, I did blame my parents for placing me in this fucking predicament too! Ugh! Could anything go right for me at all?!

"Ma'am, I don't mean to bother you, but is everything alright?" I heard a kind Samaritan's voice query.

My head ascended from the dumps. I concentrated on his aura, okay it's not like I had the superpower to really, truly read them, but at the same time, I wasn't sure whether to trust him. His blue eyes reminded me of the man I _assassinated._ _This would happen to me_. "No, everything is not alright. I don't know my way around here, and I was almost ran over!" I literally cried.

He must've thought I was a lunatic. "A flat tire is easy to fix. Do you have the spare?" He offered.

I numbly nodded for him, and he started replacing my tire. His puppy was right there, so I began to hold him. The cute little thing playfully bit my fingers and licked my face. Somewhat alleviated by the stress I was enduring, I smiled a real sincere smile in what felt like ages.

"Can I take your picture with the puppy?" A woman donned in blue garbs queried. Angel Grove sure has a ton of people randomly talking to strangers. I should've said no because I wasn't sure where these photos were bound to show up.

"Um, I don't know." I fretfully replied.

She, then, asked the owner. His name was Cole. The photographer in blue was named Maddie. Cole let me take the pictures, while he fixed up the tire on my car. I posed in several different ways, and I did the mysterious thing by hiding my face with my hair. I've seen models do that before. Maddie's next request caused me to hyperventilate. Cole became too close for comfort. I hadn't realized it at first, but his features were reminiscent of the man that practically held me at knifepoint.

"NO!" I shouted for him to back away. I couldn't handle this any longer. I've already compromised myself by modeling for these photographs. This was a mistake. I immediately entered my car, whether he was finished or not. I backed out and went where I thought I should go.

"Never again, am I leaving without Cassie." I muttered.

**Xxxxx**

**Mariner Bay Lane  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Languishingly, I fell in between a rock and a hard place. This cop had to stop me because of my expired tags. I should comply with his wish for me to open my window. Yet, with every step he got closer, my emotions dropped lower and lower into the pit of my stomach, and my insides were practically doing somersaults.

If I thought the last man was the look alike of my attacker, I was awfully wrong. Nope, _this_ man was the true mirror image. The hair, the eyes, the facial features, it was _all_ him.

_Why was this happening? Could this day get any worse?_

Hesitantly, I opened up my window. I gulped at the eye contact we made.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but you do understand your tags are expired and you are driving on a spare."

"'I'm sorry." I softly exhaled.

He began to write me a ticket. "There's a local insurance company that can help you with your tags. It's quicker than going to the DMV. Also, this is just a warning. I hope you can get this squared away."

"Thank you." I quietly replied to his gesture.

"If you are stopped again, just give the officer my name."

The offer caused me to look at him twice. He was nothing like the man that attempted to rape me. If anything, he was sent from above like that Cole person. I felt bad for leaving Cole hanging, and if I ever saw him again, I would apologize for acting so brash. Maybe he could point me in the right direction to the Youth Center. He updated me that his sister worked there. Nice to know, but I wouldn't be attending that concert. There were probably going to be too many people filling up the place. That would feel suffocating. He did help though.

Appreciative of him easing up on me, I gave him a dazzling smile. I left for the Youth Center, so I could get Cassie.

_Yay, my solace!_

**Xxxxx**

**Inquiris Ln.  
****Bank of America  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Cassie looked a little sicker than usual when I first picked her up. There was no time for questions though, as I had to broadcast my taxing morning. She couldn't believe I became a part of a photographer's compositions. She scolded me, since we weren't laying low. Though, she expressed gratitude towards the cop that let me off the hook.

I agreed, but she really had no clue how crazy I was going when I first saw him.

The insurance place was great, at first. We met a nice and helpful woman by the name of Kendrix. As we began to fill out the painstaking paperwork, I had to speak to Cassie. There was something off about her, and I needed to prod my sister for information. I couldn't go on any longer without addressing the issue, and well, even Kendrix realized there was something wrong. It was obvious Cassie was playing off being a little ill. That was fine, I assumed. What wasn't fine was the amount we were fixing to pay. Our bank accounts were almost wiped out. So, I made the decision, and I swallowed my pride. I called mẹ and cha.

I parked at the nearest Bank of America I could find. This was our parents' bank of choice. I braced myself for the backlash my sister and I were about to endure. I hoped our parents would cooperate.

One the other hand, that was wishful thinking.

Cassie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Without her I'd crumble like broken shards of glass.

"_Trinity, có bạn rồi, nơi bạn đã?!_ (Trinity, are you okay, where have you been!?" Just like that, an informal greeting, and I dreaded this conversation more than anything. "_Là Cassandra tốt? Bạn có hai cuối cùng đến nhà?_ (Is Cassandra fine? Are you two finally coming home?)"

Displaying my raging disgust with my mother, I shook my head and rolled my eyes instantaneously. "Mẹ, chúng tôi đang sử dụng tốt, xin vui lòng đừng lo lắng về chúng tôi. (Mom we're fine. Please don't worry about us.)" I practically begged for some leniency.

Suddenly, a male's voice was heard. _Shit, điều này sẽ xảy ra ngay bây giờ. (Shit, this would happen right now.) _"_Trinity và đảm bảo rằng Cassandra nghe điều này quá. Tôi chỉ huy cả hai bạn tới trang chủ ngay lập tức_. (Trinity and make sure Cassandra hears this too. I command the both of you to come home instantly."

"Không có (No.)"

"_Không? Điều gì làm bạn có nghĩa là không có? America bạn nói chuyện điên!_ (No? What do you mean no? America has got you talking crazy!)

"Nó là không giống như chúng tôi đã có một sự lựa chọn để đến đây! Em gái tôi và tôi là tự nhiên sinh công dân nước này. (It's not like we had a choice to come here! My sister and I are natural born citizens of this country.)" I fired back crazily.

Cassie held out her hand expectantly, but I refused to give her the phone.

"_Sau đó, tại sao có bạn gọi điện thoại? Tôi đã được cảnh báo hai của bạn. Bạn quyết định di chuyển ra ngoài, do đó bạn sẽ tìm hiểu bài học của bạn một cách khó khăn. Làm việc từ mặt đất lên. Và làm thế nào dám bạn nói chuyện trở lại với tôi như thế! I 'm cha của bạn._ (Then, why are you calling? I already warned the two of you. You decided to move out, therefore you'll learn your lesson the hard way. Work from the ground up. And how dare you speak back to me like that! I am your father.)" He authoritatively scolded.

"Chúng ta không thể sống với bạn mãi mãi. Tôi không thể sống trong Blue Bay Harbor. Nó là không có chỗ cho tôi, và cũng không Cassie. (We couldn't live with you forever. I can't live in Blue Bay Harbor. It's no place for me, nor Cassie.)" I viciously countered, and I wished I was in his presence, so I could smack some sense into him. He may be my father, but in no way was he treating me like his flesh and blood. Instead he I was this random stranger. As his first born daughter, I wished for his help. Maybe, even some respect for forging out on my own.

Again, my little sister wished for the phone. I declined, since I needed to get this through their thick heads.

"_Mỹ! Mục đích của cuộc gọi điện thoại này là gì sau đó?_ (Fine! What's the purpose of this phone call then?)" He exasperatedly spoke, while mother was in the background demanding for his phone. My sister took after our mother, while I supposed I took after father. I softly booed at the thought. I would never be like him.

Getting to the true purpose of this phone call, I demanded our bank accounts to be unfrozen. I even mentioned Cassie and I were in front of the Bank Of America. He laughed at my audacious spirit, or maybe it's because my request was awfully ludicrous. Plain and simple, he said 'no'. I disclosed my encounter with the cop about the my tag and that I was driving on a spare. His cold demeanor didn't break. Stressed to the max, I demanded to speak to mom. She would at least help somewhat. He didn't want us to talk, and I knew it was because she'd relinquish her barrier and give in to our wants and needs.

"Just ask for our cars." Cassie hastily whispered, since she knew they were current with the tags and more reliable. That's true though, and if Cassie had her car then she'd be a little more independent. Musingly, I wished to obstruct that. I was too dependent on her. However, there was a pleading look in her inhabited eyes.

"Cha, chỉ cần cho chúng tôi xe của chúng tôi ít nhất, và tiền mặt vì vậy chúng tôi không phải là dừng lại một lần nữa. Làm thế nào nó sẽ xem xét nếu tôi đã bị bắt cho đó là một điều vô ích? (Dad, just give us our cars at least and the cash so we aren't stopped again. How would it look if I was arrested for such a futile thing?)" I appealed to his pity, while still hiding the fact I was arrested for something that would either put him to shame or cause him to disown me.

Heavily sighing, he submissively asked for the amount and the address to where he should tell the people, who would transport, our cars. My heart fluttered at receiving my 2006 customized Yellow Dodge Charger.

"_Tiền của bạn sẽ ở đó trong khoảng một giờ. Không gọi cho tôi hoặc mẹ của bạn một lần nữa, trừ khi bạn và Cassie, hoặc chỉ Cassie, kể từ khi bạn dường như đặt trên cách của bạn, để trở về nhà. Khác hơn đó, chúng tôi đã hoàn tất_. (Your money will be there in about an hour. Don't call me or your mother again, unless you and Cassie, or just Cassie, since you seem set on your ways, are willing to come home. Other than that, we're finished.)" He unfairly extorted.

"Anh yêu em. (I love you)." I acknowledged him, since half of me was him.

The dial tone sounded. I turned to Cassie, and she curiously examined me.

"Chúng ta chỉ cần nhận được điều này được thực hiện. (Let's just get this done.)" I summed up our pitiful situation with our parents.

"Bạn biết tôi ghét nói trong Veitnamese, phải không? (You know I hate speaking in Vietnamese, right?" Cassie reminded me, and I laughed at her.

Her spirit did brighten up my day.

**Xxxxx**

**109 Terra Venture Ct.  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Cassie and I barely made it back in time to pay for the insurance and the tag. Thankfully, father gave us money too, and I was sure it was due to mother's coaxing.

On Kendrix's face, she seemed lovestruck. We had been gone a few hours, sp anything could've occurred during that length of time.

"We have the money." I updated, and I got out my debit card.

"Alright, let's get you guys squared away." She cheerfully informed, while getting out the paperwork I had previously filled out.

"What's got you so happy?" Cassie questioned curiously.

I swiped my card down the POS machine and put in the code. The total wasn't too bad, but maybe it was because this car was a bucket. We wouldn't need the damn thing for long anyways. My rightful car was returning to my possession soon.

"Well, a man came in, and we sort of struck up a conversation. Now, we're going on a sort of date." She answered happily, while she initialed the papers "There's this concert at the Youth Center..."

"Is Kira performing?" My sister asked. I knew of the concert, the officer had spoke about it. "Earlier, when I was the Youth Center, the cashier, her name is Kira, told me tonight was her first performance. It would be nice to go."

"The officer told me about it. His sister is the one peforming." I reminisced about the cop's elaboration.

Cassie scoffed, and I became confused. "So, wait, I thought her brother was a UPS guy."

"Huh?" Kendrix interjected, since that sparked something within her. "Wait, that can't be the same UPS guy that asked me for a date. Why don't you like him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Cassie mumbled.

A little disappointed by Cassie not 'spilling the beans', she picked up her phone after it beep. "That's odd." She commented.

"What happened?" I queried.

"That was my sister, Dana. She sent me a text message about the concert at the Youth Center."

"Well, that's not crazy, is it?" Cassie wondered, as she went to go sit down on one of the available chairs. She appeared to be very lethargic, as was I. After all, this day was emotionally draining.

She smiled at us. "From what I can see, you and Trini are very close." She relayed, and the two of us nodded. "I have two sisters, Dana and Taylor. The three of us, our relationship is somewhat strained. I've always felt isolated from them. So, to see Dana requesting my presence somewhere, it's kind of new to me."

My heart broke for Kendrix. "Hey, maybe this is a new start." I soothed.

"Can you tell me more about the UPS guy, his name is Leo. Do you know him?" Kendrix tried to pry more information from my sister.

"You'll see for yourself." Cassie cryptically relayed, and from what I saw, this guy was bad news.

"Well, if he's a douche, at least I'll have Dana and Taylor there. Taylor is the manager of the place." Kendrix had some hope. "Here's your new tag, and your insurance card." She held out the items.

"Can you tell me how to get to Angel Grove College from here? We don't know our way around." That was obvious, since it took some time to find Cassie.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "So, you start from here..." She drew a detailed map.

Pretty soon, my sister and I were out the door. I wondered why Cassie didn't care for the UPS man.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Hours Later  
****Angel Grove College  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Cole, the nice man that helped me out earlier, happened to be on this campus. After registering for school, even my little sister registered too, I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I made a promise to myself earlier, and now, I was in his vicinity. I decided to explain myself. Not everything, but enough to make him understand being in a new city and not having the greatest relationship with men, I freaked.

"Hey, Trini, you're fine." He comforted, and I knew this man had heart of gold. "I hoped everything is okay with you."

"It is. Hey, you want to meet my sister?"

"Sure, where is she?" He looked around.

"Right there." I laughed at my sister laying her head down on the table. She really must have been tired. The both of us headed towards her. "Cassie, wake up. I want to introduce you to someone." I pressed for her to make eye contact with Cole.

She didn't respond, so I slightly poked her. She fell limply and landed on the ground with a thud. I screamed in terror, since her eyes were closed, and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. My mind was spinning at a rapid rate, and I didn't know what to do. I shouted for assistance. Immediately, Cole laid her flat on the ground. He grabbed his cell phone and called 911. The floodgates opened, and I couldn't control them.

"Please, Cassie. Don't to this to me!" I depressingly cried for her to wake up. Pretty soon, I was going to collapse with shock.

"Here, maybe I can help." A petite woman piped up, and she got on one knee. "I'm a certified nursing assistant at Angel Grove Regional." She routinely checked my sister. "What happened?" She interrogated us.

"I-I-I don't know. I was talking to him..." I couldn't continue. The sight of my sister tugged at my heart strings.

"The ambulance is on there way." Cole updated, and he smiled at the nurse.

"This is no time for flirting!" I shouted in aggravation.

"Sorry." Cole aplogetically stated. "How's she doing?"

"Do you now what happened?" The nurse asked.

My sister remained comatose. "I can't lose her." I quietly murmured, at realizing I had no clue what Cassie was truly going through. My needs were put before hers. Cassie was so important to me, but I didn't think about how she was. The world around me was quickly moving, while I remained dormant. How come Cassie didn't inform me she was sick? Before, like in middle school, she did look like she was going to pass out, but she's never done so.

The ambulance arrived boisterously. Two men made their way over. The CNA and Cole stepped towards me. They needed for me to calm down, but how could I? My sister was lying there helplessly. If this was God's way of punishing me, then he needed to take me, not her!

"Does anyone know this woman?" One of the paramedics interrogated.

I stepped forward. "She-she-she's my sister." I replied, almost zombie like. "Is she going to.."

"No, she's not." He fearlessly updated. He escorted me to the ambulance where my sister was waiting. He grasped my hand, in order to help me up the stairs. After that happened, I gazed at him. There was this spark that both of us didn't expect.

A man bum rushed the scene, eagerly shouting for Cole. I entered the ambulance, while the paramedic exited to see what was wrong.

"What the fuck is Jason doing?!" His partner malevolently hissed.

_So, that was his name._

My eyes bounced from my sister to a parting in between the ambulance's front seats. I could barely make out anything, but I did hear some shouting. _This would fucking happen right now! _I internally snapped, but I was assuming these paramedics hadn't encountered a situation of this kind. Cassie's chest was still elevating up and down. At least, she was somewhat responsive.

Then, I overheard pleading demands for _him_ to stop.

"Holy shit!" The partner exited the ambulance.

My eyes blinked several times in shock. I climbed to the front of the ambulance. Staring outside of the window, I gasped at the scene unraveling before me. Jason unconsciously laying on the ground with Cole's brother in a bewildered stance. The nurse was in a distressed state, as Cole incredulously stared at his sibling.

There was a lot of blood seeping in the cracks of the ground.

It was my turn to call 911.

* * *

**Up Next: The final chapter, the epilogue. Everything will surely come together. **


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

**A/N: **Alright, here's the epilogue to 'One Day'... **_finally._** I deeply apologize for the delay, but there's a lot going on in my life right now, and with the new story I just started, I'm definitely occupied with plenty of things.

**A/N: **In this final chapter, the 24 characters will end up in one place. In the sequel, 'One Year', _all_ will be revealed. This chapter will be in **OMNISCIENT**-Third Person POV.

**Special Thanks: **All the readers that have read and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, and I can't express my gratitude enough. This fic dealt with a lot of issues, and it's possible this would never happen in real life, all of these tumultuous occurrences converging, but the truth is, there's plenty of demons people have to deal with. And through six degrees of separation, it makes this story possible.

**Chapter 27- Epilogue**

**Xxxxx**

**1995 AG Lane  
****Angel Grove Police Department  
****Angel Grove, CA**

"This is 911, please state your emergency," the operator sounded more like an automated system rather than a live agent.

_"Yes!"_ Alyssa Rocca-Enrile distressed. _"Please come to the Angel Grove College, a man, a paramedic to be exact, is unconscious... and the person who did this is a acting like a raging bull!"_

"Ma'am, can you repeat that," she requested while trying to listen closely. The apparent shouting match ensuing in the background made the call a little inaudible.

_"Stop it! Get him away!"_ the caller loudly shouted. _"Just send the cops to Angel Grove College now, and maybe even another set of paramedics. Hurry!"_

At that precise moment, the call was dispersed to different personnel. The running questions inside of the operator's mind, 'what happened', and 'who on Earth would do such a thing'.

Meanwhile, as Officer Eric Myers and Officer Wes Collins were about leave and call it a day, the call came over their intercoms.

"_At Angel Grove college, there's been an altercation. One man is deemed comatose; and one man is counted as responsible. Please respond."_

"Shit, did you just hear that?" Officer Myers questioned, a little irritated with this call. He was ready for his date with the irate manager from the local teen hangout. So, Taylor Earhart-Mitchell was a little abrasive, that was just his kind of woman. He delectably smiled at the thought of her. She was a beauty in his eyes, and even more, she would be his challenge.

"Yeah, I did," Officer Collins nodded. "Do you think the girls are going to be alright with that?" He didn't want to interrupt the time he was about to spend with Jen McKnight-Scott. There was something about her vulnerability he was entranced about. Not only that, but some mystery surrounded her. At first, she seemed almost afraid of him. However, after a few hours together, her cold shell slowly became a puddle of water. In addition, his little sister was about to perform for her first concert- something he would not want to miss.

He also seemed to forget another tidbit. Jen's little brother hoped to be formally introduced to his little sister. After hearing her voice over the phone, he swore an Angel was on the other line. Wes could get overprotective of his sister too.

The two men hopped into Eric's vehicle. En route to the location, they pondered about who was to notify the women.

"I guess I'll call Jen," Wes opted, since she was a little less scary. Although his sister worked with her, he hadn't met Taylor, face to face. So when he finally spent a few hours with her, he realized she was a 'B-I-T-C-H'. Just like her sister had mentioned before. Eric could calmed her down; maybe he had the magic touch. He picked up his cell and dialed the seven numbers she had given him.

After a few rings, a feminine voice greeted him. _"Hey, Wes,"_ she smiled on her end.

He blew out a quick breath, and he looked to his right. His best friend began to multitask. His left hand was connected to a phone, and his right hand was glued to the steering wheel. He assumed the person on the other line was Taylor.

"Jen, we might be a little late..." He hesitantly began.

_"What?!"_

"Yeah, a call came in, and we're on our way right now."

_"Oh..."_ was all she could say, while trying to hold in her disappointment. "But you will be there and show up?" She curiously interrogated.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Suddenly exited Eric's mouth, and his face was inflamed with aggravation. It's pretty obvious how Taylor was feeling about this intruding situation. "No, I am not trying to get out of our date."

Wes smirked at the couple that were already acting like they were married. "Of course, I'll be there. I can't miss my sister's performance."

"Shut up for once!" Eric lividly countered, as he pulled up to the scene. There was a crowd already formed. He shook his head; this morning was bad enough and he didn't want a repeat.

_"I see,"_ the sadness became evident in her voice.

"Jen, I also can't wait to be with _you_ again," he romantically vouched, and he heard the quick transformation from the woman he had just met today. He was smitten, and he believed she was gorgeous. "So, I'll call you when I get there."

_"Alright, bye,"_ she ended the phone call.

"Bye!" Eric obnoxiously yelled into the phone. When he faced Wes, he was met by a knowing grin. "Shut up..." He lowly and slowly demanded.

"What?" Wes innocently queried, while he chuckled. "She's just your type."

The two exited the vehicle, and they made their way through the crowd. One ambulance had sped away, so they thought this was going to be a speedy arrest. Sadly, they were mistaken, as the culprit was nowhere to be seen, and the man that was beaten, still remained on the floor. Wes and Eric were both shocked by the person laying unconscious. It was the paramedic from earlier this morning.

Their eyes suveyed the witnesses. There was a visibly shaken woman standing next to a man in a red tank, who held some guilt, but they were almost positive he didn't do this. The two officers shrugged, as they continued to scope out the scene.

"He's over there!" An innocent spectator pointed to _two_ figures quickly walking away.

Wes immediately jogged to the two people, so that caused Eric to stay behind. .

"Who made the phone call to the police?" Officer Myers asked, while he got down on his knees to examine the man. He couldn't believe the amount of punches and kicks his body endured. His pulse was somewhat steady. He reached for his walkie talkie, and commandingly ordered for another rescue vehicle.

"I did," Alyssa stepped forward. The man in the red tank shadowed her, and her heart fluttered at the move. She turned to Cole Evans-Oliver, and he passively spoke to her. She returned to look at Officer Myers. "He came out of nowhere. You see, there was a young lady, and she had passed out, and this man was apart of the ambulance crew."

"When they decided they were going to take her to the hospital, my brother came out the blue, belligerently speaking about nonsense, and when he came from the ambulance to help; my brother attacked him," Cole finished for Alyssa.

"Your brother?" Eric repeated, a little appalled by the news.

Soon, the ambulance arrived and retrieved Jason's body from area. The outline of his body was surrounded by random splotches of blood. Alyssa, soon, became involved with a phone conversation, and Eric and Cole conversed further about the situation. From what Cole knew, his brother wasn't the one to act like this, and Eric suggested his brother might have some secret life he didn't know about. It's plausible, since Cole didn't spend every minute of the day with his brother.

Finally, Wes had caught up to the assailants. The information from the call had only spoke of one man, not two. He was wondering what was going on. "Stop, immediately! Do not take one more step," He directed, and he waited for them to comply. Once they did, he grabbed his gun, and he warily approached the two. "Hands behind your backs!"

Nick Russell-Oliver flinched at the words. He arrived in the nick of time, intending to see Cole dead or shot. No, that wasn't the case, as his brother, Tommy Russell-Oliver was heavily panting and caught in some trance. At the sight of the pulverized paramedic, the look on his other brother's face, and the random woman, in his opinion, on the phone, he knew they needed to leave. He would be held in contempt of court for aiding his brother to escape the charges that would be coming his way, but that didn't matter, as he wanted to prevent his brother from getting in trouble. Now, he was regretting it. His hands were tightly sequestered behind his back.

"Shit," the youngest brother in this trio cursed. "Tommy, what the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed angrily.

"I-I-I... don't know," he softly murmured, as the guilt became evident on his face. Honestly, he had a clue to the irrationality he was displaying. He wasn't ready to speak about it, on the other hand, he was willing to face the charges. The steely cuffs were slapped onto his wrists, and he gulped down the fear. If his parents saw him now, they'd be so disappointed to him. Something he couldn't stomach.

Wes escorted the cuffed men back to his police car. He patted the two of them down, and he began to ask questions. Nick was ready to answer, but Tommy dissuaded him.

"Take me, not him," the MMA fighter wished.

"Come with me," Eric directed, he lowered Tommy's head, and placed him inside the car.

The two cops entered the car, and they drove off. That left a distraught Nick, an indifferent Cole, and a remorseful Alyssa. After these events, and seeing how close relationships between siblings could be, she knew that her and Madison could get along better than before.

"I don't feel like going to class," she became distracted by all the patrons that were leaving.

"Me neither," Cole second, and he smiled at Alyssa. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," The CNA smiled brightly, and then it faltered at the look making it's way onto Nick's face. He wasn't particularly happy with Cole, from what she could see. "Well, I guess I should go and see my sister." She started to walk away, though she wanted to spend more time with Cole. It was obvious the two were in the right place despite the circumstances. She became disheartened, once she realized he wasn't stopping her.

Cole was going to stop her, but he was obstructed by his brother. "What's your problem?" He snapped at his youngest brother.

Nick scoffed at the query. "Do you not care about Tommy or what?!" He found that Cole was so enraptured by a woman, and he didn't wish to save their brother from the impending situation.

"What?!" The future veterinarian didn't like where this was headed, and how he was deemed the bad guy. "You have no clue what Tommy looked like when he did that! Did you not see the damage?"

"Well, yeah," Nick admitted, as he was so hell bent on ushering Tommy from the scene, "but, Tommy was defending himself."

"Is that what he told you?" Cole chuckled at his brother naivete.

"No, I mean, what would set Tommy off like that?" The rebellious teen wondered.

"Whatever it was, I never want to be on Tommy's bad side," The co-leader of this family replied. He sighed, as he looked at his brother. "What now?"

"We bail him out," Nick responded honestly.

**Xxxxx**

**2011 Samurai Cir.  
****Jen and Conner's House  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Conner placed his belt inside of the rightful loops, carefully making sure not to miss one. He smiled, as he was dressed in a red, long sleeved shirt with a white tank underneath, a pair of nice khaki pants, and he had on some brown, almost tan, colored dress shoes. He confidently grinned, while he checked himself out in the mirror.

Kira was the name of Wes' little sister, and Kira would be Conner's future woman. He hadn't dated, since living in England, so maybe this could be his chance.

He exited to find Jen on the couch. He furrowed his brows.

"Why aren't you ready?" he prodded her, and she held up her phone.

"Wes called, he was summoned somewhere and will be late," she answered with a smile. There was some light in her eyes. Conner hadn't seen that since Alex. "So, I want to spite him by showing up late."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Jen. You gotta go early, so I can meet the woman I'm meant to be with."

Jen giggled at him. "You really must like his sister," asked the woman, who jeopardizes new relationships.

"That I do," the connector of people motioned with his hand to his chest. "Someone with that kind of voice should surely look amazing in person."

And, after that statement, Conner's phone rang.

"Speak to me, " He informally told the person on the other end.

_"Conner McKnight-Scott?"_ The woman had to make sure she called the right number.

"This is he," replied Conner, while cringing at the voice. It wasn't like Kira's at all.

_"Your brother, Jason McKnight-Scott, he's in the hospital. He was severely beaten and is currently unconscious. Are you able to make it to the hospital?"_

The news caused Conner to become enraged suddenly. Even though he might not be the best of friends with Jason, he was still family. He closed his eyes, wondering if this was a dream. Just earlier, his brother had vomited all over the park, he said some unnecessary words to Jen, but that didn't mean he deserved to be beaten into a coma.

Jen became aware of her brother's facial expression. She turned off the TV and approached him. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Yeah, we'll be there," he made the executive decision and hung up. "Jason's in the hospital, someone beat him up. She didn't tell me everything, but it's obvious someone had a vendetta against our brother."

"I wonder if that was where Wes went," Jen rushed to her room and quickly changed into presentable clothes. She exited, her stuff in her hands, and she solemnly looked at Conner. "I would never wish for this to happen," she guiltily vowed, as if she had something to do with this.

The brother and sister went to Conner's car. He started the car and instructed Jen to call Andros. At this time, he was probably heading to the Youth Center. A concert could wait, Jen's date with Wes could wait, and sadly for Conner, the meeting with Kira could wait.

Family came first.

**Xxxxx**

**1996 Eltar Rd.  
****Youth Center  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Andros, the black sheep, of his family had arrived on time to the Youth Center, but upon hearing the news of his oldest brother, and the fact his brother and sister were headed over there, there was no point in him staying there. Plus, Jason's state was somewhat unnerving. That was still his brother, regardless of what anyone said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," he assured, and he backed out of his parking space with his busted fender and all.

With one car leaving, another came in.

Kim had parked her car, and she even had Taylor's package in her trunk. She knew this was the perfect opportunity to exchange the items. She quickly grabbed the box and hurried inside. Once she arrived, she saw her brother with a blonde woman. In her opinion, Carter didn't do so bad his first time around in the dating pool.

"Hey, Carter," she trounced right up to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled at the woman with him. "I'm Kimberly, but I go by Kim." She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet one of Carter's sisters, I'm Dana," she held out her hand for Kim, and they shook on it.

"What's that in your hands?" Kim's older brother inquired about, and his little sister held it up. He nodded.

"It's for the manager of this place. I accidentally placed the wrong items inside of the package she received," Kim responded.

That sparked some interest in Dana. "Oh, that must be for my sister," the soon to be doctor chimed in, causing Kim to take two looks at her. "She was talking about it earlier."

"Taylor's your sister?" Kim questioned, and Dana nodded. "That must mean you have a sister named Kendrix."

Carter's eyes inquisitively bounced between his date and sister.

"Yup. Have you met Kendrix?"

"Yeah, earlier today, after my..." Kim didn't want to continue, and Carter sternly advised her not to. He was hoping that she would agree to head to the hospital, but his sister was pretty set on not going.

A waitress came by the trio that were in some type of conversation. Even though her perfromance was set to happen tonight, she didn't mind working too. "And, what would you guys like to drink?" She watched as more people entered, and one of those people happened to be her brother, Leo. Mildly shocked, she alleged that Wes had set that help. Her oldest brother still hadn't arrived, and she became a little sad by that. Kira ignored that, and she took Dana, Carter, and Kim's orders.

Before coming in, Leo and Kendrix had met outside. Despite the claims from Cassie, she didn't find any flaws... yet. He helped her out of her car, he held her hand, and he even opened the door for her. He wasn't that bad thought the insurance agent. Kendrix somewhat dragged Leo to her sister, Dana, and the company she was with. She gasped at the sight of Kim. "Kimberly?"

"Must be a small world," the petite woman commented. "This is my brother Carter, and I see your sister is his date."

"It is a small world," Leo interjected, since he felt particularly comfortable with these people. They were Caucasian, which was perfect for him. He watched as his sister carried a tray of drinks over. "The reason why we're all here, is because of my sister, right there. She's performing tonight."

Astounded by his compliment, Kira stopped in her tracks. Four pairs of eyes whipped to see her, and she gave a small smile. She began to hand out the drinks. "He's right," she muttered. "My name is Kira."

"Is your brother Wes?" Carter questioned, after he took a sip. Leo and Kira exchanged expectant looks, and they turned to him.

"We know your brother," Dana supplied for the people left in the dark.

"Oh, do you know when he's coming?" Kira asked.

Leo checked his phone, and there were no missed calls. "That's weird, he was the one that told me about it."

Kendrix began to survey the room. "How many more people are supposed to come here and watch you perform?" More and more people filed into this place. "Wait, where's Taylor?"

"That's a good question, since I have to give her this package," Kim pointed to the item resting on the table.

"Oh, I'll put it in her office for you," Kira grabbed it, and she received an acknowledging smile from Kim.

"Hey, do you know if Ashley is coming?" Carter asked his little sister.

Kim opened her phone, and there were no missed calls from her sister or Andros. That caused her to become worried. She really wanted to introduce Ashley and Andros, but after what happened at Fusion Brasserie, she knew her sister must be in some kind of trouble. Concern was also playing in Kim's mind because of Carter. He would go ballistic if someone was hurting Ashley.

Pretty soon Taylor arrived, and there was annoyance etched into her face. Kendrix and Dana knew something must've happened.

"See, I knew that idiot was standing me up," the manager of this place became even more erratic.

"What happened, Taylor?" Kendrix queried, while Leo became confused. Out of all the times he's been here, he never knew that Taylor had a sister, mind that two. He was dating Taylor Earhart-Mitchell's sister? Kendrix was nothing like her, but then again, he had just met her.

"Oh, nice to see you have a date," she rolled her eyes, while perusing her phone. There were no missed calls at all, and she wanted to throw the thing.

From the phone call she had earlier, Kim knew this woman was a bitch, but in person she's worse. She looked at her brother, who seemed somewhat acquainted with the blonde. Kim's phone began to loudly chime, and she exited the group to answer it.

"Who was that?" Taylor pointed with her elbow.

"My sister, and by the way she dropped off your package," Carter elaborated, and Taylor became a little less tense. "Where's Eric?"

"Yeah, he did say he was coming," Dana hoped he wasn't being a douche.

Kendrix didn't know about an Eric, so she, too, became curious about the man missing in action. Sadly, she felt bad for the guy. Taylor wasn't the easiest person to deal with.

"Who's Eric?" Leo silently requested his usual, and his little sister prepared the drink. No one answered his question, which caused him to be annoyed.

"Out on some call, I swear, if he's standing me up, I'll..." Taylor couldn't speak, since Carter's sister had rushed back unexpectedly. "What's with you?"

Kim swallowed her breath, tears brimming in her eyes. "Carter, we need to go," she stressed, while trying to maintain her composure.

Alarmed by her demeanor, he left his date's side and came to hers. "What's going on?"

"Ashley... we, oh God..." she knew she should've said something. Instead, she didn't. "She drove to the hosptal... she must be hurt! "

"Let's go, now, and you better tell me what you know," he didn't leave room for Kim to explain herself. As soon as he heard 'hospital' and 'Ashley' in the same sentence, he knew they needed to leave. He lightly grasped his sister's arm, and they walked towards the exit. Before leaving, Carter turned to the group they were just with. He motioned for Dana to follow.

Kendrix, Taylor, Kira, and Leo wondered if she was going to comply. The future doctor did.

"What was that about?" Kira mumbled, and the Youth Center's phone rang. She quickly answered, "Good evening, this is the Youth Center, my name is Kira, how may I help you?"

_"Ki..."_ The person sounded like Wes, but she couldn't fully make it out. _"I- there- and- hospital. And- you- soon."_

"What? Wes?"

Leo turned to face his sister, and he wondered if there was something happening with Wes.

_"Yeah, I'm in the hospital-victim..."_ The phone went dead.

Kira became very upset. She couldn't clearly hear her brother, but she figured he had been a victim of something. That made sense, since he was in the hospital. She felt conflicted. Her brother might not need her, but she couldn't live with herself if something happened to him, and she wasn't there. Although, this was supposed to be her first live concert, she couldn't go on. "Wes is in the hospital. We need to go."

"What? Is he okay?" Leo asked, very concerned over the welfare of his brother.

"I don't know, the phone went dead."

Kendrix placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. She understood that he needed to go. "Let me guess, a rain check?" She tried to lighten the situation, and he sheepishly nodded.

"What? So you are going to bail on my sister?" Taylor wasn't happy about this, much to the surprise of Kendrix. The manage turned to Kira. "This is your concert, something you wanted, you can't abandon this," she reminded her worker.

"But if my brother is hurt, Wes needs us to be there," Kira was adamant on getting to her brother.

"Wait, Wes," Taylor hadn't realized this before, "as in Wesley Corbett-Collins, a cop, right?"" Kira nodded. "His partner is Eric Myers?"

Kendrix became disgusted already, and she was beginning to add things up. "Wait, Officer Myers does he look Hispanic?" She felt invisible once again. No one answered her.

"I'm coming with you," said Taylor, and she entered the stage. There were several 'boos', and a lot of people were disappointed. "If anyone should be infuriated by this abrupt change, it's Kira. She was set to perform, but due to personal problems, she's can't."

"You suck!" Bellowed a patron.

"Fuck you!" Yelled another one.

Ernie rushed from the back. He walked onto the stage, and he had to protect his workers. They were like daughters to him, so if anyone had a problem, he would clearly call the cops to escort them out. He walked to the mic, his mouth almost touching the hash marks designed on there. He was disgusted with the way the audience was acting. He made several threats that could be acted out. He decided to close early.

"Let's go," Taylor demanded, since she had some choice words for Eric.

"Just like that?" Kendrix wondered, and her sister nodded. "This must be a great guy..." Her sister was not like this normally, so for her to have this drastic change in attitude, he must be Mr. Kind-Wonderfu-And-Caring.

As they were walking out, Leo gave his sister his undivided attention. "Sorry for how I acted towards you earlier today."

Kira accepted his apology. "Hey, we all have bad mornings." Usually, they weren't one to speak about their past arguments, but he seemed a little relaxed. She missed that in her brother.

"Wait, isn't Dana already at the hospital?" Kendrix poked her head out of her car window.

"Yup," Taylor answered, while starting up her car. A livid cockerel was on their way to Eric Myers, and he needed to watch out.

Since, Kira didn't have a car, she entered Leo's.

The four of them quickly drove to the hospital.

**Xxxxx**

**1995 Angel Grove St.  
****Angel Grove Regional  
****Angel Grove, CA**

A young woman with battered eyes, cradled her ribs, and she practically staggered inside. Tonight, she was punished for how she had acted earlier. Maybe she shouldn't have been so ashamed of her boyfriend's ways, and just maybe, if she had opened up to her sister or Rocky, none of this would've happened. Right now, she just needed help, maybe ointment. How she was able to drive herself her or at least, alert her sister, that was beyond her. Her vision soon began to swam, clouds began to form in front of her, and she collapsed by the nurse's station.

TJ Johnson-Campbell had just came back, so he could visit his sister. After calming down, he realized he as an asshole. He found the woman, and she appeared to be sleeping. As he got closer, he was terribly wrong. "Help!" He shouted, as he checked on her. Even though he could prick himself everyday, his arms were littered with holes, he couldn't believe the way this woman looked. There were unruly shades of purple, green, and red- green, for the bruises just healing, purple for the new ones, and red, for the blood that was crusting around her nose. Without a doubt, a 'man' did this to her.

Hospital personnel left and right came to her rescue. At the note of his skin color, they assumed he did this. Their eyes became dark, and they were immediately on the phone about to dial 9-1-1.

That number was surely getting a workout today.

"Check the cameras," he irately ordered for a reason. This was getting out of hand; he simply found her body.

"And what will the cameras prove?"

"That I didn't do anything to that woman!"

Inside of one of the room's, a woman saw everything. She exited and walked up to the commotion. Facing them head on, she opened her mouth. "He did not do anything wrong, I was watching. She entered and fell to the ground," she spoke of what she witnessed. "Now, please, I am with my sister, and she, nor the other patients, need all of this."

The workers believed her words, and the scene dissipated. Upon hearing her words, he wished to express his gratitude. Not all people judged him.

TJ jogged up to her, so he could thank her for helping. "Hey!" He elevated his voice to get her attention.

Trini didn't want to be bothered, as her mind was boggled down with the events of today. Her sister laid, wires all over her body, and a breathing machine assisted her in inhaling oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide. Part of her was elsewhere though; she wanted to see how the paramedic was doing. The amount of blood that exited his body, she believed he was in a hospital room, hooked up to the same machines, and probably passed out too.

There was an intruder, as Trini's mind wasn't consumed with Jason or Cassie anymore. The man's deep voice jarred her of her thoughts. She moved her body, so she could see him better, but his eyes were heavily concentrated on her sister's sleeping form. Puzzled by him, she questioned him.

"Can I help you?" Clearing her throat, Trini felt like she didn't know how to speak. Men still scared her.

"Do you know her?" He asked the Vietnamese woman; he remembered Cassie from earlier. The gentle woman at the Youth Center, who came by after the vicious words were exchanged. In spite of her state, she still looked gorgeous. This wasn't the way he wished to meet her again. At least, he knew where to find her. He was not a stalker.

"Yeah, she's my little sister," Trini answered, still bewildered by him. "Do you know her?"

"Briefly, we met earlier, but I had to come here. My sister is in the hospital," he stated. "She's actually still in the hospital, and I was coming to see her. That's when... What happened to her?"

"Not exactly sure, but until she wakes up, no one will really know," was the sad reply.

"Thank you, for defending me earlier," TJ acknowledged sincerely, and he smiled at her. "Did you need some fresh air because I can watch her, just in case she wakes up," he offered hopefully.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave my sister here, with someone that I hardly even know?" She incredulously wondered, even though, the conversation she was carrying with him seemed fluid. He wasn't Alex, nor was he the man that she snitched on.

"It was just a question, but you do look like you need a break," the drug lord commented.

"I think you should see your sister, and I'll take a break. Why don't we exit together," she offered, and the two found some common ground.

Both people exited, and TJ went to the right for his sister's room.

Trini went to the nurse's station."Excuse me," she piped up. A nurse looked up from her book. "Is the paramedic here?" Because this nurse had just started, Trini felt like she could bypass the 'security'. Under hospital regulations, especially after this late hour, immediate family was only allowed to head back to the room of a person.

"Are you speaking of the one that's in a coma?"

Truthfully, she wasn't exactly positive of his state, until now. "Yes, um... Jason." Her heart fell.

"Are you a family member?" Instantly, the nurse felt stupid for the question. Jason McKnight-Scott, those surnames were American, while the woman in front of her was obviously Vietnamese. "Are you his wife? Girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend!" Trini blurted out, so she could gain access to his room.

"Go down and make a right. The second door on the left hand side is his room."

"Thank you," Trini said. As she came down the hall, she noticed the cop, the one that had stopped her, speaking to a couple. She kept walking, trying to remain inconspicuous.

Wes did notice her though. He excused himself from the couple. After booking Tommy, he wanted to make a stop at the hospital. He wanted to learn more about the couple's request, more information about the possible father. It had been on his mind all day. Since the Eric and Wes were already late for their dates, he called Kira to let her know of his location- at the hospital of the fire victim's family. Unfortunately, the phone tower atop the hospital's roof was beginning to have some issues, as he couldn't understand her either. He came up behind Trini, and he tapped her shoulder.

Trini, scared to death because the quick glimpse over her shoulder caused her to think Alex was present, yelped. Frightened by him, she grabbed his arm, and tossed him over her shoulder with ease. With the loudest thud that radiated down the hall, Wes' face scrunched up at the pain automatically shooting throughout his back.

"Officer Collins!?" She became very embarrassed, and she wondered if she was going to be arrested.

"Yes," he groaned out loud.

Eric rushed over there, and three more people exited the room at the sound.

The couple remained at their seats, discussing the name of their grandchild.

"Wes!" Eric shrieked, and he examined his partner. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Wes replied.

"Wes?!" Jen questioned, and she immediately approached him. "What are you doing here?"

The voice surprised him. "Jen? What are you doing here?" Wes wondered from his spot. Eric attempted to help him up.

"I was here because of my brother. Some idiot thought it would be nice to use him as a punching bag," Jen answered, and she aided Eric. The two of them were able to get Wes up.

"Jason is your brother?" Trini queried curiously.

Jen's body whisked to the side, so she could see Trini. She sized the woman up and down. "Yeah, he is. What's it to you?"

"I was there, and I was just wondering if he was okay," Trini answered meekly, while breaking her eye contact. All of a sudden she became self conscious.

"You were there?" Conner repeated Trini's words, and she nodded. "So, you know who did this then?" They had been briefed on what's occurred, but not exactly who.

"I-I-I don't know his name," Trini muttered quietly, while wringing her fingers together.

"Do you want to see him?" Andros questioned the nervous woman.

"She's not seeing him," Jen became infuriated with her. Her conscience didn't like Trini, but she couldn't pinpoint why.

Trini's lip trembled, and she began to walk away.

Conner stopped her."Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded, and she wished she didn't even come back here.

"The person that did this, his name Thomas Russell-Oliver. He's been arrested and put in jail," Eric responded, and him and Jen began to help Wes walk to the front. The two were in sync.

Wes' walk was limp, but he made his best to maneuver around. Between him and Jen, there were sparks in their eyes.

Andros was the first to follow them. Conner replayed the words in his mind, and he couldn't believe Tommy did this.

"No way, Dr. T?" Conner muttered to himself.

"Who's Dr. T?" Andros asked.

Conner explained the situation, as they walked.

Trini wasn't sure whether to stay behind or follow them. She quickly gazed at Jason, who was still 'sleeping', and then she headed back to her sister's room. The married couple was still in heavy conversation.

As Eric, Wes, Jen, Andros, Conner, and Trini arrived to the emergency waiting room, there was Tommy, Cole, and Nick. Conner indecently growled at Tommy, and Andros and Jen furrowed their brows at their brother's act. Trini became visibly upset, but retreated to her sister's room.

"What are you doing here?" Conner snapped at Tommy; he shook his head furiously. Andros and Jen went to stand behind Conner.

Tommy remorsefully looked to everyone, offering some sort of appeal. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I just wanted to apologize."

"How did you get out of jail?" Wes questioned inquisitively.

"You're Thomas Russell-Oliver?" Jen's face altered to a heated one.

"Hey, leave my brother alone. We paid his bail, he's out legally, and he just came to say sorry to the guy," Nick amicably stook up for his brother.

"Sorry my ass, our brother is in a coma," for the first time, Andros stood up for his family. He was strong on his position, and Conner and Jen smirked.

Taylor, Kendrix, Leo, and Kira filed into the hospital.

"What's going on?" Kira surveyed everyone in there, and she rushed to Wes' side. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Nothing," Wes replied, while still in pain. Finally, it registered, his sister was here, and not there. "What about your performance?"

"She came to see you, since she thought you were hurt or something," Leo answered, and he began to look at the other people.

"You're Kira?" Conner had overheard Wes speak, and he approached the woman with honey-blonde hair.

At the sound of her name, she looked. She barely reached his chest; her eyes traveled up. A handsome, young man was standing right in front of her. "Yeah, I am, and you are?"

"Conner, I met your brother earlier," he explained, and they began to talk.

"Where's Dana?" Taylor questioned, as she ignored Eric. He was standing so close to her, his breath was practically trickling down her neck.

"What?!" Eric figured he did something wrong, but he wasn't sure what he did.

Cole, Tommy, and Nick were wondering how the attention had suddenly shifted from them to the other people that have arrived.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" A doctor questioned the sudden commotion. "There are people in these rooms resting, and for you all to barge in here and start this ruckus, it's deplorable," he reprimanded sternly. "Get out of here before I call the cops."

"We are cops," Eric and Wes pointed to their badges, and the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, still, continue this elsewhere."

The open waiting room seemed fine, so they began to walk over there.

"Andros?" Kim came out from a different hospital room, and her eyes were red, swollen, and still filled with tears.

Carter and Dana trailed behind, and Carter was understandably exasperated. He didn't even pay attention to his friends, while Dana wondered was surprised to see her sisters there.

"Andros?" Kendrix was surprised, in the heart of everything, she hadn't realized someone else was there. Then, she took a very good look around. "Oh, and that erratic police officer."

Eric gave her a snide smile.

"Who's Andros?" Taylor wondered, and she saw Eric looking at her sister. "What, now I'm not good enough?!" Her arms were arrogantly crossed over her chest, and she rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Eric increduously questioned the sanity of Taylor. Kendrix laughed at the two.

Rocky exited Aisha's room. He was pissed at the rudeness of the people outside. He finally realized that there was an army of people. The cute girl from the cafe was here, the dual toned man from the car accident he saw, Wes, Taylor Dana, Jen, Conner, Carter, and his brother.

"Eric!" Rocky shouted amongst the chatter, and the brothers made eye contact. "What's happening?"

"A lot of shit," Eric muttered, and he was already ready to get rid of Taylor. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm with someone," Rocky whispered. "Can you keep it down, she needs rest..."

"Too late," a groggy Aisha mumbled, and TJ helped her out of the room. She didn't want to lay down anymore. She also wanted the blood in her legs to circulate, so she requested a walker. With her brother's help, the two were able to make it out. "Whoa, what's going on here, a party?" She immediately awakened.

"There's that guy that was telling me some racist shit," TJ directly pointed at Leo.

Kira and Conner turned in the direction of TJ's voice.

"You know him?" Kira asked Conner.

"Yeah, I met him earlier, you," Conner wondered.

"Yeah, he was at my work, I think he does some illegal stuff," Kira softly said.

Kendrix glared slightly at TJ's comment, and she looked at Leo who was red with anger. "Is it true?" She asked her date. The UPS driver remained quiet.

"Yes," Wes interrupted, and then he continued, "Leo doesn't like African American people."

"Throw me under the bus why don't you!" Leo angrily shouted.

As Kim's eyes whipped to the direction of the voices, she became pale white. Officer Collins had triggered some flashbacks. He was Alex's look alike, and even more, she was filled with dread. It was bad enough her sister was ruthlessly battered by a man, and now this, the person, who raped her, was in front of her, she couldn't take it.

"Hey, are you okay," Tommy asked the woman that's supposed to design his fighting shorts.

"Huh?" Kim gave him her undivided attention. "I, um, I'm fine..." she sheepishly said, as she concentrated on him.

Carter didn't like this one bit, and Dana giggled at his protectiveness.

"Do you need anything?" The fighter got up from his spot, and he went to sit with Kim.

"Get away from her! You're a monster!" Shouted a newcomer, and she was with her sister.

"Alyssa?!" Cole went to her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I picked up my sister and headed this way," Alyssa began, "I needed to get my textbook; I left it in the lounge."

Surprised by the person with her, Cole posed a question. "Maddie's your sister?"

"Yeah, how do you know my sister?" Alyssa's brows constricted.

Maddie answered, "Earlier today, Cole helped to change someone's tire, and well I arrived. I took some pictures."

"Of Cole changing a tire?" Alyssa mused that was creepy.

"No, of this girl Trini and Lion from the animal shelter," Cole answered, and then he looked around the rooms. "Is Trini and her sister here?"

"Yeah, Trini's with her sister," Wes replied casually.

Twenty people sat in the waiting room, replaying their day's events and learning they were all connected in some way. The people noticeable absent- Jason, Ashley, Cassie, and Trini- were somehow intertwined with their lives. As the truths kept coming out, and the apparent relationships beginning to form, these people pondered about why did it happen like this.

There was still some animosity evident though. Tommy was practically shunned from Conner, Jen, and Andros, while TJ and Aisha ignored any talk that had to do with Leo. Kim stayed away from Wes, and he wondered if he had done anything to her. And laughably, Eric and Taylor were still bickering. However, the twenty people in this room felt _comfortable_, like in other lives, they were brought together by some unspeakable power source.

Seemingly, this one day changed their lives- unsure if it was for the better or worse, but the future was still a question for them.

Suddenly, the same couple, the one whose daughter had passed, the grandparents to the babygirl in the NICU, the one that asked for Wes' help, the same ones that were almost positive that their daughter had sex with someone from a property they either sold or rented, the ones that had sold a property to Carter's family and rented to Eric and Rocky, came around the corner. They passed by the group of people that were eagerly speaking to each other. A man in that group looked very familiar. After speaking to each other in Spanish, they knew **_he_** was the one.

"You," the paternal unit pointed to Rocky. As it became very quiet, Rocky wondered if they were talking to him. He motioned himself, and they nodded. "You have to be the father of our granddaughter."

"Uh, no, I can't be," Rocky held up his hands innocently.

"Yes, you are the father to Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado."


End file.
